Finders Keepers
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: Little brother, if you don't take care of what's precious to you-you don't deserve to have it. Since you haven't learned your lesson, I will take her away from you. Sakura's in trouble when she catches Itachi's attention. M-language.
1. Chapter 1 Saving Face

I do not own Naruto.

A/N-Hi! New story here. Dig in!

K & K.

Finders Keepers

Chapter 1—Saving Face

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

The pre-dawn mist began to glow with the sunrise as Haruno Sakura came back from her mission to Suna. She strode past the gate, entering the village of Konoha.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Kotetsu greeted cheerily, "Hey, how's it going…Sa-ku-ra…chan?"

Sakura stomped past him without a word. She passed the Hokage's tower, foregoing reporting her mission to take care of more important business. Five minutes behind her strolled the lazy genius and her best friend.

"Was it something I said?" Kotetsu asked as Nara and Yamanaka walked up the gate house.

"Nah. She was probably just offended by your hairstyle," Izumo joked beside him, earning a fist to the top of his head.

"Bad mission, Nara?"

"You could say that."

"Hello _boys_." Ino smiled flirtatiously.

"Geez, Nara, how come you always get stuck with _all_ the hot girls?" Kotetsu complained, showing Ino his best smile.

"It's nothing but trouble. I'll trade you places anytime—just say the word."

"What's up with Sakura?" Izumo asked.

"Oh! My! God!" Ino squealed, "You won't believe what Uchiha It…"

"_Shut up_, Ino," Shikamaru interrupted her with a warning, "A-rank missions are for the Hokage's ears only."

"This wasn't during the mission, this was-"

"_Enough!_ You tell them one more word before the report goes to the Hokage and I'll turn you in for insubordination."

The busty blonde crossed her arms and pouted. "You'll do no such thing, Shika, or I'll have Choji flatten your ass. Now let's hurry and report this so I can share it with everyone." She winked and waved goodbye to the gate guards. "I'll come back and tell you later."

"Eh? It must be good gossip. I wonder what happened?"

"Woman," Shika sighed at his blue-eyed teammate, "you know Haruno is going to pound you if you tell."

"Later boys," Ino yelled over her shoulder. "Hurry _up_, Shika!" Ino hurried to the Hokage's tower.

0o0o0

Meanwhile…

Sakura walked straight through town to the other side where the Uchiha compound lay. Banging on the door, she waited, tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for Sasuke, who had been on house arrest since he returned from killing Orochimaru 4 months ago.

A half-dressed boy opened the door to see the teammate he had barely spoken to since he returned. "_Tch._ If you've come to bother me so early did you at least bring breakfast?" he chided sarcastically. His smirk quickly turned to frown as she hauled back and punched him in the face.

"Whad da fuck, Sakura?" he roared through the hand holding his bloodied, broken nose.

Sakura glared at him, tears in her eyes, before turning and running off towards the training grounds.

"It's all your fault, Sasuke no baka!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke got some ice and a shirt before he set off to the hospital. After that, he decided he was going to make a long overdue visit to his neglected pink haired teammate and see what would make her confront him so violently. On the way across the village he ran into Ino. She was opening the family flower shop for her mother.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" she called. Her eyes grew wide. "Holy shit! What happened to your face! Your _beautiful_ face! Let's get you to the hospital.

Sasuke waved her away. "Leave it be. Do you know what's wrong with Sakura?"

"Sakura?" she asked. "Oh man, wait till I tell you! She's never gonna live _this_ one down. Wait. Did _she_ do that? Oh my _gosh_!" she chuckled. "You think she could put up with a little…"

"Damn it, Ino. _Focus_…Sakura?" He was losing his patience.

"Aha-ha!" Ino was holding her stomach. "Well, we ran into a couple of the Akatsuki on the way back from Suna and we had a bit of a scuffle. But it broke off because of Sakura." She laughed again, wiping her eyes.

"I'm waiting," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, yeah you're gonna love this. I can't wait to tell Tenten, she's so gonna freak—"

Sasuke glared.

Ino stopped laughing and composed herself.

"Well, Shikamaru and I paired off against this huge, blue guy and that left Sakura to fight—."

"She fought Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily. He knew _she_ was ok, he'd just seen her and aside from being upset she looked fine. "Did she kill him?"

"Hardly." Ino covered her mouth in mirth. "In fact, I think there's a little _something_ between them now. I think Itachi has a _crush_ on her."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me already."

"Okay, okay. Geez," she whined. You sure know how to take the fun out of a little gossip. Sakura fought Itachi and she was holding her own against him but, somehow during their battle they ended up running to each other and, ah, inadvertently…kissing."

"_Kissing?"_ Sasuke asked, unbelieving.

"_Oh yeah_, and was she _mad_! You should have _heard_ the things she was saying. You know, girls really shouldn't curse so crudely. It's unladylike. It wasn't like he groped her," she added with a quiet smirk, "at least _that_ time."

"You're joking."

"Oh no! Not at all! They ran into each other the first time and their lips met." Ino tapped her finger against her chin. "I _think_ it had something to do with her not looking directly at him to avoid get caught in a Sharingan genjutsu." She chuckled. "At least that's _her_ excuse."

Sasuke frowned.

"But that's not even the best part!" Ino grinned liked the cat who killed the canary.

"That's ridiculous." Sasuke turned to leave and get his nose fixed—he'd lost patience with this stupid story. 'Like Sakura would really kiss Itachi—she would never—'

"It happened _again_." That fat-cat, smug grin on Ino's face grew wider.

Sasuke did a double-take.

"It's _true_!" Ino squealed, wrapping her arms around herself in glee. "He ended up disarming her, and instead of killing her or something equally horrible, Itachi took her in his arms and _kissed_ her passionately! She was so shocked that, when he finally released her, she fell right on her ass. Then Itachi smiled wickedly at her and said something, before calling Hoshigake off, then they disappeared."

"They _left_?"

"Yeah. When they kissed the second time, we all stopped fighting and just, well…_watched_." She sighed and her eyes turned dreamy. "I _wish_ it had been me. It was absolutely the hottest kiss I've _ever_ seen. And the way he touched body her was positively _sinful!"_

Clearing his throat noisily, Sasuke interrupted her fantasizing.

"If she's mad, why is she taking it out on _me_?" Sasuke grumbled to himself. "It's not like I can control my brother."

"Oh," Ino purred, "_that's_ not why she's mad at you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"It was her _first kiss_, you _dolt_. The one that she had saved for you and _you_ never gave her. She's been waiting for six years, since she was 12, to give it to you, but you were so caught up in your stupid revenge that you left her hanging."

She shook her head at him in disgust.

"Now your brother, the _criminal_, has _stolen_ it. And judging from the way he was looking at her, he's not done yet." Ino nodded to herself. "He kissed her so intimately," she groaned languorously, "like _nobody_ was watching. I don't think I've ever seen heat come off a _man_ like that, and, _omg_, is he the _hottest_ guy ever! Criminal or not, I'd…er…um, _damn_!"

Realizing who she was talking to, she backpedaled.

"Oh, he's nothing next to you, though, Sasuke-kun," Ino simpered.

"_Tch."_ Sasuke left the mooning female and stalked over to the hospital to get his busted nose reset. 'What the hell did itachi do to my Sakura?' he thought.

He reeled back a step. '_My Sakura!'_

Where had _that_ come from?

Well, she is _my _teammate and sort of friend, so she is technically mine—_isn't she?_

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura went home to have a good cry after she hit Sasuke.

She felt bad—well, a little bit bad—for hitting him with no warning. But it was _his_ fault.

"Idiot! He still expects me to wait for him—after all these years?"

'And you were dumb enough to want to wait,' her Inner reminded her.

Whenever they were out together or with the team and another guy talked to Sakura, he went out of his way to scare them off—the same as Naruto had when Sasuke was missing. It was more than being protective, and she knew it. He was being possessive.

'I was stupid, too—he never even _tried_ to kiss me.' She'd foolishly reasoned that romance was on hold for him until he finished his brother business.

"Now, they can kill each other for all I care. I'm done messing with those Uchiha's!"

She didn't even bother to unpack, opting instead for a shower and bed. Morning or not, they had been traveling most of the night after that fight and she was exhausted. Even when they stopped to rest Sakura volunteered to take the whole watch because there was no way she was going to sleep outside after what had happened.

After her shower she put on shorts and a tank top—barely taking time to dry off—she'd be under the blankets in a minute anyways. Her eyes closed heavily as her head hit the soft pillow and she sighed, relaxing into dreamless sleep—forgetting the nightmare that happened only yesterday afternoon.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The first kiss she could have overlooked—it really was an accident—she thought.

In fact, it had been kind of funny how it had happened. She was so intent on not being caught by Itachi's Sharingan that she had literally run into him as they both swung at each other—and missed.

At least _she_ had missed.

Itachi had no reason to avoid looking at her—did he truly miss his mark?

As they slowed to avoid impact his lips had landed gently on hers. They were so soft and warm that she gasped in astonishment. Then she felt his long hair tickling her cheek. Recovering from her surprise, she inadvertently looked straight into his eyes. They were intense—Sharingan swirling crimson and black. His lips smirked against hers and slowly pulled away. For some unknown reason he didn't trap her in his genjutsu.

She knew now, her biggest mistake had been her reaction to the kiss.

'Ugh,' she thought, 'if only I had only ignored it, but _no_!' Her temper got the better of her and she blew her top. Her hand flew to her lips as he pulled away, the shock evident on her face.

"You bastard! My first kiss!" She blushed as pink as her hair and his smirk grew into a crafty smile.

"First, huh?" His deep voice teased. "Well then, we'll have to do better than that."

"Teme!" She bared her teeth at him, pulling out another kunai. The fight intensified as she went at him full force. She wanted nothing more than to kill him. She didn't care anymore whether Sasuke got his revenge or not.

The next few minutes were a blur as Sakura fought furiously.

Suddenly, she found her herself disarmed. He moved faster then she had ever seen anyone move—even quicker than Kakashi using his body flicker technique. In less than an instant, he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her firmly to him, crushing her breasts against his firm chest.

Instead of the kunai in the back she braced for, or the genjutsu he could use on her again, now that she was looking directly into his eyes, Itachi did something she had no experience in countering—something completely unexpected.

He dug his hand into her hair. Pulling her head back, Itachi leaned down and took her lips—his free hand sliding down her side before roughly pulling her hips into his own as he bent her over backward.

Sakura gasped and his tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth in a deep, stunning kiss that made her head spin and her limbs go numb. The hand on her hip slid up to cup her breast, his calloused thumb brushed across her pebbled tip and Sakura whimpered. Itachi groaned hungrily into her mouth and deepened his kiss. He ravaged her for what seemed an eternity before pulling back to smirk at her yet again. Her skin flushed prettily, her lips kiss swollen, open and panting as her chest heaved—her green eyes darkened, glassy and slightly dazed.

"Much better," he said huskily, stepping back and letting her fall to the ground—stunned.

"I'll have to thank my little brother for saving you for me, Sakura—this should be interesting." His look both chilled her skin, and made her heart feel ready to burst from her chest.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet, Sakura," he promised. Her watched as her lips opened, but she could think of nothing to say.

"Kisame, it's time to leave," Itachi ordered. He gave the astonished kunoichi a smoldering look of promise and disappeared. The last thing she heard was Kisame's loud, obnoxious voice, laughingly asking Itachi if he wanted to double date before he, too, disappeared.

Sakura sat up, hugging her knees. Her fingertips touched her bruised lips in bewilderment as Ino and Shikamaru rushed over to their stricken team mate.

'Sakura,' Shikamaru asked quietly, touching her shoulder. 'Are you injured?'

She looked at him with confusion before shaking her head.

Seeing her mortified expression Ino began laughing. "Damn, Sakura, you're so lucky!"

"_What?"_ Sakura's eyes grew large.

I've never seen anything so hot in my life!"

Her words came back—along with her anger.

"Ino-pig, if you tell _anyone_ what happened, I'll _kill_ you!" Sakura looked at Shikamaru too.

He put his hands up. "I swear. Not one word."

Ino smiled, "Oh, _come on_, Sakura, don't be such a _baby_. An Uchiha? Who could ask for a better first kiss?"

"You _pig_!" Sakura shouted, "He's a freakin _criminal_!"

"So what, Forehead?" Ino said sighing dreamily, "Bad boys are the _best_."

Shikamaru got up and walked away, shaking his head.

"Women are just too troublesome." He picked up his pack, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began to walk to Konoha, leaving the two bickering women behind him to catch up.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Sasuke no baka!—Sasuke you idiot!

A/N-There's probably going to be a lot of characters in this one, so it will be long. Plus, I always like to add some funny and H stuff too. Thanks to Rivenmist for your help editing.

Please don't favorite or alert without leaving a review.

K&K


	2. Chapter 2 You Can't Handle the Truth

A/N-Ok, I think I'm gonna put in a little background here in case I forget to do some kind of flashbacks to set this story where I want it.

Jariyah-not dead. Akatsuki; Sasori is dead, KIA by Sakura, of course. The rest are still alive. Team Hebi-they're around, somewhere, in jail or secure probation of some sort, they might show up sometime…or not. I probably don't have time frames the same with ages either, but hey, it's my story and I'm sticking to it. She's 18 in case you couldn't tell in chapter one with the adding and all. I don't want to copy the original story, it would bore me and I would suck if I just copied his work. I just like messing with the characters—cause it is fun. And, of course, I do not own Naruto.—K&K.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 2-You Can't Handle the Truth.

0o0o0

Location—unidentified secret base:

A dark-haired man enters a room.

"You called for me?"

"Yes," the shadow in the corner told him. "Have you made contact with our target?"

The young man smirked down at his devastated hand. "Most certainly."

"…and?"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha:

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura woke with a start to the banging of her front door and the buzzer going off simultaneously. The wicked red orbs from her dreams faded with the daylight as she opened her own eyes.

Groaning, she rolled over to see by her clock it was only early afternoon.

"Somebody better be dying," she mumbled.

Barely having had enough sleep to function after battling an Akatsuki member and then staying up all last night, she got up and turned on the coffee maker as she walked through her kitchen and living room to the front door.

Sakura opened the door, unsurprised to see Sasuke standing there, his taped-up nose with two black and purple, bruised eyes glaring at her. She tried to shut the door in his face, only to be stopped as he put his foot into the jamb.

Sighing she turned away, leaving him to let himself in as she went back to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. If she had to deal with him now, he could at least wait until she had some caffeine.

Sasuke followed her through her house, his eyes taking in her shorts that didn't quite cover her ass and skin tight tank with the words 'eat me' on the front. He grunted at her she turned to see that smirk—Sasuke looked so much like his perverted, evil brother she wanted to slap him to wipe that superior look from his face.

"What do you want?" she grumped, pouring herself a cup of lifeblood while she breathed in the aroma of her coffee to help wake her up.

"Don't you want to put some _clothes_ on?" He leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No. I was in bed, and I _didn't_ invite you in here. State your business and _leave_." She looked at the clock on the wall. "You have exactly _three_ minutes and then I'm going back to bed."

She turned and dumped out her coffee, deciding she wasn't ready yet to get up today.

0o0o0

Sasuke just looked at her for the first two minutes, trying to intimidate her into talking. It was a ploy that usually worked wonders with her.

He was a little taken back. He had half expected her to start crying at the door, begging him for forgiveness for the injuries she caused him and wanting to heal his face. There had been no available medic-nin to heal his nose and he'd had to have it set the old fashioned way—all because she'd thrown some kind of tantrum about his brother.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with this Sakura.

"You have one minute left," she said quietly.

He used most of it thinking how to begin.

"So…you ran into my brother?" he finally asked

Her look of shock told him she knew Ino had spilled her guts to him.

"Fucking Uchihas!"

She pushed past him and went back into her room, slamming and locking the door, she crawled back under the covers and closed her eyes.

'Sasuke knows the way to the door,' she thought. 'And I hope it _hits_ him on the way out.'

She didn't care if he never spoke to her again. 'I wonder if there's any way I can immigrate to Suna.'

She began counting backward from ten thousand to calm herself. She'd deal with Ino tomorrow, after she'd regained enough energy to pound her face.

She fell back into a restless sleep before she got half way to zero, the fatigue won out over her anger.

0o0o0

0o0o0

She woke as the evening shadows were crawling across her wall.

Sakura stretched lazily, feeling at least partially refreshed. After she got herself some take-out delivered and maybe a beer or two to dull her sanity, she felt she could sleep through till morning without any problem. Tsunade wouldn't mind that she didn't show up for work till tomorrow. Shika had probably filled her in on the mission's success already.

Liking that plan, she padded to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge.

Blinded by the darkness after closing the lighted refrigerator door, she twisted open the beer cap and sat taking a long pull off the bottle, while she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark once more. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Lose your way to the door?" she asked the shadows.

"I asked you a question and I'm waiting for my answer." His low voice so much like his aniki's, it made her shiver.

"Obviously you know the answer if you already talked to the pig. I have _nothing_ to say to you."

"Ino said you and my brother had a nice little talk," he grumbled.

"Tch," she scoffed darkly, Sakura took a long drink to try to wash away the memory of her _talk_ with Itachi. "It's really none of your business, Sasuke-kun."

Suddenly, he stood in front of her. "Did he mention me?"

She looked away from his eyes as she lied to him. "No."

"_Liar."_ He grabbed her arms, spilling beer on her shirt as he forced her look up to him. "_Tell_ me." There was a sense of menace in his voice that was so much like his brothers that it made her shiver.

"It-it's nothing, Sasuke."

He let go of one arm, grabbing her chin, his eyes began to turn a menacing red. "Tell me, Sakura…or I'll _make_ you," he threatened darkly.

She gasped at the same orbs from her nightmares, her eyes tearing-up. In the dark he could easily pass for his brother. Her skin chilled and goose bumps pebbled along her arms.

"Damn, Uchiha," she whispered a curse and averted her eyes.

"He-he told me to…thank you."

"Thank me?" He released his Sharingan and a look of confusion entered his eyes. "For what?"

She pulled out of his grasp as the first tear slid down her face.

"For saving me for him." She walked back towards her room to put space between them. "You _bastard_."

He could barely hear her. "Wait," he ordered. She stopped, not bothering to turn back to him.

"What else did he say?"

Her shoulders slumped. She knew there'd be no peace as long as she withheld the answer from him. She sighed in surrender.

"He said…he'd be seeing me soon," she whispered miserably before continuing on into her room.

Leaving her bedroom door open this time, she crawled back into bed and curled into a ball.

He watched her until her hitching breathing became soft and even. Finally he left, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

'It couldn't be,' he thought. 'Itachi's just playing a game with her—to scare her.'

Itachi wouldn't dare.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke double checked the door lock before he left.

No sooner had he come to the street then he ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo, teme. Have you seen Sakura?" The golden-spiked ninja asked. "Ino is spreading this _awful_ rumor about her and the Akatsuki at the bar. We came to tell her, so she could come out and kick her ass."

"She's sleeping." Sasuke looked at him. "And it's no rumor, dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth, and a miracle happened—nothing came out.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Hinata cried. "She must be feeling sad."

Naruto looked at her. "C'mon, it can't be _that_ bad. It was just a kiss, right?"

"Oh n-no," Hinata stammered. "A girl's first kiss is special, it means a lot to her, Naruto-kun. Besides he didn't just kiss her once, Ino said he had his hands all over her. Ino thinks Uchiha-san might be infatuated with Sakura."

She looked at Sasuke and squeaked. "Um…Sorry, Sasuke-san."

"Hn?"

"Well…we've known for years how Sakura, ah, felt about you and how she has…waited for you to…" she turned bright red, "um…well, Naruto?"

"Teme, you know she has been waiting for you to find your hormones and you let your creepy brother come along and snake her right out from under you."

"Dobe, she's not _gone_. You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke was growing irritated from this ridiculous story. "Itachi just did it to piss me off. He won't touch her again."

"I beg your pardon, Uchiha-san, but Ino seems to think that it's more than that. She said from the way he looked at Sakura that she's sure he's going to come after her" Hinata worried.

"Yeah, Teme, even Shikamaru says he's thinking the Hokage should keep her in the village for a while just to be safe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. Ino may be a gossip, but Shika looked nervous and he was drinking way more than usual."

"Let's go Hinata-chan. It's late. I'll walk you home."

"Good night, Uchiha-san," Hinata shrank back at the irate look Sasuke gave them.

Sasuke glared at their backs as they walked off. He'd had enough of rumors and half truths. If Sakura wouldn't tell him everything he decided to ask the most impartial observer to this debacle.

Walking the bar, it wasn't long till he spotted the gossip herself. There sitting behind her, arms crossed with a bored look on his face, was the man he had come here to see.

"Nara," he called. Shika looked up and rose a bit unsteadily to greet him.

"Long time no see, Uchiha," he acknowledged.

"I hear you fought my brother."

"Not really," Nara explained. "Sakura fought him. Ino and I had our hands full with the Samehada sword-wielding bastard."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I only saw the end and we couldn't hear the words they exchanged, so I'm not sure what you want to know." Shikamaru looked unsure of wanting to tell him more. "Your brother did kiss her, though, if that's what you're asking."

"That's all?" The Uchiha growled.

He gestured back to the intoxicated kunochi yapping behind him, "Well if you talked to Ino you know it was more than a simple kiss." Shikamaru looked behind him to see if Ino was listening, but she was still talking to Ten-ten. He turned back to Sasuke.

"Truth be told, it was a lot like a scene from one of the Jiraiya's pervy books. If we hadn't been there, I think he would have taken her and… well, I think it's a good thing we were there. Even that Kisame-jerk was blown away," he sniffed. "Good thing too, because he probably could have killed Ino and me right then and there, the way we froze watching them."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hand to his aching head.

"Man, it was troublesome." He looked at the Uchiha. "You know that she did nothing to provoke him, right? After the first kiss she went ballistic attacking him. I thought she was doing pretty well, until he trapped her and started groping her. Sakura was really embarrassed afterwards, and probably will be for a long time to come—if Ino has her way." The last was said under his breath.

"If it's any consolation I think she got a few good hits in on him. I'm pretty sure she crushed his hand when he was feeling her up."

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Sasuke asked him.

"Man, I don't know what he said to her, but from what I saw he looked…" He shook his head, thinking of how he'd seen Choji look at BBQ after a full day of intense training. "…_hungry_."

Sakura was way too sweet and innocent for someone like the elder Uchiha in Shikamaru's opinion.

"If she was _my_ girl, I'd hide her somewhere he'd never find her. I don't know what he might be planning, but it was pretty obvious he was interested carnally. I'd say he's not done messing with her, Sasuke." Nara said seriously.

Sasuke left the bar and turned towards home.

'On second thought,' he decided turning the other way,' maybe I'll keep an eye on Sakura's house until tomorrow.'

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Carnally-Relating to sexual appetite.

A/N Well another one down. Hope it left you wanting more. Thanks Rivenmist for proofing.

K&K


	3. Chapter 3 Blondes Have More Fun

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter Three—Blondes Have More Fun

0o0o0

0o0o0

A seedy bar in Grass Country:

A handsome, dark-haired man walks up next to a giant, azure man with an even larger sword, who's sitting patiently, drinking sake at the bar. He ordered black tea and sat next to him.

"So you found someone skilled enough to heal your hand, huh?" Kisame asked. "Bet that cost you a pretty penny. That's one strong little rabbit you've decided to snare." He chuckled. "She made jelly out of your hand. Myself, I prefer the weak ones—or at least the ones that can't tear my damn head off."

"I'm simply following orders." Itachi looked aside to see the bartender had become a little _too_ interested in their conversation. His eyes turned blood red and the bartender suddenly found something to do at the other end of the room.

"_Really?"_ The big, blue ninja laughed heartily. "Why doesn't anyone ever order _me_ to seduce pretty girls? I have quite a few good pick up lines."

"I'm sure you do." Itachi smirked. "But _this_ one is already spoken for. Once she is in our custody she will be under my protection and not available for sharing."

"Got it, she's all yours, or Pein's, or whatever. Believe it or not, I can get my own women. I don't need your sloppy seconds. I have a _great_ personality and some woman like the blue thing."

Itachi's face was expressionless, except for the single brow that rose, "…and the sharp teeth?"

"You'd be surprised." He sniffed haughtily. "I am _quite_ the gentle lover."

"Spare me the details, please." Itachi nodded his thanks, as the bartender brought his tea. He had no sooner paid then the skinny man high-tailed it back to the other end of the bar—he wanted nothing to do with these evil looking men.

'Smart man,' Itachi thought.

"I should have known your little show was part of some plan. You Uchiha's are all the same—all business. Your stupid little brother isn't any fun, either."

"We need to speak with Zetsu. I need to find a way to take her without damaging her. She's a medic, but we will not be able to bring her to a doctor if she's severely wounded."

"You think they'll want her back so badly?" Kisame wondered.

"She'll be highly sought after. We can't leave a trace of our destination. I plan to bring Deidara in to collect her. If she can be subdued, he can carry her from the ambush site rapidly and, unless the Anbu artist is there, Deidara can make an easy exit. My last battle with my otouto left him without Orochimaru's curse mark, so he won't be flying anywhere."

"Now that curse mark, _that_ thing was_ ugly_," Kisame grimaced and downed another shot of warm sake. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out—so when do we leave?"

"Not yet. I'm afraid my little rabbit is staying in her hole for now."

"She could be there a long time. The Hokage's probably got her under surveillance. How do we smoke her out?"

"We won't have to. The daimyo will take care of that for us."

"Daimyo, eh? What do you want the girl for anyways? To lure the Jinchuriki? She gonna fix your eyes or something?

"I'm simply following my leader's orders," Itachi informed him. "Yet, there may be many advantages to taking the kunoichi. But we will have to be careful of her strength," he said thoughtfully looking at his newly-healed hand.

"Her stay should be rather interesting." Itachi's smirk became a smile.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura had no more than handed in her report to Tsunade then her Uchiha nightmare continued.

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura," Tsunade asserted, "but no more solo missions for you."

"What!" Sakura interrupted her loudly. "Hokage-sama, you can't possibly _mean_ that!"

"For three months," Tsunade went on.

"That's _ridiculous_. You haven't even read my report," Sakura insisted. "The mission went off without a hitch."

"And _no_ missions, _of any type_, for at least one month," the Hokage was adamant.

"We are short med-nins as it is, Hokage-sama. We can't afford _not_ to get out to the villages and prevent this plague from spreading. We're finally beating it and we _have_ to stay ahead of it. _This_ is what I'm trained for—working in the field as a _medic_. We can't send civilian nurses into danger. I am a ninja. I can handle _anything_ that comes along."

"You will _not_ leave this village. That is final. If you argue anymore, I will suspend you without pay for two weeks."

"You don't trust me." Sakura couldn't believe this was happening.

"That's bullshit, Sakura, and you know it." Tsunade opened her drawer to see if Shizune had stolen her latest stash of sake—of course, it was gone. She put her hand to her brow to stave off her oncoming migraine.

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me. I can put two and two together. Akatsuki wants you for some reason, and until I find an answer or a way to keep you completely safe, I'll keep you here, where I can watch you."

"No, Hokage-sama." She knew it would piss Tsunade off, but she wasn't about to back down. "Forgive me, but you're theory is full of holes. If I were a _man_ we wouldn't even _have_ this discussion. Akatsuki's been after Naruto for _years_ and you let him leave on missions _all_ the time."

"_Not_ when there is an imminent threat," she reminded her apprentice. "Uchiha Itachi as much as _told_ you he was coming for you. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke have all informed me they are worried for your safety. They've given irrefutable eye witness evidence to back it up."

"And you'd believe _them_—over your own daughter?" Sakura returned angrily, her voice steadily rising in pitch. "Sasuke wasn't even _there_! Why would you listen to him? He betrayed the village when he left, didn't he? And you'd take his fucking word over mine? That is pure _bullshit!"_

"Two weeks suspension, Haruno," Tsunade's voice turned icy. "Use it to cool your hot head and train. I want you to practice training against the Sharingan. You might as well use your time off to prepare, just in case."

"I won't train with _that_—"

"You _will_—as well as with Kakashi. If you refuse, I will suspend you indefinitely from missions, _and_ the hospital."

"That's not fair, Shishou!"

"I know._ I_ don't play fair, Sakura. _I_ give orders, and _you_ better follow them. If you don't I'll go as far as locking you up to keep you safe. Now, I want a report every three days on your progress, signed by Kakashi or the Uchiha brat—just so I know you aren't blowing off my orders."

"That's evil!"

"Well, Sakura, if I have to be more evil then the Akatsuki to keep my prodigy from falling into their hands, then I'll be the devil himself," Tsunade's voice softened, "You would be an important hostage in their hands. One I would even trade _my_ life for. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Shishou." Sakura sounded miserable, but she knew not even tears would not move Tsunade, not when she thinks she's right.

"Use this opportunity Sakura. More likely than not, you'll come across Itachi again in the future. Think of this as your training to put him in his place the next time he puts his hands on you."

Sakura perked up a little. She definitely owed Uchiha Itachi some payback for all the trouble and embarrassment he was causing her.

She'd also be able to take out some frustration on another Uchiha.

"Yes, Shisou, thank you."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura left Tsunade's office, planning on heading home to change for training, but first she had one stop to make.

Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura shielded her chakra as she walked into the flower shop—the small bell over the door tinkled merrily.

"Welcome," called a sweet young voice from the back room. "I'll be right with you."

Sakura pulled out a kunai, and went through the door marked, 'Employees Only'.

There stood Ino, putting the finishing touches on a gorgeous bouquet of pink hydrangea.

Sakura placed her kunai at the back of Ino's neck.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't do it."

"Okay, I'll give you three. One—I'm your best friend. Two—I actually did you a favor. And, most importantly, three—you _know_ my mom would kill you if you got blood all over her shop.

Sakura put her blade away.

"You're crazy, pig. _How_, exactly, did you do me a _favor_?"

"Have a seat and I'll tell you." She took a seat on one the side of the counter. "First of all, instead of Tsunade locking you up for the next year, she is only keeping you in Konoha for a short time. If she had gone by what Shikamaru and Sasuke had told her, she would probably never let you out of the village until Itachi was dead and his body was in the morgue to prove it. Sasuke wanted her to lock you up and hide you—even in the village, for Kami's sake! Tsunade thinks maybe _I _exaggerated my story a bit, because I'm a bit of a gossip—so she took it with a grain of salt. Secondly, I have single handedly brought you Sasuke on platter. If I can't have him, there is nobody I would want to have him but you. You're the only one who could handle his moodiness anyhow, besides Naruto and, as emo as Sasuke is, I just don't think he swings that way." She laughed.

"What do you mean, you _gave me_ Sasuke?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at her loud friend.

"He's jealous as hell that his aniki got the jump on him. Look, we both know he would have come around to you sooner or later." She scoffed. "Well, _later_, anyhow. He's a social idiot after all." She put her hands on her hips. "I just gave him a push. He can't stop thinking about you. You can thank me now."

"Why you little-"

"Save it, sister, you can't fool me. I _know_ you love him. Now you can let him chase you for awhile—just like you've always chased him. At least, you have finally gotten your first kiss over with, and you didn't have to kiss someone totally random or some fanboy."

"Fanboy…random?"

"Like Genma, who's kissed nearly every kunoichi in the village—or Lee, who'd never leave you alone again if you did kiss him. Sai is cute, but he's too rude, and Kankuro played with dolls."

"Puppets—they were puppets. And he didn't just ask me out, he proposed to me."

"What? Was he drugged?"

"Well…yeah, but he still asked me out when he felt better. But, then Kakashi said we had to hurry back to Konoha." A confused look ran across Sakura's face, "It was kind of odd now I think of it, Temari said something about how he liked the way I talked dirty, and scratched his-"

"Hai, hai, a drug-induced dream date—I got it already,"1 she waved her hand at the idea. "A first kiss from a mysterious stranger is way better. The only other guy that would have been as good was the guy in waterfall."

"The Daiyamo's eldest son, Einji?"

"Yes. He was cute, kind, rich, and he totally had the hots for you. Why didn't you ever kiss him?"

"Well," Sakura mused, "I have to admit, I kinda wanted to. But, I was there on a mission, and every time we found ourselves alone Kakashi would magically appear with something I just _had_ to do—right that minute."

"Your team is like a bunch of overprotective goons, and you're their virginal princess. They won't let another man touch you."

"I can't argue with you there. Even Einji-san knew that Kakashi was doing it on purpose. He was a good sport about it, though."

"That's why he would have been a good first kiss. He wouldn't have broken your heart—it was never serious."

"Hey!" Sakura protested. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do! I've dated enough to know. If he was serious then no amount of Kakashi's meddling would have put him off. Besides, as the Daiyamo's eldest son, he probably has to marry a royal or something. That is why I think you need to be careful of Uchiha Itachi. I think he is serious about pursuing you. He may be super cute, but he's dangerous. You need to find a way to escape his Sharingan—if it comes to that."

"Impossible."

"Not for you. I think you can find a way. After all, during the Chunin exams you broke my ShinTenShin, and that was unheard of. If you can use the same methods against the Sharingan you could also be one of the only people to break that jutsu. Just think of Itachi's face when you stab him in the heart while he's got you in his so called 'unbreakable' jutsu. Maybe you be able to kill Itachi yourself—Sasuke would never forgive you for that. But if it gave you time to get away, it would be worth the effort."

"That means I'll have to fight Sasuke," Sakura said doubtfully.

"You _need_ to fight him. He won't break, and you can always heal him after if you damage him too much, right? It's a win-win situation. You get to kick his ass for ignoring you so long _and_ you get to figure out a way to break the Sharingan _and _wipe that arrogant smirk off his face."

Sakura pouted. "I hate it when you make sense."

"Come on girl. You know you love me." Ino put a pretty red bow on her finished bouquet. "Here, for you. Hydrangeas, to show you I'm sincere."

"Really?" Sakura sniffed, "They also stand for vanity and boastfulness—don't they?"

Ino grinned. "You learn fast forehead. I never pretended to be anything else, did I?"

"Yeah, pig, you're definitely painfully honest…with me anyways."

"The way friends _should_ be. Now be honest with yourself. How did it feel?

"_Feel_?"

"To kiss the Uchiha Itachi—S class criminal, former Anbu, and current member of the Akatsuki? What was it like? Please? I shared my first kiss with you."

"And your second, third, forth, and the time that you…"

"Hai, hai, I like boys. So what? This isn't about me. Now _spill_—details, I need _details_."

"I haven't really thought about it, _pig_."

"_Liar_! Come on! I bet it hasn't left your mind. Did he use the Sharingan on you?"

"I could see the red out the corner of my eye, but I don't think he tried to use a genjutsu on me. He just used it to catch me off guard because I wouldn't look him in the eye while I fought. He was probably just toying with me when he first kissed me." She put her chin in her hand. "I know now, he did it on purpose. People just don't run into each other's faces when they are fighting, and he had no reason to look away." She heaved a big sigh.

"The rest was my own fault. I know that now. If I hadn't reacted so _stupidly_ to the first kiss there probably wouldn't have been a second."

"What did you do?"

"I actually said, 'You bastard, my first kiss,' or a phrase _equally_ stupid."

"Really? Well, he did surprise you after all. What did he say?"

"He said something like he'd have to do better," she groaned. "I was so pissed I just attacked him. He practically warned me he was gonna try again, and I just _ignored_ it."

"Skip that—hindsight is 20/20. Just tell me what it _felt _like? Were his lips soft or rough? Was it good, great, did your toes curl? It looked so hot—like the cover of one of those romance books. You two would make _such_ a beautiful couple."

"Ino! I don't want to be in a couple with _him_!"

"I know, but it was so exciting! How did it feel?"

"I…I thought my heart would burst from beating so fast. His kiss was soft at first, but then he grabbed my hips and pushed them into his own and I was shocked. I think he was…turned on, uh…you know." Sakura swallowed nervously. "I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, and he…he…"

Ino laughed wickedly, "He slipped you the tongue, didn't he?"

"Pig! Don't say it like that!" Sakura face turned bright red. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, forehead. I promise. If I do you can cut off my hair. You can talk to me. Now that it's out, you don't need to worry about it haunting you. No one thinks any less of you. If anything, you now have a whole village of ninja that are going to watch your back if Itachi shows up. And Sasuke isn't going to ignore you anymore, either. Now tell me more about what it felt like, I'm dying here."

"Thanks, Ino—I think. Anyway, when Itachi kissed me and I think my body went numb down to my toes and then it felt like my gut was on fire," she laughed softly. "Now I know what it means, when they say 'weak at the knees.' He was totally holding me up, and I found myself being drawn in deeper. I made some stupid noise and he actually growled like and dog with a bone. Why would I do that?" she looked at her friend with worry, "I couldn't be attracted to _that_ kind of man, could I?"

"What do you mean? Sasuke is _that_ kind of man. He's barely civil, cold, and violent."

"Yeah, but I…"

"Don't worry, forehead, it's just a physical attraction. You're not destined to be attracted to only one man for life. You can be faithful to one person and still find others attractive. You're a doctor, you know about the physical body. It's hormones."

"I guess. I just never experienced something, so…jarring."

"That is Sasuke's fault—his and the rest of Team Seven for never letting you enjoy being a girl. You are young and you should be experiencing that feeling every Friday night, hon." Ino nodded. "Or at least on occasion. You need to have more fun, forehead."

"And _you _need to have less."

"Never!" She grinned, "Let's go out this weekend. I'm gonna spend the weekends at your place while you're not working, to make sure you don't just bury yourself in medical texts." She grinned wickedly at her best friend. "Unless you think Sasuke might be spending them there?"

Sakura shook her head. "You're crazy! Sasuke isn't gonna change his ways, he'll be back to ignoring me in no time."

"Not gonna happen forehead. This morning I heard from the gate guards that he was spotted sitting on your roof all last night. He may not show it, but he has a soft spot for pink-haired team mates."

"I'm still mad at him."

"As you should be," Ino agreed, putting her arm over Sakura's shoulder. "I'm not telling you to just forgive and forget. Just try to keep your mind open to the possibility that he can grow a heart. It's gonna take time, he is totally clueless when it comes to relationships that don't involve fighting."

"Thanks to his brother, who started all this." Sakura rubbed her temple. "It's all giving me a headache."

"Go home and sleep. You have time off—enjoy it."

"I have to go find Kakashi. Tsunade ordered me to train against the Sharingan."

"There is another man in town with that trait besides the copy-nin."

Sakura shook her head, opening the shop door. "I'm not ready for him yet."

"Fine, but promise me one thing?" She tugged on Sakura's hand to stop her from leaving.

"What?"

"You'll take time to enjoy the first kiss with Sasuke. I bet it's coming soon. The only thing I don't understand why you get _all_ the Uchiha boys," Ino teased her best friend.

"Pig." Sakura blushed and smiled at her. "Thanks for the flowers."

"See you this weekend. Just tie the ribbon on your door handle if you're busy with Sasuke and I won't interrupt."

Shaking her head and laughing Sakura left the flower shop. She just couldn't stay mad at her friend no matter what crazy shit she pulled. Ino was one of a kind.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N Things you probably already know;

Hai, hai means yes, yes or in this case-yeah, yeah.

Hydrangea does mean all those things they said. Yep, I looked it up.

ShinTenShin-mind-body switch technique—Ino's Family bloodline trait.

Otouto-means little brat, er, I mean-little brother.

Aniki-means big jerk, uh, no, it means big brother.

The proposal Sakura referred while talking to Ino is actually in one of my other fics, Kankurou's Nightmare, it's a one-shot fic rated M, but it's for swearing and thoughts not nasty dirty stuff, lol.

Thanks to Rivenmist for beta-ing.

I'd like to know what you think of Finders Keepers so far. Please review.

K&K

1


	4. Chapter 4 Blindfolds and Perverts

I do not own Naruto

Finders Keepers Chapter 4

Blindfolds and Perverts

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

An unknown location in Grass:

"You sent for me, Uchiha-san?" Zetsu inquired from the doorway, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I did Zetsu-san. I require a sedative," Itachi told him putting his work down on the table and wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yes, Hoshigaki-san told me," Zetsu interrupted politely, "That's quite a tall order, just to get some kunochi pussy."

"I don't question my leader's orders, Zetsu-san," Itachi reminded him.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-san, I did not mean to imply a wish to disobey leader-sama," Zetsu bowed properly, "Don't try to fuck with my head Uchiha."

"Of course not, Zetsu-san. Do you think you can create what I need? The girl's DNA must not be adversely affected."

"Most certainly, Uchiha-san. I will take a little time to get the desired results without harmful side effects, but I am confident I can produce what you require," Zetsu bowed and mumbled as he turned to leave, "Just give me a few weeks, you freak-eyed asshole."

Itachi smirked and resumed sharpening his katana. He trusted the dual personality ninja to come through with his request, in a timely matter. Re-wetting the water stone, Itachi was careful not to wash off the slurry, before continuing and making sure every scratch was removed from the blade. Not needing to rush perfection, he slowly and gently ground the entire blade evenly across the stone 100 times, before carefully turning it and starting on the other side. When he was finished, he cleaned the slurry off his stone before replacing it with one of finer grit and starting again. When he finished and the blade shone like new, he replaced the habaki and the handle. Polishing it with a fine cloth, he tested the blades sharpness on his thumb, before returning it to the scabbard.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Konoha:

"Sakura you need to work harder at anticipating my movements without looking at my face or my hands."

"You're crazy, it's impossible," It was nine o'clock in the morning, and they had already been training for two hours. The Hokage had kindly, cough, cleared Sakura's schedule, cough-suspended, so she could learn to fight against the Sharingan eye.

"Well, I have a few ideas, but you have to keep an open mind."

"I'll try anything you want, if it helps me avoid Sasuke becoming my Sensei."

"Now Sakura, Sasuke is even better versed in the arts of the Sharingan. You're lucky to have him to work with. Tsunade even lifted his punishment restrictions, just so he could help you."

She'd had enough of Sasuke, that jerk had broken into her place yesterday, leaving a note warning her that if she didn't lay better genjutsu traps against intruders in her home, she would be sorry. He was so full of himself, "Please spare me the speech sensei, can we just begin?"

"I won't go easy on you Sakura. Taijutsu only, I want you to keep working on reading my movements from my legs. Prepare yourself. I will try and catch you in a genjutsu and I want you to try and sense when it starts, open up your senses."

"I'll try Kakashi. Go ahead."

They fought fiercely for the next thirty minutes, Sakura sensed the first two genjutsu Kakashi threw at her, but the third caught her unawares and when she was tricked into attacking the tree she finally realized it.

"Kai. Damn it!" Sakura cursed in frustration, "How long was I fighting a tree?"

"Two chapters," Kakashi said from behind her where he was leaning against a log reading, "Really poor, Sakura. We need to try something else. I thought you were better at sensing genjutsu then that," He sounded rather disappointed.

"Are you going to train me, or bemoan your teaching skills all day? If I suck at it you can share in the blame."

"You've got a big mouth for such a little girl," Kakashi teased her. He pulled a long black strip of fabric from his pocket, "Come here and put this on."

"What the hell is this, some perverted technique from your books?"

"Well…"

"It is isn't it? You dirty old man. What am I supposed to do after you blindfold me, hm? Guess what's in your pocket?"

"Just try it, Sakura, if you don't improve in the next hour I will stop and try something else. You are clearly out of your league with the Sharingan. If we improve some of your other senses it can help make up for it."

"Do you promise not to tell your friends I did this?"

"Come on Sakura-chan. When have I ever touched you inappropriately?"

"The last time we went to the bar you-"

"I mean when I wasn't drinking. Now be a good girl, and let sensei put on your blindfold. I have a plan."

She couldn't see it but she knew he had that shit eating grin behind his mask.

"You better keep your hands in the appropriate places," She walked over and stood quietly for him while he tied the blindfold on, careful not to cover her ears.

"Nice and dark?" he asked and she nodded, "Good, now listen."

She heard the small ring of a bell, then another, then two more. Each one had the slightest change in tone.

"Sakura, we are going to fight using only taijutsu, once again. I will start off using most of the same moves from the last fight right up until the time I caught you in the last genjutsu. I want you to use your memory and your ears to remember, hear, and anticipate the next moves from me. I will start slowly and increase my speed as you become accustomed to the sound and feel of a blind fight. If this works we will work on fighting blind for the next few days. Tomorrow I will take off the bells, leave the blindfold on and we'll start all over again."

"Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"If you can't see Itachi's eyes, he can't throw genjutsu on you. Got it? You're going to have to think every second out. Where is he going? What will he do next? Where will he strike? Use your instinct and trust it fully. I'll know if you're not and I will be forced to punish you."

"Punish me?"

"Yeah, I figure I'll just read aloud passages from my new book that you wouldn't like."

"You…"

"Don't like it? Then win, Sakura-chan," He smiled behind his mask, making his eye squint.

"I will, you brat!" Sakura stood in readiness. Waiting for the fist she knew was coming, she moved at the last second before throwing her own, and missing. It was very disconcerting to not feel contact where she was sure there would be some. The faint tinkle was her only warning before Kakashi's kick came round behind her, hitting her back and knocking her from her feet.

"Son of a bi-"

"The fuchsia haired kunochi momentarily held her breath. She shivered as the silver haired ninja tied the blindfold around her eyes, before taking her hand and leading her to sit in a chair next to the bed," Kakashi's sultry reading shocked the hell out of her.

"You are kidding me right? Jiriaya did NOT write this about us. Right…Kakashi?"

"Get up and use your senses Sakura, you are barely trying. Stance," he ordered.

She rose and stood at the ready, trying to open her senses up for his movement. She knew damn well he could keep those bells silent, if he chose to, he had been a frickin Anbu. Of course, Itachi was Anbu too. This was like some kind of test she'd expect from them. She set her jaw; she'd just have to work harder.

The next try she made it two whole minutes before a solid hit took her by surprise. As she drove forward, Kakashi's fist connected with her nose, fracturing it, and knocking her back onto her ass. He pulled that punch back. Full strength it could have killed her, at the very least it could have broken both eye sockets. Sighing she sat healing her bloody nose while Kakashi read from his paperback.

"The silver maned ninja removed his mask and took a long feather from the table, sticking it in his sensuous mouth. His fingers gripped the zipper on the front of the cherry vixens blood red vest, pulling it down to reveal creamy white breasts with proud pink nipples already stiff in anticipation. Using only his mouth he pulled the feather between her gorgeous mounds of flesh, the soft touch sent chills through her. She moaned lustily."

"KAKASHI!" She knew her face was beet red, but she couldn't help it, "If you dare jerk off with that book, I swear, I'll kill you. Ohhh, I am gonna skin that pervy old ninja, if it's the last thing I do. Come on," she wiped the blood from her face, "I've set my nose, let's continue. Please try not to hit the same spot twice, it will take longer to heal each time," She took her ready stance.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? Aren't you pleasantly surprised to be someone's muse?"

"How long has that book been in print?"

"This? This is an advanced copy of Jiriaya-sama's new book 'Come Cherry Paradise.' Great isn't it?"

"Have you read it all the way through?"

"Oh yeah. _Twice_."

"Describe the kunochi to me."

"Light reddish hair, green eyes, inhuman strength, and an insatiable need to have sex in every chapter with the silver haired-"

"Masked ninja with the scar over his eye, who could do over 1000 jutsu. Right?"

"Not only him, there is also the dark haired, dark eyed and brooding ninja that she cannot turn away from."

"And the idiot blonde side-kick?"

"Well, she's is highly desired by many in her town. She shouldn't be forced to tie herself to one man, should she? Except in chapter 19 when she ties herself to Tasuke and they-"

"_Tasuke_…you mean…SASUKE! Oh my GOD!" She covered her face moaning, "I'm going to be a laughing stock."

"I don't think so Sakura, the character was obviously lovingly written. You're going to have many fans, as is yours truly."

"_Perverts_!" she shouted, "I'm going to have _perverts_ lining up, thinking they are going to get _laid_—_by ME!_ Oh my God! And what if Sasuke _reads_ that? He'll never let me live it down."

"Well, I thought you might think that way. Actually, that is why I've chosen this as your punishment for failure. You see, this book won't be out in print for four months. If you do your best to learn what I am teaching you, I will give you the name and address of the printer as well as the probable location of Jiriaya-sama and the other people who may have an advance copy, as a reward. Now…stance."

Giving her no time to think, Kakashi immediately attacked. Only the sound of the bell saved her this time and she let everything else go trying to do nothing but survive. She had to win, she had to stop that book from going into mass print and ruining her life.

This time she lasted more than ten minutes before Kakashi hit her with the 'killing' blow, his foot connecting with her stomach, breaking a rib. Sakura crumpled to the ground, a mass of bruised and bleeding skin, but this time she had a smile on her bloody face. She was starting to get the hang of it. Kakashi put a bottle of water in her hand and immediately took it back. "I'm putting this back where you first set it down. Heal yourself then take a water break, we commence in 10 minutes. Keep the blindfold on, you are starting to use your other senses. I'll be here if you need me," he warned settling back to read his book, "You better not need me."

Sakura lay back quietly and moved her rib into its proper place before she began healing herself. As she worked she went over the fight in her mind, recalling each sound of each bell and the different sounds they made, each distinctive in its own way now that she was no longer trying to use her eyes.

Once her rib was healed she got up and made her way over to where she had set down her pack. Even the few minutes she had lain still brought fresh pain from sore places she couldn't even feel during the fight; it was almost like her body was becoming over sensitized to the pain from blows she received. Conversely she didn't want to go back to feeling nothing, so she left the wounds alone. The water, once she found it after tripping a few times, was a delicious treat. She drank almost all of it before finding her way back and sitting quietly, meditating and trying to connect with the sounds around her.

The next time Kakashi quietly said 'Stance ready' she rose without a sound and threw the first punch herself. She was fighting blind now. Sure she was taking some big hits, but none were kill shots and she held her own against the copy-nin, who, unknown to her had removed his hitai-ate and was using his Sharingan to anticipate her actions also. He wasn't about to coddle his student because he knew the Akatsuki wouldn't, and he feared he wouldn't be able to protect her from them no matter what. She had to be able to save herself. She had to become stronger, to shed some of her innocence of evil men and the pain they could cause. It made him sad to have to embarrass her like this, but he felt he had no choice. Itachi was the youngest, most intelligent, most powerful ninja in generations, and if he wanted Sakura then the odds were already stacked against her. Who knew what they would do to her as a prisoner? They usually didn't keep prisoners, they just killed them.

Kakashi knew Itachi from years before, when they both had worked as Anbu. He wasn't sure the missing-nin really had the hots for Sakura, he believed it went deeper than that. It was either some plot to get at the Hokage, or Naruto, or it had something to do with Itachi's little brother. Maybe all three, or none. If there was something else he couldn't yet tell. Her healing abilities were outstanding with his Sharingan, but only a few people knew that. It was a mystery he would do his best to try and solve, if only to keep his favorite student from falling victim to Akatsuki plans.

They worked steadily into the afternoon. Each time she lasted a little longer, before she fell. Each time he read her more of the dirty little excerpts from what he believed was Jariya's masterpiece. He knew it would never go to print though, he wouldn't let it without some major editing of the heroine. Jiraiya had a death wish if he thought Kakashi or Tsunade would let him put Sakura in that position. It was an excellent portrayal of the bold and beautiful girl.

It had been a long, exhausting and weird day and even he was getting worn out from fighting her so hard.

"That's the last set for today. Good job. When I take off the blindfold, keep your eyes closed for a few minutes to let them adjust slowly. Tomorrow we'll start over again, next time no bells," He paused at her harsh intake of breath. He knew he was pushing her hard, "You will use your other senses to fight me. Understood?"

She opened her eyes a crack to get used to the bright light of late afternoon. "Yes sensei, and…thank you," She smiled and he smiled back, "Now lay back, let me heal you. Then you can buy us dinner, before I go home and sleep for the next 10 hours."

"Sounds like a good plan Sakura-chan," Kakashi agreed laying back against a log.

They made quite a pair as they walked through town, Sakura, dirty, bloodied, and bruised with a strip of clean white skin around her eyes walking next to her masked sensei, who jingled as he walked. They shared the boat of Takoyaki Kakashi had purchased from the street vendor, discussed advantages of blind fighting, and argued whether the Toad Sage was a genius or a perverted idiot.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N Things you probably already know:

Gomenasai-Polite form of saying-I'm sorry

Boat of Takoyaki-fried octopus dumpling served in a boat-like tray.

Habaki- The part of the katana that holds it in the scabbard, comes in two parts. The habaki is very important for the sword, because it settles the blade into the scabbard. Therefore, it should be well fitting on the blade. Good shape is necessary.  
The decoration on it is secondary but can be very beautifully engraved, a symbol of one's clan, or left plain.

Water stone- Stones of varying grits, especially for sharpening blades.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review

K&K -


	5. Finders Keepers Ch 5 Keeping Track

I do not own Naruto

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 5

Keeping Track of What's Mine

Somewhere in Grass:

Itachi sat, staring at the clear blue sky. Eventually a small white bird came into view. As the bird drew closer, it began to grow larger and atop it was the man Itachi was waiting for.

"Tadaima," The ex rock-nin said sarcastically as he landed. "Kai," he released his jutsu and the bird disappeared.

"Okairi," Itachi smirked walking up to him.

"To what can I attribute this welcoming party? Has the end of the world arrived?"

"I need your assistance on an upcoming mission," Itachi informed him.

"Who are we going to blow up?" Deidara's eyes sparked with interest.

"No one. It's a simple abduction."

"Tsk! You just don't know how to appreciate art!" Deidara whined.

"I'll let you know a few days before we move."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

The next morning found Sakura, once again, blindfolded to learn to fight without her eyes. The first hour she did even worse than the day before. Without the bells to tell her where Kakashi was, her training became much more difficult. She only had the slight sound of Kakashi's breathing and the faint rustle of his clothes, which she was sure he was doing on purpose so she could hear him. She lost her temper as she took a hit to the side of her head so hard, lights exploded behind her eyes as she lay motionless after hitting the ground.

"I don't want to complain, but this is impossible, Sensei," Sakura whined as she heard him open his book once more to read.

"You think so? You're giving in too easily, Sakura. I thought you wanted to find Jiraiya-sama?" He picked his spot and began reading aloud.

"Tasuke slowly pulled the short red kimono from the kunochi's milk white shoulders, exposing her breasts for his eyes to feast upon. Leaning in, he kissed her neck before pulling the ornamental sticks holding up her rose colored hair, sending it cascading down her naked back. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back into his muscled torso before one hand slid up to cup her t-"

"Enough! Tell me what I need to do. Help me, Kakashi," She pleaded.

"You need to open up something besides your ears. Sakura, you do have six senses. Sight, taste, hearing, touch, smell, and your sixth sense…your intuition or perception. What does your instinct tell you about how to fight? I think you are only using one at the moment, your ears, and you are still trying to use your eyes, they lead your face around every time you turn. Now come here."

Sakura came up to him, not sure on what to do next.

"Six senses, I've told you, think how to use them. I'll give you one more minute, and then we start again," He flicked her forehead. "Go."

"Touch," she reached out and put her hand on his chest then up to his hair, judging where his head was according to her own height and how far she had to go to reach him and where to hit for the most vulnerable spots.

"Hearing," she listened to his breathing steadily and quietly. She knew every punch or kick he had to breathe out differently, and she would have to judge the difference in each one. If she gave all her attention to the difference each second of a breath took, she could detect which way he moved by the different sound he made. He had to breathe, nobody breathed silently while exerting themselves in a fight. It only got fainter if he turned away, left, right, or spun away completely. She nodded to herself. She was finally starting to see what he meant. She reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to her face.

"Smell." She put her face in his neck and took a deep breath through her nose, smelling his scent. Sakura noticed the immediate change in Kakashi's breathing. Before, she would have said he had no noticeable smell, but now she could smell the faintest scent of pine and sweat. She also smelled the faded scent of his dogs on him, and the nearly scentless soap they used for missions. The musk from his own natural scent was nice enough to have her inner self drooling, she had to shake her head to keep the voice from distracting her.

"Taste." Her inner self actually squealed, as she came in closer and licked the side of his neck, tasting his musky scent and salty sweat, and it actually sent a shiver up her spine. She both heard and felt Kakashi's sharp intake of breath.

"Sakura-chan, don't ever do that to Itachi. Even _I _want to attack you when you do that."

"You told me to use my senses, Kakashi. I'm trying my best to figure it out," Sakura reasoned, not quite realizing in her innocence the effect her closeness was having on him, but she knew there was something there and she hoped to exploit it if she could find a way. The problem was her experience in 'that' area left something to be desired, quite literally. It was a bit frustrating.

Kakashi coughed. "Yes, er…well, one more sense. Use your chakra to push out around yourself, and harmonize your senses to the world around you. Use your instincts to anticipate the next move. Let's try again, ready stance."

Sakura nodded and stepped back. Forgetting her eyes for once, she breathed in deeply, taking in Kakashi's scent. She could even smell the taste of him on her tongue. She could hear his breathing soften as he turned to the side (the left, yes, she was sure of it), the faint rustle of his pants as he moved into his attack stance. She pushed outward with the tiniest bit of chakra and it was almost like someone had painted a picture in her mind. Suddenly it was a lot clearer as he moved towards her. She automatically moved to block and brought her fist around to hit back, connecting solidly with his face.

"Better, keep going," Kakashi began to attack in earnest now. She was using her other senses and it was clear to him that she had forgotten about using her sight in favor of the other five senses. As the fight progressed he pushed up his hitai-ate to use his sharingan against her. His moves became faster and harder and Sakura almost kept up with his furious pace. They worked for another hour before he called her to stop for a break. She raised her head and faced away from him as they broke apart.

"Who's here?" she asked.

"Ah, the power of youth! That display was well worth coming early to watch. Tell me, Sakura, what did you learn from using all your senses?" Guy inquired.

"Ah, to put more faith in my own abilities?" she answered, not sure what he wanted to hear.

"Sakura-chan, good job," He encouraged her. "Kakashi here asked me to come by and help you train. I hear you're working on your taijutsu! Wonderful, the strength of youth's heart come forth in your fists! I brought you a present."

"Present?" Her face fell, behind the blindfold a vision of a bright green jumpsuit, just her size, popped into her head, "You don't have to do that Guy sensei."

"Nonsense, my young cherry blossom," Guy said suddenly from her feet, making her jump.

'Damn,' she thought, 'I didn't feel a thing when he moved across the space.'

"May I ask what you are doing?" She queried as he grabbed her leg.

"Don't worry, my fair ninja princess, your chastity is safe in our hands. Kakashi, could you get the wrists?"

'Chastity?' she thought blushing, 'Oh God!'

"Hai," Kakashi grabbed Sakura's wrists and slipped something over them, before tightening it, and letting go. The sudden shift in balance made her surge forward.

"Weights?" Sakura was dumbfounded. She took off the blindfold to get a better look. Fifteen pounds each per hand and foot. This would slow her down considerably, even if she used her chakra to help.

"Yes, my sweet blossom. Don't worry. Lee outgrew these years ago, but they are the perfect size for your training. You are very strong my dear, but your speed will be increased by working with these. With practice, you won't be caught unawares by deviants."

"I suppose everyone knows by now, huh?" Sakura asked wryly, a sour look on her face.

"Fear not, youthful flower! We will not let you fall into the hands of evil!" He tightened the last strap, "There! Now take a few minutes and get used to them, then we will begin."

"We?"

"Did Hatake-san not tell you I would be joining you to spar this fine morning? I would have come sooner, but Lee and I had to run around the village 200 times before we trained with Neji and Tenten!"

"I'm supposed to fight you now?"

"Of course youthful blossom, but you must keep your mind aware of Hatake-san also, in case he attacks you while we spar."

"No way." Both of them?

"Yes, this is the ultimate in training! When I told Lee what we were doing, he cried tears of joy for you. He wanted to join us, but Kakashi said you didn't need the extra distractions. Don't worry," He winked at her, "I understand. The distractions in having a strong handsome young man like Lee, around a girl like yourself. He is quite the catch," He grinned at her with sparkling teeth and gave her a thumbs up.

"Um, yeah, thanks for that Kakashi sensei," She muttered putting her blindfold back on.

Kakashi slapped her on the back, "You're welcome…Hime-sama," he sniggered. "I'll give you five minutes to get used to the weights, and then we'll start."

"Guy sensei, will you sit next to me while I meditate, so I can become aware of your presence more?"

"What? You're not going to do for me the same as you did for Kakashi, huh?" he was teasing her, she knew, but she still felt ill.

"Kami-sama," she whispered. "You saw that?"

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I won't tell Lee."

"Wonderful. Can I meditate now?" Sakura asked, sitting down and clearing her head of all thoughts of having to lick the green beast. That was not going to happen, she would find another way.

She noticed first as he sat beside her, his clothes made a different and quieter sound then Kakashi's. His smell was different also. She could smell the mint of his toothpaste, with that shine it must be industrial grade. The fabric of his uniform also smelled different, whether from the material or the soap he used, she wasn't sure. His breathing was slightly louder then Kakashi's too, and there was a bit of rasp to it, "Guy sensei, are you coming down with a cold?"

"Very observant, young flower. I actually have a bit of an allergy to the pollen when it gets heavy this time of year."

She thought perhaps it was enough to start with, she rose to her feet.

"Once begun-"

"-Sooner done," he finished. "Alright let's go forth with the power of youth! We-"

"Uh, Guy? This is a silent session," Kakashi reminded him.

Guy laughed loudly. "Right you are, Kakashi. Sakura, when you are ready."

She nodded and Guy attacked her. The first few hits she took just to get a feel for his size and strength, before she began to defend herself. In no time at all, however, she was sweating and making all manner of slip ups as Guy sped up to his usual pace. The weights were really throwing her off her game.

"Sakura, stop and listen," Guy grabbed her hands. "You must learn to anticipate my moves. You are letting the weights hold you back. I've seen you bring down the side of a mountain. Use that power to work through this and reach out with your chakra to sense where the next hit will come from."

The next few minutes Sakura tried what he said, she started to feel that she understood what he wanted. Then he kicked her and as she went flying across the clearing, she felt the weight of failure pressing down again.

Kakashi caught her before she hit the trees. "Sakura, you are trying too hard. I want you to be more natural, like you were with me. The reason I chose Guy is because I want you to be able to do this against anyone. He's a taijutsu expert who has once defeated Itachi's partner. Now relax, try once again, then we'll take a break for lunch. After lunch it'll be two against one, only I will be using ninjutsu."

"I don't know Kakashi. It seems too much for me to handle, you two are too good," she wheedled.

"You can do this. You don't have to defeat the Akatsuki, you only have to outsmart them enough to get away if you are cornered. I have faith in you Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Anything for my favorite student." He ruffled her hair.

"You know Kakashi, I'm gonna take that book away from you when this is all done," she warned him as she heard him opening it.

"Feel free to try, Sakura-chan," he chuckled as he went to sit back down. "You'll be the first to succeed if you do."

They worked the rest of the day until sunset. Sakura skipped dinner that night in favor of a shower and bed. She was becoming one big bruise, especially after training with Guy, but she was getting better very quickly. The training process was painful but effective. Even if she was confronted by Itachi tomorrow, there was no way she would freeze against him like before. As many times as she had run into the sensei in the last two days, she was becoming immune to touching men and having them touch her. She hoped that was true, at least.

She got out of the shower and put on short shorts and a strappy tank top. Her bed was calling to her, but her stomach was growling too. She was gonna just grab a protein bar, and hope she didn't fall asleep and choke herself, while she munched on it in bed. She went into the kitchen and stopped as she opened the cupboard.

"You again?" she asked.

"Aa. If you didn't want visitors you, should lay better genjutsu traps over the entrances. A genin could break in here."

"I don't bother, because Naruto sometimes uses the couch. He'd just get caught in them and probably destroy my place getting free."

"The dobe has his own apartment." Sasuke scolded her, "You need to prepare in case my brother comes back."

"I thought you said he was joking around with me—to piss off his otouto." She crossed her scratched up arms across her chest, the action unconsciously drawing his attention to her chest.

"Better safe than sorry. Itachi's too strong to underestimate. You're supposed to be training with me anyways."

"Kakashi's taking care of that," She put her hands down and played with a broken fingernail, wishing he would leave. "You needn't bother."

"Bother? It's no bother. You're my team mate aren't you?

"Am I?" she looked up at him, "I thought I was too weak to do that. That's why you left in the first place isn't it? We're all _weak_ compared to you."

"I left for my own reasons." He took a step closer. "I came back for them, too."

"You were more than half dead after your last fight with Itachi. After he removed the curse seal, if Tsunade hadn't healed your wounds, you would have died."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll win next time."

"Why bother with me then?" she asked him, then it hit her. "Oh, I get it. You think if you follow me around Itachi will show up. I'm just a means to an end."

"Quit talking out your ass, Sakura. I know you're scared. If you weren't, I'd think there really was something wrong with you," he went on, "Besides; I'm under order by the Hokage."

"Go home Sasuke. I got this," She grabbed a protein bar from the shelf and shut the cupboard. In a flash Sasuke was standing over her.

"And what's up with these _outfits_? You don't mind fighting in your underwear if you get attacked in the middle of the night?" he snapped the strap on her tank.

"What are you? My keeper?"

"It appears you need one. Wear proper clothes." He gave her a dirty look. "I am supposed to be teaching you how to fight against my brother, and you're running around in your underwear, avoiding me. Why is that? Are you scared of me?"

"That's ridiculous." She looked away, her cheeks pink.

"You've been avoiding me, what am I supposed to think?"

He put his hands on the counter at her sides, effectively trapping her against it. He was so close that she had to stand up straighter to avoid his body's touch. He grabbed her chin, forcing it up, and tried to kiss her.

She slapped him.

She put her shaking hand to her lip, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't like it?"

"Hell no! Why would I want someone to break into my house, insult me, and then try to make out with me? "

"I heard you enjoyed my brother's attention."

"_What?_ You lying bastard!"

"Ino said you were moaning when he kissed you."

"Ino is pulling your damn leg to get a reaction. _Duh!_ She wasn't even that close to our fight!" Sakura was livid. "What, are you _jealous_? Why would you think I would ever invite that prick to…"

"It's not like I can ask _you_," he muttered. "Anyways, even if you didn't like it, you should get used to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you work hard, you should be able to overcome this too. He could have just as easily killed you as let you go. A stupid tactic like that kiss was all it took to break your concentration. Why didn't you slap _him_ like you did _me_? What if he had ripped your clothes off? Would you cower, or freeze? Do you even want to be able to get away?"

When she thought of what could have happened, she felt cold fear slide down her back. Her anger deflated.

"Or maybe you don't _want_ to,"

"Maybe you _want_ him to take you to his bed."

"Or maybe you want me to…"

"Stop it!" She put her face in her hands to collect herself. She didn't know what the answer was, but she was definitely scared of his questions. "Just…stop."

Her hair was brushing against his neck, irritating him.

"Why? I want an answer. You waited for me, didn't you? That makes you mine. I should keep track of what's mine, right? Don't you think that was the _real_ message Itachi was trying to send _me_?"

0o0o0

0o0o0o0

A/N Things you probably already know:

Hime-sama-Princess

Kami-sama-Formal way of saying-My God.

Kai-The release word for a genjutsu or Deidara's clay jutsu, in this case it was his clay bird because he wasn't blowing it up. That would probably be Katsu or something like that.

Tadaima-I'm back (home)

Okairi-Welcome back (home)

Obviously the ninja were being sarcastic. Hope you didn't just think I was writing crack. Even missing-nin can have a sense of irony, right? Oh, I had so much fun writing Kakashi and Gai in this chapter. I was laughing the whole time. Lots of angst coming up, also my favorite knucklehead ninja comes to throw a little fuel on the fire.

My beta thinks I update too often—maybe I do.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

I want to thank my beta, Rivenmist, without her you would laugh more at my mistakes than my stories.

Thanks for reading.

K&K


	6. Chapter 6 You’re Making me Hungry

I do not own Naruto

Finders Keepers

A/N You guys are super! I really liked all the cool reviews. Keep em' coming and I'll write faster and get some updated faster if my beta is happy to keep up with it. K&K

R&R

Chapter 6-You're Making me Hungry

0o0o0o0

Inside Fire country:

"You're sure they'll send her, huh?" Kisame questioned his partner in crime.

"Yes, the Daiyamo will insist on it. Since the Hokage herself can't come he'll want her student. They have had previous contact with her, and of course, only the best will suffice for the children of the Daiyamo," Uchiha assured him.

"So, are we killing the children here? That's pretty cold, even for us," Kisame grinned sharply. "There's no challenge in knocking off brats, except they make smaller targets."

"No one has to die," Itachi informed him. "She won't come if they are dead. They only need fall ill."

"I don't get to kill anyone?" Kisame looked disappointed.

"I don't even want us to be seen here," the ex leaf-nin warned. "Don't worry, we're heading south tomorrow for a public assassination. I want Konoha to believe we are too busy to have time to think of taking Haruno-san."

"Is she that important?" Kisame looked suspicious.

"My leader has plans for her. I am only following orders, but taking her could help us reach our other goals faster."

Uchiha brought forth the vial containing the virus that was plaguing certain areas of various countries in conflict with the Akatsuki. Zetsu had been busy as of late, but he had yet to finish Itachi's 'special order'.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Sakura's head was starting to pound.

Kakashi was bombarding her with training.

Sasuke was bombarding her with questions and demands.

Her own head was bombarding her with fear and doubt that she could handle any of this. It was almost surreal, like she was outside watching some other girl's life.

"Sasuke, I can't give you any answers. I don't have any answers. Will you just please leave, so I can get some sleep? I have to train all day tomorrow, and I'm exhausted."

'Yeah, pretty boy,' her inner voice chimed in, 'Go get the rest of your answers from the pig. Why does he always think it's about himself? He's so vain.'

His eyes hardened. "No, Sakura, I'm here now and we are-"

There was pounding on the front door, followed by a loud voice calling.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"Saved by the dumb-bell," Sakura muttered. "Come in." She yelled around the bully still blocking her against the counter.

"You just tell anyone who knocks 'come in'?" Sasuke looked incredulous.

"Yeah, I figure Itachi probably wouldn't knock," like yourself, she thought. "So I'm safe."

Naruto opened the door, "Sakura-chan," he hollered as he took off his shoes. "Can I crash here?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura used a little chakra enhanced strength to shove Sasuke off herself, and went into the living room to greet Naruto.

"I'm hitting the sack, Naruto, do me a favor and show Sasuke the door before you sleep? See Sasuke? I'm perfectly safe, Konoha's number one ninja, and future Hokage, is gonna sleep on my couch."

"Mah, but I wanna sleep in your room, Sakura-chan. Your couch is lumpy."

"Not tonight, Naruto. Goodnight boys." Sakura was already going towards her room. Ignoring their sputtered protests, she shut her door and solidly turned the lock so they could hear it click home.

"Teme, if you weren't here I'd have a nice soft bed to sleep in," Naruto growled.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed Dobe?" Sasuke spit the words at him.

"Jealous?" Naruto teased.

"Of you?" he sneered. "As if."

"Don't worry you bastard, it's totally innocent. We do this all the time, she's like my sister. Besides, my water heater's out again. Sakura's house is always open to her team." He scratched his chin. "Well, some of us anyway. She's usually working late at the hospital too, so she doesn't care if I sleep here. She don't even care if I crash with her either, as long as I don't hog the covers. She's got a big bed and since we always split one on missions to save money, it's no big deal. I usually just let myself in, but tonight the light was on, so I knocked first."

"So you wouldn't care if Itachi just let himself in too?" Sasuke scoffed acidly.

"He wouldn't even know where she lives, and practically the whole town's watching out for him now. He wouldn't show his face in Konoha, you said so yourself." Naruto crossed his arms, nodding his head.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Sasuke sounded doubtful.

"Maybe I should stay here more then." Naruto uncrossed his arms and scratched his head.

"There's no need, I've been keeping watch. The only problem I'm having is trying to get her to put up some better security. She won't do it because she is more worried about you getting caught by it, instead of a real intruder."

"You've been here? Every night?" Naruto got excited, "Damn, you didn't tell me. Have you heard about the pool?"

"I keep watch from the roof. What the hell are you talking about? What pool?"

"Ino has a betting pool going. Pretty much everyone has a bid in."

"Bid on what?"

"You, duh!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "You and Sakura, they are betting to see which day you'll kiss her."

"You people are idiots." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did you already do it? Did I interrupt?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Did you kiss her yet?" Naruto grinned wickedly.

"Why would I kiss her?" Sasuke asked.

"Man, your brother totally _owned_ you. You gotta sterilize the effect of his kiss on Sakura. You got to kiss her better, way better than your brother did, and make her _forget_ that jerk!" Naruto was adamant.

"Dobe, I'm trying to help her. Not kiss her." Sasuke almost looked like he was pouting from losing his favorite toy.

"Then you didn't try yet?"

Sasuke looked away.

"Oh ho, you _did_," Naruto grinned slyly, "Did she punch you again?"

"No." He rubbed his cheek tiredly.

"Good, good." he rubbed his hands together. "Do you think you can wait then? Just till Saturday. I got that day, and if I win I'll have enough to fix the water heater and pay off my tab at Ichiraku. It's gotten really high lately. I think Kakashi has been doing a henge of me and eating on my tab there. The cheap bastard…" Naruto muttered angrily under his breath.

He shook his head. "Anyway, the pot is up to 25000 yen. If I win, I won't have to sleep here anymore."

Naruto saw Sasuke's eye twitch slightly and continued.

"All cuddled up in bed with Sakura warm and cozy. You'd like that, right? If I had my hot water back I wouldn't have to bother her. Until then I'll be using her shower, eating her food, and seeing her in her pj's. Did I tell you she makes me breakfast when she's home? She's a great little cook. I could talk you up to her, tell her how much you've changed. Maybe she'll start to like you more, give you a chance," the fox ninja cajoled.

"Dobe, I don't need your help," Sasuke snarled.

"Yeah, that smashed up shnozz tells the whole story buddy," Naruto snickered.

"Shut up. Just quit sleeping here all the time, or she'll never secure this place."

"Sure, buddy, you take care of me, I'll take care of you. We're a team, right?"

Uchiha growled, "Go to sleep Dobe. Tell Sakura I'll see her tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"She looks real cute in her pj's in the morning too," Naruto taunted him, watching Sasuke's back stiffen in anger.

Sasuke tried not to slam the door on the way out, but it must have slipped.

"Yoshi, that money is as good as mine!" Naruto grinned.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped on the bed and tore to covers off his best girl. "Holy crap! Did you get all those bruises from training?"

"Naruto!" Sakura kept her eyes shut tight. "I thought I locked the door."

"Uh, hello…ninja? Come on Sakura, get up." He pulled on her black and blue leg.

Sakura groaned as she cracked open an eye, the sun wasn't even up yet and she was sore as hell, "I need sleep, go away."

"No can do, Kakashi's already been by. He said to meet him at the training grounds in one hour. We have to leave Konoha this morning and he wants to talk to you first."

"We?" she asked hopefully.

"Gomen, Sakura. Me, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai have a mission," Naruto corrected himself guiltily.

She rolled over, grabbed the covers, and pulled them over her head. "Go on your _stupid_ mission then."

"No can do, Sakura-chan." He pulled the blankets away from her, picked her up out of the bed, and carried her to the bathroom before he would set her down, "Take a shower and heal those ugly bruises, I'll make you coffee."

"Pushy idiot," she grouched at him.

"You know, you're just like Sasuke in the morning. You two are _made_ for each other."

She stuck her tongue out at him before he shut the door.

0o0o0

After adding the water, Naruto started the coffeemaker. He scrounged through the fridge looking for something to eat. Hearing a knock, he went to answer the door.

"Teme, you're up early," Konoha's number one ninja greeted his team mate.

"Kakashi said you were leaving. He wants me to train with Sakura today." He walked in. "Why are you still here?"

"I got time. Kakashi's meeting with Sakura before we leave."

"Aa." Walking through the living room, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sakura appear in her kitchen going through the cupboards.

"Naruto, do you want pancakes?" Sakura asked without turning around. "They're fast, and since we don't have tons of time…"

She was wearing a thigh length silky kimono robe of red with the white Haruno circle embroidered on the back. Her hair was rolled up in a white towel atop her head. She bent down to retrieve a pan from beneath the stove and Sasuke growled at how much smooth white thigh she was showing.

Naruto nudged him grinning, "See? I _told_ you she looked cute in the morning."

"_Sakura_," Sasuke called sternly and she jumped, clattering the pans together. She rose quickly, putting her hand to her chest.

"Damn it, Naruto, tell me when someone else is here," Sakura cursed him.

"So you can put _clothes_ on?" Sasuke accused.

"Teme! Shut up. She's decent enough—she looks cute."

"Don't bother, Naruto. _Grandpa_ here," she pointed at Sasuke, "doesn't like any skin showing. He probably wears a swimsuit in the bath."

"Naruto's a pervert, just like his senseis."

"Most men are, Sasuke-kun," Sakura scoffed unaffected. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna turn into a prude. I'm in my own house for heaven's sake."

"Fine," Sasuke sat at the table in the tiny kitchen and watched her with a devilish smirk on his face, "I'll have some too."

"Some what?" She put the pan in front of herself defensively, _not_ liking the way he was staring at her.

"Breakfast, of course," he said innocently.

"Oh, ok," She turned to add the eggs and milk along with her homemade pancake mixture to the bowl. She looked back over her shoulder as she stirred it, but he was only silently watching her. Her skin broke out in goose bumps.

"Sakura, I'm using your shower," Naruto said after seeing they weren't going to need a referee. Sakura nodded absently, intent on her work.

Sasuke watched as she added oil to the hot pan before pouring the batter into three perfect circles. She worked quickly and efficiently, flipping the cakes and removing them to add more to the pan. The hem of her robe swayed enticingly as she worked and he could see the inside of her creamy thighs. To think of the dobe, or anyone else for that matter, sitting here in his spot watching her, made his teeth clench in irritation.

Sakura hissed as a bit of hot oil splattered on her hand. Sasuke was there immediately, pulling her hand from her lips and checking the burn.

"It's nothing, Sasuke, just a splatter," she protested as he pulled her to the sink and ran the cold water, putting her hand under to cool the burn. His head turned towards her, his eyes darkening as he noticed her robe had shifted from his pulling her to the sink.

She followed his eyes and gasped as she noticed where he was looking. Her robe had only slipped a little, showing nothing really, but the way he was staring made her grab it together as heat suffused her face.

"Don't look at me like that," she cried.

"Like what?" His eyebrow rose.

"I don't know," she was disconcerted. "Like you want to devour me or something."

"If you don't want to be eaten, you shouldn't dress like this," he pulled the sash on her robe a little. He still hadn't let go her hand.

"S-stop," she stuttered seeing the possessive look in his eyes as red flashed through them before they turned dark again. Her heart threatened to jump from her chest. He let go of the sash and pulled her in front of himself as he reached around her.

"It's burning," Sasuke said softly from behind her.

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She stammered.

"The pan, it's burning."

Never releasing her burned hand, Sasuke reached around her back and turned off the stove, pushing the pan to the back burner. Putting his free hand around her now, he pulled her wet hand up and dried it off with the dish towel while he examined it over her shoulder. "It doesn't look serious, but you should put something on it."

'No, no, no, you _can't_ stand there!' She thought, shivering as his breath touched the back of her neck.

"Thank you. I'll do that." She pulled her hand away, thinking she had just dodged something dangerous. 'Geez, who was the medic here?' He still stood close behind her, too close.

"Uh, I think I'll go get dressed—you guys can start without me." She tried to squeeze by him and ran into the hand he placed on the counter, blocking her.

He came closer to her, his body brushing hers as he bent his head down to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Sasuke?" she whispered questioningly. Her inner self was quivering like jelly.

"Hn?" His chest vibrated against her back. Sakura stopped breathing. One finger pushed aside a lock of damp cherry hair that had fallen from the towel. He bent his head to the graceful curve of her neck.

"Man… I'm starving!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door down the hall. Sasuke moved back and Sakura made her escape to her room.

'Oh my God, thank you Naruto!' She thought, trying to catch her breath.

0o0o0

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he came out drying his hair. He wore pants, but his shirt was lying over his shoulder, and his damp muscled chest glowed with a healthy tan hue.

"Getting dressed," Sasuke told him.

"You guys ok then? She still mad at you?"

He sniffed. "She's always mad at me." The dark haired boy was nonplussed.

"That's because you bully her. If you were nice to her she'd melt, but I know how hard that is for you." Naruto nodded his head knowingly.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke put the platter of pancakes on the table while Naruto got out plates, silverware, and syrup. He got them both coffee and sat down, putting two-thirds of the pancakes on his own plate.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke grimaced as Naruto poured tons of syrup on his pancakes.

"So what? You gonna eat them plain?"

"Aa."

"It's not pancakes without syrup. Mah, you're just like Sakura-chan."

Sasuke grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He put more food in his mouth.

Sakura came out of her room in her training gear, combing her hair up into a pony tail with her fingers. She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, before taking a small bowl of blueberries out of the fridge to put some on her pancakes. She set the bowl on the table and Sasuke reached out and took the rest, putting them on his pancakes. Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So where you headed?" Sakura asked Naruto about his mission.

"South, there rumor of plans to assassinate this big time merchant. He thinks the Akatsuki is after him."

Sasuke's head lifted. "Kakashi think it's true?"

He shrugged. "Enough to check it out. There have been a few sightings of them down in that area asking questions, and with the festival starting there next week it would be the perfect time for them to slip in and out undetected. This guy's paying double for us to stay till the festivals over. His own guard will take up the slack after everyone leaves. They're sending Guy's team too, and Shika, so they must expect big trouble."

Sasuke wished he could go too. There was a good chance if it was an assassination, his brother would be there too. He specialized in that sort of stuff.

Instead, he'd be stuck here babysitting Sakura. He looked at her from underneath his lashes, remembering how her legs looked in that kimono style robe, the sweet scent of her slender neck.

'Well, being stuck with her might not be such a bad thing after all,' he thought.

Sakura sat up suddenly in her chair. "Hey, since you're heading down there you could deliver more vaccinations to that area. It could save our medics a trip."

"I'm not giving out shots to little brats."

"Shut up Naruto, you won't have to give shots, they'll have local doctors to do that. You can just deliver them." She stood up and put her plate on the counter. "I gotta get to the lab so I can pick up the vacs and give them to Kakashi. You guys can just leave the mess, I'll clean it up later. I've only got 15 minutes to meet Kakashi, if he's actually on time. Have a safe trip Naruto."

"Wait a minute, we're supposed to train," Sasuke protested, but she waved him off.

"It'll be fine."

'I have to get away from you,' she thought. "I'm sure Kakashi has something for me to work on, so I'll be busy." She opened the door and was gone before he could protest further.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Ohayo-(Good) Morning.

25000 yen=$277.05 USD

Gomen-Sorry

Daiyamo- leader of the fire nation-not a ninja, a political leader, not a kage.

Suki-like(s)


	7. Chapter 7 Suck It Up

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter break 7

Suck It Up

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Location Unknown:

The pretty young girl sat bored, reading a magazine to pass the time until her shift ended. She couldn't believe her luck to get stuck working a morning shift at the counter at her family's flower shop. Nobody ever came in mornings but the people who delivered the flowers and they all came in the back anyways. She could be going out with her friends or at least sleeping in.

"What a drag," she mumbled tiredly.

The little bell over the door tinkled and she look up.

"Kami-sama," the girl breathed. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen had just walked into her families shop. She brushed her hair back hurriedly with her hand and stood straightening her dress, smiling at the handsome stranger.

"May I help you sir?"

The young man smiled kindly at her with his dark eyes and she melted inside.

"Do you make deliveries outside the village?"

"Well, sometimes. If it's not too far," she answered, "Or if it is, for a fee we can contact another flower shop and have them fill the order. Where do you want to send flowers to?"

"Konoha."

"That's definitely going to be a mail order. Konoha does not allow deliveries of things like that for security reasons but I know there a nice little flower shop there and I can get a message bird to send an order as soon as this morning if you like," she smiled at him dreamily. She would bend over backwards to get him to smile at her again like that first time, "Do you have relatives in Konoha?" she inquired.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he told her, "but I'd like to keep this delivery anonymous if it's not too much trouble," He gave her that smile again, she decided he if asked her to deliver them personally, she would say yes.

"That's no problem sir, people do that all the time."

He gave her very specific instructions on how he wanted the bouquet arranged.

"Two Dozen, are you sure? That's very expensive," she informed him.

'I wish it was for me,' she thought.

"It's worth it," he told her. "She's very important to me."

"Lucky woman," she sighed wistfully, "What would you like the card to say?"

"Thinking of you, my sweet Sakura."

0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Konoha:

Sakura hurried to her lab to pick up vaccines for Team Kakashi to deliver to the southern border. Naruto hadn't told her exactly where they were going, because he wasn't allowed to, but she could figure it out.

For example, directly south there weren't any large villages and if this guy was some big time merchant he wouldn't be based somewhere small, right? On top of that, this village was having some festival large enough for the Akatsuki to get lost in. Therefore, there were only two villages she knew of in a southerly direction having a festival starting in a few days. So, she figured, their destination must be southwest-that was probably Wave, a large business shipping port right on the border of Fire and Water, was a prime place to send out vaccines to prevent the rash of dangerous outbreaks of the plague that had been threatening on Fire's borders for the last six months.

Tsunade suspected from the beginning it was not an ordinary plague, but one manufactured to weaken Fire's borders for invasion. The only thing they couldn't find out was which enemy was creating this illness. They had to be cold enough not to care if their own people got sick. There were a few enemies like that, but it wasn't smart to put it down to one source just yet.

What they hadn't planned for was the ingenuity of Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura in finding not only a cure that was more than 80% effective, but a preventative vaccine to thwart to virus from taking hold in the first place. The problem was getting experienced people out safely to deliver the vaccines, people who couldn't be easily ambushed. Sakura herself had been on the front line of that, until Itachi had screwed with her life; effectively tying her down to Konoha. She would find a way to get out of that, even if it killed her.

"Sakura, I glad you made it," Kakashi jumped down beside her, breaking her out of her reverie, "We don't have much time."

She raised her eyebrow at him and sniffed arrogantly. If one of the two was going to arrive late, the smart money would always be at him.

"I have a new jutsu for you to learn," He smiled at her, "It won't be easy to master but it could aid you in escape from Uchiha Itachi if you are cornered by him."

"I've been training to fight him haven't I?"

"Correction. You've been training to fight him long enough to give yourself an opening to escape. You're number one mission against Itachi and Akatsuki is to evade capture. You are not trying to exact revenge for your friends," He poked her in the shoulder roughly, "That's an order, do you understand?"

"Hai, hai," she waved her hand at him, "See scary men, run away. Show them just how tough I am," she made a fist.

"Exactly. Besides, they don't travel alone either, if you are confronted here in Konoha that's exactly what I want. Run away, find backup, then you can fight."

"Speaking of backup…" Kakashi began.

She knew what was coming next.

She shook her head, "No Kakashi. I won't do it."

"I want you to stick with Sasuke until I return."

"No way Kakashi. You don't understand the torture he puts me through.

"I understand enough, but Sasuke's the one thing his brother does not want to challenge right now. He's been avoiding him all this time and they nearly killed each other the last they met. This time if Sasuke is in the village, he'll have back up and there's no way they'll challenge him here."

"But…"

"No buts, that's an order from your captain. What's my number one shinobi rule?"

"Never betray your friends and your village?" she asked innocently.

"Smartass," Kakashi's visible eye rolled heavenward, "Who did I kill to deserve this?"

"Look underneath the underneath," She sighed giving him the answer he wanted.

He nodded, "It worries me that Akatsuki would be bold enough let it be known they are possibly attempting a public assignation. It feels like they are trying to move us away from you. It is probably common knowledge by now that you haven't worked at the hospital or Hokage's office since your last mission and it's impossible to keep the gossip at the hospital in check. I assume the Akatsuki must have some low level informant here. I wanted you to come with us because I'd feel safer with you near, but Tsunade was adamant about your suspension, I don't know why you had to be so stubborn and piss her off, all it got you was more trouble. I'll feel better if Sasuke's nearby."

"I don't need Sasuke," Sakura pouted, "He's an arrogant jackass who has done nothing but hurt his friends. He's only still here because the Hokage forced him to. If she released him and his so called 'team', he would be gone in a flash."

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "His reason for returning may have been selfish, but don't believe for a minute that he couldn't have left Konoha by now. With his team, if that's what he truly desired. Maybe you should consider that, while you don't need him anymore, he still needs you. He still has a lot hanging over his head and he feels he can't move forward with his life until his business with his brother is finished."

That stung, how had it come back to be that she was the one who needed to give more? Hadn't she already given her heart and soul to the cause once, only to have it torn to shreds and thrown back in her face? And even now, she still felt if she put herself in that position again, she would end up willingly handing him her heart to stab once more.

There was something about him that made her want to do nothing more, than to give him everything that she had. But it was like a deal with the devil. She wanted to give him her soul even though she already knew she'd end up back in hell for it. She had to stay away from him to keep her sanity. She shook her head. "Sasuke's not my problem, Kakashi, I can't deal with that heartache anymore."

'Sakura just didn't understand the ruthlessness of the people who were threatening her,' Kakashi thought. His voice turned cold, "There are much worse things than heartbreak and dying, Sakura. Suck it up. If you don't know what I'm talking about maybe you should ask Ibiki about inhumane ways he might treat prisoners. These criminals hold no love or morals. Sasuke knows what it's like to be around these types of dangerous people. He is trying to help you in the only way he knows how. Your enemy is on your doorstep. What are you gonna do if you're captured? They'll make Tsunade's harsh training look like she was your doting aunt who baked you cookies. These men don't just take prisoners; they leave maimed and lifeless bodies behind. Now, are you gonna cry and whine, or are you gonna show them that Konoha ninja's are made of better stuff? You will do your best to learn from Sasuke while I'm gone."

Sakura felt ashamed, "You're right sensei, it's just…"

"Look, I know you're a good person, Sakura, that's not an issue here. I know Sasuke hurt you and I know he's still hurting. Life isn't easy and maybe great love isn't supposed to be either," He poked her in the arm again, "Besides, if you wanted a simple life you wouldn't be who you are today, right?" He smiled and it reached his eye, "Nobody forced you to become a ninja."

He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them in encouragement, before ruffling her hair with one hand like she was twelve again, "How about this? If I get back and you haven't mastered this jutsu and can't beat me in a blind spar, you will read aloud to me the new Icha Icha Come Cherry Paradise. And if you win I will, willingly, give you my one and only copy. Knowing you, by then should be the only intact copy in the five great nations."

Giving up an exclusive Icha? She knew Kakashi cared but that was epic. It made her smile, "You better memorize that book then because you're going to lose that bet," Sakura assured him.

"We'll see. The whole book…oh, and I want sound effects too."

"Too late, bets already made," Sakura assured him.

"All right, fine," Kakashi groaned but she saw that he was just joking with her now.

"Come on Sensei."

Kakashi snapped out of it, "Good girl, let's get to work. This isn't going to be easy, you'll need to use both earth and wind chakra elements together to form it but you've always been my brightest student, and without your expert control of chakra this wouldn't be plausible. Now stand back and watch carefully," Kakashi slowly did the five symbols necessary for the jutsu.

"Fuuton. Kamisori-sabure no jutsu," He said clearly.

A wall of earth rose up around Kakashi and swirled around him until it looked like he was lost inside a small tornado. The groundcover that came into contact with the jutsu was shredded as it came into contact.

Sakura watched in wonder until a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie.

"Kakashi! I thought you were in there," She pointed to the storm.

"Exactly, it's like a fortress inside, anything trying to get in will be sliced to pieces, but you will be safe. Now comes the harder part. You will need to hold the first jutsu together while you one, mask your chakra completely, and two, I want you to transport yourself into the earth and hide from your enemy. A third option will be to transport yourself to another location but if you do, you will not be able to hide your chakra pattern moving to a new place. The best thing will be to remain hidden and wait for your enemy to leave the space. When the jutsu is finished it will appear that you have disappeared as long as you mask your chakra properly.

"Your turn," Kakashi gestured as the storm died down, "Remember, don't try and come out of the storm, it will slice you as much as anything that tries to get at you. You either have to go under it into the earth or transport away. And no one will be able to go into the storm without taking a huge chance they'll be shorn to pieces.

He stepped back and she tried it.

"Fuuton. Kamisori-sabure no jutsu!" The earth instantly rose around her as the wind spun it into a storm, slicing against itself as it went around. Sakura started her second jutsu, hiding herself in the ground. She was already a little winded from the power of the first one. Sakura released the first jutsu and it fell harmlessly to the ground. Then she broke through the ground where she'd hidden herself and jumped up onto level ground, leaving her a little dusty but smiling with her small success.

Kakashi came back nodding his approval.

"Work hard to perfect it and make it your own, Sakura. And don't forget to mask your chakra, I won't go easy on you when I return," The copy nin warned her. "Take care," Kakashi transported away from her, leaving her to work while he went to find the other person he wanted to see before he left the village.

Sakura went right back to training.

0o0o0o0

_Kakashi had gone to look for Sasuke earlier that morning._

0o0o0

He found the young Uchiha on his way back from Tsunade's office before dawn that morning. Sasuke had been on his way to the training grounds.

"I thought I asked you to take over Sakura's training this morning," Kakashi asked looking around and not seeing Sakura.

"She keeps finding ways to slip out on me."

"So you're saying she's too much of a challenge for you?" Kakashi's brow rose in question.

"Please," Sasuke scoffed

"Alright, I'll leave her in your capable hands. Find her, train her," The copy-nin told him. "Here," He handed him a blindfold and a copy of Icha Icha.

"What's this?"

"Some training exercises Sakura and I were working on," Kakashi told him seriously, "The book is your copy, sent over by Jariaya."

"For what?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Check out chapter 19, you'll see. Jariaya always sends out an advance copy to people he's inserted into the stories. I think you'll enjoy it. Now make sure Sakura doesn't slack in her work, and try not to let her leave the walls of the village. I want you to stay be her side."

"You think she'll be targeted?" Sasuke asked.

"She's safer with you, no matter what," Kakashi shrugged, "Now we just need to convince her of that. Be patient. She's skittish around you."

"That's an understatement," He sighed.

"Remember that, unlike you, she's led a relatively sheltered life for a ninja and in some ways she is really too innocent for my liking. She hasn't had the experiences you've had, boy. Keep that in mind. I'll find you again before I leave."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed with him and went to find Sakura at home. He knew the dobe was still there, he could feel the kuubi chakra from miles away.

0o0o0o0

Late morning

0o0o0

"Ino dear," Her mother called, "Before you leave today I want you to make a special delivery."

"C'mon okaa-san, I want to meet up with the boys," Ino whined, "It's Shika's turn to buy lunch and if I'm late he won't have any money after Choji orders."

"I know you'll want to deliver this one dear, it's for your friend, Sakura. She has a secret admirer," Her mother grinned. Of course Ino got her gossip skills from her mother.

"Who sent it?" she asked her mother.

"It's anonymous, but the order came from Wave. Who does she know there?" Mrs. Yamanaka drilled her for info, "It must be someone wealthy, they wanted two dozen roses. Nearly half the roses we had in stock, in one order! If we had orders like that every day, none of us would have to work. I could afford to hire shop girls," She mused. "They were very specific on how to arrange them too."

'Weird,' she thought, 'Not at all like I would personally arrange them, and then they wanted all the white flowers cut one inch shorter than the rest. Oh well,' "Maybe it's some eccentric millionaire," Mrs. Yamanaka guessed.

"Wave? I don't know anyone from there but she's always meeting diplomats working in the Hokage's office. It could be one of them. Even the Daiyamo's son has a crush on her, I hear."

"Ino dear, maybe you should try getting a job in the Hokage's office. You could meet a nice man there."

"Never," her daughter insisted, "I couldn't do it."

Her mother raised her eyebrows at her, "Why not?"

"You have to sign a secrecy contract enforced through mind jutsu. I would go crazy not being able to share a juicy tidbit or two."

"Oh, you're right dear, I would hate that job too," her mother shook her head, "I don't know how Sakura does it, poor thing."

"I'll take these over on my way out," Ino picked up the large covered vase.

"Ok, thanks Ino."

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai, dear."

0o0o0o0

Sasuke headed once again towards the training grounds in search of Sakura, she was getting rather good at avoiding him and he had come up with a solution to that problem if he could force her to do it.

"Sasuke," the copy-nin called to him from the trees as he passed, "I'm glad I caught you again before I left."

"I'll be back in a week and a half if things go smoothly. She's at training ground 11 right now, go check on her progress. If she does well I want you to give her this." He handed Sasuke and envelope with Sakura's name on it.

The young Uchiha turned to leave and Kakashi called to him once more

"Oh, and Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Keep our Sakura safe," Kakashi transported away in a cloud of smoke.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Ittekimasu-I'm leaving.

Itterasshai-Common reply to ittekumasu. It means something like have a safe trip or maybe more like, go and return safely.

"Fuuton. Kamisori-sabure no jutsu" Wind Razor Sandstorm Jutsu. Ok, if you found this anywhere else I'd be amazed because I just made it up myself. The words are real Japanese and it does mean approximately what I called the jutsu. If I did copy it from an anime I must have a memory being suppressed. I googled it and couldn't find it anywhere so I think it's original. I supposed you could say it was copied if Sakura got it from the Copy-nin. Heh. Ok, so it's NOT funny, sue me ;-P Have you ever been to the beach on a real windy, or winters day, I think the sand could rip your skin off. Ouch. I like to storm watch on the beach sometimes though, especially thunderstorms, but I digress. It's MY jutsu :-P

Okaa-san-mom

Evil-beta-note:

The author's mean. She keeps poking me when I get distracted from editing.

(Just so you know, I have to sit here on the couch next to her and suffer the entire punishment. She never shares her snacks with me either and smacks me when I steal her pop. She threatens me with the death penalty on a daily basis. See what I have to do for you people?)

…

I have another chapter to edit right now, so if we gets lots of reviews she'll (meaning the author, not me) post it early.

Nya~

Review and send me chocolate.

(See the review button? Click it, I know there are a lot of people who just fav and alert the story, so leave a little review while you're at it. It won't hurt you none. Just a little bit of time to make the author happy so she'll write more. That would be a good thing, yes?)

Thanks to those who do review every chapter. I send you treats embellished with luvs.

A/N- I think my beta has gotten into the sugar again. I didn't call her evil, a reviewer did, but now it's gone to her head. She does steal my pop (leaves backwash) and candy (all of it) even when I buy her own for her. "Time to put her back in her cage," *stuffs beta into cage and hits cage with stick so she lets go of door and I can close it, and wipes sweat off brow, "Whew! Betas are great but they sure eat a lot."

K&K

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Don’t You forget about me

I do not own Naruto or Shakespeare.

A/N I can't say enough to show my reviewers how much you make my day. So for you wonderful reviewers I dedicate an extra chapter without having to wait the usual week between. You inspire me to work hard. Domo arigato goziamasu. Thank you. Here's my Valentine for you.

0o0o0

Finders keepers

Chapter break 8 – Don't You forget About Me

0o0o0

0o0o0

Outside flower shop:

"You must be joking," Kakuzu growled.

"Hn," The dark eyed man kept walking.

"You know…the organization doesn't reimburse you for sending flowers to your damn girlfriend."

As the self appointed accountant for said organization, Kakuzu hated when these assholes tried to suck money out of him for every damn thing they wanted.

"This is Akatsuki business."

"Last time I looked kissing girls had nothing to do with world domination," The stitched and scarred old ninja scoffed.

"You must be joking now, friend," Itachi looked up at the taller ninja and smirked softly, "Have you never heard of Antony and Cleopatra, Napoleon and Josephine, or Romeo and Juliet? Love and power go hand and hand."

"Romeo and Juliet was a play and if you think I'm paying that outrageous bill for flowers you are fucking deluded," Kakuzu warned him.

"Aa. The play was about families, power, politics and love, like I said before, it all goes hand in hand with my mission," The elegant young man explained.

The masked nin laughed darkly, "And I suppose you couldn't accomplish that by sending her a single rose?"

Itachi ignored him. He was an Uchiha and he saw no need to justify his action or respond to the frugal accountant of Akatsuki funds, much of which had been earned by Itachi himself.

"You had better take it up with Pein then, or you won't see a dime out of me."

"Aa," He agreed, walking back into the trees outside the town.

"Funny you use that play as an example of love, didn't the two lovers die at the end of that tragedy?" The green and red eyed ninja asked slyly.

"Aa," The Uchiha nin affirmed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and flash of fire.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Konoha:

Sasuke walked up slowly, watching Sakura work on the jutsu Kakashi gave her. He could tell by just looking she had her work cut out for her to master it, using two types of chakra wasn't easy. While he waited, he sat and thumbed the newly acquired novel to chapter 19 to see what that idiot Kakashi was talking about. He'd already seen the first chapter with the perverted silver haired ninja and frankly he hadn't felt inclined to read further.

As he started to read his scalp began to prickle when he came across the first paragraph about the ninja Tasuke removing the silken red kimono from his cherry haired vixen. In his mind's eye all he could picture was his Sakura in that short red kimono this morning. What the hell was going on? His free hand fisted with anger but he didn't let it show on his face. He put the book inside his shirt as Sakura walked up to him brushing dust off herself.

"Why are you here, I told you I'm busy today, I have a new jutsu to work on," She said angrily and slightly out of breath.

"Where did you get that kimono?" He asked her, feeling a little angry himself, and justifiably so, he thought.

"Huh?"

'What is it with him and my clothes?' She thought.

"The short red one, was it Naruto who gave it to you?" He was curious as to how this same kimono seemed to be in the pages he'd just read.

"Uh…no. Jariaya gave it to me for my birthday last year. I thought it was a little odd, but it was beautifully embroidered with my clan symbol. It's real silk too."

She knew Jariaya was a pervert but it wasn't like she'd been asked to model it for him or anything. Tsunade had been there when he'd given it to her and told her the fabric was of the highest quality. It was a luxury she'd never had bought for herself.

"Hn," he grunted, thinking.

"What?" She pushed him.

'Yeah, what the hell is it you think I did wrong now? Her inner voice started whining.

"What's this for?" He holds up the blindfold.

"Oh, ah, training. I was learning how to fight without my eyes." Perfectly logical she thought nodding.

"And this?" He pulled the Icha Icha book and Sakura almost fainted, "Have you read this for…training?"

'Oh…SHIT" her inner screamed. 'We've had SEX with him in that book!'

Sakura eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" her face turning crimson.

"Kakashi gave it to me."

"I'll kill him," Her eyes flashed green fire, "First Jariaya, then him. He's gonna die."

"Is this book about you?"

"It's not true!" She wailed, stomping her foot and making the earth tremble beneath them. "Not one word!"

"Yeah? Do you know why would Jariaya send me a copy?"

"You haven't read that?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Sasuke opened the book as if to start reading it.

"You can't read that Sasuke," Sakura panicked and tried to take the book from his hand. He evaded her easily and simply shoved it inside his shirt, smirking at her.

"Ah uh ah," He waved one finger at her, "Ask me nicely. Or if you prefer, take it by force," He challenged her.

'He wants us to feel him up!' her inner self was drooling nonsense she couldn't deal with.

'Oh my god!' she thought, freaking out. It's a trap. I have to get out of here.

"I have to go," She turned to leave before she spontaneously combusted from embarrassment. Now she knew she was literally running away.

"Wait, I have something else here for you," He started to get the envelope from his pocket. "Kakashi said you'd want it."

"Keep it," she mumbled flipping through signs before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

She had to talk to Tsunade.

Now.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura waited impatiently outside Tsunade's office for her to finish her meeting with the ambassador from Grass. When the door finally opened, the two came out laughing good naturedly. Tsunade introduced him to her student and he mentioned something about Konoha having the most beautiful women. Sakura was polite as possible, but Tsunade could see she was in distress.

"Ambassador Junto, it's been a pleasure talking to you but I really need to get back to the grindstone. Shizune will show you to your quarters and I'll meet you for dinner tonight, if you don't mind?" the ambassador nodded and Shizune rose from her desk taking the ambassador's arm and escorting him cordially down the hall.

Tsunade opened her office door and indicated to Sakura that she should enter first. Sakura suddenly became nervous with what she wanted to ask, no beg, her Shishou to do for her.

"What's the matter?" Tsunade sank onto the edge of her desk and folded her arms across her ample chest.

Sakura handed her the signed report of the progress she was making with Kakashi and Guy senseis help hoping it would smooth the way for her. Tsunade studied it and handed it back. She went and sat at her desk, placing her elbows on top tenting her hands.

"I told you to report every three days, it's only been two."

"No, I already met with Kakashi this morning, that makes three. He gave me a new jutsu to learn and I've already been working on it." She indicated her clothes which were still dirty from training.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"That's not good enough Sakura, I specifically told you to practice with the Uchiha brat as well as Kakashi. Sasuke has to report to me too and he's told me you're avoiding him."

"I can't work with him. Please don't force me to. He's a jerk and he keeps breaking into my house…"

The Hokage interrupted her, "If your security is substandard why not have him help you with that."

She screwed up her courage, "I refuse to work with him, Shishou."

Tsunade dropped the pleasant façade, "Listen up Sakura, you'll do as ordered."

"But Kakashi isn't even in town and he won't be back for more than a week."

"Sasuke is perfectly capable of training you to fight the sharingan."

"But he's so…so…"

"Sakura have you stopped for a moment to think of what these men are capable of doing to you if you're captured. There are fates worse than death. You've seen women come into the hospital after being brutally raped and beaten, and broken. They could do worse to you. These men are unpredictable to say the least."

"Is that what this 'punishment with the dirty book' is about?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Punishments?" the Hokage's brows rose high.

"Yes, have you seen the advance copy of the new Icha Icha? Come Cherry Paradise?"

Tsunade opened her desk and pulled out a familiar book, "Jariaya actually dropped this copy off for you the last time he was in town. I thought it was a bit odd, either that or Kakashi had finally rubbed off on you too much. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"The main character is a pink haired Kunochi and the other lead characters all resemble my team. It's a pack of lies, very embarrassing lies," she growled, "and I am going to kill the Toad Sage with my bare hands when I find him."

Tsunade laughed harshly, "Kakashi has been using this to punish you?

Sakura nodded.

How?" she was intrigued.

"Whenever I fail to perform to his standard he reads passages from the book that involve me," Sakura spat.

"Really? Has it made you work harder?" she was curious. She noticed the young girl avoided looking her in the eye.

"…maybe," Sakura pouted, "That and the promise to give me the publishers name and address along with a list of anyone who has advanced copies. Also, hiding places I might locate the perverted SOB Sannin."

"Let me see that list when you get it, I might have a few places to add to it," Tsunade mentioned. That old pervert had another think coming if he thought he was gonna drag her apprentices name through the mud.

"Yes Shishou, thank you," Her eyes shone in gratitude.

"Until then I want you working everyday with the brat."

The light in her eyes dimmed, then hardened, "And if I refuse? Because that's what I came here to tell you."

"Then I guess I have no choice. You've tied my hands. Sakura Hurano," The Hokage's voice became authoritative, "You are hereby suspended indefinitely from missions, until Uchiha Sasuke personally tells me that you have progressed to an acceptable level in your training by working with him."

Sakura stood up in denial, "He'll never do that, he hates me. He gets his kicks by torturing me, and he blames me for his brother's actions."

"I don't think it is hate he feels for you, my dear," Tsunade tried to sooth the girl before her voice turned hard again. "And if you can't put up with a little torture from the brat, what are you gonna do if his big brother puts his hands on you again? Better that you view this as a learning curve, if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, then what you can put up with from one will probably help you prepare for the other. Now get out of my office, you are hereby unemployed and no longer allowed in here until you take control of your destiny again."

Sakura sat back down in stunned silence.

She sighed seeing Sakura's face, "Don't be afraid to face the boy, he's a human too. You know, we all have flaws."

Sakura stood in shock. She had expected her Shishou to be harsh, but never to this extent. Fired? This wasn't tough love; it was more like tough hate. "It's so unfair," She murmured as she turned to leave.

" Oh, and Sakura,"Tsunade waited for the girl to turn and face her again, "I'm giving the brat carte blanche to do whatever he thinks is necessary to get you prepared. Look underneath the underneath. Prepare yourself for anything. I didn't train you with kid gloves either."

"Yes, Shishou," Sakura opened the door to go.

"I hope to see you back soon," Tsunade said smiling softly at the girl.

'Poor thing,' she thought wistfully, 'Men falling at her feet left and right and she's oblivious to it all.'

Sighing, Sakura went home to clean up the dishes from breakfast, it's not like she had anywhere she had to be, right?

0o0o0o0

Sakura trudged home to find a large wrapped package and a note on her step.

"_Hey forehead, your door was locked so I left this here for you. Don't forget were still going out tomorrow. You, my friend, definitely need to have some fun"_

She lugged the heavy vase into her house after unlocking the door. Something she'd never had to do before the Uchihas showed back up in her life.

Sakura brought the large covered container in and set it down on her coffee table in the living room. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement. She could already smell the heady fragrance coming off what was obviously an enormous bouquet of flowers. She ripped open and pulled the paper off to reveal a huge arrangement of red and white roses. She picked a red one out and put it to her nose, inhaling deeply and smiled. At least someone was sending her kind thoughts today. Grabbing the torn paper she went to toss in into the trash.

Walking into her kitchen, she noticed right away that the table had been cleared and the dishes were clean.

'Must have been Sasuke,' she reasoned, 'Naruto never cleaned up after himself like that.'

There was a small white box and a note on the counter. She set the rose down next to it and picked up the note. She could almost hear the emotionless tone of her ex-teammate.

"_Sakura, what's in the box is not a gift, call it a loan. Wear it and I can tell if you're in trouble." _

"I'm sorry I ever got placed on the same team as you," she stuck out her tongue at the note. Sakura had thought herself so lucky when she was 12.

"I was the real idiot," She mumbled.

The pink haired kunochi opened the box and nestled in a square of silk was a delicate silver bracelet. She picked it up and saw there was a small charm on it. Holding it up there was the familiar red and white fan that was in fact the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Great," She commented unenthusiastically.

A shadow of fear slid over her as she looked again at the fan and beyond it into the other room. A sliver of ice invaded her backbone as she brought her hand down to look back into her living room at the vase sitting on her coffee table.

When she'd brought it in and opened it she hadn't noticed because she'd set it down sideways, but from her current viewpoint she could see exactly what she had missed.

The roses, that shape…

Red on top…

White on the bottom…

Someone had sent her a message and Sakura had a horrible feeling it wasn't Sasuke.

'The card,' Her inner voice spoke to her, 'See if there's a card with it.'

"I don' want to touch them," She whispered to the empty room.

'Go now girl. They're just flowers, you already touched them, they won't bite.'

Sakura nodded to herself and stepped into her living room, the bracelet held forgotten, clenched in her fist.

Hesitantly the Hokage's apprentice touched the flowers, half expecting them to bite her for real as she searched to see if there really was a card included. She brushed some more aside and saw a flash if pink, pulling out the envelope, once again her fear held her from going further.

She was afraid of what might be in there.

'Use your head girl.' He inner scolded her.

Trembling fingers lit with green chakra as she scanned the contents to make sure there was no sign of poison or some other kind of trap. The flowers seemingly came from Ino's family shop but it would be foolish to take too many chances.

There was nothing in the envelope except a slip of paper. She pulled it out.

And froze, dropping the bracelet to the floor.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke felt it from across Konoha. The chakra spike of the person holding the bracelet he set on Sakura's countertop. The hair stood on the back of his neck as, through the bracelet he could feel Sakura's terror, from what he couldn't guess.

His fingers flashed through a transportation jutsu his family used. Smoke and fire flashed as he instantly transported to Sakura's front step. He tried to open her door but it was locked and he'd lost the feeling of her from before. He banged on her door and waited about two seconds for her to answer before his impatience took over.

Sasuke kicked the door open, breaking the lock and ran into Sakura's apartment to see her standing frozen, visibly trembling over a very large bouquet of…flowers?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and shook her a little. The paper in her hand slipped from her grasp and fluttered to the floor.

She turned large glassy green eyes on him. A single tear had escaped and ran down her smooth cheek.

"Sakura! Snap out of it," He shook her once more and she seemed to come back to herself a little.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

She looked around and pointed to the paper lying face down on the floor next to the bracelet she'd dropped earlier. He bent and picked it up to read it.

"Thinking of you, my sweet Sakura."

He could almost hear his brothers deep soft spoken voice.

He started cursing loudly.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Happy V day! Send me one too, please REVIEW!

K&K

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Domo arigato goziamasu-Very formal, polite way of saying, thank you very much.

Antony and Cleopatra, Napoleon and Josephine, or Romeo and Juliet-Famous couples that all had problems with wars between families or countries. Very interesting to read about.

Carte blanche- literally means blank ticket. It is complete freedom, free rein, complete discretion-to act however one feels right for the situation. In other words, Sakura is screwed. There's no avoiding him now. She has to face her fears/feelings.


	9. Chapter 9 Badbad bunshin

I do not own Naruto.

A/N-I hear Itachi was a bit ooc in the last chapter. Hehe, doesn't bother me though…

How I see it- Since it was valentines (in real life, not the story) I thought roses were called for. It made me have to struggle a bit to include it in the story but in the end I was happy with it.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers Chapter Break 9

Bad…bad bunshin!

0o0o0

0o0o0

Uchiha Itachi accepted his botchan dango from the person behind the counter and thanked them. He walked out of the tiny stall and back behind it, picking up the stick and taking a bite of the green tea dango that was first on it. He closed his eyes to savor his favorite treat.

"The only time you ever seem to enjoy yourself is when you are eating that stuff."

"Hn," Itachi didn't care for the intrusion upon his one indulgence.

"Ah well, happiness is overrated. Everything going as planned?

Itachi set the stick down. Obviously this nuisance would not leave yet.

"Things are moving at an acceptable pace. Zetsu is ahead of schedule and will be ready soon. I will collect Haruno and operations at the southern border will delay Konoha from interfering."

"What about the young Uchiha?"

"He's predictable, he will pose no problems."

"She's a fine specimen," He rubbed his hands together slowly in anticipation, "Indeed, this one will be a boon to our plans."

"You'll leave Haruno to me," he warned.

The masked ninja put his hands up, laughing lightly. "Hai, Itachi-san, I intended nothing else by my words," The ninja's voice changed to a menacing tone, "As long as you follow your orders."

"Have I ever not?"

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha:

0o0o0

Sakura was staring at the flowers on her table, finally indulging herself in the fear that Itachi was actually coming for her.

While they were certainly beautiful, it was almost as if he had brought them in person. The flowers on her table were a warning, no, they were a promise. He was coming, and no matter what she did, he was going to get her.

She completely forgot that Sasuke had just broken her front door in and was standing behind her cursing. She had unconsciously shaken his hand off her arm.

What if Itachi was outside right now watching her home?

'_Thinking of you my sweet Sakura._' The note had said.

His last words to her were burned into her brain—along with the intensity of his kiss, the scent of his skin, the hardness of his body pressed against hers.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet Sakura," she said softly.

Uchiha Itachi was coming for her.

Maybe he had watched her pick up the delivery outside her door, smiling softly to himself as his gift entered her home. He had as good as told her he was going to seduce her. No, it was beyond seduction, a threat, a promise. He was telling her as far as she was concerned, no one but herself was going to stop him. If she failed, she would be lost.

A threat to someone's person almost always brought out one of two responses, fight or flight.

Kakashi had urged flight, but if Itachi could get to her in the place she felt safest, then there was no safe place to run to. What was this man trying to accomplish here? Torture her, or Sasuke, both?

The knowledge that his older brother claimed her like she was one of his discarded toys pissed Sasuke off. He claimed not to care about her before, was it still true? His interest had never been more then lukewarm, and even then it was probably only because he'd been forced to be on a team with her.

'You think he's only here because it's where his brother might show up?' her Inner-self inquired.

'What else could it be?' she answered herself. 'He is obsessed with Itachi.'

It made her angry that these brothers had decided to drag her into their little fight. Really, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why Itachi would bother with her like this. Wouldn't have been better to piss off Sasuke by just killing her the first time? Naruto might have run straight for the Akatsuki then. Would Sasuke have cared if she was dead?

She didn't really think so. He had practically ignored her until this incident—choosing to spar only with Naruto or Kakashi during training and speaking to her only if he'd been hurt bad enough to need treatment—because he avoided the hospital even more then the copy nin.

She'd made mistakes during the Akatsuki fight, especially when she became angry. Surely she'd given Itachi the opening he needed to kill her. Not only that, she'd been much more vulnerable against the Sharingan then, yet he hadn't used his legendary genjutsu on her. He could have trapped her in that genjutsu and tortured, killed, or driven her insane. He'd done none of those things.

Maybe Kakashi was right, about Itachi's eyes being worn out by using the Sharingan too much. The only other person besides herself who had experience healing Sharingan damaged eyes was Tsunade. Because Shisou was the Hokage she was pretty much forced to remain in Konoha most of the time under heavy guard while Sakura went out regularly on missions.

'Look at the damage we've had to heal when Kakashi goes overboard with his,' her Inner reminded her.

No. That was a dangerously stupid assumption. Sharingan was a bloodline limit and Kakashi did not have the bloodline. If she believed things like that, she could be caught with her guard down. If that's all he wanted, why not just take her before. What's with the kiss and the warnings?

Maybe he was just playing with her to distract Sasuke.

Her head was spinning with possibilities. Kakashi wanted her to look underneath the underneath but where did it stop?

Healing was plausible, that would explain him not killing her. Did he think if he got on her good side she would heal him?

'Kami-sama, could the Uchiha be _that_ arrogant?'

'Wait. He couldn't seduce her into doing that could he? Is that possible?' Sakura worried.

'He's very handsome,' her Inner reminded her.

'I'm sure he's got plenty of women who throw themselves at him that aren't afraid of his status,' she disputed. 'There are better looking, more experienced woman out there than me. He must know I'm not stupid enough to be flattered by his, ah, _affections_.'

'Ugh,' she thought wincing at the mental picture. 'Just saying _Uchiha_ and _affection_ in the same sentence sounded so wrong.' She shivered at the thought.

He couldn't possibly just want her because she was sexually innocent, that was crazy.

'Right?'

'His goal is the downfall of Konoha and the capture of the kyuubi. He has to know I would die, before helping him in either of those capacities.'

'Right?'

He had important missions to accomplish, there was no reason he'd want her that way. It was ridiculous.

'Right, hello?'

Her inner voice, usually so confident and outspoken, remained silent.

Was she just being naïve and stupid? The thought made her feel ill.

0o0o0

"Sakura."

Sasuke had been trying to get her attention, to no avail.

Since he'd broke her door in she'd been silent. Her attention had faded off again after he picked up the message from his aniki that fell from her fingers.

"_Sakura_."

She mumbled something over and over, seemingly to herself, touching her lips with a hand that shook. Her eyes widened, as if remembering something painful or frightening.

"Sakura!" he grabbed her face between his hands bringing it up close to his. "Focus!" He snapped and she blinked in surprise, her eyes becoming less glassy.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet Sakura."

That's what she'd been saying, and she was still shaking like a leaf. He dragged her away from the table with the flowers and blocked her view of them.

"Is that what he told you last time?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Unconsciously she fought harder and Sasuke to access his chakra to hang on, or in her panic, she would have overpowered him to escape.

"Sakura, stop and listen to me. He's _not_ here."

She stilled, willing to listen to his reasoning because he had cut right to the heart of her fear.

"He's not one to hide. If he was here he would have let you know."

"The flowers." Her hand pointed and she tried to look towards them again. He took her chin and turned it back to himself.

"It's just a warning, a reminder. He's trying to frighten you. You're letting him get to you."

She looked at him with wild eyes. "And you're not?" she pointed now to her busted door. "Tell me again, Sasuke, what was the point of locking my door?"

"…gomen." He had the grace to look embarrassed. "You wouldn't answer me."

The apology took her by surprise.

"Is that what Itachi said to you before?"

"Huh?"

"_I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet Sakura_. You've been repeating that, but it's different from the note."

"Uh…yeah. I guess."

"He's trying to dominate your mind—psyching you out."

"He's doing an good job, too. I've got to admit, that asshole has me a little freaked out now. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, why can't he just fight like a normal Akatsuki? Sasori never made a pass at me before I killed him," she added.

'He might have said something about making a puppet out of me,' she thought, 'but that was probably to make up for the ones I broke.'

'Maybe he's trying to get Sasuke to take an interest in you.' her Inner suggested.

'So you're back now, huh?' Sakura berated the voice in her head.

'Yeah,' the voice sang, laughing cynically. 'It's the Uchiha Itachi dating service—if we can't find you the man of your dreams, we'll die trying. Itachi's got nothing better to do then chase around after his little brother's friends. First Naruto, now you, and he's probably having Kakashi over for drinks later.'

'Oh yeah, Naruto. Now _there's_ a reason to take you away,' her Inner argued.

No. The Hokage has already made it clear to him (pounded into his head in fact) that, if that scenario took place he absolutely would not give into it. He knows they would first kill him, then everyone in Konoha and he'd end up only hurting all his friends. Naruto knows the Hokage would never just abandon one of their own, that was not the kind of person she was.

Itachi was playing some kind of game and she wanted no part of it. The missing nin was too smart to play the kidnap game with the Hokage. There had to be another element to this that she hadn't seen. Maybe Sasuke could shine some light on Itachi's thinking, but damned if she wanted to pump him for information on anything.

There were three clear choices in her eyes.

One, he wanted to hurt the Hokage. Unlike Naruto, she might trade herself for Sakura. As much as Sakura hated the idea, Tsunade was like a mother to her, and as such would give her life for Sakura.

Two, Sasuke. He wanted to goad Sasuke out of Konoha to face him. He hadn't tortured his brother enough, and now he had what he thought was an easy path. He was the master of the mindfuck.

Three, he wanted someone to heal his eyes and he was getting desperate enough to force the issue, and a cornered weasel was something you didn't want to mess with.

'FOUR,' her Inner chimed in. 'He thinks you're hot and wants your bod.'

'Yeah,' she thought. 'I get that all the time. Who needs world domination when you could have yourself a little hottie like Sakura Haruno?'

"You killed Sasori of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke interrupted her odd train of thoughts.

"With the help of a friend. Where have you been?" she demanded.

"You don't want to know," he assured her.

"Were those in here when you arrived?" He indicated the roses.

She shook her head.

"They were on the step, along with a note from Ino."

"And you brought them in?" She became more lucid with each question as fear subsided and anger took over.

'How dare Itachi think he can do this?' She rubbed at the sudden ache in her head.

Sasuke picked up the bracelet off the ground and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She pulled, but he wouldn't release her hand.

"Just wear it. I can tell if you need help. It's how I knew you were scared." He smirked. "Of flowers."

Green eyes flashed. "If it wasn't for you Uchiha's and your weird possessive gestures like this," she shoved the bracelet in his face, "I'd be living a peaceful life!" She tried to take it off and he stopped her.

"Don't."

She stopped…for now.

"We need to go to the Hokage with this."

"Are you crazy? She'll have me locked in a cell so Itachi can't find me."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"You're the one who should be in a cell, mister!" She poked him in the chest hard.

"She just fired me because of you, _asshole_. Take your brother's flowers, and your jewelry, and go away. I'll just go see Ino and find out how the flowers got here and who ordered them. Don't you rat me out to Tsunade."

"If you won't tell her, then I'm coming with you," he insisted.

"Don't you trust me? I'm the Hokage's apprentice. Well, I was until…I _know_ what to ask."

"No. I don't trust you. As soon as you leave my sight, you'll take that off," he indicated the bracelet, "and hide from me again."

"Of course, captain obvious. Who would want to be tagged like a pet?" she accused him, but she left the bracelet where it was—she was still a little shaken from Itachi's _gift_.

"At the moment you are a target. It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"I'm not helpless you know."

"If I could, I would put a better tracking device on you." His eyes were dead serious. "In fact, maybe I will. You don't want to wear the bracelet, fine. If I put a seal on you. You'll be easier to find if you get captured."

"Get away from me! You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you brand me like livestock."

"Come here. I'll put it where it's unnoticeable," he teased.

"Piss off! You're not touching me, you jerk. Touch me and I'll hit you so hard, you'll forget you even _have_ a brother."

"If you don't leave that bracelet on I'll tag you permanently," Sasuke warned her.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Sakura left her apartment and went straight to the flower shop to find Ino.

Sasuke followed her, much to her dismay.

Her broken door would no longer shut, so she left it open.

Sasuke came behind her and laid a trap over it. No one would be able to enter until either she or he returned to release it.

As they neared the flower shop, sakura noticed Ino's mother outside arranging some pots.

"Sasuke, why don't you talk to her? She probably took the order anyhow. I'll go find Ino and see what she knows. We'll get more complete information if we question them separately, and the Pig won't sit and fawn over you." She threw that last part in to feed his enormous ego.

It worked of course.

"Aa," he agreed. "Meet me at training ground eleven when you're done." She opened her open her mouth to protest. "And don't you dare try to get out of it," he added, "thirty minutes." He went over to Mrs. Yamanaka and bowed to her in greeting.

The bell tinkled over her head when she walked into the shop.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop, how may I help-"

"If you took your nose out of that magazine, you'd see I'm not a customer."

"Forehead! What's up? You get my note? Want to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Not too late, though. I gotta get up early to train, now that Kakashi's out of town."

"Oh," Ino saw Sakura's dark-haired teammate outside, talking to her mother. "How's it going? You hanging with Sasuke now?

Sakura shook her head. "Not if I can help it. It feels more like I'm in training on how to avoid _both_ Uchiha's—_which_ brings me here. I want you to wear this for me while we are out tonight." She held shook her arm with the charm bracelet.

"What's this? Is this an Uchiha fan? Sasuke gave you _jewelry_?"

"Don't get excited. He _loaned_ me jewelry. And before you say it I did not ask. He's trying to use it to keep track of me."

Ino held her arm to look at the bracelet. "With this?"

Sakura nodded. "He won't tell me much, but I think it's for tracking me down. I've been doing my best to avoid him and he's been unhappy about it."

A glint in Ino's eyes made her pause. "Woe. Before you start to make wedding plans, know that he is under orders to be around me. He doesn't want to be around me either—except to question me about his aniki. He also keeps breaking into my house."

"Spill!"

Ino was totally excited with the new developments. She also had a bet on Sasuke taking Sakura's next kiss and if she could influence the timing, she would. She had today in the pool and she planned on getting Uchiha so worked up he couldn't resist kissing Sakura.

"You first. Tell me what you know about those roses sent to me today."

"Oh yeah. Mother took the order—some rich out of towner with a big crush on you. There was no name given. That's all I know, I only delivered them. Since when do you lock your door?"

"Was there anyone around when you delivered them?"

Ino shook her head. "Do you know who sent them? Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I don't have a clue," she lied. Ino was a huge gossip, just like her mother. She only hoped Sasuke didn't let on to her mom about it. Ino looked disappointed. "And Sasuke, he's just trying to boss me around."

"So he finally believes his brother's got a reason to chase you."

"No thanks to you," Sakura accused. "How could you tell him I was enjoying his brother's attention?"

"I didn't actually say you were enjoying it. I told him I wished it was _me_," Ino explained. "He just assumed that if I would enjoy it, so would you. If you told him your version of the event he wouldn't have come back to question me about it so much."

Sakura stared at her, unforgiving.

"C'mon, Forehead, you gotta admit it's kind of nice having Sasuke pay attention to you, right?"

"Ugh. One minute he's almost normal and the next he's threatening me."

"Threatening what?"

"To kiss me…among other things." Sakura made a face.

"What's so bad about that?" Ino grinned.

Sakura scowled at her.

"So how is me wearing _that_ going to make things better?" She pointed at the bracelet.

"I have to do something tonight and I don't want him to find out where I'm at."

"So why don't you just leave it at home or throw it in a lake?"

"Because, Pig, he'll know it's not being worn, and I don't want him to get suspicious."

"Suspicious, of what?"

Sakura's look turned crafty. She looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"What I'm about to do."

"And what may I ask might that be?"

"I'm going to break into his house."

"Why?" Ino was stunned.

"I'll tell you later, before we go out. I'll be home in a couple hours, come by then and we'll go."

Ino grabbed her arm to stop her. "Forehead, he's gonna _kill_ you."

"Only if he catches me." Sakura turned to leave the flower shop.

"See ya later." The little bell tinkled over the door on her way out.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Walking to the training grounds was torment, there was no way out this time, Sasuke might suspect her of making plans again if she loitered.

Even taking her time she still made it in the time he'd allotted.

'Not because _he said_,' she told herself, 'but because it doesn't take long to get here.'

Sasuke was sitting in the shade eating a bento.

Damn.

She'd forgotten all about eating in the craziness earlier. Seeing him now, her stomach immediately began to protest. Sasuke kept eating without pause as she sat down a little ways from him.

'Does he expect us to sit here and watch him eat?' her Inner complained, right along with her tummy.

'He's not responsible for me,' she snapped as her stomach rumbled again.

Sasuke smirked at her and she growled inwardly at him. He reached behind his back and pulled out another box lunch, setting chopsticks on top.

Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You hungry?" he asked. "Cause if you're not, I could eat both."

She sat next to him taking the lunch.

"Arigato," she pouted.

He shrugged. "You made breakfast."

"Itadakimasu." She broke apart her chopsticks and dug in, trying to pretend he wasn't there. As she ate, the stupid charm swung near her face, reminding her who was in control. She was feeling even more like his pet, now that he'd collared her and given her treat. Next thing she knew, he'd be patting her on the head telling her she was a good girl.

If he did that, she decided she was _definitely_ going to bite him.

0o0o0

After Sakura finished her lunch she went over to where he was throwing kunai at a target.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"Clone training."

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sasuke had Sakura make the clone he hadn't expected she would make it so precisely, but he knew she had amazing control of chakra. Every aspect was the same, right down to the spelled charm he'd placed on her arm. He could barely tell the difference without his bloodline trait activated. How was it possible without her having knowledge of the exact jutsu? He wondered.

'She must have done it unconsciously,' he thought.

It was strange though, the feelings coming through the bracelet were different in the clone then Sakura. Being a clone he should have received the same feelings from both just maybe the clone to a lesser extent. But while Sakura had been shying away from fighting or even being near him, this clone was downright eager. He shrugged it off to her not knowing the bracelets powers.

Naruto was good at training with clones. The clone's training came back to the maker after being killed or released, and it was like learning twice as much in the same amount of time for each clone. Sasuke thought maybe Sakura could benefit from it too—especially if she had to face more than one enemy at the same time.

He had sent the real Sakura to a clearing a couple hundred yards off to work on the jutsu combination Kakashi had given her. She'd gladly gone off, giving her clone instructions to 'feel free to kick his ass.' They'd both laughed at that and since then the clone had sat quietly near him meditating.

"I am ready when you are, Uchiha-san," she spoke quietly as she rose.

He was surprised at the formal tone. He nodded and they bowed to each other.

Sakura's double closed her eyes and stood silently in the center of the clearing, waiting for him to attack her. Bright pink bangs brushed softly against her face in the faint breeze. He smirked as he thought how tired she was going to be today from making so many clones to battle this way, while he destroyed them continuously—but he prepared to attack her full force anyhow. Might as well start teaching her now, rather than let her think Kakashi's idea to fight blind had too much merit.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke breathed life into the fireball as it flew towards Sakura's bunshin.

'This was going to be boring,' he thought as the girl disappeared in the flames.

He caught a flash out of the corner of his eyes, and ducked as Sakura's kunai flashed by him and into the tree behind him.

Sakura jumped over and picked the kunai out of the trunk. She smiled without looking at him before licking it slowly and tasting his blood.

"Arigato, Uchiha-san," she said. Stomping on the ground to make it quake before hitting a large chunk of rock his way and disappearing once more in the space of the moment when he blocked it.

He looked around but couldn't find her. Feeling something warm on his cheek he reached up and wiped the blood from it.

He smirked slyly behind his hand. Perhaps this wouldn't be so annoying.

Through the bracelet he could feel her elation for drawing well deserved first blood and he could tell she hungered for more. The bracelet, much to her disadvantage, was giving him her locations now.

He thought.

She was doing something to screw with it he knew because she couldn't possibly be in three places at once with only one clone.

Could she?

Three more kunai came at him in quick succession from three different directions.

She was flash stepping. He didn't think she knew how to do that. She was much faster than any time he'd seen her fight in the past—and this was just a clone—only delegated a portion of her chakra.

He leaped to avoid the kunai and had to duck again as she came from above with a chakra filled punch.

He activated his Sharingan. It was time to show her what he could do. She had grown a lot, he could see. He was using the bracelet against her unfairly, but when did the Uchiha's ever play fair?

They only played to win.

She cussed in a very un-lady like manner when she missed him and swung her body around. She clipped him with the edge of her foot and he flew hard to the ground from the chakra enhanced hit while the ground trembled beneath him.

Not missing a beat he got up and met her move for move, in a long series of taijutsu reminiscent of fights he had had with Maito Guy's prodigy. Even with his Sharingan he was barely keeping ahead of her because she infused chakra so well into every hit, that whether she landed one or he blocked the hit, it hurt like a bitch.

The harsh sound of their breath was the only sound besides the thud of each hit—even their feet were silent as they moved across the ground. It was eerily quiet for such a long fight. She was using every sense but her vision now. She took a few well placed hits as well from him as well, but showed no signs of tiring. Kakashi's lessons (aka, beatdowns) had taken well. Now he wanted her to catch his eye, so he could bring the clone under his Sharingan and train Sakura against his genjutsu.

Kakashi had been training her well to avoid it, though. Sometimes she closed her eyes completely. She had used his blood to get his scent and there was still some of it staining her lips from when she'd licked her knife.

They broke apart slightly giving him an opening.

"Chidori!" He brought his hand around to hit her with his unique jutsu, barely missing her when she dipped, but still scorching her clothing in the process.

She came back up with a handful of sand, thrown into his face and eyes.

Where did she get that?

"You little…"

"Aaww, did wittle Sasuke-kun got dirt in his eyes?" she teased. "Come here. I'll knock it out."

No one teased him and got away with it.

"Shannaro!"

He used his knowledge of her location with the bracelet and caught her by surprise when she came to hit him.

He ducked her punch at the last possible second and flash stepped around her, kicking her knees in from behind. Flash stepping once more, he appeared back in front of her and slammed her shoulders into the ground, knocking her down and knocking the breath from her in one swoop, exacerbated by the fact that he landed on her stomach as she went down.

Oh, and she was down, hard.

It hurt.

She couldn't get air in her lungs.

And her eyes opened wide.

And now _his_ eyes were now clear of the sand.

"Gotcha," he said, bringing her into his world of Sharingan and weaving his flawless genjutsu.

0o0o0

Sakura looked around and instead of the training grounds they were back in her house again.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He stalked steadily towards her—shirtless, barefoot, wearing low slung black ninja pants—with a sultry look on his face.

Remembering the Sharingan rule Kakashi literally beat into her, Sakura looks down and sees she is wearing her red silk robe and nothing else. When she looks back at the man approaching, her eyes are a little wild.

"What did you do Sasuke?" she said irritatingly breathlessly, high spots of color flushing her cheeks. "Where are my clothes?"

The tone of his voice dropped an octave deeper, "I'm just giving you what you want, Sakura."

She put her hands up to stop his advance. They connected with the warm, solid wall of his chest.

"S-Sasuke," she stammered, "this _isn't_ funny."

He can feel through the bracelet both her panic and on the edges, something deeper, something he thought he had felt before…desire. He leaned closer and slid the robe over off of her shoulder.

"I'm not laughing." His tongue slid across the space between her shoulder and neck, making her shiver.

Sakura moaned wantonly.

He paused in surprise. That wasn't what she was supposed to do.

Scream, cry, beg him to stop, yes, but not this. Sakura's clone was acting differently then Sakura herself normally would. Sakura would be running from him by now.

Sakura's bunshin stepped closer to him. When she dropped her hands from his chest to his waist her robe slipped further down and his breath caught. He could see the only thing holding the silky fabric from sliding off completely was her erect nipple.

He straightened back up. Watching her, and the way she was looking hungrily at him, he instantly felt hard.

He was losing control of his objective.

He'd trapped her to scare her into fighting against the Sharingan, but Sakura's clone had driven that thought far from his mind when she came onto him.

She looked up at him, with heat in her half closed, questioning eyes, and pouting lips that he wanted to taste. His hands twitched with the itch to ravage her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

'It's not her, it's her _clone_,' he reminded himself adamantly. His hand on her shoulder slithered across her soft, smooth skin and she closed her eyes slowly in obvious pleasure.

If he didn't stop this he knew Sakura wouldn't forgive him. No matter what his head was saying about how she looked like a woman who wanted him badly, he knew she was innocent. If he went further, it would hurt her irrevocably. This was almost as if a different person had taken over Sakura's body. He shook his head and clenched his hands into fists.

No. Something was wrong. She couldn't possibly want this.

This wasn't his Sakura.

Not at all.

He released her from his genjutsu.

"Oh my _God_!" Sakura's bunshin looked up at him with wide fearful eyes, before fainting over dead and releasing itself, disappearing beneath him.

Across the field Sakura, who had been in the middle working her new jutsu, screamed when the knowledge hit her of what had happened with her clone.

'_That_ was the reaction I was expecting,' he thought wryly as he watched the cherry blossoms fall to the ground as, once again, she escaped him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-I want to thank my beta rivenmist. I was having trouble finding a good finishing point and she encouraged me to go a little further then I normally would to keep it interesting. Lucky you, it was a few days late but the chapter was twice as long as I like to make a normal one, twenty-two pages instead of ten. Now I'm tired. Need reviews to get my energy back. The next chapter is gonna be…interesting. As always, I really want to see reviews to energize me.

K&K

Things you probably already know:

Botchan dango-is dango that has three different colors/flavors. One is colored by red bean past, the second by eggs, the third by green tea.

Kami-sama-God or, in this instance—My God.

Aniki-big brother

Otouto-little brother

Teme-I know people think it's-you bastard, but I think it really means more like-you lowlife. Feel free to use either, when Naruto says it I always think 'bastard. Lol.

Kyuubi-of course you know this…nine tailed fox demon that resides in Uzamaki Naruto.

Bento-single portion boxed lunch, take-out or homemade.

Itadakimusu-I humbly receive or thanks for the meal-it's like-grace.

Bunshin-clone.

Katon Gokakyu no jutsu-giant fireball jutsu.


	10. Ch 10 I Can't Get You Out of My Head

A/N—This chapter took a little longer to get out but it is also twice as long as normal. Woo-hoo! lol. Please review.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 10

I Can't Get You Out of My Head

0o0o0

0o0o0

Southern border of Fire nation.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Itachi swiftly brought the katana down upon the neck of his silver-haired opponent. It was a clean kill, the kind he preferred, having trapped the man in a genjutsu beforehand. The older male probably hadn't felt a thing.

His partner jumped down from a nearby tree. Having watched from above, he hadn't lifted a finger, the fight had finished practically before it started.

"You sure he was in the bingo book? Cause I gotta say, as a ninja his skill…well, it sucked."

"Hn," The stoic young man answered. Normally, he didn't play with his prey like the ex mist-nin.

"Well, the bounty should keep Kakuzu from bitching about the roses you bought anyway, right?" he laughed good naturedly. "Samehada and I would have enjoyed a little tussle though."

A shadow broke through the trees, and another member of the organization joined them as he rose from the soil.

"Itachi-san, I have completed the drug that you require," He handed Itachi a box wrapped in plain brown paper. "After this I am heading north to the Daiyamo's residence to set things into motion. I'll send word when the girl shows up."

The Uchiha nodded his approval, "There are no dangerous side effects to this drug, then?" Itachi calmly cleaned his katana on the clothes of the dead jounin.

"Not if she is given no more than three doses in a day."

"Three?"

"She is a strong medic-nin, in fact poisons and antidotes are one of her specialties as we know from her battle with Akasuna no Sasori. Therefore, when she receives the first dose, she will immediately begin to clear it from her blood and still be able to fight reasonably well. If given the second dose quick enough, her capture should be easy enough. The third dose may be necessary during the recovery trip back to base," Zetsu assured him, "The bitch may become difficult."

Zetsu nodded to himself in agreement, "Deidara-san will have to judge for himself, as he will be taking her alone," A small smile crossed the bi-colored nin lips, "It's his funeral if the little idiot loses control of her. They'd probably both die."

"What side effects can we expect? Will she be unconscious?"

"Undetermined, but she should become sleepy and very…friendly."

"Friendly?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"For your purposes, I could make a few extra doses to make her more willing."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, Zetsu-san," Itachi picked up the head of the silver haired nin and deposited it into a bag to be brought to collect his bounty. He turned back once more to the dual skin toned ninja.

"Zetsu-san, would you mind disposing of the body for us?"

"I would be happy to, Itachi-san," Zetsu replied, "I'm fucking starving."

Kisame shivered as he and his partner left the battle scene, "Now that," the large blue nin pointed over his shoulder at the carnivorous ninja devouring the dead man, "is just not right."

0o0o0

Konoha

0o0o0

Sakura transported herself right to her front steps from her jutsu without even thinking.

Along with her came most of the sand and dirt that had been swirling around her in the wind razor jutsu.

"Great. Now I have _another_ mess to clean up," she muttered, shook herself off and stepped up to her door. She dug in her pocket for the key and then remembered Sasuke had broken the lock.

"Of course," She pushed it open with one finger and went inside.

Leaning back against the door she closed her eyes, using her senses to feel her surroundings. Calmly, she felt around, sensing no disturbances in her house. "For once," she mumbled, "small favors."

She went into the living room. Using chakra she picked up a very large, very heavy bookcase brought it over and shoved it against the door.

"Kick that in and break your toes asshole," She smiled grimly.

'You'll just end up having to heal it yourself,' her Inner voice reminded her. 'Plus that nasty gash we sliced on his beautiful face.'

'Like hell I will. He can go to the hospital. I wouldn't heal that frickin pervert if he was the last man on earth,' she thought back angrily. 'And YOU! What gave you the idea that you could think for me? Jumping in and taking over that clone. Now he has a _reason_ to think I deserve to be in that book. Thanks a lot.'

Inner Sakura smiled at the memory, 'I couldn't help myself. He looked so…'

'Don't say it! Sasuke's gonna tell everyone I'm a perv now, too.'

She kicked off her sandals.

'He started it, with the genjutsu he dropped us into,' her Inner self reminded. 'If you won't heal him, maybe I'll take over again and do it myself.'

'Ha! You got lucky, taking control of my bunshin. You can't do that with me. Besides you just want to jump on him.'

'I'm part of you remember? It's natural to feel that way about the one you love,' her inner argued.

'_Love_?' she scoffed. 'What you were trying to do had nothing to do with _love_. Sasuke is going to think that I'm still that same old fangirl wanting to service him, like when I was twelve, only this time the "service" won't be making him lunch or getting him tea.'

Sakura unstrapped her kunai pouch, setting it on the table next to the notorious roses from the other Uchiha.

Her back stiffened. "Oh yeah, I've got to do something about _that,_ too." She hated the thought of throwing out the beautiful flowers, but she couldn't keep the creepy aide memoire either.

"On the other hand, maybe I should just keep them as a constant reminder to be on my guard. Well, whatever, worry about it later Sak," she told herself, "right now I just need a long, hot shower."

Going to her room she stripped her filthy clothes off, wrapped in a robe, and grabbed something clean to change into. She left her room before stepping back, grabbing her senbon carrier, and bringing it into the bathroom with her. It didn't hurt to be extra cautious. She could hook the weapon case right to the shower rod. Anyone who dared to enter her bathroom would look like a porcupine when she was done.

0o0o0

Sasuke walked up to Sakura's front door. He knew she had gone straight home but he was not exactly looking forward to confronting his rose-haired team mate. Sakura's clone had done some things that were so completely out of character. He wanted to know if she had done it on purpose, as some kind of strategy to throw him off. If so, she was going about things totally the wrong way. Any other man would have not let her get away with that kind of flirting—he almost hadn't himself. It hardly seemed possible to him even now that she could do that so well, being as innocent as he knew she was.

His knock received no answer. The busted door was blocked from the inside. He knew she was in there. He felt her discomfiture through the bracelet and she had set off his trap alerting him when she entered. Either she was ignoring him or she didn't hear him. He suspected the first.

Going around the side of the house he came to her bedroom window. Seeing no one in the room he pulled up on the sash and it came up easily with a loud _squeak_. The flimsy genjutsu of Kakashi's dog, Bull, which leapt at him through the window, was laughable.

Ignoring the dog Sasuke growled at her lack of preparedness."Kai," he grunted, releasing the noisy jutsu.

Climbing through her window he heard the sound of Sakura's shower running, and figured it to be the reason she didn't answer the door. He contemplated entering her bathroom to punish her for not locking her window, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was more like something the pervert or the dobe might try. She would probably not talk to him for a month if he did it. They had to get along if he was going to train her to fight against the Sharingan. If he stepped too far Tsunade might put him back under house arrest, even if she said he could do what he wanted. If Sakura ended up running to her in tears the Hokage would probably pound him before throwing him in jail.

He sat onto her bed, kicked off his sandals and looked around his team mate's room. It was decidedly…girly.

It wasn't just that it smelled nice. Naruto had been right about her having room for more than one in her bed. He had thought the dobe was just pulling his leg, but the bed was a enormous four poster bed with a white cotton duvet with red and white throw pillows. He picked up the largest pillow and there on the red sheets laid a small black sheathed tanto. He smirked. 'At least she's equipped to deal with an intruder, or Naruto if need be.'

Mementos of her life were scattered in an orderly way about the room—pictures of friends and his own team on the white dresser. He lay back on the soft bed, closing his eyes and relaxed while he waited for her. He hadn't got much sleep lately, since he had designated himself to guard her house when she slept.

Thinking back to their fight, he wondered if he hadn't left Konoha, if he might have seen this room in a more private setting before now—he definitely would have made sure the dobe _never_ had.

0o0o0

Sakura stayed in the shower until the hot water tank ran its course. She was dreading the confrontation she knew was coming, there was no way on earth that Sasuke wouldn't have something to say about her clone's ecchi actions earlier. She groaned and turned the water off, smacking her head against the tile wall a few times for good measure.

'You're an adult, you can't run and hide from everything,' her Inner scolded.

'Easy for you to say, you're the one that embarrassed me in front of—'

"Your most _important_ person?'

'I was _about_ to say that arrogant jerk!' Sakura insisted in complete denial.

'Come now, it doesn't matter what you say. You can't hide your feelings from me. We're together in this, ne?'

'I am never giving you control again!' Sakura snarled.

'If you gave me control more often, this would never had happened. Ino was right, you _should_ have kissed every one of those other boys that liked you. Sasuke too, whether he liked it or not. If you had, you never would have acted like that with Itachi and perhaps you might have slipped under his radar.

'You _wish_ I had kissed all those boys,' Sakura sniffed, 'I can't help if Sasuke filled my heart first—but I _can_ keep him out from now on.'

'_You_ wish,' her inner self scoffed softly.

Sakura sighed, there was no point in avoiding it now. She just had to come up with an excuse for her clone acting that way. She threw on one of Naruto's old faded black t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts then blew her hair dry.

0o0o0

For some reason Sakura wasn't really surprised to walk into her bedroom after her shower to find Sasuke sleeping there. The self-conscious girl in her wanted to yell at him for that horrible genjutsu, but her clone had acted just as badly. Even though she didn't want to go over that embarrassment with him, Sakura had to take responsibility for her clone's actions no matter what. The resigned ninja hung her robe on the bedroom door and walked over to wake him up and make him go home.

0o0o0

Uchiha Sasuke was in _her_ bed. When she was younger she would have loved it. Now she was just confused by the boy.

Kakashi's words came back to her.

'_Maybe you should consider that while you don't need him anymore, he still needs you.'_

No, Sasuke was a loner. He couldn't possibly need her for anything.

'_Sakura, I'll feel better if Sasuke is nearby,' Kakashi had told her._

'Sorry, Kakashi,' she thought. 'It won't work, I'm already losing it and it's only been half a day. My heart can't take being near him much longer—it already hurts.'

She hesitated as she stood over him. He was beautiful. He looked much younger when he was relaxed, not that _she_ ever saw that much. The dark-haired, young man was usually the definition of tension. Naruto was always teasing him about having a stick up his ass. It wasn't totally his fault. She supposed he had a lot to bear since he had declared himself his clan's avenger. If he had chosen to share the burden with his friends, things would have been so different now.

'He still has that gash on his face too,' her inner nudged her. 'He was only trying to help you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' She heaved a sighed, reached out, and placed her hand against the side of his face, sending cool healing chakra through his skin.

0o0o0

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, watching her work. He could feel the odd sensation of his skin knitting itself back together. The burning from the cut disappeared as she worked, and a pleasant feeling replaced it. The girl's touch was so comforting it made him want to nuzzle into her hand—as if he would ever do such a thing.

There was no other med-nin like her. Most only worked to get the job done. Sakura was a perfectionist. She always did her best to take away all signs of pain as she worked, being so skilled with her chakra she could do both, and she never left a scar. She really wasn't cut out to be a cold hearted killer, she was too compassionate. The pressure from her punch earlier in the week was also relieved, as she healed the last of the bruising from his black eyes and broken nose.

"Thank you."

"Well, you were getting blood all over my pillows, so I had to do something." She smiled shyly, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Hn," He grunted. "Your security sucks."

She turned away from him and picked at a broken fingernail. "Yeah." She laughed softly. "Um…about earlier. I really wasn't—"

"Sorry," Sasuke interrupted her. "I think something went wrong when you made the clone," he supposed, giving her an easy out. "You couldn't copy the bracelet's jutsu correctly without knowing it and I believe it may have it made your clone act, strange."

"Yeah," she sounded relieved, "maybe. I don't know what happened. Too much exposure to Kakashi's dirty books." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

He eyed her suspiciously. He could tell she was lying, but about what?

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Come on, Sasuke."

"If you don't learn to break the Sharingan, Itachi will hurt you."

"Nobody can break the sharingan, Sasuke."

"It can be done Sakura, with my training…training that you keep avoiding."

"Yeah, well, if you have the Sharingan eye then _maybe_ you can stop another Sharingan. You should go. Ino will be here soon, you don't have to babysit me."

She got up and he noticed instead of her tight tank top, she had a shirt on that was huge on her. He tugged it, stopping her. "Where did you get this?"

"Huh?" She looked to where his hand was pulling her shirt. "Oh, it's one that Naruto left here."

She could swear Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson as he rose from the bed. "Why are you letting him sleep in your bed?"

"Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow at him, taking a step back."He's harmless—_annoying,_ but harmless."

"He's a pervert. You let him sleep next to you—touch you."

"Hold on! Wait just a minute! He does not _touch_ me. I'd pound him into next week."

"How do you know? You're asleep."

"Sasuke, I used to sleep next to you, too, and Kakashi and Sai and Yamato." She was put off by what his words implied and her face showed it. "Honestly, you make me sound like I'm a slut."

"You put too much trust in other men." He took another step toward her, making her back off more.

"So I should trust no one?"

"Aa."

"I can't do that. I can't shut everyone out like you did Sasuke!"

"Then someone like Itachi will take advantage."

"I'm supposed to be able to trust my team. I can take care of myself Sasuke," She told him boldly, taking a step forward.

His eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"I've been by myself for years now with no family." Another step brought her face to face. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." She pushed him towards the door.

"You need someone to watch over you Sakura—you always have."

"Sasuke, I have one question and I don't want you to answer me. I already know the answer. I just want you to answer for yourself."

"Why haven't talked to me since you been back? Why do you only care enough to speak to me now?" A final push had him out of her room, the door firmly shut in his face, locked. She'd tried to hide it, but he had seen the tears in her eyes.

He put his hand on the doorknob but he couldn't turn it. If he went back in there right now she might make him answer that question and the answer made him scared for her. If he told her the truth, she would never be safe again.

Instead, he walked down the hall, through the kitchen, to the living room. Seeing the reason why her door wouldn't budge he smirked, thinking of that little slip of a girl picking up that giant bookcase and setting it in front of the door. He forgot just how strong she really could be when he looked at her. To him she always seemed fragile.

"Sakura," he called down the hall. "I'll be back later to fix the door."

She didn't answer, but he knew she heard. He pulled the bookcase out far enough to slip through the door and pulled it closed behind him.

0o0

He didn't get ten feet from the steps.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun," Ino crooned irritatingly. "Are you and Sak done training today?"

"Hn."

"Ever the conversationalist," Ino teased as he passed her. "She's not like other girls you know," Ino went on. Sasuke stopped and listened without turning around.

"You stepped on her heart a long time ago and while you bruised it you probably did her a favor. Her heart hasn't hardened like the rest of us. She has _hopes_. She still thinks ninjas can be all good—that there are still heroes. "

Sasuke turned to look at her questioningly.

"It's true, but what she doesn't realize, is that _she's_ one of those heroes. She's kept her heart locked up for you for so long, she doesn't even begin to understand how to open it."

"She'll never pick up on the hints you're sending her. She was rejected by you so harshly, fully, and more than once that she no longer sees herself as worthy of love." Ino reiterated. "That's where you're in trouble."

The dark haired boy sneered, "Why's that?"

"If Itachi steals her, gives her that kind of love and makes her feel worthy, she'll fall for him, bad guy or not. She doesn't know it fully, but she _craves_ that feeling of being loved, that closeness, more than anything. She just doesn't understand how to get it. She'll fumble and make mistakes.

The thing is, are _you_ gonna be the one by her side when it happens, or is _Itachi_."

Sasuke tensed to argue with her and she put up one hand to stop him.

"Don't get me wrong, none of us want her to go with him," Ino assured him. "But you're the only one who can protect her this time. You're the only one who can keep her heart here, in Konoha. You just have to decide if Sakura's heart is what you want." Ino's voice softened. "I know you care for her. We all see it. Funny thing is, she's the only one who can't. She refuses to hope for happiness with you anymore, even if it's all she ever wanted. All she sees now is that the guy who rejected her is finally looking at her, _only_ because his aniki did."

The Uchiha growled.

"Her heart is fragile. You'd better put on the kidd gloves. You'd better make her understand that she's what you want."

"She would be in constant danger with me," Sasuke rebuked her.

"It's too late for you to wait till it's safe for her. Her safety evaporated when he kissed her the second time. I saw it. Itachi wants Sakura and Uchiha's get what they want, _right_? She'll never be safe now anyways, as long as Itachi desires her. The proclaimed greatest ninja in _generations_ desires her."

She looked at him cunningly. "Maybe it's not just him. Maybe Akatsuki has a plan for her we can't see. Maybe it his job to use her heart to drag her into the Akatsuki. Do you think he can't do it? If you don't hold her heart then he's going to take it without a fight."

Sasuke's aura darkened but Ino wouldn't back down.

"She chased _you_ all those years, became strong for _you_. Are you gonna give her back some of that strength, or are you gonna hang on to that _stupid_ Uchiha pride? The pride that killed its own clan."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger, but Ino ignored him.

"You know it's funny, Sakura's my best friend. She could have turned out just like me. In fact I _encouraged_ her to, but she's the least shallow person I know—and the _dumbest_ when it comes to matters of the heart. She locked hers away years ago. She won't get the hints. She doesn't trust you after you've were so cruel when you were younger. You're gonna have to give her the full force of your feelings, just like your brother did. Like it or not you _have_ to tell her."

She crossed her arms, her voice became hard.

"I only hope your feelings aren't just lust like Itachi's…simple sexual desire. If they are, don't bother, because she will give in to you and when you dump her _this_ time, she'll never come back from that heartache. If it's lust, just leave her to your brother. Because even if, god forbid, he rapes her, we'll be able to bring our Sakura back with her friend's love, but if you give her your love and take it away, she'll never return from that heartbreak another time, you'll have accomplished what none of us could. You'll harden her heart beyond repair, and she'll never be the girl this whole village loves again."

Sasuke took a step away and stopped.

"Don't misunderstand me, Sasuke-kun, I'm rooting for the two of you, but if you're not man enough to take responsibility, don't take her virginity. Then at least if she settles for someone else she'll have _some_ form of happiness, even if she never has the love she deserves."

Sasuke left without a word.

Ino sighed. "Well Sak, I did my best."

She went up the walk and knocked on the door.

0o0o0

"Yuck!"

There was dirt and sand piled around the front steps.

The door opened by itself when she knocked and Ino finally noticed its state of disrepair.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Hey Forehead you ok?" Ino yelled squeezing through her front door.

Hearing her friends voice Sakura unlocked her bedroom door and called back.

"I'm in my room."

"It looks like there was a battle in here." Ino looked. Taking in what would normally be her pajamas, Ino couldn't resist teasing, "Did you have sweet dreams of a hot s-class nin?"

"More like nightmares, pig."

"Come on Sakura, you have to quit acting like a virgin sometime in your life." The blondie had to rub it in if she wanted to get the two icebergs to kiss tonight, "Sasuke's probably gay if he hasn't made a move by now. "

"He's not gay, pig."

Ino put up her hand in defense. "Alright, he's hetero, but he's still an ice-cold jerk. You deserve more than that."

"Itachi Uchiha is _more_?"

"Well, he's cute."

"So?"

"So, your first kiss could have been much worse. A total dog, like that shark face. Or someone embarrassing, like Lee."

"Lee is a nice guy."

"Yeah, but would you _kiss_ him?"

Sakura made an unpleasant face. "No."

"See? You need to relax. If you're careful, you won't have to worry. Itachi's not coming to Konoha to look for a date from you. And if you go on a mission just don't go anywhere alone. You have four of the best watchdogs around. Itachi won't even get close to you."

The pinkette sighed, letting Ino's advice sink in a little. "I guess you're sorta right. No use worrying about it. No turning back the clock."

She turned to her desk, fiddling with some scrolls she was writing.

"Have you thought more about how to break the Sharingan?"

"It's impossible."

"Nah. No bloodline is invincible, forehead. Look at how you broke the ShinTenShin at the Chunin exams. In fact I think you owe me a rematch. What do you say?"

"That was probably a fluke."

"Let's try it right here. There is not much moving around required so let's give it a shot. Just try to recall the whole fight and why you were able to break my hold on your mind."

Sakura looked at her warily.

"You're not scared, are you, forehead?"

"Bring it, Pig!"

"Sit on the bed," Ino instructed getting comfortable against the pillows.

"Here?"

"Yeah and if you lose you have to tell Sasuke you _love_ him."

"No way. When you lose you have to eat half a _dozen_ donuts."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many calories are in a donut? No way!"

"Chicken…Pig?"

"You're going down, forehead!" Ino did the hand signs for her mind body transfer technique, trapping Sakura's mind with her own.

"Haha, forehead! Let's see you get out of this!" Ino crowed.

"Screw you, pig!"

Sakura struggled to break Ino's control over her mind to no avail. To see the girls in the room you could not tell there was a battle going on, Ino was slumped over, seemingly sleeping and Sakura was frozen with a grimace of determination on her face.

'_Oh, come on, forehead you can do better than that_,' Ino taunted inside her head.

'_Shut up, pig_.' Sakura was trying to eject her rival forcibly but she was getting nowhere fast.

'_Hehe_," Ino laughed evilly. "_I'm going to relive a few of your memories. I finally get to see what Itachi's kiss felt like_.'

'_You wouldn't!_'

She already was.

'_Sakura! He's even more gorgeous then Sasuke close up! Oh, my god! It's not fair! My first kiss wasn't near that hot! Oh! Did you tell Sasuke what Itachi told you?_'

'_Leave it alone pig_,' Sakura warned.

'_If you won't tell me I'll just see for myself_,' Ino bragged.

'_Shit,_' her inner complained, '_we have to get her the hell out of our head_.'

'_No kidding.'_

'_Oh Sak! Sasuke did that to you!_' Ino saw the breakfast incident. '_Why didn't you tell me? Itachi sent you flowers? He's sooo jealous! Cha! Jariyah wrote a dirty book about YOU? Oh my GOD! Why didn't you tell me all this?_'

'_THAT'S IT PIG! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!_' Both Sakura and he inner screamed and Ino was pushed forcibly out of Sakura's head and back into her own.

"Forehead!" Ino sat up on the bed, "_You did it_! Holy shit! Do you know how you did it?"

Sakura, panting, shook her head trying to think. She had been angry—as was her inner. Perhaps they had agreed long enough to work together, but that didn't seem quite right either. She needed time to think about it.

"See, it was nothing to get mad over. I have faith you'll work it out. Let's go out tonight and find a couple of cuties to kiss. That will take your mind off Uchiha's hot bod." She laughed as they got off the bed. "Actually forehead, I was a little jealous of all the attention being on you. I didn't know Itachi Uchiha scared you so much. Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

Ino hugged her best friend in the world. "I knew you'd see it my way, forehead."

"Yeah, why not?" Sakura hugged her back. Stealthily she took her friends ponytail and dipped it into the bottle of black ink from her desk, saturating it thoroughly. "I can't stay mad at you." She quickly hid the ink bottle as Ino pulled back.

"I gotta go work at the flower shop for two more hours forehead. Let's go out later. Pick out something sexy to wear so we can drive the guys crazy."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the bar at eight." She grinned as Ino left, her new hair color dripping down off her ponytail onto her back as she left Sakura's room.

'I just can't stay mad at that girl,' she thought, stifling a giggle.

0o0o0o0

0o00o0

Things you probably already know:

Aide memoire-Reminder-memory aid.

Tanto-A small to medium knife used by ninja with a blade 6-12 inches long.

Ecchi—H—slang for hentai-perverted.

0o0o0


	11. Chapter 11 Let Me See Your Thong

I do not own Naruto

Please read, enjoy, and review

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 11—Let Me See Your Thong

0o0o0

0o0o0

Southern Border of Fire, about a mile outside of the Great Naruto Bridge to Wave:

"Kakashi!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Are we staying in town tonight?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Team 7 is covering the woods for now. Gai's team and Shikamaru will be on tactical ops on the island."

"That's not fair! All the action will be there," Naruto whined.

"Not if we find the enemy first. Cheer up, think of all the noise we won't have to listen to out here."

"And all the _fun_ we'll miss," The blonde haired boy mumbled.

"Less chance for you to screw up, dickless." Sai beamed one of his fake smiles at Naruto and the boy growled at his emotionless comrade. "We also get a break from the traitor."

"Fuck you Sai. You creepy Sasuke wannabe. I'd take five Sasuke over one of you, any day."

"Jealous of the hag, are we?" The pale artist taunted him. "Those Uchiha men must have a thing for pink. Do you think the bastard's screwing her yet? Or are you still his number one _girl_?"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he could murder Sai.

"Sai, I want you on patrol right now—2 miles north. You two and your bickering just earned the first two shifts. Once you get out far enough, set out lookouts every thousand feet, east to west and north south, in a grid pattern. Naruto will patrol from there back to the coast." He ordered, "I want you from here on an arc sweep of this entire area. Naruto you will be one mile in and Yamato and I will relieve you two in four hours.

If you see any sign of enemy I want you to report it immediately—_No heroes._ There are many people traveling in the area, don't disturb them, but check them _all_ out," Kakashi cautioned. "I will punish you and dock half your pay if you act without contacting one of us first. Take your headsets, if you see anything suspicious report first, got it?"

"Hai."

"Remember you are _ninja_, not elephants. I want total radio silence unless it has to do with our business. Now head out. There's lives and Konoha's reputation riding on this."

"Hai Taisho!" Now that the young men had a purpose, their stupid bickering was forgotten. They quickly geared up and left for their positions.

"You know, I think Sai does that on purpose," Yamato told Kakashi.

"You think?" the scarecrow said sarcastically.

"No, listen, I think it's like an experiment—to test people's reactions and see if he gets the results he has read about," Yamato explained. "He enjoys people's reactions. I think actually he means the _opposite_ of what he says."

"Anything's possible," Kakashi surmised.

"I caught him practicing expressions twice now. I think this team is good for him," Yamato claimed.

Kakashi laughed bitterly.

"Well, if they don't kill him first," Yamato added.

"Yep," Kakashi agreed and went to find a quiet tree limb to read on, there was only an hour till sundown. The nice thing about bringing Tenzou was they never had to pack tents.

The wood-nin made a bungalow with his four pillars house technique and moved the gear into it. By the time Kakashi returned at dark, he had dinner ready and sleeping bags out.

"Ya know, Tenzou," Kakashi said lazily grabbing a plate and setting on his bag. "You're gonna make some woman a great wife someday."

"Screw you, Taisho," Yamato sneered.

"No, no. I don't swing that way," Kakashi told him good-naturedly. "If you like manly girls, I hear Anko is looking. I could tell her you're interested."

"Hatake-san, if you do that, then I will make a waterfall in your living room."

"Alright, don't get so uptight. I was just trying to help. Don't get—"

Kakashi jumped up as his radio crackled to life.

"Two targets in site, one-half mile northeast of camp. Uchiha and company," Naruto's voice crackled over Kakashi's ear piece. "Shit, shit! They're leaving. I'm going to follow them."

"Stay back, damn it! Naruto, were on our way, ETA five minutes," Kakashi hissed quietly into the headset as the two took off for Naruto's given position. That knucklehead was asking for trouble, following Uchiha Itachi.

Sai broke in over the air. "I'm too far, ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Sai, stay back and keep lookout for others. Over."

"Uh…too late, sensei. They know I'm here," Naruto informed him.

"Do _not_ engage. We'll be there in _three_ minutes." Kakashi sped up even more. "Do not look at Uchiha directly. Make bunshin to protect yourself. Got it?"

0o0o0

"Well, what have we here? Isn't this pinky's teammate? Sorry, you'll have to tell pinky that Uchiha-san has no time for a date right now. We're on the clock," the shark nin chided. "Although, I suppose we _could_ bring the Kyuubi back."

"You keep your fucking hands _off_ Sakura-chan!"

"I'll do no such thing," Itachi told him.

"You prick! What do you want with her?"

"Uzumaki-kun, my appetites are no business of yours."

"Stay away from her!" Red chakra began to leak from all around the leaf ninja as he struggled unsuccessfully to control his anger.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, she _belongs_ to me."

"ASSHOLE!" Two Tails began to form behind the boy and his eyes turned red.

"She's mine, and I'll use her as I see fit," Itachi went on. "Make sure you tell my otouto."

"Tell him yourself when I drag your ass back to jail. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of clones sprang up from everywhere and started to form rasengans, the forest took on an eerie glow.

"Kisame, it's time to leave. This isn't part of our current mission.

"I was looking forward to a little warm-up."

"Yes, but the odds are about to change. Isn't that right, Hatake-san?" When Yamato and Kakashi came into the clearing, Naruto was forming a third tail.

"Tenzou!"

"I'm on it." Yamato hastily formed seals to push the kyuubi back. Red-eyed bunshin were running everywhere screaming to get at Uchiha who'd pulled back a bit. Just before they got to him his body burst in a murder of crows as he disappeared along with his big blue partner.

Yamato sealed the kyuubi with a binding nest and the air exploded as hundreds of bunshin were recalled. It seemed doubly dark afterwards when of all the light from their rasengan disappeared.

Kakashi quickly check their surroundings for signs of the Akatsuki ninja.

"Sai, you there?"

"Yes. No sign of enemy."

"Reconnoiter with me at camp in fifteen minutes. I want you to send a message to Konoha. Over."

"Hai."

"Tenzou, everything under control?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hai, the fox's chakra is sealed. Naruto's fine."

"I told you not to engage!" Kakashi scolded.

"I didn't! They turned back and found me," Naruto defended himself.

"Silent, Naruto. Ninja's are supposed to be silent—shadows. Hell, Captain Yamato here could here you breathing all the way from camp."

"Hey, now wait a minute-" The wood specialist ninja started to protest. Naruto looking at Yamato like a whipped puppy that he would say such things.

Kakashi cut him off. "We're doubling up. You two stay together and cover the assigned area. I'll meet up with Sai and inform team Gai and Konoha of enemy sightings." No use crying over spilt milk he figured, but he wanted Naruto to learn to control his urges better. "Do you two think you can stay out of trouble?"

Kakashi almost laughed at the surprised look on their faces. It was good he had the mask or they would know he was having a bit of fun at the nervous boy's and the uptight jounin's expense. He couldn't help himself, someone had to pay for his missed dinner and night of no sleep to come.

"I'll have someone relieve you an hour before dawn," Kakashi left them to meet up with Sai and get the word out. Truth be told, he was a little relieved to see Itachi Uchiha this far south. He was a formidable opponent yes, but at least Kakashi knew now that he wasn't in Konoha stealing his favorite student or torturing the other one. Team Seven could take care of Naruto. Akatsuki would never take that boy without a huge fight. Kakashi had a few tricks up his sleeve to deal with the Uchiha better this time.

'Better me than her,' he thought.

0o0o0

Konoha

0o0o0

Ino left Sakura's room and sauntered down the hall and through the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Sak! I'm getting a drink," She hollered back. She heard a grunt from the bedroom and figured it was ok. She went out the living room to leave and found none other than the Uchiha fixing Sakura's busted door frame.

"So, you're the one who broke the door? I thought maybe Sakura got mad and broke it herself."

Sasuke grunted at her not bothering to stop his work.

"Did she tell you that we're going out to the bar tonight? You're welcome to join us."

"Hn."

"I told her to dress up cute, so we can go _man_ hunting," Ino continued to chatter. "She needs to let loose and have some fun. Last time we hit the bar half the guys in the place offered to take her home and she politely refused them. She's so clueless when it comes to men…not that I haven't tried to show her." She was doing her best to make him jealous. She giggled when she saw him make a sour face.

"You don't have to babysit her tonight Sasuke. I'll stay with her, so you can go do whatever it is you usually do."

"Aa."

"Maybe she'll find _another_ guy to protect her tonight." She turned back towards Sakura's hall. "Wear something sexy, Sakura!" Ino slid out the door. "See ya, _Sasuke-kun."_

0o0o0

Sakura slipped into a new pair of jeans she was thinking of wearing tonight. She heard Ino loitering around the living room—probably to avoid returning to work. She called to her to get her opinion.

"Hey pig," Sakura yelled down the hall, "come here and tell me if these jeans make my butt look good."

'She must think Ino was still here,' Sasuke thought. He couldn't resist the impulse to go to her call. He was mystified by the way her bunshin had misbehaved and he wondered if this might shed some light on her behavior.

He stopped at the doorway.

There stood Sakura, body facing him with her head turned to look in the mirror behind her, wearing nothing but a sheer black bra and a pair of tight, low rise black jeans. The black string of her thong showed just above her pants. Watching her Sasuke felt a slow burn in his gut.

Without looking around she kept talking.

"I wore a thong so there are no panty lines but maybe I should just wear a skirt. What do you think?"

Sasuke had to clear his throat before he answered, his voice was gruff.

"Well, I don't know," he said slowly, "take off the jeans and show me the skirt."

Sakura spun her head back with a curse. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Ino left. Is that the top you're wearing? It's kind of suggestive, but I like it."

She looked down at her lacy see thru bra and gasped, crossing her hands over her nearly bare breasts.

"It's my underwear, you bastard! How dare you come back into my room?"

"_You_ called _me_ in here." He rubbed the back of his head. "Though, I must say, I take offense at being called pig. Are you gonna show me your thong, too?"

Chakra flared in Sakura's fist as her face flared crimson.

"Get out now."

"If I tell you your ass looks good in those jeans, will you let me see the thong?" Sasuke smirked at her devilishly.

Her inner was positively drooling.

"Urgh!" she choked angrily, looking around for something to throw at him.

"Okay." He put his hands up, trying not to laugh at her reaction. "I think your legs look better in a skirt. Wear the short black one—with the thong."

The next second he disappeared from the doorway, just before the razor sharp tanto wedged into the door where his head had been.

"I'm going to kill you, Uchiha!"

"See you later." He called back as if he didn't hear her. "Your door's fixed. Don't forget to lock it."

Sakura turned back to the mirror to see not only was her face beet red—her whole body was blushing.

"Kakashi, I'm going to _kill_ you for making me spend time with him."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Two hours later, Sakura left the corner store carrying a box under her arm. She was on her way to meet Ino at the Fu-bar. It was a hole in the wall but the drinks were cheap and the music wasn't bad. Its biggest redeeming quality was a large, poorly-lit dance floor. She found Ino sitting in the center of everything—of course—already surrounded by interested suitors. Ino pushed them aside when Sakura came up and put the box in front of her.

"For you."

"Forehead, you shouldn't have."

"It was my pleasure, pig," Sakura opened the box.

"I'm not eating those!" Ino practically screamed.

"Hey! A bet's a bet! Now eat up, pig!" Sakura commanded her.

"Hey look," one of the guys next to Ino pointed out, "Someone brought donuts!"

"No, those are for Ino," Sakura insisted.

"Help yourself, boys," Ino invited—the donuts disappeared in two seconds.

"Thanks, girls."

"That doesn't count, pig," Sakura sputtered as Ino licked her finger and scraped some sugar off the bottom of the box.

"Yeah, yeah—sue me. You never said how _long_ I could take to eat those donuts, just give me six months. Now tell me about your little plan for tonight. What are we gonna do?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm gonna make a clone and you are going to hang out with it while wearing the bracelet, but first I gotta figure out where Sasuke's gonna be."

"Say no more," Ino turned her pink haired friend around—there in the corner of the dark bar sat none other than the Uchiha himself—sulking while nursing a drink.

"Why is he _here_?"

"Because I told him _you_ were gonna be here. He is your guardian, right?"

"No! He's just _nosy_."

"Uh-uh. He's watching you. You look cute tonight, by the way."

"Uh, thanks. You too."

Sakura was in form fitting black leotard, which came down to mid thigh, with a super short black, white and hot pink plaid pleated mini skirt. Her top was a long poufy sleeved white blouse that came halfway down and tied at her midriff, some black boots with stiletto heels that buckled all the way up to the top of her calf. Her hair was ponied atop her head. She planned on using the black outfit underneath as a disguise, to help her to sneak into the Uchiha complex later without being seen.

Ino wore a long black, tight skirt with both sides slit right up to her panties, to show off her fabulous long legs. Her top was a purple halter that covered her _almost_ modestly, _if_ you overlooked the fact that there was no back to it. She finished it off with a pair of slinky four-inch heels.

'All in all, it's pretty tame—for her,' Sakura thought.

0o0o0

Sasuke noticed when Sakura walked into the bar. He also noticed every other man watching her walk over to Ino.

'Does she have to dress so _suggestively_?' he thought. "And those _boots_," he scowled. "What the hell good were _those_ to a kunoichi? If Akatsuki attacked now she would be helpless.' He growled, finished his drink, and ordered another one.

0o0o0

Ino and Sakura spent the next hour mostly on the dance floor, interspersed with plenty of drinking—at least on Ino's part. Sakura had plenty of offers to buy her a drink but she mostly nursed hers. She didn't want to be shitfaced while trying to commit B & E. She needed a clear head.

Whenever the waitress brought over an unwanted drink she steered her to bring it over to Sasuke instead. If she could get him buzzed enough not to notice what her movements were tonight all the better. She also went out of her way to point out the brooding, dark haired Uchiha to single women on the dance floor near her. Telling them he was looking for someone to start his clan with. In no time at all Sasuke was surrounded by eligible women trying to get his attention.

"Ino, it's time. Meet me in the bathroom," Sakura told her, leaving the dance floor.

Now was the hard part. She had to make a clone and hide her chakra at the instant it came into being.

"Where are you, Forehead?" Ino called, a little drunkenly.

"Right here, Pig. Keep your voice down."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sakura made the clone without the bracelet this time, hiding her chakra and letting the bunshin take over. She stripped off the blouse and skirt, leaving them on the hook. She left the stall locked and jumped over the top to land in front of Ino in a crouch, her bunshin came right behind her.

"Now _that_ is a sexy outfit." Ino said, eyeing the black one piece with the thin heeled boots as Sakura straightened.

'Ignore her,' her Inner warned.

"Ino, give me your arm." Sakura unhooked the bracelet and quickly put it back on Ino. "Alright, pig, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Stay in the Bathroom with my bunshin for five minutes and then find an excuse to stay in the hall outside the bathrooms for another fifteen. I should be on my way back by then. I'll release my bunshin when I'm outside the back door and meet you back here to get the bracelet back."

"Gee, Sak, sounds complicated. You really think it will work?"

"If Sasuke suspects something he'll be in that hall when I go out. Then I will simply come back in and get you and he'll be none the wiser. Besides, he seems to be drinking a lot tonight."

'Thanks to us,' her Inner boasted.

"And," she went on, "those women will keep him distracted.

"Forehead, you're clueless," Ino disagreed. "The only girl he was watching was you—and all those tramps know it."

"Shut up. I don't have time for this. I'm going—wish me luck."

"Hey, wait. You never told me what you're going to steal."

"Kakashi gave Sasuke a copy of that dirty book Jiraiya wrote about me and I have to get it back before he reads it."

"Why so worried, Forehead?"

"Sasuke's in it too, _with_ me," Sakura hinted.

"Oh, _now_ I understand. Get going, forehead, but you've _got_ to let me read that book."

"I'm gonna destroy every copy _and_ the author," Sakura vowed, leaving the bathroom.

She checked the hallway—it was deserted.

"So far, so good." She exhaled. Heading out the back door she jumped immediately to the roof.

She took off across the rooftops, to avoid having to speak with anyone she knew. There were other ninjas doing this, too, but it was common knowledge that if you were on the terra-cotta highway, you went about your own business and didn't bother others. She was probably the only one wearing street clothes and heels, but at least they were less noticeable being black.

In minutes she arrived outside the Uchiha district.

Imagine having a whole section of town just for your family. No wonder the Uchiha's acted so arrogant. When Sakura was sure there was no one else looking, she jumped the fence bordering the district and made her way to Sasuke's house. He still stayed in his family home. Team seven had helped him clean it out when he came back, even though he didn't want their help. They considered him family, even when he rejected them.

She snuck from shadow to shadow, masking her chakra. Even if he wasn't home she didn't want anyone else to find out what she was doing and report her. Breaking and entering was a crime.

0o0o0

She walked up the porch to his house, checking for traps he might have laid, especially since he was always on her case about her place. She closed her eyes and reached out with her other senses but she could only sense the ones set up around the old shrine buildings, no longer used by the families. Who would be stupid enough to steal from the Sharingan users anyhow?

'Me,' she thought derisively.

She opened the back door. "Hello," she whispered. "Anybody home?"

When no one answered she opened the screen and let herself in. Pulling out a small flashlight she carefully wiped the sole of her boots on the rug so there would be no dirt brought in by them. She snuck through the kitchen and riffled through the shelves and drawers in the den, looking for the book. Having no luck there, she bit the bullet and went down the hall to Sasuke's bedroom.

It was neat and clean. Simply decorated with deep blue walls and dark wood floors. There, in the middle of the wall was the Uchiha fan, of course. "All praise Uchiha." She giggled. Sakura couldn't help herself—maybe she was a drunk, after all.

The book wasn't in his closet, or his nightstand.

"He wouldn't," she groaned. "God, please don't let it be in his bed. That is just gross."

She walked over to the double bed and leaned over picking up a pillow.

She let out a sigh of relief when the first pillow revealed nothing.

She picked up the second.

There it was, in all its glory, _Come, Cherry Paradise_.

Thinking of all the stuff she's just read in the first few chapters, she wondered how long he'd had it. It couldn't have been more than a day right? Sakura let out a strangled moan. She _had_ to destroy it before Sasuke read too far.

"If you wanted to borrow it, all you had to do was ask," a low voice spoke from the doorway.

She turned fast but not fast enough. Sasuke slammed into her back and landed on the bed, straddling her in the process. Her flashlight went flying across the room and the light went out, leaving them with only the dim light of the moon. He seized her hands, pulling them behind her back and up painfully.

"I'm curious, Sakura. Do you always crawl around on men's beds when they aren't home?"

'SHIT! We're _dead_,' her Inner cursed. Sakura turned her head to look back at him.

"S-sasuke-kun, I wasn't, I mean, I didn't, uh…Why are you here?"

"That's funny." He looked around the room, let go of her hands, and crossed his arms. "I thought this was _my_ house." He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Uh… you were at the bar, I saw you sitting in the corner with all those girls around you."

"I _was_ there. Wondering what would take you so long in the bathroom. When I finally got up to see, there you were. Or should I say there was your _clone_, standing with a disgusted look on her face in the hallway, watching Ino make out with Shiranui. I thought it was odd you would sit and watch, until I saw Ino was wearing the bracelet."

Sakura buried her face in defeat.

"Clever, I would have known instantly that your clone was a fake if it had walked out on her own."

"You didn't take my bunshin out because it would have warned me," she theorized.

"Kai." She released her bunshin and its information came back to her from the bar. "Genma, you perverted bastard," she mumbled as she learned he had suggested the bunshin join in on the fun. He'd known it wasn't really her, too.

'Hey, he's one of Kakashi's friends. Do you think he got an advance copy of that book too?' Her inner wondered.

'Shit! Maybe he's in it, too,' Sakura thought angrily. 'What, do I have to kill every man in the village?'

Sasuke was surprised watching her—she seemed to forget where she was. 'Everyone was supposed to fear Sharingan users,' he thought. 'Is she even a little afraid of me?'

He didn't think so—not yet anyhow. He broke into her thoughts.

"At least your bunshin was clever enough to stay with Yamanaka. I had no idea where _you_ went until I felt the security breach on my house. You're very good at hiding your chakra signature, but I guess you already know that."

"Security? There were no traps. I checked." Her neck was getting sore from turning her head to talk to him. 'Why couldn't he just let her up?'

"I wouldn't lay a genjutsu. That's what people would _expect_ me to do," he scoffed. "I laid a simple trap to alert me if there was someone here—not catch to them." His eyes showed a hint of red. "_I _will catch them…and _punish_ them."

"Oh, uh, that's a good idea Sasuke-kun. Would you mind getting off me now? As you can see, I'm _not_ a burglar."

She had the nerve to smile at him, albeit nervously.

"Really?" He smiled back at her cunningly and her smile vanished.

A smiling Uchiha was something to fear—something bad was coming.

"You just broke into my house to read a dirty book in the dark?" He leaned in and spoke seductively in her ear, she could smell the alcohol on his warm breath, its soft warmth gave her shivers. "Shall we read it together then? Or would you prefer to act out special scenes, like you did with Kakashi?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She struggled uselessly to rise. He was using chakra in his legs to hold her down now.

Sasuke trapped her hands behind her again and pulled her arms high until the pain forced her to stop struggling. "Kakashi gave me the book just this morning along with a blindfold. It's right there in chapter one. The silver haired ninja, you, and the blindfold."

"I know—don't remind me," she sighed, her face burning with embarrassment, "He read me the passages as a penalty when I made mistakes, but the blindfold was legitimate. I'm trying to learn to fight without using my eyes. No see, no Sharingan, get it?" She avoided his glare. "Um, did you read that whole thing yet?"

He shook his head and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, can I have it? It's trash. I want to destroy it—along with the author," she added under her breath.

"So you didn't…_inspire_ this book?" Sasuke asked.

"Get _off_ me!" Sakura commanded, trying to wiggle out from under him. He pulled her arms up until she stilled once more.

"Don't you believe me?" She turned innocent, green eyes to him and he felt his resolve to punish her slip a little.

"Why _should_ I?"

"After all I've been through in the past six days I can't believe you'd ask me that." The fire was back now. She was trying to guilt him into letting her go. "Do I really come off as a slut?"

"Hm, no," He smirked, let go of her hands and opened the book—perusing it but still sitting on her back. "Besides, I would have remembered if we had done these things in chapter nineteen and twenty."

"There's _more_?" she said woefully.

He counted in his head, 'three, two, one.'

"Wait! No wait! You just said you _didn't_ read this, except part of the first chapter." She covered her flaming face with her hands and buried it in the bedspread.

"I didn't really _want_ to, but Kakashi recommended I check out that chapter and it continued in the next. I didn't realize it was about you till I thought about the robe you were wearing this morning."

"God help me," Sakura groaned.

"Do you think Naruto shares information about your little 'outfits' you wear when you're at home?"

"Oh God!" Her voice was muffled by the bedspread. "He wouldn't."

"Why not? He shared it with me, why not his master? He probably did it to get Jiraiya to teach him some new jutsu or something, why else would the old perv start looking at you to be in one of his books?"

She looked at him like he just slapped her. Her face darkened with anger.

"Yes," she spat. "You're right, Sasuke. I'm so ugly that just _has_ to be the reason, because the old pervert was tired of going to whorehouses to get his research. Why not just get it from his _genius_ student? Sorry I'm so _ugly_." She crossed her arms, and then uncrossed them. She twisted around under him and now he was made hyper aware of his position on top of her, on his bed, in the dark. He released his chakra.

Taking the book from his hand, she ripped it in half. She shoved him off of her, and got up from his bed.

"Thanks for reminding me why I hate you." She threw the torn book at his head before stomping to the doorway of his room.

"You still have to train with me. Stop running away." He grabbed her from behind, spun her around slammed her onto the floor knocking the breath from her. On top of her back once more, he ran through some hand signs she couldn't see and slammed his hand down on her lower back right at her hip.

A sharp spark flashed, burning through her clothes. She screamed as she was shocked and felt the burn of his seal as it went through skin and muscle.

He got off her and she scrambled to her feet, her hand already glowing green chakra to heal the burn on her lower back.

"You prick! Just leave me alone!"

"I won't do that anymore," he promised.

She stomped out of his room. He could already feel his jutsu working; a tumult of emotions hit him as they ran through her.

"You better be prepared," he called after her. "I won't go easy on you." He had to sit down. The crest he'd placed on her gave him knowledge of both her location and her feelings. It was some old jutsu he'd discovered while searching the Uchiha archives. He had never tried it before, there was little use for it, but it seemed he'd done it right. He could probably transport right to her feet at any given time, there was no trick she could use to hide from him now, and no way to remove the seal. He had warned Sakura not to remove his bracelet—now he had tagged her—permanently.

He soon discovered he was not so happy about the feelings part. He didn't know a girl could feel so many things at one time—embarrassment, anger, fear, excitement, disappointment, and, it was small but it was there, arousal. Weren't ninjas supposed to suppress _all_ emotion?

It was weird feeling her like this, he was almost embarrassed. He couldn't read her thoughts, only feel strong emotions. 'Odd,' he thought, 'her feelings even conflicted with themselves. It was strange…it was almost as if there was more than one person in her head.'

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N I know not a lot about fashion so don't complain about the wardrobe choices, I had to put them in something different from usual and Sakura had to wear black for later, so there it is ; P

Things you probably already know:

Taisho-means captain or the leader of the squad.

Bungalow-a small, lightweight, one or two story house.

Otouto-little brother.

Fu-Bar is a made up bar. Lame I know, right? Some of you may know FUBAR stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Haha, I couldn't think of anything so I went with a funny name.

Terra-cotta highway-The roofs are made of terra-cotta, the orange stone like material. So I was just saying the town's roofs the ninja use for passage…creatively.

A/N—Thanks to rivenmist for staying up late to proofread—you're awesome sweetie!

(Apparently, in my story at least, being a bad-ass ninja doesn't give you good social skills.)


	12. Chapter 12 Her Temper

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers chapter break 12-Her Temper

0o0o0

A/N- Ah…finally! I love spring. The tree buds are swelling and the first flowers are blooming. I feel like I'm defrosting myself. What a cold winter. Updates may suffer as I spring clean and plant my boxed gardens.

Spring daisuki desu!

R&R Thanks.

K&K

0o0o0

Northern fire country Daimyos residence:

A tall, handsome young man in deep blue silk robes, with sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes, hurried through the darkened halls of the large mansion. Coming to a large, ornate, double door he knocked once before entering.

He crossed the simple, but elegant, room and came to another set of sliding screen doors that divided the sitting room from the main bedroom of the master of the house.

This time he knocked three times, and waited for a voice to bid him entrance, before he opened them and stepped inside.

"Einji-san what are you doing about so late at night?" the lord of the house asked, rising from his bed.

"Father, the twins and Aoi-chan are not feeling well."

"All three? That's unusual. Did they dine at the same table tonight?"

"No, Aoi-chan had dinner with me. That's why I came to you. The doctor wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be right there son."

"Yes, father," He bowed respectfully and left the room.

The young man closed the outer doors and hurried back to his siblings and the doctor. He did not see the extra shadow disappearing into the corner as he passed.

The dark silhouette with evil intent that sank back into blackness.

0o0o0

The shadow reappeared outside the daimyos palace inside the ornate gardens, where they sometimes held large gatherings.

It was a peaceful place with koi ponds and a small brook running through it. There were little red and gold enameled bridges crossing here and there. Large Kwanzan cherry trees moved gracefully in the breeze. Curtains of willow's tips stroked the water's edge, every bit of the garden moved in accord, it's spirit harmonized to bring peace to all who entered.

All, save for the large cloaked man invading it, penetrating like a weed come to choke the garden's beauty. Whereas he walked flora shivered and wilted in desolation. He strode to the wall and spoke to the masked ninja waiting there, one foot hung over the wall swinging idly, as if he had come here to play.

"It has begun," The dual shaded nin intoned.

"Very good," The masked nin nodded encouragingly. "The whole house?"

"No, just the lord's three youngest have been infected. The damn weaklings."

"Is that wise, Zetsu-san? Wouldn't it be better to have the whole household fall ill?"

"If we infect the whole fucking house, the Hokage will send a goddamned army in. Excuse me leader-san, but the bleeding hearts of Konoha will be more likely to send Haruno-san without much of an escort, if there is no epidemic. If the children fall ill, they'll send their best to help. The Daimyo's desperate call to save his children will bring her."

"Of course you're right Zetsu-san. I'll inform Uchiha-san and send him to take his place before sending his team north. Please stay and inform us when Haruno arrives at the palace. Be prepared to aid in the abduction if they screw it up."

"Are you sure you want her?"

"Absolutely," The masked ninja slipped into the night, leaving his partner behind.

"As you wish, master," The half dark, half light ninja burrowed into the land, leaving no trace of his passing except for a few withered leaves.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha forbidden training grounds number 44, Shi no Mori. 1:00 am. Saturday morning.

0o0o0

Sakura hadn't been in them since the Chunin exams, she ignored all the warnings posted and jumped the fence. At least she knew Sasuke would never willingly set foot here again after the nightmares he'd been through in here. She chuckled wickedly not feeling very sympathetic towards him after what he'd just done.

She hoped something really big attacked her, because she was in a most heinous mood to kill.

The burn on her back would not be healed no matter how much chakra she pumped into it. The scarred skin burned like she'd been hit with a branding iron but at least it wasn't bleeding. Whatever Sasuke had hit her with it was something she'd never come across in a medical text. She would need to ask Tsunade if she could remove the scar. Right now she just needed to hit something, anything, hard.

Sakura spent the next hours fighting for her life and she enjoyed every frickin second of it. She slammed the ground to lure predators in and nearly killed every malevolent beast that came running to her challenge. The night was so dark she didn't really need to close her eyes to use her other senses. She had become comfortable fighting thus, getting used to not looking her prey in the eye.

Yeah, that's right, prey. She wasn't going to play the victim, tonight she was the hunter. Giant snakes, mad boars, and even a magnificent black leopard that must have been nearly 300 pounds. Not ordinary ones, these animals had been altered by the strange, poisonous forest into killing machines. She didn't kill the monsters, (except for the snakes) but they wouldn't be attacking anything for a while, she made sure of it. Whenever one of the giant Mori snakes came across her path, she let her rage against a certain snake sanin come to the fore and killed them without mercy. She practiced her new jutsu and hid in the ground from her prey, stalking them so stealthily even they, who were used to the strange and deadly environment, were no match for her.

She practiced her transportation jutsu too, but decided only use it in battle fully if there was a good chance for her to escape Akatsuki and she knew the territory. Kakashi's plan to hide was really the best. She was sure they would think she'd run like a scared rabbit.

In fact she decided to connect all three plans, with a new twist. After the sand razor jutsu was in full swing she made a clone tagged it with her signature, and sent it traveling before going underground herself. It would only last a minute after it landed, because she put so little chakra into it, but it would be enough, she thought optimistically, for a chakra sensing enemy to believe she had transported away from the area and give chase while she hid underground and waited for the danger to go away.

0o0o0

She smiled as she jumped over the fence to make her way home just as the sun was rising. Kakashi would be proud of her plan.

"Sakura-chan, was it you in there making a ruckus all night? You know they were talking about sending hunter nin in to check it out the disturbance coming from this forest."

Sakura tuned and came face to face with Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei…uh, yeah, that was me," Sakura scratched the back of her head and laughed a little, "My bad, I guess."

"Do you know how dangerous that training ground is? Many ninja have died in there. You could have been killed going in there by yourself. The flora is poisonous and the wildlife is unnaturally strong," He reprimanded.

"Uh…" the rose haired former student was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Did you not see the giant fence around it? Did you NOT read the signs?" he looked more than a little miffed.

Sakura bowed deeply, "Gomen nasai, sensei, it won't happen again. I just had to get rid of a little steam. I was perfectly safe the whole time, nothing scarier than me in that place," She laughed looking down at herself covered in grime. She must be quite a site in her ripped black outfit and high heeled boots.

"If I find you in there again, I'm gonna report you," Iruka warned her with a stern face.

He looked so cute when he was trying to be mad. Like Hinata, he just couldn't do mean. It reminded Sakura of all the times he yelled at Naruto when they were kids. His smiling face was cute too, she remembered. Why couldn't all men be as sweet as sensei?

"Sensei," Sakura purred sweetly, "How about I buy you some dango to make up for my mistake?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

There was that smile…so cute.

"Absolutely," She grinned back at him, forgetting she had dirt and bloody scrapes all over herself.

Of course, his favorite student still looked cute, dirt and all.

Especially the smudge on her little turned up nose.

"You're on! Let's go," They linked arms and strolled back towards town talking and laughing. Both oblivious to the fact they had an audience.

Glaring red eyes watched them flirting from the forest.

0o0o0

_Flashback_ _coming_

0o0o0

Uchiha hated this forest. It still gave him nightmares on occasion.

Sasuke watched her, from the depths of the forest, fighting the various beasts she had summoned by stomping chakra infused foot and announcing her presence to the forest. After the ground stopped shaking Sakura stood, with eyes closed, motionless. She looked like a character out of fantasy with her violent hair color sticking out immodestly, and shockingly high heeled boots laced up her shapely calves. Those boots, he would have sworn, were impossible to fight in. Her torn form fitting black outfit clinging to her curves to complete the fantasy.

The shifting wind that blew her bangs softly across her forehead was the only thing that moved. She was a rare and beautiful creature. Sasuke held his breath and hoped she couldn't hear his heart beat as he watched her from the shadows. He felt her emotions fade as she concentrated on the task ahead. He hadn't realized quite how far Kakashi had taken this fighting blind business, but now that he saw it he knew if he moved she would hear him, perhaps even smell him as a foreign being in this cruel environment.

His luck held as she turned away from him in response to some small sound that he hadn't even heard.

She formed five seals faster than he could see and he cursed himself for not already using the sharingan.

"Kamisori-sabure no jutsu," she spoke with calm assurance and from all around her the earth appeared. As it rose it immediately spun round her, enclosing her inside but instead of becoming solid the sand kept spinning around her, the wind slicing through it made the soil begin the shine as it cut through itself again and again.

'Anything that tries to get through that will be sliced to ribbons,' Sasuke reflected. He watched as any and all brush and undergrowth near her got caught up and shredded by the spinning jutsu.

Suddenly the jutsu just ended. Where Sakura had been was nothing but empty space. Sasuke tried to find her chakra signature but it was gone even though his jutsu seal he placed on her was telling him she was standing before him. He wasn't sure of his jutsu's limits yet but he thought maybe she had teleported herself during her jutsu. He waited silently, searching for signs of her.

As he waited he noticed the giant death's head, Mori snake come into the clearing, poison dripping from its fangs, it searched for the one that had made the commotion minutes before.

No sooner had it crossed the space where Sakura had been did the earth erupt and the pink haired ninja came from her hiding place underground. Her kunai drove through under the chin of snake, the tip coming up through his nose as she threw the snake over onto his back.

The snake may have been on death's door but it wasn't going down without a fight. The body that was as thick as the female's waist and easily 20 feet long, instantly curled around upon her person, trying to squeeze the life from her. Sasuke had almost moved to help her when he saw the green glow of her chakra forcing its head back to the ground with one hand while she took another kunai from her pouch and stabbed it through its brain.

No sooner had the snake's body become slack then Sakura had to face the next opponent to come through the woods. It's sleek, deep indigo fur nearly invisible in the faint light of the waning moon.

The enormous black leopard snarled at the small female as she pushed off the last coil and stepped from the carcass, but she never flinched or raised her eyes. She stepped away from the body of the snake pulling her kunai from its head with a sharp crack and a meaty squelch, standing ready to fight her next opponent.

Its tail shifting suspiciously, the outsized black feline circled the kunochi as she stood unmoving, waiting for it to make the next move. It feinted left then right, roaring deafeningly at her to frighten her into running so it could bring down its late night snack with ease. She never moved except for the small feral smile that graced her lips. Sasuke's breath caught as he watched her, looking so strong and confident in her own abilities. She was rather similar to the foe she faced, sleek, sure, and dangerous. This was a side of Sakura he'd seen little of yet. She was mesmerizing and even the predator couldn't decide whether this prey would be an easy kill as he stalked around her baring his enormous teeth and snarling.

Her hands signs flashed once more.

"Kamisori-sabure no jutsu."

As the earth funneled around her for a second time the leopard's indecision finally broke and it dove forward, the cats jaws wide to snap its victim's neck. Sakura's eyes never opened that he could see with his sharingan as, once again, she disappeared in the wind and earth jutsu.

The leopard screamed as it bounced off the swirling sand, bleeding from hundreds of cuts across any part of its body that had come into contact with the jutsu. On the far side of the clearing Sakura suddenly appeared and ran across smashing the beast in the temple with her fist. It collapsed bonelessly to the ground and instantly her hands were on it, healing the numerous wounds it had before it bled to death.

It jumped on her the instant it came to, perhaps spooked by the pain being gone so quickly. However the healing did not improve the panther's temper. Its heavy paw slashed down catching Sakura's shoulder knocking her to the ground, faster then she could blink its jaws closed on her neck, snapping it.

Sakura's clone had been so realistic Sasuke nearly blew his cover. She had even given the damn thing enough chakra to heal the wild animal's wounds. He expelled the breath he didn't realize he was holding as the jutsu released and she came forth from the earth. As her dying clone burst she ran up and gave another punch to the black beast's head, knocking it unconscious and finishing the battle.

'Kakashi was playing it safe,' Sasuke reasoned, 'teaching Sakura how to disappear from the sharingan.'

Sasuke approved.

There was no way she could take his brother head on, but if she could fight him off long enough to disappear, she could hide from Itachi until it was safe enough for her to get away. Even he had believed her clone ruse and Sasuke knew what her chakra felt like more than most.

She checked the leopard to make sure it would live before stepping away from its body and closing her eyes again. She listened to the sounds around her as she took in a deep breath. She could smell him the minute he found her. She knew he was still there, watching, but she was done giving him a show.

"Kamisori-sabure no jutsu!"

This time the storm came out of the earth and engulfed her but instead of going beneath the earth or cloning herself she simply transported to a path in the forest she'd come across earlier when she traveled to this spot, blocking off all signs of her chakra so he couldn't follow her.

She thought.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Godaime's office Saturday, 6:00am.

0o0o0

"She's getting a little stronger but she still refuses to train with me," Sasuke reported Sakura's training to the Hokage. Who, by the way, looked a little hung-over and was in no mood for excuses.

"Can you blame her for not trusting you, pompous ass?" The Hokage growled and threw a paper weight from her desk at the supposed prodigy, which he calmly ducked. "Useless! You are going to have to try harder, idiot, we can't wait for something else to happen. I don't want you to stop until she has a few sure methods for escaping your brother or at least being able to evade him long enough for help to arrive."

"Right now, I am confident she will at the least not freeze against him again, but the jutsu she is practicing has limitations." He wondered what else the angry woman would throw at him if he told her his theory.

"Such as?" Tsunade questioned impatiently, fingering the stapler.

"It's of no use indoors," Shikamaru interrupted, putting in his thoughts on what Sasuke was hinting at and saving the Uchiha from being on the receiving end of more objects de art, "And unless she camps outside, she will be indoors at times. She will be most vulnerable when she is sleeping."

Sasuke nodded his agreement, "I have an idea on how to remedy that, but it will probably upset her even more."

Tsunade eyebrows rose.

"You're going to attack her with no warning?" Shika guessed.

"You know Uchiha," Tsunade, her interest piqued, placed her elbows on the desk, tenting her fingers, "If you surprise her, and she gets the drop on you, there could be trouble. If she mistakes you for Itachi she could easily kill you. She's no wimp," Tsunade cautioned him, trying to hide her sadistic smile.

"There's probably more than one person who won't be saddened by that, Hokage-san," Uchiha reminded her.

Her smile was no longer hidden. She nodded, "I'll leave it to you then, brat. Do what you must, but I want her to be able to at least hold her own against the sharingan, enough to give her time to flee. Now, both of you get the hell out my office," She dismissed them unceremoniously.

When the door had shut firmly behind the two men the taller one turned to the lazy genius, "Is she always been so…diplomatic?"

The pineapple head stretched his arms above himself, scratched his head, and shrugged, "More or less," He slipped his hands in his pockets, "She's the boss."

"Now I know where Sakura gets it from," the ex-nukenin said sardonically.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Her temper," he added

'Sakura's emotions are a whirlwind, much like her jutsu,' He thought.

"Troublesome," The genius agreed as they walked out of the tower and parted ways.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know.

Diasuki desu.- my favorite, dia-big suki-like, or kind of like love but not exactly.

Kwanzan cherry-a double flowering cherry that bears no fruit but has gorgeous pink blooms in spring and spectacular glowing orange gold leaves in fall. I have two of these in my yard and we had some huge ones in our yard when I was a child. I use to love to climb in then and roll in the petals when they fell on the ground. I have pictures my mom took of me climbing them. When I finally bought my own house I looked for a few years to find the ones I remembered as a kid. I liked them so much I put one in my front yard and one in my boxed gardens in back. They are my favorite trees.

Shi no Mori-Forest of Death. The infamous Konoha training ground number 44 where team 7 was attacked by Orochimaru. It's the site of part of the Chunin exams and a forest filled with deadly and poisonous flora and fauna (plants and animals), off limits now because it has become too dangerous for ordinary training. Of course Sakura's training wasn't ordinary but her teacher (Kakashi) probably wouldn't like her there.

Mori snake-death's head snake. That's not a real life snake, made up. There is a death's head moth and memento mori mean's death's head so I put it together.

Gomen nasai-I'm sorry (politely said).

Dango-sweet treat made from soy flour and put onto sticks before being rolled in various toppings, like red bean paste or green tea or crushed black sesame seeds.

Ruse-a clever trick or plot to deceive others.

Kamisori-sabure no jutsu"- Razor Sandstorm Jutsu. Ok, if you found this anywhere I'd be amazed because I just made it up myself. The words are real Japanese and it does mean approximately what I called the jutsu.

I suppose you could say it was copied if I say she got it from the copy nin. Haha. Huh? Ok, so it's NOT funny, sue me ;-P

Have you ever been to the beach on a real windy, or winters day when the waves are big. I think the sand feels like it could rip your skin off. Ouch. That's where the idea came from, but I digress. It's MY jutsu-cool name huh?

Come on now, let it out.

Please

Review

K&K


	13. Chapter 13 Ready or Not, Here I Come

I do not own Naruto

Finders Keepers

A/N-Damn, this chapter was hard to write, long chapters take me forever with re-editing. It drove me crazy. If I don't get some reviews for feedback I'm tempted to delete this whole chapter, start again, and make it half as long, like I should have done in the first place, it was frustrating. Here's hoping you enjoy it anyway. K&K R&R

Chapter break 13

Ready or Not, Here I Come

0o0o0

Konoha, Saturday Morning, Godaime's office:

0o0o0

Tsunade threw three failed mission reports on her desk with a frustrated growl.

"Ugh, I need a drink," she sighed, wondering if 6:45a.m. would be considered a bad time to start drinking. When she opened her desk drawer, a firm knock on her door interrupted her intent to imbibe.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but Shiranui-san is here to speak to you," Shizune interrupted her morose thoughts.

"Does he have an appointment?"

"No," her dark haired assistant informed her, adjusting the wiggling pink package under her arm more comfortably.

"Then tell him to wait."

"Um…Hokage-sama, Genma-san thought you might say that and he said to tell you this was important, something about the recent Uchiha situation," she added.

The Godaime let out a tortured groan, "Fine, send him in."

Genma Shiranui entered Tsunade's office and stood well back from the glaring woman and her ire.

The busty blonde eyed him purposefully, "Spit it out Shiranui, I'm in no mood for guessing games."

Genma nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I escorted Ino Yamanaka home from the bar last night," He started in his lazy manner, slipping his ever present senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"I couldn't care less about your love life, Genma," she barked, "Get on with it!"

"Well, Ino likes to gossip, but when that girl has been drinking, she kind of spills the darkest gossip," he volunteered, "stuff she normally wouldn't tell a soul," He told her meaningfully.

"Remind me not to send her on infiltration missions," Tsunade mused.

"Anyway," Genma went on, "Ino told me she had Sakura trapped in the ShinTenShin while training yesterday, and she found out that Uchiha Itachi has contacted Sakura recently," the senbon chewing nin disclosed.

"Contact! He contacted her, and she hasn't told me?" the Godaime demanded.

"Well, I suppose it was indirectly, he sent her two dozen roses and an anonymous message via Yamanaka flower shop, but the order was from out of town."

"What message?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Ino passed out about then, and she wouldn't wake back up," the senbon chewing soldier recalled.

"Speak of this to no one," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Genma bowed respectfully.

"Send in Shizune on your way out," She dismissed him.

0o0o0

Genma didn't like ratting on the girls, but he thought maybe Sakura was stubborn enough to take this on alone, and if that was the case, she was in way over her head. Had Kakashi been around, he would have told him first, and let him take care of it. Genma would follow Tsunade's orders to keep his mouth shut, but first he went down to jounin headquarters, to see if he could get sent out on a mission, any mission.

If and when Ino found out he had shared her secret, she was gonna be mad as hell. Genma didn't want her to torture him, the way she had when that idiot Kamizuki Izumo had said her ass looked a little big. He grimaced at the thought.

Ino had used the ShinTenShin on the Chunin, marching him into downtown Konoha and made Izumo french kiss Might Guy in front of half the town. It had taken Izumo months to get a girl to go out on a date with him, after that spanking. Kamizuki did get a few offers from the other side of the fence. Something like that would kill Genma's reputation as Konoha's number one ladies man.

He had to get out of town…and quick.

0o0o0

Saturday morning 7:00am.

0o0o0

Sakura relented to the insistent knock at the door, expecting to find that Sasuke had come back yet again to torture her. She was glad she had showered and changed, after her morning treat with Iruka. Dressed in casual training gear, a faded red t-shirt and a pair of petite cargo shorts, she felt much more capable of facing Sasuke then in her silky red robe. After last night's confrontation, she never wanted to face him again in less than full battle gear. She rubbed the un-healable burn, received courtesy of her jerk, ex-teammate, on her lower back.

'Maybe the bastard wants breakfast,' he inner scoffed sarcastically.

She was surprised to find two Anbu waiting for her.

"Haruno Sakura, you are ordered to come with us," the dog masked woman informed her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"We are not privy to circumstances," the man in the monkey mask spoke briskly, "you are ordered to come with us immediately."

"Fine, just let me get my weapons," Sakura turned back into her house.

When the dog masked Anbu grabbed her arm, the Hokage's apprentice froze, "You will come now. No weapons are required."

She started to pull her hand away from her. How dare she touch her like that! "Hey!" The canine Anbu twisted Sakura's arm while the other slapped chakra cuffs on first one wrist then the other.

"What the hell do you think-"

"It would be wise to remain silent until spoken to, Haruno-san," the larger Anbu's hands went through a jutsu and both he and Sakura were transported to an Anbu holding area in the interrogation headquarters. The other Anbu stayed back to collect evidence. Before she locked the rose haired girl's door, she turned off the interior lights and sealed the house from entry.

0o0o0

"You bastards," Sakura started to struggle in earnest. She stopped when she saw Ino lying on a couch in the same room.

"Ino!" she shook off the primate masked nin, "Are you ok?" She walked over to the prone girl.

"Yamanaka-san's fine, just hung over," the Anbu informed her. "Haruno-san, I would remove the cuffs but your strength puts our interrogator at risk, so I'm afraid they must stay. No disrespect is meant, we are under orders."

"By who?"

"The Hokage."

"And her?" Sakura nodded at the drooling blond, sleeping her bender off on the couch, "Why's she here?"

"Same thing, Haruno-san," the monkey masked Anbu stated.

'Was Sasuke pressing charges for B & E?' Sakura worried. 'No, that can't be would embarrass him as well.'

'Shit,' her inner freaked 'Shisou knows Uchiha Itachi contacted us!'.

'The flowers!' She groaned, 'that drunken idiot Ino had blabbed,'

'We are so dead,' her inner croaked.

0o0o0

Four hours.

Four long, boring hours.

That's how long they had questioned both her and presumably Ino-pig, she wasn't sure because after they took her from that room, she hadn't seen the dimwitted big mouth again. Sakura had been forced to answer the same stupid questions, over and over, to see if her story changed, or Ino's. That's why they were separated.

The interrogator probably didn't want them to collaborate their stories.

Damn Uchiha.

When they had squeezed every last drop of useless information from her, they finally put her in a holding cell to wait for further orders from Tsunade.

She lay there, bored out of her skull, starving for almost another hour when someone came to the cell doors. Now she wished she had gotten her own order of dango, instead of just buying the one to bribe Iruka. She only had one stick of his and now she was paying for it. The chakra cuffs constantly drained her chakra, plus she had trained half the night. She almost felt faint with hunger and her growling stomach wouldn't allow her to sleep.

"Haruno Sakura," the bear Anbu male spoke, coming into her cell. Other than the mask he looked like any other Anbu, same uniform, same armor, and same bland tone.

"Finally, you know you guys should feed your prisoners," The pink haired girl complained with a pout.

"There's no need to feed someone you are torturing," The voice teased, sounding vaguely familiar.

"Am I free to go?" she inquired hopefully.

The Anbu shook his head, "Follow me."

He led her up and out of the interrogation building and over to the Hokage's office.

Sakura didn't want to go, she dragged her feet a bit, waiting for the Anbu to take notice and turn back.

"Can't I get something to eat first?" she whined, getting irritated that she was being treated like an enemy, "You see, I missed breakfast and lunch and my chakras been drained all morning, because of these cuffs," she held out her hands trying to smile, "it's making me feel sort of sick."

He shook his head, leading her up the steps of the Hokage's tower to the Godaime's office, and held the door open for her.

She marched up the stairs to the executioner's office.

Tsunade did not look happy to see her.

"Haruno Sakura, you have been keeping secrets from your Godaime," She boomed angrily.

"It wasn't exactly a secret," the young apprentice sassed, "the Yamanaka's knew about it and they were bound to tell the whole village sooner or-"

"Enough! Do you know that could be considered treason? I have every right to lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't fired me, I would have spoken to you by now," she retorted smartly.

"You are to inform me of every single word, note, threat, or anything else from now on…is that clear?" her tone threatened.

"Yes Shisou, sumimasen," Sakura bowed deeply, "It won't happen again."

"Good, then you are free to leave with your guardian, who has generously agreed to vouch for you and watch over you. I will release you into his custody."

"Guardian?…custody?"

Tsunade nodded to the bear masked Anbu.

"You have a choice, you can go back to your cell or go with your guardian…"

'No, please, not him,' she begged sitting down in the chairs reserved for visitors.

The Anbu slid his mask up.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Masaka…" Sakura said disbelievingly. She stomped her foot, "You can't mean this Shisou!"

Tsunade was silent, as was Sasuke.

Sakura looked back and forth between them both, then put her face into her cuffed hands, murmuring out loud to her inner about karma being a lying bitch .

"Do they serve lunch in Anbu cells?" her muffled voice asked quietly.

Tsunade shook her head, "no."

She sat for a few more seconds, contemplating going without food over being babysat by Sasuke, "Fine," she held out her cuffed hands to Sasuke, "I give up," she muttered, "it's not like I have a real choice."

Satisfied, Tsunade nodded, "Good girl, now go learn some defense against the sharingan."

Sasuke pulled her out of the chair and gave her a push towards the door.

"You'll thank me later, stubborn daughter," Tsunade told the closed door after they left.

0o0o0

Sasuke took her arm, his fingers blurred through a few hand signals.

Seconds later they arrived just outside the Uchiha district.

"Why the hell are we here?"

"You can't go home until Anbu finishes their investigation," he informed her.

"Then I'll stay at Naruto's apartment, or Tenten's, take these off," she held the cuffs up to him.

The bear mask shook his head.

"I am your guardian. You and I are staying together for now," he explained, "Tsunade wanted to lock you up. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking…you," Sakura was incredulous, "for what?"

"Getting me thrown off mission status?" She asked, "or suspended from the hospital?" the kunochi added, "Perhaps getting me fired from the gods damned Hokage's office?"

"How about for breaking into my house?" Her voice rose, "or trying to molest me?" she snorted, "How about for branding me like a frickin' cow? Better yet, being arrested and thrown into jail?"

His impassive stare behind the mask infuriated her.

"Oh, I know! Not getting to eat since yesterday and my chakra being removed on top of that, or only getting out of jail handcuffed with a fucking babysitter?"

"Best of all, I have a man that wants to fuck with my life, just because I happen to know you? Which is it Sasuke?" The tears she felt threatening, making her angrier, "Which do you want me to thank you for?" she stormed, ignoring the people beginning to stare in curiosity, "Cause I'm not feeling very thankful right now!"

"You brought this on yourself," He spoke calmly.

"Of course I did!" she snapped, "You're right, as always. Now leave me alone."

"I already told you, I can't do that anymore."

"Then I'll leave."

"Where? Konoha?"

"Yes…no, maybe. I don't know yet, just go away."

"You won't get ten miles without being picked up by hunter nin or Akatsuki." Sasuke assured her.

"So what? Why do you care?"

"It's that stubborn attitude that got you here in the first place."

"I already told you, your right lord Uchiha, master of all knowledge, now leave me alone."

"If you don't come with me you go back to jail."

"Fine I'll go back to jail," she turned back towards town.

"Won't work," he told her, "I'm still coming with you."

"Aauugh," she growled in frustration, "no!"

"You don't have a choice anymore."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"What?" she shouted, "Yes I do!"

"No you don't," he assured her calmly, "yes, you are mad at me, but you don't hate me, if you hated me you wouldn't speak to me at all."

"Of all the ridiculous…you pompous asshole!"

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Going through the open gate Sasuke walked back towards his home. Sakura had no choice but to follow till he removed the chakra cuffs.

'Wow, he got you there,' her inner snickered, 'he knows you love him.'

"Just shut up!" Sakura ground between her teeth.

Sasuke looked back at her curiously but said nothing.

They went into his house and he removed his mask and her chakra cuffs, "We don't need these anymore if you stay near me."

"Aren't you afraid I'll escape?"

"No, if you stray, I will find and punish you," he noticed how she unconsciously rubbed the brand on her back.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked opening the fridge, he pulled out some onigiri he'd bought before going to pick her up.

"Ravenous," she admitted truthfully. Eyeing the food hungrily, she followed him into the dining room and sat to eat with him.

0o0o0

Hokage's tower:

0o0o0

"Hokage-sama, we have word from team seven. And an emergency messenger hawk just came from the Daiyamo's residence in Waterfall."

"Bring them in."

Shizune came in with two scrolls in her hand and a small black bird perched on her shoulder. She handed Tsunade the message from the Daiyamo and spread the blank scroll on her desk. Sai's bird immediately flew about and smashed itself into the scroll. The ink spread until it formed the words of Kakashi's message.

Akatsuki, specifically sighted, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, in wave. "Presumably they have taken on the contract to end the life of the man I sent the teams to protect," Tsunade concluded, "So far the merchant is safe."

"That doesn't make me feel much better, what's the other scroll."

"Bad news I'm afraid, Hokage-sama."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sakura, if you broke through the ShinTenShin, there's a chance you can break sharingan too. You just need to use the same methods," Sasuke instructed her.

"I don't know how I did it, it just happened. One minute the pig was going through my memories like a file cabinet, the next I had just pushed her out of my head."

"You did it in the Chunin exams too. What happened then?"

"I don't know, we knocked each other out back then, I don't remember how it happened," she told him honestly.

"Then we are going to keep trying until you figure it out."

"No, Sasuke I have no chakr-"

Too late, she was already trapped, fighting uselessly against his genjutsu.

0o0o0

Sasuke kept changing his genjutsu, but he could tell through the Uchiha seal he had placed on her, sakura wasn't feeling stressed, angry, or scared enough to do whatever it took to break through his genjutsu.

He even tried embarrassing her but there was something missing, she knew him too well, trusted him too much, and didn't fear him enough.

Finally he let her go. He began to formulate another plan.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura sat on Sasuke's couch, half asleep, watching him slowly sharpen a kunai. She thought maybe he had forgotten she was there when he finally spoke. His soft tenor gave her a sudden chill.

"I never called you ugly."

"What!"

"Last night, you said I called you ugly, that was a lie."

"You might as well have," she muttered.

"Besides," he went on, "I don't see anyone else. Why was my brother the first to kiss you? You're 18, right? If you're so popular, where are all the other boys you dated?"

Sakura growled in exasperation, "Uugghh! Chased away. I tried to go out quite a few times while you were gone. My dates were almost always sabotaged, first by Naruto and Kakashi, even by you when you came back," she explained, "You know, guys find it hard to talk, when you come up behind me while I'm talking to them with your stupid sharingan turned on," she pointed a finger in his attempt at protest, "and don't you even try to play innocent with me, I know you've done it. Kakashi stares them down too, and Naruto pesters them to death because no one's good enough. Other than that men have to deal with me being stronger than them and the frickin student of the Hokage. A woman, who, would gladly grind the bones of any man who hurts me," she told him honestly, "Not to mention all the hours I usually work every week. Anyways, it's not like there wasn't offers for dates, things just never seem to work out."

"You wanted me," he teased, "admit it, that's why you waited all this time."

"Get off the Uchiha fan-boy wagon you narcissist. I wasn't pining for you all the time. I didn't have the time to, what with working and training with Tsunade. Some of the others who weren't afraid of Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi were just too…experienced for me to feel comfortable dating, or too far away to start a relationship. And yes, before you start, you're partially right. For a while, I did wait for you. Hell, I helped search for your stupid ass."

She looked at her hands for a minute, then spoke the next few words softer, "I waited for you, but it wasn't the only reason, so don't pat yourself on the back too much," she warned.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Look, just because I don't throw myself at men like Ino, doesn't mean that I don't find them attractive. You're not the only one who wanted to become stronger. I was doing important things myself."

"If you had so many offers," he challenged, "name three."

"Genma, Kotetsu, Lee, Kankuro, and a few med-nins you wouldn't know," she informed him, "for starters."

"You dated the Kazekage's brother?"

"No, but he asked me out," she tapped her cheek with one finger, "actually, first he proposed to me." she said to herself, "Although, I'm not sure it didn't have to do with me saving his life," she started babbling, "Temari says he got horny, because I was cursing and sweating and he could see down my shirt when I was sat on him and pulled poison out of his organs. I was trying to save his life, I don't see that as a turn on," she shook her head remembering.

Sasuke could picture her airheaded description clearly, and it pissed him off, did she have no idea of her…attraction?

"Anyways, I told you, I didn't want to start a long distance relationship. I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I don't have time to run off to Suna or Waterfall, or any other village, and I wouldn't ask someone to move here for me."

"Who lives in Waterfall?"

"That, is none of your business, Sasuke-kun," Sakura drawled, her green eyes flashing.

"I'm your team mate, it is my business. You are in danger and I need to know of anyone who might be a threat," Sasuke insisted.

"Team mates do not need to know each others' personal business," she sniffed.

"It affects the teams working together, so they do need to know. Besides I am also your sensei and guardian right now," He asserted.

"Do you really want to know, sensei?" she teased.

"I asked didn't I?" he smirked.

"Then I will…never…ever tell you," she practically screamed. Turning around, she stomped outside, and sat on the porch.

Sasuke's eyes turned a menacing red as he followed her.

"You cannot use sharingan to find out my personal information," She told him with determination when she saw his eyes. She crossed her arms "I absolutely refuse."

Too late.

She was inside his genjutsu.

Sakura was sitting on top of a half naked Sasuke on an operating table, she wore a low cut blouse and her spandex shorts with medics apron, sweat dripped down her neck, between her breast. Her hands on his bare chest in mockery of the extraction she performed on Kankuro.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"Don't you see what you are doing?

"That's different," she argued, "Kankuro was dying, barely conscious!"

"Men don't care, they see it as sexual when a hot girl is on top of them."

"You said I was ugly."

"I told you, I never said that, you did."

"Not all men are like that Sasuke."

"You think so? What about Iruka?" The genjutsu changed and she saw herself and Iruka walking from the training grounds.

"Sensei's not a pervert!"

"He'll be dreaming of you in those boots tonight, make no doubt," he let her see what had seen, Iruka subtly checking out her ass when she jumped out of the training grounds and again when she went to order dango. "He's a man, that's how men think, Sakura. It doesn't make him bad, just normal."

"You spied on me!"

"So? I promised Kakashi I'd watch out for you."

"Iruka sensei is not like that."

"All men are perverts. Most just have better control over themselves. We understand, that's why your team chooses to protect you."

"You jerks don't even let me date!"

"You are innocent." His genjutsu changed once more to one of the mortifying scenes from Jariyah's pervy books

"Whose fault is that?"

"We like you that way," he told her honestly, "those men just want one thing from you. They would end up hurting you."

"What you did was better? The only reason you tried to kiss me is the other day was because your aniki did and you can't let him best you," she pointed out, "Maybe that's why he did it, to make you see something besides revenge, maybe he wants you to move on and start your stupid clan rebuilding. Maybe he thought you were gay, because you ignore women so much."

"I had more important things to take care of before I tended to those matters Sakura. Like genocide. If I start a family before my brother is dead, he could kill anyone I became close to."

"That doesn't give you the right-"

"Who lives in Waterfall village?"

"Leave me alone, let me go."

"You want out, break out yourself."

"Kai!" she growled in frustration, "I can't."

He released her from the genjutsu.

"Ino will tell me what I want to know."

"No she will not!"

The tomoe in his eyes spun to life once more. "If you don't want me to question her, then you'll have to try harder." He ordered, once more bringing her under his powerful genjutsu.

0o0o0

Sasuke decided the best way to prepare Sakura for Itachi is to attack her using his sharingan. Her new jutsu is promising for outside, the blind fighting also has some good effects, but she had to try harder to break the sharingan's hold. It bothered him that he couldn't feel her fear of him through the Uchiha seal on her back. He felt that strong emotion was key to her breaking through the sharingan.

0o0o0

Six hours later.

0o0o0

Sakura was exhausted from the sharingan attacks. Sasuke was relentless, insisting he would not stop, until she was strong enough escape from Itachi if he tried to capture her. She could tell by the look in his eyes he intended to make good on his threat. He finally gave her a break when Anbu sent over a message saying she could go home. He also followed her there saying he would stay on her couch if Sakura didn't want to sleep at his house. She was too tired to argue.

0o0o0

Sasuke's Plan:

0o0o0

_Sasuke didn't want to torture Sakura, but like Kakashi, he wanted to impress on her the gravity of the situation. If she ended up with the Akatsuki, she would likely end up tortured, or worse, dead. If he had to force her to find a defense, he was going to do his best. She had to be prepared to fight, day or night. Itachi was going to come when she least expected, not when she was most ready. _

_That's why, this time, he was attacking her in her own bed._

_He found it hard to believe the feeble traps she had set on her own house were still there. Of course, being as she did not come from a prominent family and had no real enemies in Konoha she claimed she felt safe. He knew the real reason she didn't was because Naruto showed up at all hours, let himself in, made himself at home, and she just let him._

_With his chakra masked, he stood over her bed watching her sleep. Her exotic colored hair had been silvered by the moon's light. As he watched, her brow creased with worry, as she dreamed of what, he knew not. He immediately found himself wanted to put out his hand and sooth her. It was a mystery, how this girl had affected him. For years she had been one of the few to refuse to let him go and leave him to his quest for power. At first he had found her meddling annoying but, like their idiot team mate Naruto. He had grown to accept and tolerate her company, so much so now, it didn't bother him to have her around. At least she wasn't like one of those crazy girls always following him, giggling and sighing at him, trying to get his attention. She had outgrown that. She was strong without him. He liked that._

_She moaned sadly in her sleep, her brow still creased with worry. He reached out and ran his fingers softly across her troubled brow and the worried lines went with it. His stupid aniki had brought that anxious crease. His hand continued down her soft cheek, fingers coming to rest at her lips. Lips his brother had claimed. It burned him in a way he didn't understand. It was a kiss, nothing more, but it should have been his. No one but him should touch those lips, yet it was too soon. To be fair, he should wait until he had his revenge then she would be safe. He sighed heavily. Yet another thing his brother had ruthlessly taken away from him. Sometimes he just wanted to let it all go and start his life anew, forget his brother and go on. But he could never rest knowing someone was out there who could snatch everything he cared for away forever, if he took his eyes off it for the slightest second. The pressure of seeing it all disappear again was too much to bear. He had to kill his aniki. There was no other choice if he wanted to live his life in peace._

_He allowed himself one last look at her sweet face, at peace in the near darkness, before he did what he came to do. His eyes slowly bled to red as he dropped a henge of his older brother onto himself._

_Unmasking his chakra he jumped on the bed. Grabbing her hands and forcing them above her head and holding her legs down with his own. Before she could unleash her strength against him or even draw breath to scream, his tomoe spun, trapping her within his genjutsu before her eyes were fully open._

_0o0o0 _

Sakura woke with a start, her world turned to red around her. Itachi was back, and she was trapped, once again, in his arms. He smirked down at her and she began to shiver in fear.

"Please…no."

Heart racing, she struggled, however Itachi's arms felt iron. She tried everything, scratch scream, bite, nothing worked.

His face drew close to her own, "I've come back for you my sweet Sakura."

He smirked.

"The time has come to take what's mine."

"Let me go!" Sakura pleaded. She couldn't reach her chakra source. Why was her strength useless against him?

Sasuke could feel real fear through the seal now, she was so truly terrified, it almost broke his will.

Itachi lay atop her, his long hair brushing her skin. Sakura's mind was raging, slipping apart bit by bit, telling her it refused to let her be beaten. Itachi licked the shell of her ear sucked on the lobe, His teeth moved to bite her neck. The hair on the back of her neck rose. With the hand not restraining her, Itachi pulled a strap of Sakura's tank off her shoulder, dragging it down to reveal her breast.

He growled his appreciation, "I won't stop at just a kiss this time."

The petrified girl whimpered.

He ran his finger down her neck, between her breasts, "such innocence. I'm going to take your sweet innocence," he smirked, "How about it? Haven't you always dreamed of becoming the mother to an Uchiha heir?" His hand brushed her bare breast, his thumb running over her nipple, causing her to shudder.

'Why can't I stop him?' She shrieked inside her head.

Tears streaming down her face Sakura struggled against him. In her head her inner voice was shouting. She felt trapped.

'No,' her inner insisted, 'we have to find a way out!'

Itachi ran his hand down her face and over her shoulder pulling down the other strap of her tank top. "So pretty," He nibbled on her collarbone.

"So delicate," He pulled her shirt down, exposing her soft full breasts as his lips trailed down her supple skin.

"No…please, don't!" She sobbed.

"You belong to me little one." His hot breath burned her skin, "Itadakimasu," the dark man bit down on her nipple.

At once her mind split.

The strength she couldn't find to break out of the sharingan genjutsu finally came to her from her inner self. Her mind split, like before, when she had broken the ShinTenShin with Ino, only this time she could feel it as the genjutsu slid between the two halves and lost its power to hold her. With a primal scream she threw Sasuke off of herself and across the room.

She sat panting in the dark, trying unsuccessfully to control her emotions as nightmare genjutsu disappeared, The henge of Itachi faded and Sasuke's relieved face came into view.

"Sakura, you did it. You've broken the sharingan." He almost smiled until he saw the petrified look on her face, felt the horror she was emotionalizing. "Are you ok?"

She burst in tears and he swept her into his arms, "I'm sorry." He murmured against her hair, "Sakura, I'm sorry, I had to do that."

She said nothing, just nodded her head as she crushed herself further in his embrace, shivering uncontrollably at what she had imagined Itachi was about to do to her. She knew now it was Sasuke and he would never have let it get that far. She was still fully clothed. He was only trying to get her to break though the sharingan...but….the emotion, her fear had been real.

"Lay down Sakura. No more tonight, I'll let you sleep." He pulled back when she quieted and ruffled her hair a bit, smirking proudly as she lay back, "You've done well."

"S-sasuke?" she asked a bit nervously, her breath still hitching occasionally.

"Hn?" he was rubbing her back lightly. It had been an intense experience. Sharingan was no joke, he knew, it felt exactly like the real thing. In fact, he felt pretty guilty for the scare he'd given her, he deserved the hit she'd finally given him.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked nervously in a small voice.

"Aa," He started to rise and she grabbed his hand not letting go.

She looked away from his eyes, "You can sleep on the bed with me. I…I trust you."

He nodded and lay facing her, "Go to sleep, you'll be fine. I won't leave you."

Her eyes were already closing. She was close to passing out anyways. As far as he knew, no one had broken through the sharingan alone, without any outside help. Sakura had something inside her that, like the Dobe, defied all odds.

Sasuke leaned over and gently kissed Sakura's lips.

She murmured sleepily.

"So Sakura-chan," he whispered into her ear, "Whose kisses do you prefer?"

She didn't answer him. He put his arm around her and she scooted closer to his warmth. Already she was sound asleep, but he could feel her love and trust flowing to him through the seal he had placed on her.

Perhaps she was strong enough to allay some of his fears of his brother's power over him.

Perhaps.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling better than he had in years.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Southern border of fire:

Run down boarding house.

0o0o0

"Have you heard from Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"No, it won't be long now." Itachi assured him.

Kisame lay back on one of the two beds in the dilapidated inn's room.

"Man it's getting boring. Do you know when we make the hit on the merchant?"

"Two days, if the schedule remains the same. He's under heavy guard and Konoha has sent a unit to help."

"Anyone we know, besides the runt and the copy-nin?"

"Shikamaru Nara, the strategist and Might Guy are among them."

"Might Guy? You don't say. I believe I owe that guy an ass-kicking." The ex-Mist nin grinned sharply, "Twice I've fought him now. He's so self-centered, he can't even remember my name."

"We're not here to settle old scores, just follow the plan."

"Yeah, I can do that, but if I get the chance to kill two birds with one stone, I'm damn well gonna take it."

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-If you want to read about Kankuro's proposal to Sakura it is in one of my other fics, a one-shot called Kankuro's nightmare—it's a humor one-shot. Don't get mad telling me Iruka's no pervert, lol, at least I didn't make him gay like most people do! Review this chapter please, I worked hard on it. Thanks, K&K.

Things you probably already know:

Sumimasen-excuse me or pardon me.

Masaka-No way, It can't be, no kidding.

Aniki-big brother.

Itadakimasu-I will receive, I humbly receive, said when partaking of a-(cough, cough)-meal.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto.

A/N-Thanks for the super reviews in chapter 13!

0o0o0

Finders Keepers Chapter Break 14-Whoa Mama

0o0o0

Konoha

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke watched her in the pre-dawn light as she slept. The girl was an enigma to him. Gone was the fangirl who had followed him when they were children. She didn't fear him, or the monster he had nearly become. Hell, some people still believed he _was_ a monster. The cherry tressed kunochi left him awash in contradictions. She didn't want his money, name, or power. She fought him, yet trusted him to watch over her as she slept. He felt fiercely protective of her, even when he wanted to push her away. He knew she was strong, but in his arms, she felt fragile. He wanted to hold her close, keep her safe, and lock her far away from himself and his only family.

He couldn't keep her with him. He couldn't possibly let her go now.

More than ever, he was torn.

As the Uchiha heir, it was a plain fact that he'd had many chances to be with many stunning women, since he was as young as twelve, but this girl, this woman didn't just want his body or power or money.

This beautiful, independent soul only wanted him to be happy, be her friend, to just be there, and to heal. That would never happen, he was tainted.

He brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear, thinking of the chaste kiss he'd placed on her lips last night. How he'd felt the warmth of her trust and love flowing to him through the seal. How many years since he had felt close to another human? He had the most irresistible urge to wake her, to repeat their first real kiss.

A shadow appeared at her window. In an instant, he was gone.

o0o0o0o0

In the silence, Sakura opened her eyes, and waited for them to focus on the glowing red of the alarm.

Glowing red!

'Sasuke!' She turned her head, half expecting to see him still in her bed.

Had she really begged Sasuke to stay? 'How humiliating,' she buried her head under the blanket. He must really think she was weak now.

The onyx eyed man had left, but she could still feel the warmth from his body. There was the indent on the pillow where his head laid, next to her all night, arms around her, making her feel safe. Last night he had helped her break through the sharingan genjutsu. An impossible task, most would say. Sasuke had forced her to do it, and as terrifying as it had been, she was grateful.

The kunochi was also smart enough not to read too much into his actions. Sure, he stayed the night, but only to help a team mate, one he was supposed to be teaching. The kunochi would be deluding herself to think it was ever more than that. She wasn't that stupid fangirl anymore.

Sasuke may be overprotective around other men, but it was no different than Naruto or Kakashi's outrageous, and unwanted, cock blocking for her. He was only helping her to escape Tsunade's punishment for leaving him the village. The youngest Uchiha had a one track mind, and if she didn't have long black hair and red eyes she was virtually invisible to him. It would be foolish, not to mention heartbreaking, to think otherwise.

'Yeah,' he inner muttered, 'keep telling yourself that.'

Sakura rose from the warm bed, found some comfortable slippers, and slipped them on to keep the morning chill of the floor from her feet. She walked lazily into the kitchen to make some coffee and wake up the rest of her brain.

She opened the can to find it empty.

'What the heck?'

Not quite empty, there was a note inside.

'_False stimulants are addictive, and will make you less aware of the world around you. Do not depend on them to wake up. If you have to have some caffeine, drink tea for now_.'

Sakura looked in her refuse bin. There it was, her heavenly wake up drink, chucked out. She stuck the empty coffee can up to her nose and breathed deeply.

"That bastard!" the unhappy young woman seethed.

'_p.s. Training at the Uchiha complex at 9:00am sharp. The Hokage sent a messenger over, be in her office at 8:00am. Before you leave set some better genjutsu traps around your house, or else. That is an order_.

"Why that little…If he thinks he can boss me around I'll pound him," she grumbled.

'_Also good work last night, but don't think I'll go easy on you now. We've just begun_.'

It was signed…

_Uchiha Sasuke _

"That arrogant asshole, and here I thought he was being sweet," she crushed the note in her hand, "I was right to keep my guard up against him. Why do I always get stuck with the difficult ones?" She tossed the empty coffee can in the recycle bin under her sink and looked at the clock.

7:40

"Oh shit!" Sakura forgot about breakfast and dashed to grab some clean clothes. Those traps were going to have to wait. Even if there was no coffee, she definitely wanted a shower.

There would be hell to pay if she kept Tsunade waiting. Sakura was already on the shit list. To add tardiness to it might just get an additional for six months suspension, with mood Shishou had been in lately. On the bright side, if she got there early, there was a caffeine fix with her name on it in the break room.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke arrived at the flower shop just as they were opening. Ino had no sooner turned the sign, when the annoying little bell over the door tinkled.

"Welcome to…oh. What do you want, Sasuke?"

He handed her a small mission scroll, "Listen up, this is a secret mission, so keep your mouth shut."

"What do you mean, keep MY mouth shut? You arrogant jerk!"

"Well, I seem to remember you getting drunk and getting yourself and Sakura thrown into jail, less than 24 hours ago, because you had to gossip private information."

"Since when do you deliver mission scrolls anyhow?"

"The less people who know about this, the safer it will be for Sakura," he told her evenly, "just make sure you're at the Hokage's office by 10am for the briefing."

"You've been with Sakura?"

"Aa," he took a certain satisfaction in the widening of her cornflower blue eyes, "I just left her place."

"Right," she spoke disbelievingly.

"She asked me to stay the night."

"Masaka! Are we talking about the same girl? Haruno Sakura, purest girl in the village?" she scoffed.

"If I hear you've spread more rumors about Sakura, you'll end up right back in that cell," he warned.

"Who made you Sakura's keeper?"

He selected a flower from a basket by the door and turned to leave, "I did," the bell tinkled.

Ino ran around the counter, "Sasuke wait!"

He stopped, already knowing what the blonde would ask.

"Did you kiss her?"

He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"What time would you say it was when you two kissed?"

"Time?"

"Humor me," the feisty kunochi put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"Roughly, 10:30."

"Dammit," she griped, digging in her pocket as he exited the building. He got ten feet before the door flew open.

"Uchiha! You cheat! Naruto told you about the bet, didn't he?"

"Hn. Why would I help the dobe win anything?" he turned away once more, smirking when he heard her frustrated screech.

Now the dobe had no excuse to sleep at Sakura's. She, in turn, had no excuse not to properly defend her residence. Not that those were the reason's he kissed her, but they were the reason he reported the deed to the town's biggest gossip.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura arrived at the Hokage tower with five minutes to spare, snagged a cup of coffee and went up to Tsunade's office.

Shizune met her at the outer door and plucked the prize from her hand, "Gomen na, Sakura-chan."

"But…"

"Uchiha-san has asked me to remind you that too much caffeine is not good for your training."

'Too much?' How about none at all?' Her face grew dark, "That micro-managing son of a b-"

"Please go in, Tsunade is waiting for you already," her eyes were sympathetic, "She is not in a good mood."

"Join the party," Sakura groused under her breath, going to the door and knocking once before entering.

"Sakura, that pompous brat informed me that you are finally progressing against the sharingan."

"Finally? What the hell is that supp-?"

Tsunade waved her to silence, "We have a problem."

Sakura closed her mouth with a snap, a concerned look taking over.

"The plague has started to spread near waterfall, close to Fire's border, and because his village is so close to the border, the Daiyamo is demanding we go there to prevent it from crossing."

"So? We just send someone there."

"It's worse than that. His children have contracted to an especially viral strain."

"That's not possible, I vaccinated them myself."

"I know, but the Daiyamo's physicians are at their limit, three of the four children have it and it's getting worse. The first word we received were pleas of help, now the Daiyamo is demanding I send the best medical personal in the village, a.k.a. you, or he will remove all support he has set up for the hidden village."

"He can't do that!"

"He can and will. The man believes his children are dying, and he is frantic. I have no choice. Tonight you and Shizune will be going to waterfall, escorted by Sasuke Uchiha and an ANBU unit."

"Tonight?" In spite of the bad news, she couldn't help but feel excited to get out from her restrictions.

"You will be traveling under cover of dark, in full ANBU gear. I do not want it known that you have left the village. I am arranging for another woman to henge herself to look like you and be seen in the village."

"May I ask who?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino? No way! She'll flirt with everything in pants and they will all think it's me."

"Too bad. You two are lucky I don't lock you both up for treason. You have two days to work once you get there, get those kids on the path to health, then I want you back here. Travel at night, disguised, chakra hidden, remain unseen. If you run into trouble you will run away. That is my order. There and back in six days, seven at the most. Do you think you are ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Sakura assured her accepting the mission scroll.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura's Inner had bugged her all the way to the Hokage's office. Now it nagged at the back of her mind as she walked towards the Uchiha compound. This was the most she'd heard from this inner voice since her genin years.

She didn't like it very much.

'You need to be honest with him,' her inner self urged.

'No, I don't.'

'You love him.'

'He left me, he left us all.'

'He had a reason.'

'Naruto wanted strength too. He stayed, and look how strong he is now. He and Sasuke are practically the same level.'

'Naruto left too,' her inner reminded her, 'he just had permission.'

'He came back willingly, more powerful.'

'It wasn't power alone Sasuke needed.'

'Than what was it?'

'He needed to learn how to shut out his emotions.'

'Tch,' Sakura scoffed, 'he was pretty fucking good at that when he was still here.'

'Wrong, it was hard for him to keep up that façade,' her inner explained. 'He wanted to be close to his team, he showed up every day.'

'We all did, except Kakashi, he was always late.'

'Yeah but did Sasuke leave? No, he was always there early, and even after he knew Kakashi would be tardy, he sat around listening to you and Naruto arguing. He tried to act like he was ignoring you, but there was nothing holding him there. Nothing but the desire to be near people who cared about him.'

"Damn it!" Sakura hated it when her inner self fought her over issues, hated it even more when her reasoning…when it was true. Sasuke wasn't forced to spend time with his team, back then Kakashi probably wouldn't have cared.

'Sasuke protected you then, and now he trusts you enough to help you break through his greatest weapon and-'

'Enough, I give in, Sasuke cares about me, a little,' Sakura admitted.

'Ha!' her inner crowed in victory.

"Shut up now will you?"

"Why are you always telling me to shut up before I've said a word?" a deep voice answered.

Sakura jumped and looked up, "Sasuke-kun, I wasn't speaking to you."

The tall dark male looked left and right at the deserted street, then back at the pink cheeked girl.

"Hn, come," he turned, walking away, expecting her to follow.

"Has Tsunade told you-"

"Let's not discuss this outside," he kept walking until they reached his home and led her inside.

"I know everything, we will meet Shizune tonight, at the back of the compound and leave over the back wall. Our doubles will stay in your house till we're back. We will train till lunch, after we will go to your house and lab, to pack what you need. After that we will sleep till later. Is that acceptable?"

He actually was asking her opinion? She nodded, speechless. He looked satisfied.

"We will practice breaking the sharingan now. You remember how you did it, so I don't have to repeat the same process as before?" he could already feel her fear spiking through the seal placed on her back.

She nodded nervously, her mouth dry, she didn't want to repeat that either.

"Tell you what, you beat me and I'll buy you ice cream," he jested straight-faced, trying to take her mind off her fear. Sasuke knew he wasn't any good at making people feel comfortable.

"Huh?"

"Just relax, I won't hurt you," he promised, "You can trust me."

"I know," she sat cross legged on a dark floor cushion, "Naruto and Kakashi will skin you if you hurt me."

"Hn," he sat across from her activating his sharingan. Her eyes widened and instantly dropped to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm sc-"

He lifted her chin, before she could protest, she was already under his genjutsu.

0o0o0

There were no beds, no barely dressed s-class nins, just Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a beach, watching the sun set. The sea glowed deep blue and green. White caps frothed the tops of the waves while large winged birds wheeled and cried overhead. Sakura smelled the salt in the air and the soft sweet scent of tropical flowers. The sky glowed golden orange to pink to purple to deep blue. Sand, yellow and black, fine and coarse came up over her toes. She wiggled them, feeling the coolness, amazed by the genuineness of the jutsu. She looked up at her stoic teammate with a shy smile.

"What is this place?"

He shrugged, "somewhere I went when I was small with my uncles' family on vacation."

"It's beautiful Sasuke-kun, I feel like we are really at the ocean."

"Are you ready to break the genjutsu?"

"Yes, I'll try," she sighed, wanting perhaps, to stay in paradise a bit longer. Sasuke stood, offering a hand. She took it and stood next to him opening up her mind to her inner self, inviting her to split their mind and become of two minds long enough to break the sharingan's hold. Unsure of success, it took her a few minutes going over the steps used before both her and her inner self started working together.

Sasuke stood silently watching her struggle, giving her time to work out what she had to. As he watched an idea came to him. If Sakura could break through his genjutsu she could help him develop stronger ones, ones that were impossible to break. A genjutsu that would make the mangeko used by his brother, look like child's play. Kakashi was right, if he was patient with her, this could help them both in the end.

Abruptly they were back in the Uchiha living room. Sakura brushed the sweat from her forehead, panting lightly, she leaned forward on the pillow where she sat.

"That took too long," Sasuke told her, "the next one will be a battle," he warned.

She nodded and he immediately brought her under sharingan genjutsu again.

They tried again and again, different places, situations. Sakura discovered it was easier to break from a battle or unusual situation, than a place like the first beach scene that was so normal and tranquil. They both discovered new things and Sakura was thoroughly worn out by noon when Sasuke called a halt to training.

They went out for a quiet lunch. On the way back to Sakura's house she stopped next to a roadside stand. Sasuke paused to see what she wanted.

"You said you would buy me ice cream," she teased, pointing at the sign behind them.

"Hn," he grunted.

She ordered two cones, he paid the vendor, and they went to sit on a bench in the shade.

"If you win today, I'll buy you ice cream," she mimicked his low voice.

"Hn, I was trying to take your mind off your fears," he scoffed.

"I'm not five Sasuke!"

"Sometimes you act like it," he assured her. "You have ice cream on your face."

Her cheeks harmonized with her hair as she looked cross-eyed down her nose.

Sasuke leaned in close.

Sakura's moss green eyes grew large as he took her chin in his hand. He slowly ran his thumb along her lips, wiping off the creamy treat. She held her breath when he stuck his thumb in his mouth deliberately licking it off.

'Indirect kiss, whoa mama!' Her inner melted into a puddle of goo.

The Uchiha reveled in the girl's blushing cheeks as he continued to eat his cone as if he'd done nothing untoward. 'She is so innocent,' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun," the embarrassed young woman finally got up the courage to speak, "You have ice cream on your face too."

He noted the devilish glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked at her transparency, taking another bite of his cone, "Where?"

She grinned at him, using her finger of the hand she held her cone in, to point, "Right…there!" She smashed her cone into his face, got up laughing, and ran like a bat out of hell.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Southern Fire Country

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Zetsu-san, we've been waiting for word from you," Itachi addressed the dual toned ninja coming up from the forest floor.

"The Daiyamo has delivered his ultimatum to Konoha. The girl will be there in two days. If we watch them arrive, we can strategize the best way to separate the kunochi from any guards," Zetsu said calmly, before his other half took over, "You can snatch your little project when she's on her way home."

"I take it we are abandoning this mission then?" Kisame asked.

"Not entirely, you each need to leave a clone here to keep the Konoha ninja from returning to soon. No doubt the kyuubi and the fucking copy nin will make haste to join the rest of their team if they think the assignation attempt has been aborted."

"So we gonna kill this guy or what?"

"Have your clones make a failed attempt in two days. And one more the day after that, by then no matter how fast they run, they will be too late. I will come back later, when they have left, and take care of the merchant myself. You concentrate on securing the girl."

"Should be easy," the shark nin bragged, "Will the kunochi be alone?"

"No doubt she will have the young Uchiha with her, as well as other skilled guards. She's too precious to the Hokage to go anywhere alone right now. Don't be stupid enough to think she is weak. You forget what happened to Sasori."

"We'll take care of them," Kisame lifted Samehada, "Strong or not, no little pink haired girl is gonna beat me.

"Just take her alive. I'll take care of my foolish little brother," red eyes revolved with malicious intent.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Gomen na-sorry.

Masaka-No way. It cannot be.

A/N-Who could resist the urge to smash a cone in that cocky bastard's puss? Bet you thought he was gonna get a little lip action! Fooled you!

Ahaha. Yeah, ok, I'm being silly.

I have put up a link for pics for my Cat o Nine Tail's fic on my profile page if you're interested.

K&K


	15. Chapter Break 15 BowChickaBowWow

I do not own Naruto

Finders Keepers

Chapter Break 15- Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow

Would you believe it? I got a rogue virus while surfing of FF last night, damnit! Otherwise, this would have been up sooner. Good thing I have another laptop and keep my stories backed up on an external hard drive I use for photography, or Finders Keepers, Cat o 9 tails and about twenty other stories I have started might be gone! Am I the only one having problems with these new pop up banners they have now? S.o.a.B. Very time consuming! I hope my husband can fix it for me, this laptop is ancient. If this one goes I'm screwed, lol.

A/N Hey there! I usually use the "0o0o0" to denote a change of place, scene, or day since the lines I used to use always disappeared when uploading. In this chapter, it will also come when there's change of POV to a different character kind of often. I just want to warn ya so you don't get confused. I think it's pretty clear which character's POV is coming. Also, I have a flashback and it will be in _italics_. The flashback and subsequent scene is for Sakura's Indecision, Red Lips and Cloudy Eyes, and Shelby Queen25, who wondered what Sakura's punishment might be for the ice cream face plant. Honestly, until you all mentioned it, I had thought to just gloss over the incident with a "Hn, annoying." I like this better, though it did pretty much added another whole extra chapter to my story. I get easily carried away, lol. Thanks, you three. And all you awesome reviewers, thanks. I write and post this story quickly only because of your interest and cool reviews. Keep them coming!

K&K

P.S.-Holy shit! Even I really liked this chapter, thus the silly title, lol.

Thanks Sakura's Indecision for the great beta-ing, you saved me again.

K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

The 'neep' of a tree frog echoed, startled into speech by the whir of wings when a nearby bat evaded the deadly figures that appeared from nowhere.

An errant breeze rustled the aged beds of dry vegetation on the forest floor.

The six ANBU wordlessly raced through the night, more silent than the predators hunting for sustenance around them. So swift, that by the time the nighttime hunters realized a larger, more dangerous adversary was near, they were already too far past to react.

Sasuke, with his blazing Sharingan constantly on the lookout for enemies, led the way.

Moving through the dark was uninspiring and monotonous. There was nothing of interest to see; even the trees were mere shadows under the waning moon. Sakura kept one eye on the place she next stepped and let the rest of her mind wander, confident in Sasuke's ability to get them safely to where they needed to be. The chance that Akatsuki could find them, cloaked and traveling at night like they were, was minuscule at best.

Her mind kept wandering to the male leading them. Funny, it seemed as if whenever she thought about him, he would turn his head to check and see if she still safely followed. It could be her imagination but it might have something to do with the seal that still burned on her hip. She wasn't positive, but she thought that somehow it must give Sasuke information on her whereabouts. Today and yesterday when she ran from him, he didn't have to look for her in the least bit. When they made it back to Konoha, she would have to test her theory in some of her lesser known haunts to see if it was true.

She was grateful for the dark when her ears burned at the thought of being caught by her best friend this afternoon. Even her ANBU mask couldn't completely hide her embarrassment.

0o0o0

_0o0o0_

_0o0o0_

_Sakura smashed the ice cream cone in Sasuke's face. Laughing, she flash-stepped all the way to her house. The prankster unlocked the door with one eye on the street, looking for the great avenger, knowing he would demand retribution from her._

_When the door finally opened, she hurried in and slammed it shut behind her, locking it. Breathing hard, she leaned over the door handle, heart racing and tears of laughter falling at the memory of Sasuke's eyes widening in complete shock. She wondered if anyone, with the exception of Naruto, had ever dared to play a joke on him before. She had made her escape before he had time to even think about stopping her. Sakura giggled at what Naruto would say when she told him. He would love it._

"_Think you're clever, do you?" an ominous voice from behind her accused, making her gasp._

_She ripped open the lock and door only to have Sasuke take her down halfway out. He tripped her, flipped her and landed on her as she fell, with a grunt, on her bottom. He straddled her with two fresh ice cream cones in one hand and his Sharingan blazing._

"_Where did you get those?" she squealed. _

"_Why do you think it took me so long to catch up?" he caught her hands and trapped them over her head, intent on repaying the favor in spades. He still had faint smears of chocolate on his face where he had hastily wiped off the sticky treat._

"_Sasuke-kun, stop!" she was still half-laughing at him, "I mean it! You don't have to do this!" _

"_Hn."_

_She started to send chakra to her hands to force him off, but he was one step ahead. Taking both cones, he started pushing them into her cheek, trailing them down her jaw to her neck._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked, "That's cold!" struggling to fight him off while laughing._

"_A-hem," a male voice coughed above them._

"_Gee, I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Ino snickered_

"_Looks like fun," Genma agreed. "Maybe we can join in," he winked at Sakura._

_Sasuke, seeing this, quickly rose from atop Sakura and pulled her up with the hand he was just using to trap her. He pushed her behind him and firmly shoved her inside the house. The other couple followed, closing the door._

"_Aw, come on, Sasuke. Don't stop the fun just cause we're here," Ino giggled._

"_Hn," he went to throw away the ruined cones._

"_What are you doing here?" Wiping her face, Sakura quickly changed the subject before Sasuke started killing witnesses._

"_We need the keys to your house."_

"_You two were chosen to henge as us, Genma?"_

"_Hey, don't look at me. It wasn't my idea. I just wanted a nice, quiet, S-class mission out of Konoha and I got dragged into this."_

"_Yeah, right!" Ino sniggered, "Sakura, he's the one that blabbed to Tsunade about the flowers."_

"_You blabbed, Ino. I reported properly. You girls had no idea what trouble you could have caused-"_

"_Save it, Gramps!"_

"_Gramps! I'm younger than your fathers! All of you! I just got roped into this because I'm the same height as Uchiha here. It's not my fault you lied to the Hokage and thought you could take on an S-class ninja by your little ol' selves without any help. You woman are delusional if you think you can do that."_

"_Aa," Sasuke agreed._

"_See, even the kid here thinks so."_

"_Here, take the keys. Come back later tonight after dark."_

"_Just a minute," Genma stated, "I need to get a good, close look at Sasuke to make sure I get this right." _

_Genma walked around Sasuke, eyeing him up and down carefully. A few hand signs and a perfect copy appeared before the girls. Perfect, that is, except for the senbon jiggling between the teeth of the one on the right._

"_Lose the senbon, Genma," Sakura ordered, "And stop smiling. It's too…weird"_

_The real Sasuke growled at her._

"_Come on, maybe Sasuke should start training with these," Sasuke's mirror image wiggled the senbon at the girls, "Makes your tongue really strong," he grinned wickedly, "All the ladies appreciate that."_

"_Genma, you pervert, get out!" Sakura ordered, "Drop that henge and don't chew senbon or everyone will know it's you and not Sasuke."_

"_Hai, hai," he looked at Sasuke with pity, "You know what you're getting yourself into with this one? Sure, she's beautiful, but her master taught her how to rip full-grown men in two. You sure you're up for that?"_

_The stoic Uchiha turned away and walked into the kitchen, ignoring his doppelganger's levity._

"_Yeah, I guess she's worth it," Sasuke's 'clone' smirked at a red-faced, glaring Sakura before he dropped the henge and opened the door to leave, "Have a safe trip, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…like take on S-class ninja on your own." He ambled down the sidewalk, "Come on, Ino-chan."_

_Ino turned and gave Sakura a big hug, "Stay safe. Come back quickly. Tell me what happens with that cute Einji-kun."_

_Sakura shut the door with a sigh. No getting out of it, those two would cause trouble for her while she was gone. The only worse two ninja who could do more damage posing as them would be Anko and Naruto. She shuddered to think of that duo running around Konoha disguised as them._

"_Are you ill?" Sasuke asked._

"_No"_

"_Go clean up. We can sleep till sunset, have a late dinner and then meet Shizune at the Uchiha compound when it gets dark."_

_Sakura nodded and left to shower. She was happy Sasuke hadn't heard Ino's last comment. The last thing she needed was the third-degree about Einji-kun, especially when they would be seeing him in just two days. _

_The heat of the humid spray made Sakura relax, bringing her exhaustion to the fore. She never thought genjutsu training could be as tiring as ninjutsu or taijutsu, but she supposed using the brain could be tiring too. Hers certainly felt worn out. Maybe this is why Shikamaru always seemed so lazy; his genius brain never stopped working._

_She lay in bed listening to the hum of water run for Sasuke, letting it lull her to sleep. Sasuke had drawn the shades closed and the room was dark enough to sleep in. It was too warm though, so she rolled the comforter to the end of the bed and lay atop the red sheets. She barely noticed when the edge of the huge bed dipped and her teammate lay down beside her. He smelled of the spicy fragrance of her soap and shampoo along with a certain masculine, totally Sasuke scent._

_Just as she drifted off, she heard Sasuke speaking._

"_Who is Einji?"_

_Her eyes flew open. _

_Sasuke lay on his side, head propped on his hand, facing her. The Uchiha reminded her of a panther in a tree; dark, relaxed but ready to pounce. He wore a black wife-beater and a pair of faded nin-pants cut off at the knees. His still-damp hair glistened._

_Her Inner gibbered and slavered in the back of her mind._

_Crimson eyes stared back at her._

"_Sasuke-kun, please turn that off. You'll give me nightmares."_

"_No," he spoke with finality in the dim room. He was using his Sharingan to try to intimidate her into confessing._

_Sakura sighed, "Sasuke-kun-"_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously, tomoe spinning. The dark panther was ready to strike, "Who's Einji?"_

_0o0o0_

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke grew irritated as he led the group of six through the forest. He could clearly tell Sakura wasn't paying attention to the trail. The series of emotions he felt through the seal ranged from happiness to embarrassment with a wide variety in between. This was more emotions than he felt in a month. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of this "Einji" they were going to meet.

It was distracting him from the mission.

That was unforgivable.

He gave Shizune and the other ANBU _paying attention_ a sign. They scattered wide, leaving just the two alone running through the trees.

Sakura didn't even notice.

"Tch," Sasuke had enough. She hadn't even noticed her team leave. Now he was angry.

He took her mid-leap between trees.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"What the hell!"

The man carried her with one arm back to the tree she'd just left. He used his other arm to keep them from hitting the base, his hand tightening on her waist almost painfully. He towered over her; an anonymous masked man with an air of animosity.

"I could ask you the same thing. When you don't pay attention, you leave us all open for an ambush," the bear-masked man chastised her.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I was…I wasn't…" she stuttered seeing the tomoe swirling in his scarlet Uchiha eyes.

"Daydreaming of your Fire-lord lover and how you can't wait to see him?" he asked in a churlish tone, pulling up his mask. "Operatives die for less. This isn't a game, Sakura."

She shivered under his gaze and remained still as his hand came up to lift her cat mask off her head, "No, I told you Einji-san is a friend; nothing else. Nothing happened with him. Ino was just trying to piss you off or something. I…I wasn't even thinking about _him_."

He smirked proudly, "Really? Then you must have been thinking of me," His deep purr gave her chills, "Perhaps you were wondering what I was about to do to you, before we were so rudely interrupted?" his eyes gleamed when he was rewarded with her flushed cheeks and the flare of mortification that ran through the seal. He tilted her chin up, "I see you still have some ice cream here," his head dipped down below her sight, "Shall I get it for you?" his breath hot on her skin as he nuzzled at her neck.

Sakura's head nearly exploded as her mind split and she broke the Sharingan-induced genjutsu. She was panting with the effort of breaking the Sharingan. They stood, masks still on, unmoving on the branch he'd brought her back to.

"That took you too long. Pay more attention," he admonished her softly, turning to leap from the branch with a whistle to call back the team. Sakura stomped her foot and cursed. He totally had her fooled. She hadn't even seen it coming. If her Inner hadn't initiated the split, she'd still be standing frozen on the branch while Sasuke's genjutsu molested her.

"Damn sneaky Uchihas!" she hissed between her teeth.

Sasuke felt her reticent anger come to him and was relieved. At least now he knew she was paying attention. He once more led the group on toward Waterfall; the irate, pink kunoichi behind him comfortably throwing imaginary daggers at his back.

_0o0o0 _

0o0o0

When they arrived at Waterfall, it was worse than Sakura expected.

There were throngs of people outside the Daimyo's palace demanding healers and vaccinations for their children, some of which appeared gravely ill.

Shizune looked to Sakura and nodded her chin to the palace. "You go, Sakura. They are already familiar with you. Sasuke-san, stay by her side."

He grunted.

"You three, come with me. You are about to learn how to vaccinate children and anyone else who needs it. I need to see to the sick."

"Sakura, don't leave the palace even for a breath of fresh air without Sasuke at your side. Something is wrong here for so many to fall ill in a pre-vaccinated village. Keep your wits about you."

The throng parted when the masked ANBU stepped forward; the crowd suddenly silenced by their curiosity. Sasuke kept his hand on his katana just in case some decided to get rowdy. Before Sasuke and Sakura reached the palace door, Shizune appeared behind the crowd with the other ANBU, masks and armor exchanged for simple, light cloaks.

"Please, all of you. I need the see the most ill first over here in the shade of the veranda and, if you need a vaccination, I want you to queue up in front of Hiroshi-san to my left and Kui-san to my right. Have patience with them, please, as this is their first day. We will see to all your needs as best we can as long as everyone remains calm," she smiled kindly, beckoning them, "Rusa-san will walk among you to maintain order and pull out those he thinks needs more care. Come, now line up."

"Sakura-chan!" a young man called from the large, ornate doors to the mansion.

Sakura turned, "Einji-kun! It's so nice to see you," she hugged him. "I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"I always enjoy your soothing company, Sakura-chan, no matter how happy or grave the occasion."

Sasuke stepped between them, pulling Sakura back, "We are here to see to the children," he reminded them both curtly.

"Of course. And you are…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the stoic ninja supplied his name.

Einji's eyebrows rose nearly out of sight, "Your reputation precedes you, Uchiha-san. Please, let's go inside. I'll escort you to your rooms to freshen up and then to my siblings."

"I'm sure Sakura would agree with me that it is more important to see to the children before you show us to our room. We can clean up and rest later. We are only staying as long as necessary to see them out of trouble."

"Room? Uchiha-san, it is very improper to share-"

"Haruno-san is my teammate Einji-san. Do not imply disrespectful things. As I am also her guardian, I will remain at her side until I have returned her safely to _our _home."

Einji's handsome face both rose and fell in the space of moments, "Sakura-chan, I was hoping you would stay a few weeks. I would greatly enjoy spending some time with you," he looked to Sasuke and back to her, "alone."

"Oh, Einji-kun, "Sakura began a little sadly, "I-"

"Can't. She has to get back to Konoha and only came here to help your siblings. Perhaps you can talk as you show us the way to the ill children's rooms," Sasuke left no room for doubt that this was most definitely an order. He could feel the irritation Sakura was feeling though it was entirely her own fault. She had been so happy to see the handsome Daimyo's son. It annoyed Sasuke that he had to feel it too. If that spoiled brat thought he was spending one minute alone with Sakura, he was about to be disillusioned.

"Right this way, honored…guests." He looked understandably exasperated at the man who had just cut him off from his favorite piece of eye candy.

0o0o0

Sakura wanted to slap the smug look off Sasuke's face.

How dare he trample roughshod over them like that? Einji was only being polite; following protocol. She would have turned down the offer of going to their rooms first in favor of checking on the children.

0o0o0

Sakura was mad as hell at him and he was fine with that. As long as she was thinking about him and not that self-centered, spoiled, rich brat that just wanted her to become part of his toy collection. The Daimyo's son considered Sakura his pretty doll and wanted to play with her because he was bored. They were all the same, these privileged, royal brats. Men, women, it made no difference. Sasuke had been on the receiving end of their advances many times. He knew the score and this kid wasn't gonna get anywhere with his Sakura.

He jerked to a stop. No, _his teammate,_ Sakura. He was here to keep her out of harm's way. It was just a slip of the tongue the way that came out of his thoughts, nothing more. Once more, he continued to follow the chatty pair down the hall. Mindful of the way Einji was now holding Sakura's hand as he spoke so earnestly to her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, "Turn your Sharingan off. You will frighten the children."

He glared at the smiling man still holding Sakura's hand like a damned leech while he slowly withdrew his Sharingan.

Satisfied Sakura turned back to Einji, "Let's go see them now," she urged, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

0o0o0

0oo0o0

Land of Wind-Some seedy, little whorehouse.

0o0o0

"Darlin', you've got some great talent there!" the laughing baritone boomed behind the door, "How would you like to be in my next book?"

"Oh Jiraiya!"

"Call me 'Sensei'."

"Jiraiya-Sensei!" The excited voice suddenly became very low and sultry, "Let me show you what else I can do."

There was a loud, persistent knocking on the shoji screen. The voices inside became quiet and a dignified "Enter" sounded.

"Jiraiya-Sensei of Konoha Village?" the well-dressed man asked the occupants.

"Yes, that's me. But I'm not giving out any interviews right now. You'll have to wait until my new book is released next month like the rest of the reporters."

The man smiled condescendingly, "Yes well, be that as it may, I have a letter for you from a client. His name is Uchiha-san. Do you accept?"

"Uchiha? Is there a first name?"

"Sumimasen, I'm not at liberty to discuss my clients. If you do not want the letter, I will simply-"

"I'll accept it. Give it here," Jiraiya signed the man's board and took the proffered mail, opening it quickly.

"Hey! This is an-"

"Injunction," the lawyer finished for him. "Jiraiya-san you are hereby ordered to cease and desist all actions to promote, print, release, or sell the novel 'Come Cherry Paradise.' Furthermore, your assets have been frozen under the order of Court of Konoha until you report back to the Hokage regarding the aforementioned book. You must bring with you all advance copies as stated in the letter. If the book goes public, there will also be a slander suit."

"Son of a b-"

"I believe, sir," the lawyer interrupted again, "the owner of this establishment is getting ready to come collect from you for…" he looked at the barely dressed woman on the bed, "uh, a-hem, services rendered."

"Oh, thanks. Hey, you work for Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"That's correct, sir," the lawyer told him, seeing as how he'd guessed the accurate answer.

"That little bastard," Jiraiya cursed, "Try to do a guy a favor."

"Sensei!" the very pretty woman on the bed pouted.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I gotta fly," he kissed her pouting lips, "I've got important business to attend to." The Sanin hurriedly dressed as the lawyer turned back down the stairs, passing a tough-looking old woman with a bat on his way down.

0o0o0

The Land of Waves

Late that night.

0o0o0

"Mah! Why do I have to do this with this asshole?" Naruto complained under his breath as he sat on the bed next to his clone, both of them henged into the sexy-no-jutsu.

"Because it's your jutsu!" Now shut up and play your part!" Shikamaru hissed quietly behind the changing screen.

"But why Sai? Can't it be anyone else? I'll even take Lee," Naruto looked down at the half-naked man on the bed lying back against the pillows smirking at him.

"I'm the only one not bothered by your girl form because I already know that you're dickless," Sai, henged as the merchant, said softly with that odd smile.

"Teme!" Both female Narutos jumped on and started choking the henged Sai, looking like some S&M fetish freaks.

Hoshigaki Kisame stepped out from the shadows next to the veranda door.

"Abura-san, if I had known you liked to be strangled, I could have made your death much more pleasant," he grinned, pulling his monster sword off his back.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Wife-beater-is another name for a sleeveless undershirt, usually called a tank top when worn by girls. It was given the name as a derogatory term because it was the type of shirt worn predominately by men who beat their wives and it stuck. I didn't make that up. It's true, lol.

Trample roughshod-ride roughshod, to display a brutal lack of consideration for someone.

Sumimasen-A humble way of saying excuse or pardon me. The lawyer would use the humble apology because Jiraiya is one of the three Sanin, even if he thought him a bit crass.

If you don't know what S&M is I ain't gonna tell you, you don't need to know.

A/N-Holy cow, my little bit of good intentioned fan-service turned into an extra large-sized chapter! Alright now, this was a lot of work, so please take a minute to send a review and tell me what you think. You must have something to say about that one, ne?

K&K


	16. Chapter Break 16 Diversions

I do not own Naruto.

A/N-Thank you Sakura's Indecision for making my life easier. You are a most awesome beta! You really make me think and expand my writing. Thanks. K&K

Finders Keepers

Chapter Break 16 – Diversions

0o0o0

0o0o0

The moonlight stretched the shadow of Hoshigaki Kisame's swathed sword across the room, making it appear even more fearsome than they already knew it to be.

The girls on the bed screamed as the merchant struggled beneath them to throw them off and into the S-class nin coming across the room.

"Teme! Is that how you're supposed to treat a lady!" the girls bawled out in unison.

"I may call you dickless, sweetheart, but you are no lady," the 'merchant' shot back at them. Kisame paused to watch the _supposed_ lovers' spat.

"Abura-san, I knew you were a low-life, but to sacrifice the women first?" he grinned evilly, "You know, it's too bad I have to kill you now. I think we could have gotten along pretty well." His first swing took the nearest girl in a killing stroke.

Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu disguised clone was destroyed in one blow.

"Eh?"

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu," Shikamaru stepped out from behind the screen.

The jutsu's shadow rapidly crawled up his body and curled around the Akatsuki member's neck. Kisame stood motionless…for about ten seconds.

"If I had realized this was a party, I would have brought more friends to join in the fun," Kisame gave a great shove with his enormous chakra and Shikamaru's jutsu disintegrated in the onslaught. Sai and Naruto dropped their henge and the Green Beasts of Konoha jumped from a nearby closet.

"Why, if it isn't my old friend, Maito Gai," Kisame's razor sharp teeth shone wickedly, "I was hoping I would run into you again."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey smiled back with an equally blinding gleam, "I am sure I would have remembered meeting someone such as yourself."

The silence that followed this statement was only broken by the sound of Kisame's teeth grinding in frustration to keep him from shouting at the clueless nin.

"Maito Gai-san," Kisame hissed, "would you like to step outside so I can remind you, yet again, where we have met before?"

"Uh, sure. Why not, um…"

"Kisame."

"Ok, Kizune-san, lead the way!" he gave the blue man a big thumbs up sign before turning to his protégé, "Come, Lee. We will fight with all the power of our youth!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

They turned to the window to find another ninja waiting in the shadows, red eyes burning.

"This is not part of our mission, Kisame-san," the elder Uchiha brother spoke calmly.

"Come on, Itachi," he pointed back towards the Konoha ninja behind him, "This will just take me a minute."

A muscle twitch on the side of the Uchiha's lower lip was all the answer required.

"Jeez, you take all the fun out of this gig" the large, former Mist nin spun and jumped out the window.

Only to be met silently on the ground by Neji's Juken, which swiftly blocked three main chakra paths.

"Damn! Are there fleas around here?" he snickered, knocking Neji away with a swipe of his chakra-eating sword. "Abura-san must be paying Konoha well."

"Raikiri!" Kakashi's fist came through the unsuspecting nin's blue chest, dispelling his clone with the well placed hit.

There was a look of mild irritation on Itachi's face before he spoke to the silver-haired scarecrow, "No matter, Hatake-san. You are already too late. She is beyond your reach."

Itachi's clone burst into a murder of crows.

Shikamaru and the rest jumped down to join their comrades at ground level.

"What do you think?" Kakashi eyed him.

"Troublesome," Shika shook his head, "I think he was telling the truth."

"What?" Naruto looked around wondering why they weren't celebrating an easy victory.

"They were clones, Naruto," Kakashi cautioned, "a diversion."

"From what?"

Kakashi looked away briefly and Shikamaru filled in the blank.

"They are after Sakura."

"But she's safe in Konoha with Sasuke! Right?"

Kakashi sliced his thumb with a kunai, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Urushi, the fastest of Kakashi's ninken, appeared before them.

"Go to the Hokage. Tell her to put Sakura in lockdown in the ANBU Tower until we arrive. We are leaving here within the hour, so we will arrive tomorrow evening. We will offer to bring our 'client' with us, just in case he is actually still in danger, and he can stay in Konoha until this festival is over."

"Hai!" the dog winked and, in the blink of an eye, disappeared.

"Sai, send one of your messages to the Hokage too. Try to beat Urushi if you can. The faster we get word to her of this diversion scheme the better chance we have of thwarting it."

Sai scoffed, "Of course." Brush in hand, he wrote a short message conveying the situation and, making the hand signs over the scroll, he watched as it turned into a hawk and took wing. The ink bird was also gone in a flash.

"Tenten's guarding our patron right now. Let's collect Abura and head for Konoha," Kakashi ordered, "Gai, you and Shikamaru take the client into custody and explain his _choices_ to him. If he wants any more protection from Konoha, he'll have to come with you. Team Seven will be leaving first."

Gai nodded, a grave look on his face, "I'm sure our young blossom will remain strong, Kakashi-san. We will see you back home in two days time."

"Naruto. Sai. Collect your gear from the hotel and meet Tenzo and me at the bridge in fifteen minutes.

"Hai." They, too, disappeared.

0o0o0

0o0o0

She was exhausted.

The virus the children had contracted was extremely resistant to chakra healing and, as such, it had taken her much longer than she expected to sap its hold from their systems. Aoi-chan's condition had been so grave, Sakura had almost lost her twice and the twins were severely dehydrated from throwing up so much; their frail bodies had looked like worn little dolls. If they had come even one day later, it probably would have been to attend their funerals. She had labored a full day, draining nearly all her chakra, but she believed that every bit of the virus had been cleansed from their bodies. The malevolent virus had finally relented. Though they were still weak, the children's chances to make a full recovery were very good.

Aoi-chan's bright blue eyes smiled as Sakura placed a hand on her small brow. She was such a sweet child. She was more concerned for her younger brothers than herself. The nurses informed Sakura that Shizune was making progress with the villagers outside the palace wall. They, it seemed, had not contracted the virulent sickness that little Aoi-chan and the twins, Aya-kun and Ayna-kun had been infected with. Those people outside were not even residents of Waterfall, but came from a small farm community just ten miles outside of the village. For some reason or other, they had not come to get the earlier round of vaccinations and had simply panicked when a few became ill. Sakura had no doubt Shizune would set them to rights in a few days time.

Sakura gave the doctor instructions for follow-up care during the night and told him to come wake her if he suspected any change for the worse. She would return in the morning and continue healing them to make sure there was no chance of a relapse.

She went to stand and her knees were a little shaky. Sasuke was right beside her, taking her arm and helping her from the room.

"Sasuke, I can walk by myself."

"Hn,"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Your chakra is nearly gone, you look like hell and you smell like puke."

"My hero."

"You need a shower."

'Asshole,' her Inner growled, 'what were we supposed to do? Just leave those children to die while we get cleaned up?'

"What I need is sleep," she grumbled.

They came to Sakura's room just as a servant was exiting.

"Ah, Haruno-sama, I took the liberty of drawing a bath for you. Breakfast will be brought to you in the morning. Please do not hesitate to pull the cord next to your bed if you need anything tonight," the pleasant-faced maid bowed, her nose-wrinkling barely noticeable, "Thank you for taking such excellent care of the children." She hurried down the hall before Sakura could properly thank her.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you-"

"Shut up. You would smell, too, if two children vomited on you. I just don't know if I can take a bath without falling asleep and drowning," they entered the room and she went to the bathroom door, "I'm dead," she said, straight-faced, "but at least I'll die happy."

He followed her, curious as to what she had seen.

"This isn't a bathtub. It's a pool!" The 'bathtub' was larger than her whole bedroom back home! Who would use something so opulent? There were two wide marble steps leading up to the tub and two more down into it. The gold hardware gleamed and there were a variety of delicious smelling soaps to choose from lined up along one side.

"Strip."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Keep your underwear on and get in. I'll stay to make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Ah…ok, but turn around."

He obliged but, since she didn't tell him to close his eyes, he neglected to mention the large mirror in front of him. He watched her peel off the black ANBU under-armor suit and climb into the vast tub.

"Ok, I'm in. You can turn around now."

He turned and saw her lean her head back against the edge, eyes closed. Thanks to the seal he could literally feel the stress of the day melting from her body.

He bent forward and pushed her head under the water. She came up sputtering.

"Hey! What the hell are-"

"Wash your hair before you're too tired."

"Shut up," she coughed "I'm already too tired."

He picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured some in his hand, "Come here."

"I was kidding, Sasuke-kun. I can-mmmmm-"

She shut her mouth and moaned in bliss when he started scrubbing her hair. She didn't talk again till after he had rinsed her hair with a small silver pail he found sitting on the tub's wide marble lip.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she sighed.

"Aa."

"This is too much water for one person. We could fit the whole of Team Seven in here. You get in, too, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Come on, please? I'll wash your hair, too," she smiled impishly at him.

"Fine. Turn around."

She grinned and turned from him while he stripped his ANBU gear down to his shorts.

0o0o0

Sasuke gave in. After all the close calls she'd had experienced with the children today, he was eased at just how happy and relaxed she was now. When she was content, her feelings were one; not the jumbled mess he sometimes felt thrust upon him. The seal he'd placed on her had been a good move. He could better judge her moods and it was much easier to deal with the tempestuous kunoichi when he could keep her happy.

That's what he told himself.

The last person he'd let wash his hair had been his mother when he was about six years old.

He closed his eyes as she drew close to him and wet his hair. Her fingers, hesitant at first, became more sure as she massaged honey-scented soap into a lather on his scalp. He wasn't going to tell her how good it felt to have her strong, petite hands in his hair or how, when he had briefly opened his onyx eyes, he had noticed how transparent the wrappings on her chest had become. Sparkling, slate-green eyes half closed in contentment, damp hair, darkened to magenta, clung to her neck. Innocent or not, she looked a little too seductive sitting on her knees in front of him, washing his hair. He closed his eyes once more as she rinsed the soap from his hair but the erotic image of her was forever burned inside his mind.

"How's that? Better?" she asked him, setting the pail down.

"Hn," he grunted at her, eyes still closed.

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun," she turned and sat back into the water, laying her head back on the tub wall and closing her eyes, "I wish I had a tub like this at home, but then I'd probably always look like a prune from overusing it," she laughed.

They heard a knock at the outer chamber's door.

"That's probably the doctor about the children's progress," Sakura started to rise.

"You stay," Sasuke ordered getting up, "I'll check and see if you're needed." It wasn't like she could do much more healing without a rest anyhow.

Sasuke dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sakura sat back and closed her eyes, ignoring the blithering idiot her Inner had become at the sight of the pale sheen on the sleek muscle of the dripping Uchiha as he draped a towel around his shorts. It had been a demanding day pulling those kids back from the brink and she was glad he had been so understanding of her need to unwind. Barring any more trouble, she would be ready to continue healing after a few hours of sleep.

0o0o0

0o0o0

To say the person outside the bedroom door was surprised would be a bit of an understatement.

Sasuke smirked when he opened the door to see Einji holding a tray of fruit and cheese.

"Uchiha! …I-I thought Sakura-chan might like a snack before she went to sleep."

Sasuke held out his hand, intending to take the tray.

Einji pulled the tray back. "Actually, I wanted to speak to her for a moment," the heir told him, "I have a report from the doctor."

"Sakura is indisposed. You can tell me."

"Well…ah, my siblings are responding well to the treatments and the doctor will call for her if there is any sign of relapse."

Sasuke nodded.

"Perhaps Sakura-chan would like to come out for an evening stroll," Einji still held the tray away from Sasuke's reach.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out from the bath, "would you bring my bag in? I forgot my clothes."

"Aa," Sasuke answered with another devilish smirk at the disheartened suitor. He didn't have to say one word to warn off the Daimyo's son this time. Sakura had done all the work for him. He reached forward and took the tray of food from him. "Thanks."

"Oh, ah, you're welcome. Please give Sakura-san my thanks for helping my siblings."

"Of course, Einji-san. Sakura-_chan_ would do anything to help a _friend_. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke closed the door with a barely suppressed smile on his face. By the time he entered the bath once more, all signs of emotion were wiped from his face.

"Sasuke-kun, you forgot my bag. What's that?"

"It's for you. Have something to eat before you go to bed," he set the tray on the wide marble lip of the sunken tub. "I'll get your bag."

'Holy cow! It's like we're a princess!' Sakura's Inner crowed with childish glee.

Sakura smiled at her foolishness and Sasuke's thoughtfulness. He returned a moment later with her bag. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Who was at the door?"

"Just a progress report. The children are doing well and the doctor will come wake you if there is any change."

"Wonderful," she popped a small, wedge of cheese into her mouth, "Want some?"

She looked very inviting and he was sorely tempted to say yes, but he knew this was not the right time to follow his earlier thoughts.

_Playful, deep, emerald eyes and exotic, candy-colored hair as fine as silk. Graceful, pale neck and shoulders. Smooth, soft, skin with incredibly toned sinew lying just beneath. High, firm breasts with tight, rosy buds demanding his attention. Slim, tapering, waist leading to flaring hips, and long, slender legs that would wrap around him so very closely. Her bottom would fit so very nicely in his hands. The dark brooding ninja felt his skin warm and stomach tighten like a rock at the erotic portrait she had made kneeling before him, massaging his head._

He closed his eyes to her offering, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was completely, maddeningly, naïve at times.

'But at least she belongs only to me, thinks only of me…loves me,' his mind whispered, 'she needs me,' he felt warmth and trust purring through their link. She loved with her whole heart even when he didn't deserve it. She trusted him with everything she was. He believed, this time, he needed to stay and protect that bond.

"No, thank you. I'm going to check security in the room and set traps. Make sure you get out soon," his eyebrow rose in a playful manner, "You are starting to look like a raisin."

"Prune!" she laughed correcting him. The pink-haired nymph flicked a bit of water at him as he shut the door.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-I see that you have a bit of drool on your lip. Ahahahaha. So do I.

Things you probably already know:

Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu-Shadow neck bind technique.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Jutsu-Kakashi uses it to summons his hounds.

Aoi-means blue. It also means hollyhock, a plant with blue-green leaves.

Aya-means woven silk-of highest quality.

Ayna-means innocent.

Oyasumi nasai-Good night or have a good rest.

Nymph-A beautiful young lady, fairy, or sprite. In mythology a minor goddess represented as a beautiful young woman.

What do you think? Should Sasuke have bit the bullet and put his pride aside? Has he been reading too much Icha-Icha? Hehe. And that Gai-sensei, haha, I just love him and his _selective_ memory. So much fun to write this stuff!

K&K


	17. Finders Keepers Chapter 17 I promise

I do not own Naruto.

Finders Keepers

Chapter Break 17-I Promise

0o0o0

0o0o0

Woohoo! Over 200 reviews now. Keep 'em coming, I love it! A million thanks to Sakura's Indecision for helping me get through the rough spots in this chapter and title ideas! You rock!

Stay golden, SI!

I'm going to the drive –in tonight with a vanload of teen-agers. Pray I make it back alive without the cops showing up. Lol. I can't wait to see reviews! Double length chapter here! All hell's about to break loose! Ahaha. Enjoy!

0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha-Hokage's Tower

0o0o0

0o0o0

The Hokage's fist came down on the surface of her desk and a loud crack resounded around the room.

"Just what in the_ hell _do you think you two were doing out there?"

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Hokage-sama," Ino began, bowing, "we were just-"

"If you tell me you were joking, I'll have you both thrown in lockup."

Ino's mouth closed with a snap.

Genma, looking odd henged as Sasuke Uchiha and nervously chewing on his ever-present senbon, pointed at his pink-haired partner, Ino, "I had nothing to do with it. She used Shintenshin on me. I was, basically, her puppet."

Tsunade looked over at the teen who had already flopped into a chair and was picking at her nail polish, "You're telling me _this_ _Chunin_ overpowered you?"

"Yeah, uh, no, Tsunade-sama," Genma grinned self-consciously, scratched his head and rolled his eyes, "I mean, she caught me off guard and, by the time it was over, the damage was already done. Then that bank manager guy came and congratulated us, so I couldn't blow our cover."

"And the ring?" she indicated the diamond and ruby ring resembling the uchiwa fan on Ino's finger.

"What would it look like if Sasuke didn't give his fiancé the family wedding ring? That guy at the bank was so excited, I couldn't say no. He even offered to find a wedding planner for me to hire. Apparently, Uchiha is their best customer. Sasuke must be sitting on a huge inheritance."

"That is none of your business. I don't even know if Sakura and Sasuke are that close!"

"Oh, they are!" Ino's eyes grew wide with excitement, "We caught them! They were all over each other-"

Genma put his hand over Ino's big mouth, "What Ino-chan means to say, Hokage-sama, is that those two are very, ah, affectionate."

Ino bit his hand and, cursing, he released her, "Sasuke's been sleeping at her house and they were smearing ice cream all over each other on Sak's front porch. He as much as confessed to me that- Genma!" Ino's voice was, once again, muffled, "Stop it!"

"What she means is those two seem to care a great deal about each other. Ino just pulled this stunt to get back at Sasuke for making her lose a bet and helping his teammate, Naruto, to win. She thinks he cheated."

"He did cheat!"

"Bet?" Tsunade became interested, "And just what were you betting on?"

"Uh, nothing important."

"Come on, spill. I enjoy a good bet now and then," Tsunade mused encouragingly.

"There was a betting pool going on to see when Sasuke would kiss Sakura. Ino lost by one day and Naruto won. Actually a lot of people think it was fixed, seeing as his best friend won. Ino here was the only one to do something about it though."

"Pshaw! Sasuke as good as told me he cheated. Besides, I did them both a favor. God knows those two move slower than molasses! Sakura will be beyond child-bearing age if she waits for him to propose!"

"So you…" Tsunade waited expectantly.

"She used Shintenshin no Jutsu on me, seeing as I look like Sasuke and she looks like Sakura. She sat on a bench in the middle of the park at the busiest time of day and used me to propose to her in front of half the village. Everybody knows by now. Hell, we even got a standing ovation. That bank manager happened to be there eating lunch and insisted on retrieving Sasuke's mother's ring from the safe deposit box. What could I do? Tell him I was kidding around? Sasuke is already on a lot of people's bad side around here. If he broke Sakura's heart, they'd run him out of town."

"So now they are…"

"Engaged!" Ino snorted, "About damn time, too."

Tsunade sat at her desk, head held in her hands, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Well, you could-"

There was a sudden tapping at the window. They turned and saw the large ink hawk waiting to enter. Before Genma got to the window to open it, Kakashi's dog, Urushi, appeared next to Ino with a slight cough. Ino practically fell off her chair in surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ino croaked.

"Kakashi has a message for you, Hokage-sama."

"How did you get in here?" Ino was looking for an opening somewhere. The dog summons ignored her and waited for the Hokage's answer.

Genma opened the window and the ink bird flew in and circled them, dangerously close to their heads.

"Shizune!"

"You sent her on a mission, Hokage-sama."

"Damn it, I know that! Get me an empty scroll from that shelf. Urushi, your message."

"The mission was a ruse. Place Haruno Sakura in the ANBU Tower under lockdown until Team Seven arrives. They will be here later today."

"Is that all?"

"The bird should hold the finer details, but those are the relevant parts. Do you wish to send a message back? The _bird_ won't be able to handle that, but_ I_ certainly can."

"Yes, I have a return message. Just give me a minute."

The dog turned to Ino, "You don't smell like Haruno Sakura, but you look similar. Do you have a treat for me? Sakura-chan always has treats."

"Ew! Of course I don't smell like Sakura. Why would I carry dog food? How gross!"

The dog sniffed, "She doesn't carry dog food, ignorant girl! She carries peppermint sweets."

Ino mimicked the dog rather rudely, "_She carries peppermint sweets_."

The dog turned away from girl, speaking under his breath, "She smells better, too."

"I heard that, mutt!" Ino yelled and the dog growled at her, hackles rising.

"Yamanaka! Leave him alone! Since you're enjoying running Sakura's life so much, you can take over her shifts at the hospital. You can conduct all the children's exams until Sakura's back in Konoha. Now get out of here!"

"Children! I don't want to touch those little snot-nosed, germ factories! Anyways, Sakura's under suspension at the hospital!" she reminded Tsunade.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Sakura," Tsunade smiled wickedly, "As my gift to you, you are hereby reinstated in your hospital duties, except for surgery or emergency. You can go to work now. I'll keep your _fiancé_ here to help me out until Shizune comes back. Outside of work, you both stick together. And you better behave and act like the proper ninja," Tsunade's tone brooked no nonsense.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they answered in unison.

"Now, Urushi, this is what I want you to relay to Team Seven."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Waterfall

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura shifted in the unfamiliar bed and rolled over, right into Sasuke's sculpted, naked chest.

She could instantly feel him become alert. He put his hand out and captured her waist.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I was just trying to get comfortable."

"Are you cold?" he pulled her closer.

"Ah, I'm ok," she answered, a little nervous from the proximity.

"Just relax," he stroked her hair back off of her face. She wanted to snuggle into his touch, but refrained. She knew he wasn't the demonstrative sort. In fact, he was acting quite a bit un-Sasuke-ish lately.

"Sasuke, is something wrong? Are you worried about something you aren't telling me about?"

He sighed. Not sure of what he wanted to tell her but, wanting to tell her something, he said, "I want to keep you…safe."

"Safe?" Deep green glimmered up at him in the near darkness, "You always keep me safe, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he rumbled, becoming agitated, "I want…I want…"

Her eyes widened at his uncharacteristic stammer.

He cursed under his breath. He had fought a Sanin, damn it! Why was this so hard?

"I want to…discuss something with you when we return to Konoha."

"Is it important? We could talk now. I'm not that tired."

"Liar," he stroked her hair again and her eyes closed involuntarily. He could feel her emotions hum in pleasure through the seal. She didn't need another burden tonight. He pulled her head to his chest when she tried to rise up to argue, "Go to sleep," he ordered firmly.

"Hmm," she murmured, cuddling further into him, already half-asleep. She let her body relax, knowing he would take care of her. Even her Inner had shut her mouth as her eyes drifted closed in slumber.

He watched silently as his pink-haired partner sighed peacefully.

It was surprising, he had to admit, that he considered her his teammate now; one of his equals.

A few months ago, he believed these 'teammates' could only drag him down. They tried to prevent him from seeking his revenge; held him back with promises life would be better if only he would forget.

He could never forget.

_The bodies were everywhere, twisted, torn. The people who cared for him, encouraged him, loved him… Like he had loved his brother; with his whole heart, as only a sibling could. Uchiha Itachi was his hero, his mentor, his goal. He could do no wrong._

_Of course, that was before he had watched his mother's entrails fall out of her body when he tried to turn her over; felt her hair sodden with sticky blood-sticky blood from the paralyzing wound to the back of her neck. That was before he heard his father's death rattle and watched the blood bubble on his lips as he exhaled his last breath and his spirit left this earth. Death had a smell, too. Stale sweat, acid and blood and bile and shit! And vomit of course. He'd puked next to his poor mother. He was sure none of them would ever understand his unfathomable pain or his desperate need to pay that pain back. _

Frankly, the need to kill his brother was the only thing that kept Sasuke sane.

In the days and weeks that followed the burial of his entire family, Sasuke's mind had tried like hell to break from reality. The soothing screams of insanity would have been a welcome reprieve from the mind-bending monotony that was living and breathing.

Then along came Team Seven.

He'd hated them, all of them. From the ninja who had, his father told him, come by the Sharingan by unscrupulous means, to the loudmouth who laughingly called himself his 'rival', to the annoying girl with the ridiculous _pink_ hair.

Who the hell ever heard of a pink-haired ninja for fuck's sake?

The old Hokage had insisted. If he wanted to live alone without a guardian, then he'd better show up and communicate with his team somehow every day, or he would be placed in foster care. At least Sasuke knew he was too inexperienced to leave the village on his own then. After all, Itachi was just waiting out there.

So he made his list.

Get strong.

Kill Itachi.

Rebuild his clan.

At that age, he really had no idea how to start or even that rebuilding his clan would mean having to speak with a woman. It had just popped into his head because, after he killed his brother, there had to be more. He needed to give the Uchiha back their reputation of being the best of the best, the respected guardians of the people of Konoha.

Team Seven-they were weak at best, but it was the only place he could start and so he had. He introduced himself and told them his goal. And then he trained.

They all had their weaknesses. The jounin who, ludicrously enough, went stupid for porn. The dobe, loud, and always rushing in without a plan. He would die soon, Sasuke believed. He had his own weakness. Sasuke saw red when he thought of his brother; would attack him on sight only to be scoffed at and left in the dust. And, finally, the useless girl-how in the world was she allowed on a team in the first place? Weak, scatter-brained, fawning over him and worried about how she looked, he was sure she would die first. At least, she would if he didn't protect her.

Stupid girl with the stupid, pink hair. It was like her, bright and silly and childish. She stood out like a sore thumb. Who wouldn't attack her first? She was weak. Killing her would be easy and would distract the rest of the team.

Stupid Hokage.

That old bastard was a genius.

He put girls on the teams on purpose. They helped draw the others together like a family; created rivalries and forced them work to harder. And many of women gave their team something no man would ever think of; their hearts.

For some reason, the women helped prevent the men on the teams from becoming pure, cold-blooded killers. They helped them remember their humanity. And that was another reason Sasuke had to leave after Orochimaru bestowed the curse-mark on him.

He needed to be cold, bitter, and hate-filled but being with his team was pushing him ever so slowly in the opposite direction. He needed to have his vengeance in the forefront of his mind. Instead, there was a red shirt with a white circle filling his vision. Itachi would never pay for what he had done if Sasuke stayed in Konoha. He might even have gradually forgotten the soggy smack of his mother's intestines hitting the floor or the weak gurgle of his father's feeble last breath. The day might have come when he no longer woke wanting to scream from his nightmares of Itachi's challenge to him.

He never wanted to forget that. He owed it to the dead to remember, to avenge them.

Fate demanded it. Death was the only reason he lived.

That damned Team Seven! They had never given up on him. Hell, he almost killed them more than once in attempts to drive them away, to show them he didn't belong with them. Damn them! They saw through his counterfeit impassivity and had called his bluff again and again. They had dragged him back home when he was weakened, instead of killing him, like they had been ordered. They had even changed the Hokage's mind about his punishment.

They had shown him he was wrong. A team had your back, supported you, covered for your stupid weaknesses. They picked you up when you fell and kept you from falling into darkness.

And even when you did fall into darkness, they followed you down and gave you a light to find your way home.

'Stupid…pink…hair,' he stroked it. Exotic and silky and shining, like a beacon in the dim light of the bedroom.

She was day to his night, right to his wrong, light to his dark.

He no longer wanted her to feel his pain. He didn't want her light to dim from his darkness.

This new obsession was so foreign to him.

It had been so easy to build his hate. This felt impossibly difficult. She was right here, right now; so real and close enough to touch. The urge to touch her was growing more difficult to avoid every day.

Maybe he should tell her how he felt now. He hardly thought she would reject him, but he couldn't be sure he could keep her safe. The quiet sounds of death echoed in his head loudly. Once he returned her to Konoha, he would head out once more and destroy his brother.

When she was safe, he could give her the love she deserved.

Sasuke let himself be content in this one moment. He breathed in her warm, sweet scent. He held her secure in his arms and told himself that it would all be worth it. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her rose-tinted locks were silken soft against his arm. He imagined what it would be like to hold her like this every night for the rest of their lives.

In the meantime, he would take this memory to keep him focused on his goal.

These few moments holding Sakura.

And few they were.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Less than three hours later, Sakura woke to the coolness of Sasuke leaving the bed. He squeezed her arm as he rose and made his way to the door. The flared chakra on the other side proved to be Shizune.

"Sasuke-san, Kui found Rusa knocked out and hidden in the bushes on the west side of the palace. I think it's safe to assume something's going on."

"I need to evacuate Sakura. I'm taking her back to Konoha."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura came over, dressed in the faded red t-shirt and bike shorts she wore for training, "The children might have a relapse if I leave now."

"You can't help them if you're dead," Sasuke growled.

"I can't just leave them! What about the villagers?"

"I'll stay and take care of everyone. You and the others can take Sakura back to Konoha."

Sasuke nodded, "Have them meet us here in ten minutes," he closed the door.

"Get dressed."

"My ANBU clothes have vomit on them, remember?"

"Just wear that then. It's fine. You can use a henge to disguise yourself as Shizune in her ANBU gear. No one will know it's you. Get your armor and shoes on."

"I have no say in this, do I?"

He shook his head.

She stomped her foot but complied, quickly putting on arm guards and strapping on kunai pouches. In five minutes, she was ready and waiting for the others. Sasuke told her to leave unnecessary stuff behind.

She sat on a chair and nibbled a fingernail, "Do you think it's Akatsuki?"

He wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't, "Yes," he came over and pulled her hand from her mouth, giving it a squeeze, "We'll make it. Just do as I say."

She nodded.

"And if Itachi shows up, you will run. I will take care of him."

"But-"

He put a hand over her lips, "Promise me."

"Sasuke-kun, I can help you."

He took her chin roughly in his hand and looked into her eyes," Sakura, promise me."

He looked anxious and that terrified her. Sasuke was never frightened, "Yes, I'll run straight home. I promise."

He took a deep breath and released her, "Then I can use all my power and Itachi will die."

She searched his face.

He smirked, "Then I will come home."

"You promise?" a small hopeful smile wavered on her lips.

He nodded.

She felt a weight lift off her chest. Just knowing he _wanted_ to come home made her want to run there as fast as she could.

There was a tap at the door.

Kui and Hiroshi came in, looking deadly in their ANBU gear.

"Uchiha-san, perhaps it would be wise for us to henge as you and you as one of us." He indicated Sakura, who already looked like her mentor.

"Yes. Sakura, exchange masks to make it easier. Keep your chakra signatures masked. We'll travel together unless we are followed. If that happens, you two break off and head south, straight for Konoha. We will take a more easterly route to throw them off. They should follow you, so be careful. Don't engage unless there is no choice."

Sakura couldn't help the excitement she felt listening to Sasuke take command. She sensed her chakra was only halfway back to normal, but that should improve as they traveled. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to leave this place. She was curious as to what Sasuke wanted to discuss at home.

'Maybe he wants to make an honest woman of us,' he Inner guessed, 'leave this revenge business behind.'

'Keep dreaming, sister,' she gibed. Sakura didn't want to anticipate too much, but couldn't repress a shiver.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A few miles outside the Daimyo's palace

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Report," red eyes promised pain to those who disobeyed.

"Tobi took out one of them, but only managed to stuff him under a bush before the others came by. The bastards found him, of course."

"So they know we're here."

"Fuck, duh!" the dual-toned nin cursed, "I suppose we should assume that, Uchiha-san. Shall we attack here?"

"No need. They'll run straight for Konoha."

"Shall we kill them and take the girl?"

"Not necessary. They pose no threat to us and it will make her more…uncooperative. And nobody touches my brother but me."

"Hai, Uchiha-san. What about the Konoha nin coming from Wave?"

"It will be finished before they draw near."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Four black silhouettes sprinted swiftly and silently through the shadows. The moon had set but dawn was still far off. Even those attuned to the dark would find it hard to see. Sasuke stayed close so as not to lose Sakura in the obscurity, finding reasons to touch her whenever the opportunity presented itself.

They had only gone twenty miles when they felt the first flare of chakra from their enemy. Apparently, Akatsuki had felt the time for remaining hidden had past. Two more chakra signatures became noticeable; one of them had Sasuke itching to grab Kusanagi. His Sharingan almost activated but menacing crimson eyes could be easily seen in the near dark.

He sent a signal to the other ANBU and, with a whispered "good luck," the two henged to resemble them broke off straight south while Sasuke and Sakura remained on their original course.

Two chakra signatures undoubtedly broke off to follow them, but Sasuke cursed as the third stayed on their tail.

Itachi.

"Sakura, remember the flash step you used to fight with me?" The dark-haired girl in the mask nodded, "We'll use that now. I'll follow you because I can see better where you've traveled." He saw the look of doubt cross her face, "I'll be right behind you."

Channeling extra chakra to her feet, Sakura began to flash step through the forest. Sasuke followed her closely and together they quickly put distance between themselves and Waterfall.

Sasuke could no longer feel Itachi behind him, but he knew better than to believe they had lost him. He pushed Sakura to move faster, keeping his senses open to an ambush.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke took hold of Sakura's waist. He slid to a halt and placed her behind him while he drew his katana.

Sakura hissed, "Sasuke, what-"

"Run," Sasuke ordered, his Sharingan set in motion.

"But-"

"Sakura!" he interrupted harshly, "Remember your promise to me."

Stung, Sakura stepped back; pausing only to look once more at Sasuke's strong back before she escaped.

"You'd better remember yours as well," she spoke softly so only he could hear her.

When he nodded in confirmation, she turned and fled.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Hiroshi suppressed a groan as he hit the ground amid the rain of dirt and forest debris. The bastard on the bird had grinned when he saw his target not yet destroyed. The ANBU could tell this guy held a grudge of some kind against Uchiha Sasuke. He'd been sneering insults about Uchihas for the last hour. Kui was faring poorly against the chakra-stealing sword wielded by the Mist nin. His fire-based jutsu was weak against the water-based jutsu of the Mist nin. One more hit and the shark nin would probably dispel his Haruno henge. They could only hope they had given Uchiha Sasuke enough time to escape with Sakura.

Hiroshi pulled a small crossbow from his cloak and shot it into the underside of the wing of the airborne Akatsuki. Seconds later, the tag attached to the arrow blew and the clay bird plunged through the trees. His victory was cut short when Kui was slammed into him from behind by the Mist nin's powerful blow. The jig was up. Kui's henge failed and the cotton candy-haired girl Hoshigake had been fighting suddenly had black hair and a most unfeminine figure.

"Well, damn," the blue ninja swore, grinning sharply, "I knew that was too easy. Come on. Let's go find the girl."

Seconds later, the freshly cleared patch of forest was silent save for the harsh breathing of the two spent ANBU.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura sped through the forest, hardly caring anymore if she made noise. She felt like she'd left her teammate to his death back there. She'd left her heart back with him. Now the only thing she could do was have faith in him to come home alive and keep her own promise to be there waiting.

She hadn't heard anything but the sounds of the night for the last few hours. Pre-dawn light had made travel easier and she ate up ground at a steady pace. She decided to take a chance and stop for a few minutes. Both to rest and direct her chakra to send a message to Tsunade through a summons, Suyaka, one of Katsuya's daughters.

The tiny slug appeared on the leaf-strewn forest floor in front of Sakura, "Hello. I haven't seen you in a while, dear," she greeted the kunoichi.

"I'm sorry. I've been very busy. Do you think you can deliver a message from me to Tsunade-shishou?"

"Of course, dear, though it may take me a bit. I'm not as quick as my mother."

Sakura smiled, "That's ok," she knew her summons was much faster than she claimed to be, "Just give her this message-oh!"

Sakura jumped back when the bandaged sword swept down atop her summons. Not knowing if her summons had escaped or not, she glared angrily up at the shark-like smile of Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Hello, little girl. Are you lost?"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Moushiwake arimasen deshita-Very formal apology to a superior.

Uchiwa-round fan made of split bamboo and washi paper. It is a traditional Japanese non-folding fan. During the Heian period (795-1185) they displayed intricate designs and the fans were used in the Imperial court during ceremonies. They later became used more commonly as props in dances, plays, and tea ceremonies, or as a useful fan in the heat of summer and to keep mosquitoes off.

They were also used to fan the flames of fires-hence the symbol for the Uchiha clan.

0o0o0

A/N-Hey there! Here I am, the birthday girl. Guess what? I'm mmfmd years old now. Can you believe it?

How about that extra long chapter, eh? I think the next one might be long too.

Sakura's in trouble now, eh? How about that Ino? Lol. Send me a review of the chapter for my birthday and let me know what you think.

I bet it's something like- Akatsuki arrives…finally! Hehe.

Well, you know, they probably had to clean up their rooms before they could bring someone else home. And if they are anything like my kids that's a major event. So…do you think Sasuke should have shared more of his feelings? Do you think he'll _ever_ get the chance to now?

Ooo, I sound like some weird soap opera, don't I? Ahaha. "Konoha Hospital," "As the Kunai Turns," Oh, how about- "All My Ninja."

Please take a minute to review.

K&K


	18. Chapter Break 18 IchiNiSan

DNON

Finders Keepers

0o0o0

A/N-Guess what? I got my kids three new pets, a trio of four month old ducks. They are called magpies because their coloring is black and white. So cute and sweet…my problem, coming up with names. I want the names to go together so I thought I would ask you._ If_you like this chapter and find yourself sending me a review (I hope) perhaps you can throw me a few ideas for names. Please don't just send names though, someone will probably complain me about breaking a rule and I don't want my stories taken off here, (hopefully you don't either). They do not have to be in English but I do want them to go together. Like my beta's suggested-Team Seven-Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Also suggested were Moo, Goo, Gai-pan and Duck, Duck, Goose or three Akatsuki members or Ichi, Ni San. Nothing has been accepted or rejected yet, I told my kids they had to wait a week to give official names. Anyways, if you have a cool trio of names-send it my way if you are reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Also-I want to thank Sakura's Indecision for helping me so much with editing and ideas to make the story flow better. She also encourages me to bring out my inner Jiraiya even more than I normally do, you lucky readers. My thanks also for all of you who take the time to review, I appreciate your thoughts.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter Break 18- Ichi…Ni…San

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke was relieved.

The single-minded determination he felt through Sakura's seal told him she was keeping her promise to make it back to Konoha. Now, he felt he could take care of his brother without any distraction.

Itachi's eyes followed the path the kunoichi had taken with interest. He stood unmoving, his hair stirred by the gentle night breeze that pushed through the trees. A knowing smirk played on the edge of his lips.

"I could always read you like a book, otooto. The kunoichi," he nodded towards the swiftly departing female, "she is precious to you."

"Hn," Sasuke spit on the ground between them.

"Yet, you still let her leave the safety of her village," Itachi tilted his head in curiosity, "knowing full well of my plan to collect her."

"You'll do no such thing."

"Little brother, if you don't take care of what's precious to you, you don't deserve to have it."

"You bastard! _This_ is between you and me! Leave her out of it!"

"Before, I told you to build your hate but, _this_ time, you must find a reason other than hate, or you will lose everything."

"My hatred for you knows no bounds, aniki! My hate is all I need to crush you."

A look of resignation crossed Itachi's face, "Sasuke-kun, you've neglected the teachings of your sensei. Perhaps you left Konoha too soon in your desperate and _pathetic_ search for power. You had the answer right in your grasp and…" Itachi's graceful hand stretched out before his lips and he puffed in imitation of someone blowing something into the air.

"You _will_ fight me!"

"You _still_ don't understand."

"I understand you are about to depart this life!"

He charged at Itachi. Sasuke's first swing was blocked while he aimed a kick to smash Itachi's kneecap. Round and round they went for countless minutes; Itachi always defending, Sasuke always attacking, with neither giving quarter to the other. A smirk of fond reminiscence rested on one brother's lips while the other wore a severe scowl resembling their father's. In lieu of the subdued sounds of the nighttime forest, the sounds of harsh breaths and the discordant thud of each blow reverberated. All manner of wildlife fled, startled by the uncontrollable instinct to escape from the two overpowering auras that battled on the darkened field. The two red-eyed demons fought on relentlessly, heedless of their departure.

"Even my death would not prevent what is about to happen to the kunoichi. Only you can prevent that."

"You won't touch her."

"I will," Itachi assured him with a flash of stark white teeth, "I already have."

"Teme!"

Sasuke's momentary flare of temper caused him to make a mistake and Itachi caught him against a tree. He taunted Sasuke with his genjutsu, sharing half-true visions of his kiss with Sakura; conveniently leaving out the parts where she fought him. Instead, Itachi's genjutsu showed her arched backwards, clinging to him and moaning at his touch in such a way that Sasuke had no trouble discerning the truth from his own experience with the boy-shy kunoichi. Still, even a false vision of _his_ Sakura responding so ardently to his brother's touch was enough to drive him to murder.

A sliver of doubt; Itachi recognized it in his younger brother's eyes and decided to push him further.

"Such a fiery spirit and beauty to match," he flicked Sasuke's forehead, "I wonder, have you noticed? Her innocence tastes sweet and alluring. Sakura-chan offered her first kiss to me."

"A stolen favor is hardly a boon," Sasuke scoffed harshly, yet, his eyes burned with covetous contempt, "_I _don't need to steal what is already _mine_, aniki. Sakura belongs to me and you are about to die," Sasuke heaved Itachi off, throwing him yards away into another tree. Something was clawing at the back of his mind, demanding his attention, but Sasuke ignored it, intent on ending this.

"You're too late," a callous laugh burst from Itachi's throat, "You can't get back her first kiss and I'll be taking Sakura-chan with me now. If you want her back, you will have to come and find us."

"Teme kono yaro!" Sasuke pulled his blade, Kusanagi, from behind him, "You will never touch Sakura. I am your opponent."

Red eyes blazed as they mirrored across the clearing.

"Chidori!"

Electricity surged up Sasuke's sword, sending a blinding light across their battleground. In the space of a breath, he launched two kunai at Itachi and followed them, his sword poised to strike his aniki down. The first kunai missed Itachi by an inch and the second wasn't thrown at him, but at the first knife. When it hit, the first kunai was redirected around Itachi's back and the steel wire attached to it wrapped around his arms from behind him. Sasuke pulled the wire tight as he came in and sliced through Itachi's chest with his charged blade.

Itachi's skin melted as the bright blade sliced through. Color faded from the scene as Sasuke broke the genjutsu his brother had placed on him.

"Chikusho!" Sasuke grumbled, turning to where his real brother stood waiting.

Mangekyo Sharingan stared back, unblinking, "You've always shied away from the hard path, otooto. You are forever seeking the easy path to superiority. By now you should know there is no such thing."

Sasuke hurled his double fuma shuriken across the dark forest. The hidden second blade caught Itachi by surprise, tearing him in half. He laughed weakly as his blood-spattered form split into a murder of crows, "I hope you care enough to try harder next time, little brother, or else the kunoichi is doomed. Sorry, I can't stay and play with you." The silence loomed as the first faint glow of dawn lit the sky.

The impending sense of doom deepened when Sasuke realized something else.

Sakura's seal had been screaming a message at him.

She was under attack.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Before Sakura could give her summons the message, the little slug was caught under the bandaged blade of Kisame's sword.

"Sayaka!" Sakura cried as the slug disappeared.

She looked up, wide eyed at the Akatsuki member towering over her, then over at the needle sticking in her arm.

"Are you lost, little girl?"

She glared angrily up into the face of Hoshigaki Kisame. He had not only possibly killed her summons, but he had also jammed a needle full of a vicious looking green liquid into her arm at the same time.

"You…blue bastard!"

"I'm no bastard, kunoichi. Don't you go insulting my mother like that."

Sakura clenched her shaking fist, "You are a fucking fish! How could you have a mother?"

"Now that's a little personal."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Little girls with pink curls should definitely _not_ have mouths like that. You keep this up, and I'm gonna have to put you over my knee."

"Omai-"

A third, slightly annoyed, voice interrupted them.

"Quit being perverted and grab her. We're already late and the Konoha squad will be coming soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisame waved away the blonde nin's concern before he turned back to her, "Come here, kitten."

"Screw you, fish face!" Sakura punched the ground beneath her and it exploded up into Kisame's face.

When the dust cleared, the girl was gone. They felt her chakra signature immediately running eastward and sped after her. A minute after the Akatsuki left, Sakura broke through the ground. She figured she maybe had ten minutes to get a head start to lose them before they would see her clone disappear and figure out it wasn't her. Forgoing another summons, Sakura ran toward home.

'Poison' was her first thought as she reached for her med pack to find something to slow down whatever she'd been given. She was a poisons expert, after all. She certainly had something that would help.

"Shit!" She'd left her medical bag at the daimyos's palace. Instead, she pooled chakra around the injection site and halted its spread. It was the best she could do for now. If she got far enough ahead, she would cut the poison out with a knife if she had to.

Her clone only lasted three minutes. Somehow, Kisame got ahead of it and used his sword to slow her down. The decimated clone's knowledge immediately came back to her.

'Kuso!' Her Inner ranted about her inherent luck while she ran on, trying to figure out how to fight two Akatsuki at one time.

They caught up to her twenty minutes later. She had led them on a merry chase but was at a distinct disadvantage now.

"Little girl," the shark-like man grinned, "you are trying my patience."

"Yeah, why don't you just give up, un, before we hurt you," Deidara taunted as he cut across her path toward home

"Looks like you got your arms back, _blondie_," she chided the Iwa nin, "I didn't know they were the detachable. I'd like to rip them out myself."

The nin on the bird scowled.

"You must have felt quite the idiot going back to your base with _both_ arms gone," she laughed with false bravado.

"I'm gonna make some art out of you, kunoichi."

'Art again, huh?' She laughed for real this time, "You think so? That's what your danna told me, too, and I kicked his ass. Just like I'm gonna kick yours!"

He grinned like he knew a secret, "I got news for you, sweetheart. My da-"

"Deidara! Quit fooling around and let's get her back to the base."

"_I'm sorry_. Did I give you the impression I was going with you without a fight? Forgive me," Sakura stomped the earth and the ground cracked beneath the Mist nin, forcing Kisame back away from her. He made a few hand signs and spewed water from his mouth, creating a lake where she'd made a hole.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame!"

Sakura met each of the five, hungry chakra sharks head on with punches so hard, they dispelled each shark's chakra. But when she hit the last one, she had to release the chakra in her feet and sink under the water to avoid the blast from the clay bird that blew up in front of her.

"Two on one? That's a little unfair!" she objected, climbing back on top of the quickly receding water jutsu, "Are you boys scared of little ol' me?"

Kisame's speed was breathtaking. He appeared next to her, taking a lazy swipe with that chakra-stealing sword. A few hits with that, and it would be all over for her. She jumped over a low swing, all the while keeping an eye on the nin in the air. She twisted in the air, and landed behind the Mist nin in a small copse of trees. She ripped a good-sized tree out of the ground and threw the whole thing at the Iwa nin, making him cut back and down to avoid her hit. Before Deidara swayed back around, Kisame was in front of her, taking another swing. Fingers moving deftly, Sakura performed a perfect substitution jutsu and, suddenly, the nin on the bird was in her spot getting swatted with the chakra-stealing sword. She, however, was on his bird, sinking fast because she didn't know how to make it fly. She took a kunai and sliced off its wing, making it useless. She jumped into the nearest tree and took off again, hoping the confusion would buy her a few minutes to come up with another plan.

0o0o0

The Mist nin was laughing at him.

"Damare!" Deidara snarled.

"She caught you! Talk about perfect timing. And she's already had a dose of drugs, too. Now you've probably lost half your chakra. Can you continue?"

"I got plenty. How was I to know she could throw a whole fucking tree at me? Let's go get her. I'm gonna kill that-"

"Hold on there, tiger," Kisame held the blond man's shoulder in an iron grip, "We have orders not to harm her."

"We have orders not to _kill_ her. She started it. I'm just defending myself. If she gets hurt, it's her own fault."

"Itachi's gonna kill you if you damage the goods."

"She'll be whole, just a couple of bruises. Let's collect her now," he spoke low, under his breath, "A missing arm or leg probably wouldn't kill her either."

It took them another ten minutes to track her down. She was moving with all haste in the direction of her village now, hoping to run into some help along the way.

The first enormous wave of water just missed her. She was forced to jump higher into the trees to avoid the inevitable second wave of jutsu, but then, of course, she had to deal with the flying ninja.

"Not you again."

"I got a present for you, pinky."

She flipped him off and headed for the ground. She had practically no jutsu related to flying. She decided she would stand a better chance using her strength against the water nin. When she ducked into the cover of the trees, she made a clone and sent it directly for the shark nin's head with a fistful of chakra.

_Poof_. Sakura's clone went up in a puff of smoke as she came around the Mist nin's back, punching between his shoulders. He rolled across the field while _his_ clone initiated its jutsu. He had anticipated her attack.

"Suiro no Jutsu!"

The clone holding the water trap stabbed a second syringe into her arm and plunged another dose of green liquid beneath her skin.

Sakura was trapped in the water prison but she didn't panic yet. Neji had told her of his fight with the shark-nin, and she had a little something prepared just in case this happened.

A second clone.

Her clone came out of the water, clipping Kisame's clone holding her water prison hard enough to bring his hand out of it, dispelling the trap. When it dissolved, she fell to her knees on the damp earth. She gasped for breath as she tried to force more chakra through her system to prevent the second dose of the drug she'd been given from spreading. A shadow appeared above her and she blinked wide green eyes up into the face of the smiling nin.

"It's been fun, kunoichi, but it's high time we got you home."

She coughed, "Screw you, tuna head!" Sakura rose to her feet and stepped back, only to hit a wall of black, red, white, and green.

Positive Deidara was still a ways off, she looked up into the imposing and bizarre face of the dual-toned ninja standing over her.

"Masaka…san?"

Water droplets flew from her when she spun, flashing in the sun's light. The kunoichi threw a sweeping kick at the strange nin's head. He not only ducked, the bastard sunk into the muddy ground as if it was water! He grabbed her planted leg and jammed something into it before sinking lower.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura slammed her chakra-filled foot into the earth. The ground trembled beneath her, crushing the man wearing vegetation around his neck. He cursed colorfully and sank below her line of sight, so she leapt to the side to get away from him.

When Sakura landed, she fell hard. Something was undeniably wrong with her. Her chakra was no longer preventing this drug from seeping into her system. She ripped the needle out and sniffed it before she tossed it aside.

'What the hell?' she thought, 'This is not poison. Maybe it's some kind of anti-chakra drug or something that affects motor control?' She couldn't recognize the substance from its smell, 'It's odorless and resistant to my body's chakra capabilities.' She took out a kunai to slice her leg where the needle had landed to try to draw it out manually. Her hand was having a problem obeying her mind's intent. She dropped the knife before it made more than a scratch.

0o0o0

Sakura's chakra glowed weakly as she tried once more to remove the toxin that Zetsu had plunged into her. This was like no drug she had ever come across. Whatever it was, it slowed down her response time and blocked her chakra. Unexpectedly, it also gave her a slight feeling of euphoria. She was running out of time. Sakura kept her distance from the men who watched her warily while she slowly pumped the contaminant out of her system.

She thought maybe she had enough of it gone to attempt another escape, until the bomb went off. But when she blanked out, her chakra that kept back the serum from being spread throughout her body was lost.

She woke seconds later dazed, her ears ringing from the blast. She found she could no longer draw upon her chakra to stop the drug's effectiveness.

"Pick her up and bring her here quickly, before her little idiot guard comes, yeah" she heard a voice and turned in slow motion as the drug burned through her limbs, closing off her chakra highway, making her feel numb and…funny.

"Three Akatsuki just for me?" she giggled at the stoic dark and light-skinned man who picked her up as the drug-induced happiness clouded her thinking. "I knew I was good but, damn. Ino's gonna be so fucking jealous."

"Hand her here, yeah. Hurry up," the deep voice from above said.

She was picked up, 'literally manhandled,' she laughed to herself, as she was passed up to the stranger on the big white bird. She saw the owner of the voice and couldn't help laughing raucously.

"Jeezus, Ino! Are you fucking cosplaying again? You'll never look like a man with your hair like that. Where did you find that robe?" she said in awe, sounding slightly drunk, "'Looks so real."

'Ino' looked angry as he pulled her limp form up onto his bird. Sakura tried to wiggle around in his arms to get a good look. Her words began to slur.

"Where d'ya get the bird, Pig? I din know j'you could fly. Whose a green guy? Does he know Gai-sensei?" Sakura's lip pooched out into a pout "S'ere a party I din hear about?" she asked, sounding a little sad, "Nobody in-invited me?"

"You're invited, yeah. Guest of honor. I'm gonna bring you there now. Hang on to me, ok, un."

Sakura grabbed Deidara's face in both hands, suddenly nose-to-nose, she looked very serious, "Ino-pig, Sasuke lef me ta chase Tachi! My chakra's little low and I don think I can fight 'em all off. Can you help me?"

He nodded, smiling beautifully at her.

"You're da, best Ino. I love you," Sakura kissed his cheek noisily while she hung loosely onto the blonde as his bird lifted into the sky.

He said nothing more, but his face burned red as he held her. 'It's just the drug,' he reasoned, 'Zetsu said it would make her feel happy and tired.' They just hadn't wanted to fight long against her superior strength, since she'd already pounded his first partner, Sasori. Plus, Itachi wanted her captured unharmed. The way she was clinging to him now was nothing more than a side-effect of the drug; he told himself it was nothing personal.

"I'm so tired, Ino,' she whispered in his ear, "I wanna go home n' see Sasuke-kun. He said he wants ta tell me somthin. Whadaya think he wants to tell me, Pig?"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Guilt laced through his chest, threatening to choke him. There were signs of battle nearly everywhere he looked for at least the last ten miles. Sakura's alarm and anger through the seal had lessened to a confusing giddiness followed by nothing. Apprehension dogged his steps until, finally, Sasuke came to the place where he was last drawn to Sakura's Uchiha Clan seal only to find her high in the air, departing, draped in the arms of an Akatsuki nin on a clay bird. In his normally stoic, Uchiha mind, cold, hard logic whispered that if she was already deceased they would not have bothered to collect her. That rationale brought him little comfort.

Irritated because his curse seal had been removed and he would have to follow her on foot, Sasuke leapt for the nearest tree, only to be hit by the sword of his brother's cohort.

"Looks like you've missed all the fun, boy. Seems you're late to the party again."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Teme kono yaro!-you &%$ dog! Serious fighting words.

Chikusho-damn it-said very crudely.

Kuso-damn it-little less crude, I guess-eheh, yeah.

Damare-shut up, silence.

Suiton: Goshokuzame-Water style: five feeding sharks

Suiro no Jutsu-water style prison

Ichi-one-Ni-two-San-three

Omae-means-you-only _more_ offensive-like you were gonna follow that word with an insult.

Aniki-big brother

Otooto-little brother.

A/N-Snap! Three on one-so not fair!

Now what? What do you think, ne? Good fight?

Please take a minute to review.

Thanks.

K&K


	19. Chapter Break 19 Fool Me Twice

DNON

Finders Keepers

Chapter Break 19-…Fool Me Twice-

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-I want to thank Sakura's Indecision for helping smooth out the rough spots and the awesome beta job. Sakura's not done fighting yet! I hope you enjoy and leave a review after.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura fought to regain consciousness. The bracing wind helped revive her senses. Her body was straining to reach its chakra source. It felt like she was on one side of a brick wall and her chakra was on the other.

'It's one-on-one,' her Inner urged, 'If you can get away now, you can hide until Sasuke finds you. You might not get another chance once they lock you up in their base.'

'I know, but it's so hard! Connecting with my chakra right now is like trying to suck peanut butter through a straw.'

'Suck it up girl! What would Shishou say?'

She couldn't help moaning with the effort it took just to get a little.

The man carrying her shifted, and she felt his hands slide tighter…touching inappropriate places.

'Pervert!' her Inner hissed, incensed.

'That's it!' Sakura decided, 'This bastard is copping a feel!' She thought angrily, struggling not blow her top.

She slid her hand alongside her body as she lifted her boot just enough to reach the long, thin stiletto she kept hidden there. Sakura pulled the blade free and immediately twisted into Deidara, shoving the blade into his stomach.

The tip barely entered when he dropped her legs and caught her hand. She tried to wrench the blade up to gut him, but he was too fast. His other hand loosened and she pulled away, shaky, but standing on her own two feet.

"Bitch!"

She ripped the hand he held away, retaining the knife. She scrambled back from him as far as she dared.

He grinned.

"Where do you think you're going? It's a long way down from here, sweetie, and I'd really _hate _to see Itachi's prize splattered all over the ground," he pulled his last syringe from a pocket in his robes.

'He doesn't sound like he'd be too unhappy about that,' Sakura thought, glancing over the side of the wing she was crouched on. He took a step toward her, and she decided to make his day. She bent and sliced the wing she was standing on, making the bird flop wildly. He made a play to inject her, but she knocked the syringe from his hand. Smiling, she stepped off the damaged wing and plummeted out of sight.

"Crazy woman!" Itachi would murder him. He released his bird and dove after her.

'That's it!' Sakura thought, when she saw the syringe slip from Deidara's grasp. 'Now's my chance!' The kunoichi jumped. She fought the vertigo and looked down at the earth growing ever closer. The whipping wind froze her skin as she hurtled toward the trees below. How high up had they been? A mile…two? She might look soft, but she thought she would probably not bounce well. If she got that syringe, she could give the man coming after her the injection and slow him down. Once she got closer to the ground, she figured she would have just enough chakra to make one weak clone. She could use that clone to slow herself down with a push, if she was lucky. She'd seen Naruto use his clones to redirect himself a hundred times. All she needed was one. It was a decent plan, she hoped. Once she took care of Deidara, she could hide herself until Sasuke found her. He would find her and take her home.

She stretched to claim the green drug falling just below her. The treetops were rushing towards her now; she needed to work fast.

'Yes! It's mine!' Her fingertips grazed the plastic syringe before she felt herself jerked back then Deidara's hand reached over hers and claimed the dose. Her knife went flying as she struggled with the powerful man. He wrapped his arm around her, turning her in the air and plunged the hypodermic right into her ass, injecting her.

"Bastard!" she screamed, but he was already making the signs for another jutsu. The clay left his hand and grew rapidly beneath them grew rapidly into a bird beneath them, breaking their fall just above the treetops. Deidara landed in a sitting position on the bird. She landed on her stomach in his lap.

His hand came down with a hard, sharp slap, right over the injection site.

"Ow," She shrieked, "you pervert!"

"It's the _least_ you deserve for trying to kill us both," he spoke smugly, his hand still on her ass, "Don't you move until that stuff has taken effect either, or I will continue to spank you until we reach the base." he grinned evilly, "Then I'll bring you to my room and spank you properly _before_ I kill you when I'm done. No matter what _Uchiha _wants," his leer gave her chills, but she remained still as she felt the drug creeping through her once more.

"I never wanted to do that bastard a favor in the first place," he informed her, "I was only following leader's orders before, but I'm tired of doing so now."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"You're a little late to play the hero, boy," The shark-toothed man remarked mockingly after he slammed his chakra-stealing sword into Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. He had been so focused on Sakura, he hadn't seen the pair of nin lying in wait for him.

"You'll have to find yourself a new girl. You won't be seeing this one again. Frankly, she's better off without someone who drops her and takes off to chase his aniki," he sneered, "Brother fetish."

Sasuke snarled and attacked Kisame while trying to keep an eye on the silent, bi-color nin and see where the third Akatsuki nin was taking Sakura. Sasuke used his family's jutsu to send a giant ball fire at the Mist nin. The forest caught fire but Kisame avoided the blaze while his water jutsu was reduced to billowing steam in the flames. Kisame tried to bowl him over with a shark-filled wave. Sasuke electrocuted the sharks and him with his chidori current.

Zetsu watched the battle for the first few minutes as the shark man blocked all the young Uchiha's avenues of escape to follow Sakura's captor. It became a stalemate, though, as the Leaf nin had become wise enough to keep clear of Samehada. This was taking too long. They needed to finish this before more Konoha nin showed.

Finally, sighing with impatience, Zetsu disappeared beneath the earth and came up beneath the young man. He stuck a dose of his 'special' drug into the younger Uchiha's leg, which diverted Sasuke's attention away for the second it took for Samehada to drain the rest of his chakra.

Before the boy could move, Kisame hit him again. The blow knocked him from his feet and smashed into his leg with a crippling hit. They watched the boy crash into the trees and crumple to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's go," Kisame said as Zetsu bent to kill Sasuke. "Itachi wants him left alive. We have what we came for." With that said, he disappeared into the forest, leaving Zetsu to follow at his leisure.

Taking one last look at the younger Uchiha, Zetsu sank into the shadows and vanished.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Oi!" someone kicked him. "Whatcha doing napping out here, bastard?"

Sasuke opened his eyes; he touched his aching jaw before speaking. "Fuck off, Dobe." Sasuke tried to get up, but his badly wounded leg prevented it.

"Where's Sakura! Granny's pissed. She's gonna kill you guys. You'd better-"

"She's gone," Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth, "Ikkene!"

"What? Speak up."

"I lost her," Sasuke said clearly

"Well hurry up and find her! We gotta get back."

"She's gone, Dobe. I separated from her and she was taken."

"Teme! You left her? For what? Who took her?"

"Akatsuki. I told her to run while I fought Itachi. I thought the rest were following our ANBU decoys, but they got ahead of her somehow and ambushed Sakura. By the time I got here, she was out of my reach. When I pursued they prevented me from following."

How could they get her? She should have been able to evade them. Wasn't that what all that _training_ was for?

Sasuke tossed him the used syringe he'd been shot with. It had been hours already but he could still feel some of the drug's effects. Or maybe he felt was what Sakura was feeling, he couldn't tell yet. His thoughts were too unclear.

"Let's get Kakashi. His nin-ken can follow her trail. Hurry," Naruto turned to go.

"Forget it. That won't work. She was taken by air."

"Sai's bird can follow-"

"Hours ago…by Deidara," Sasuke told him looking at the afternoon sun.

"Deidara!" Naruto's eyes glowed red. "How could you? That creep tried to kill Gaara. Was she fighting him?"

"No, he was carrying her. She wasn't moving, but I know she's not dead."

'I can still feel her,' he thought, 'barely.'

"Damn it…Sakura!" In frustration he punched the tree next to him, bloodying his knuckles. He was pissed at himself. They had tricked him into leaving her alone so effortlessly…into betraying her trust in him so easily.

He took a calming breath. It wouldn't help Sakura to lose control now. "I know they went northeast, but that's all. Hoshigaki knocked me out after draining my chakra. They've been gone since morning."

"Are you kidding me? Deidara is freaking insane!" Naruto yelled at him "Sakura took out his partner Sasori. If they can't get her to do what they want, Deidara will probably blow her up just for kicks. Jeez, why did you leave her? She is your _teammate,_ for crissake!

"He wouldn't dare harm her. I'll kill them all."

"You selfish fuck! All she ever did was love you and all you ever do is leave her! Come on. You're gonna help get her back." Naruto pulled him up, dragged Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and took off without warning.

Sasuke mumbled something.

"What's that, Teme?"

"It's my fault. Itachi took her to piss me off. If it wasn't for me returning, Sakura would be safe."

"Don't worry, Teme, we'll get her back. Sakura won't give up. She knows we will come for her."

"I-"

"What's that?" Naruto paused to listen to Sasuke's quiet words.

"Hn," he grunted and looked away, embarrassed.

"She knows you'll come for her," Naruto reassured him, "Sakura-chan knows you care for her."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, speaking volumes to his teammate.

"It's about time _you_ figured it out," he took off again to find the rest of Team Seven, "Of course, _I _already knew it."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure until I got you to come over to Sakura-chan's for breakfast. When you saw her in the kitchen bent over in that short, red robe that shows off her smoking-hot legs, your Sharingan activated so quickly, I thought you were gonna attack. Then you scolded her like a jealous husband," he laughed.

"She shouldn't run around half-naked," Sasuke snapped, "And if I catch you looking again, the kyuubi's gonna need a new host. Pervert."

"Pfft! WhatI still can't figure out is why she loves _you_ so much," Naruto chided his stoic friend.

Sasuke sighed, "Me either…Dobe."

He was so quiet Naruto could barely hear him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

'Kami-sama, what hit me?'

Sakura felt the cool wind and shivered. She felt like she had a doozy of a hangover coming on. "Shut that damn window, Ino. Cold air won't make your skin stay young but if you want, I could have you preserved…in a jar." She grinned wickedly as she tried to curl into her warm blanket to keep off the chill.

Did her blanket just laugh? She must be dreaming. She felt so lethargic. Sakura put her cheek against the blanket and felt hardness under the soft fabric. She could hear a heartbeat, too. "Ino," she sneered, "who did you drag back from the bar _this_ time? I think he got into my bed by mistake," she murmured sleepily, "It better not be that perv, Genma. I told him already, _no_ threesomes."

Her blanket let out a roar of laughter as she sat up in bed.

Not in bed.

'Ikkenai,' Sakura berated herself.

She sat up in his arms and immediately her head spun. The blonde was laughing so hard, he almost dropped her. "Lemme down," she cried listlessly, pushing away from him.

He pulled her back into him. "You don't want to do that, yeah. You won't have enough energy left to stop yourself from dying this time."

'What's going on?' she thought fuzzily, 'Who was this guy?' If her chakra wasn't acting so funny she would've put him through the wall. "Let me down _now_."

"You're pretty funny, yeah. I gotta meet this Ino chick. She sounds like a real party girl. But I can't let you down at the moment, so sit still, yeah, or I'll have to knock you out."

"You don't need to meet her, you could be her twin." She struggled weakly against him and he let the bird dip sharply to the left. She looked back as she tried to balance herself and saw…nothing? No, there were clouds. Then she saw-way, way, down below her-the tops of the trees. Her stomach flip-flopped and she turned back, scrambling for a hold, grabbing around his collar and hiding her face in his neck. "Ugh, t-too high!" Bits and pieces of the last few hours were coming back to her memory.

He noticed she was shivering and her lips had turned blue.

"Please bring me down," the pink-haired girl in his arms begged, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

'Not so brave now are you?' he thought smugly. "I told you I won't let you fall. Just hang on. We still have some traveling left to do."

She whimpered.

"Put your feet down and you'll feel better, yeah." She followed his instruction, feeling the solid surface beneath her feet. However, with no chakra, her feet wouldn't hold her on the bird in the strong winds, so she clung to him, trembling from illness, fear, and cold.

He opened his cloak and pulled her inside; he had made sure all her weapons were thrown away. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hanging on tightly. He closed the cloak with her inside. It was so unbelievably warm against him she sighed, and then she caught herself and stiffened. She felt his deep chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"I'm going to kill you when we land," she mumbled into his chest as she fell asleep once more.

She stopped shivering against him as she began to warm up. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he'd held someone like this-like…never. He couldn't help feeling kind of protective of the sassy, little Fire kunoichi.

They travelled for some time like that. Deidara almost wished he didn't have to bring her back to earth. He knew she'd become fearless and turn back into a wildcat when her feet were on solid ground. He put his arms around her and his chin on her head. She had to trust him completely for now; she had no choice. Plus, that drug Zetsu gave her finally seemed to be working well. She was cuddling him again like a little, pink kitten and she smelled heavenly. He really had to get the name of that drug from Zetsu.

'Where are we?" she yawned later in the day.

"Over Grass country," he told her truthfully. She wouldn't be escaping anyway.

"Where's Sasuke? Did you take him, too?"

"You mean that little brat that left you to fight by yourself?"

"He's not like that. He had a reason to confront his brother alone," she just couldn't think what that reason might be at the moment, "I'm sure…it was a good one."

"No. He's a selfish prick just like the rest of us shinobi, honey. Leaving you to the wolves like a sweet, little lamb."

"…"

"Sorry, Pinky," he added when he saw tearful green eyes quickly turn away.

Her head lay on his chest as she lost the fight with consciousness again. He thought he felt the dampness of her tears for a while before her breathing evened out. "Poor little lamb," he said to no one as he took her away from her world.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Ikkene-I fucked up-male

Ikkenai –I fucked up-female

0o0o0

A/N-Oh, she almost got him! What do you think she'll do to him when she comes down from the drugs?

And what's the big surprise he has in store for her?

Just what might Akatsuki have in store for little Sakura?

Please review, K&K


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmares and Boogiemen

DNON

A/N-Thank you to Sakura's Indecision for the support and wonderful beta job. You rock SI!

BTW-Well, it was close. The runner up names were Kisame, Itachi, and Kakashi, but I really wanted something that was in a three group and there wasn't a third K name we liked. The little black and white duckies have names now, courtesy of my 'Number One Super Guy'.

Hong-girl

Kong-girl

Phooey-boy

Lol. Someone out there might remember the old Hanna Barbera Cartoon, here's the theme song written out-you can find the show on you-tube. Funny cartoon, as soon as he said the names that was it-it stuck with my goofy ducks. Thanks for the suggestions. K&K

"Hong Kong Phooey, number one Super Guy  
Hong Kong Phooey, quicker than the human eye.  
He's got style, a groovy smile,  
and a car that just won't stop.  
When the going gets rough, he's super-tough,  
with a Hong Kong Phooey chop (Yah!)  
Hong Kong Phooey, number one super guy.  
Hong Kong Phooey, quicker than the human eye.  
Hong Kong Phooey... Fan-riffic! (gong!)"

Hehe.

On with the story.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 20-Nightmares and Boogiemen

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura's body slammed into the hard outer wall of the Akatsuki base so hard a layer of dust drifted down from the eaves causing the dazed kunoichi to sneeze.

Deidara was through playing babysitter to the fucking wildcat kunoichi. If Itachi wanted her alive, he better show up soon and collect the troublesome girl before he made her into a work of art.

He grabbed her arm and shoved her through the open door of the base in front of him. They entered the cool, dark room and Deidara smiled cruelly when he saw what waited for them.

"Look here, Pinky," his voice sounded nasal as the blond man with the smashed and bleeding nose turned her to face the other occupant in the room, "I've got someone here who's been _dying_ to meet you again.

It took a few moments for Sakura's eyes to focus in the darkened room. Her vision was still distorted with a few stars after Deidara's little 'punishment' because she broke his stupid face. Did these assholes really expect her to just stand by and take her capture like a good, little girl? Jeez.

At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks. She took the time to gently rub the grit from them and let them adjust to the darkness.

She had to be wrong.

It couldn't possibly…no.

The familiar black cloak with red clouds was no surprise, but the ginger-haired man in it could have passed for the older brother of a man she knew to be dead.

Akasuna no Sasori.

She shook her head in denial. 'It's the drugs. I'm hallucinating. Either that or it's some kind of genjutsu.' Her stomach turned to ice. The angry, red scar on it burned with remembrance.

'It must be a trick,' her Inner agreed.

Until the man spoke.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan," he greeted, "I've been so looking forward to your little visit."

She looked to Deidara but there was no way he would come to her aid after the little stunt she had pulled when they landed.

_The damn girl had head-butted his nose with her forehead, then slammed her elbow up into his face. When he tilted his head down towards his hands, she kneed him in the groin and slammed a heel down on his instep. He couldn't have pulled away from her if he wanted. He had enclosed her inside his Akatsuki robe to keep her warm. And that was how she repaid him. _

_She wiggled out of his robe while he was bending to clutch his crushed balls and she ran for the trees. He threw a bomb at her and she fell cursing, blood running down her left eyebrow. When he finally caught her, he'd had to drag her back to the base kicking, biting, screaming, and scratching-fucking wildcat._

But it was worth it to see the little wildcat nearly pass out from fear.

A full two minutes of silence went by with Sakura's eyes frantic, wide, and searching, as if this nightmare was an evil genjutsu she hoped to fight her way out of.

"Hello, my dear," his soft-spoken voice belied his evil intent.

"No," she whispered shaking her head, "it can't be…you're dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but no. That would be quite impossible."

"We stabbed you through the heart," her hand unconsciously touched the wicked looking scar on her stomach, "Chiyo obaa-san and I, we-"

"Only half of my heart, little one. The rest was quite safe within my real body, I assure you."

"Impossible! Half a heart?"

"There are many ways to preserve the body, my dear. Unfortunately for you this time, you don't have my dear obaa-san to help you survive."

"She was a good woman and you killed her, you bastard!"

"Yes, she taught me well, my dear obaa-san, and I repaid her for that. Now, I must repay you." He shoved her hard against the wall and Sakura could smell the familiar poisons he preferred to use all around him. "Do you know how _long_ it will take me to replace all the bodies you destroyed? Huh?" his pitch rose, harsh and rasping like sandpaper against a porous stone, "Years! All my best weapons, even my own ideal body, gone! And the Third Kazekage's cadaver was irreplaceable." He looked at her with malice, "I'll start with yours." A large knife came from behind him and slammed into the wall just above her shoulder. The blade missed her, but that didn't matter. Poison dripped steadily off the knife and began to puddle on her shoulder, leaving the fabric of her shirt smoking as it ate through, first, the material then it began to slowly burn through her skin and muscle beneath. "Yes," he smiled and his once-boyish charm shone with malicious intent, "This will make up for a lot of my troubles. I think I am going to enjoy this very much."

Suddenly Sasori was jerked back by Deidara but the knife stayed stuck into the wall above her. Her shirt was smoking as vicious, noxious liquid ate through shirt and into her skin. She was too frightened to move.

"You idiot! If you harm her, Leader will be upset."

"He can get another woman to serve his needs. I owe this one a debt," Sasori turned back to the kunoichi, "and I always repay my debts."

An orange-masked ninja walked into the room and, after one look, spoke with a polite voice but it was the waves of pure evil chakra coming off him that frightened Sakura most of all.

"Sasori-san, a word, please…now."

Sasori seemed to pout at having his fun interrupted.

"Don't go away, my dear," he told her he whispered in her ear.

Sakura could hear the other ninja speaking in a quiet, harsh tone to Sasori in the next room. Sakura wanted to slide away from the knife and its oozing poison just a little, but Deidara's warning glare kept her back against the wall. They could both hear the masked man threatening the puppet master.

"Touch the girl again and no amount of Orochimaru's tricks will bring you back from your next death. I will make sure the pain she put you through before was but a prick compared to what you'll feel from me. If you leave a scar on the body of the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan, I'll make sure you have a hundred times the pain. Furthermore the only puppets you will be able to control will be sock puppets," he paused but the puppet master's answer was too quiet for Sakura to hear, "Now, get me something to neutralize her burns. After that, get the hell out of my sight."

The masked ninja came back into the room and a trembling Sakura braced herself, but the oily, black chakra that had engulfed him before was gone, or at least well hidden.

"Hello there! My name is Tobi, and you're Sakura-chan, right?" he asked cheerfully. "Oh, Sakura-chan! Your skin is badly burned." He pulled the knife out of the wall and threw it aside. "Let me help you. This will ease the pain." He pulled out a vial of something and poured a little carefully over the burn mark on her shoulder the size of her fist. "You're going to have to take off that shirt," he told her.

She flinched.

He put his hands up showing that he intended no harm, "No. It's ok, Sakura-chan. I will give you another shirt. That new poison Sasori-san created has the tendency to keep burning through stuff. Come with me and I'll bring you to your room."

"Don't you mean my cell?" she followed him cautiously.

"What cell? Oh no, Sakura-chan! Tobi doesn't mean that! You are a guest here. Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is special. Tobi will take good care of her. Come now, we must get that changed before it burns more than skin. Master Sasori's poisons have a tendency to keep working much too well."

Sakura understood what he was saying. Even with the neutralizing agent he'd put on her, she could still feel the burning as the toxin ate through more of her shirt and soaked down, burning and eating through more skin and into muscle. Having no choice, she followed him down a long hallway. He opened a door and she reluctantly followed him through.

"Sakura-chan must quickly go shower and wash off as much of the poison as possible. When you are done, put the rest of this on. I will leave you bandages on the table and fresh clothes."

He was so happy-sounding that Sakura thought maybe there might be a hallucinogenic property to the poison or drugs she'd been given earlier.

"Aren't I just a prisoner? Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you _supposed_ to torture prisoners?" she asked, getting a little annoyed at his too-cheery attitude.

Tobi laughed good-naturedly "Yare, yare. Tobi would never hurt Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is _special_. She's our _special_ guest."

"What's so _special_ about Sakura-chan?" she asked, acidly mimicking his first-person speech and immediately wishing she hadn't as she instantly felt the evil chakra return.

She shivered in dread when he stopped to focus on her.

"Oh, my dear," a deep, sensuous baritone spoke from behind the mask and Sakura instinctively took a step back out of fear. Tobi followed her, putting his hand out and roughly capturing her neck; he drew her close. She was visibly trembling now as waves of his sinister aura rolled over her.

'Kami! Who is this monster?' She had _never_ felt a chakra so hideous. It absolutely scared the hell out of her. Sakura looked up at his masked face again and her knees buckled when she saw the Sharingan swirl lazily in his visible eye. She tried to swallow, but her throat was blocked with fear and the man's large, grasping hand.

The man named Tobi caressed her cheek softly with his thumb, "My dear, sweet Sakura-chan, you have the honor of being the woman who will bring the Uchiha clan back to the glory it so richly deserves."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Waterfall Country

0o0o0

0o0o0

The words scratched the surface of his sub-conscious, clawing uselessly at his awareness. Making him want to scream and tear his hair out. He could smell the scent of death again and, this time, the failure was his own.

"_I hope you care enough to try harder next time, little brother, or else the kunoichi is doomed. Sorry I can't stay and play."_ Itachi's blood-spattered, Kusanagi-torn form twisted and split apart into a murder of crows and, suddenly, Sasuke could feel Sakura's terror through the seal he had placed on her.

Sasuke woke in a pool of sweat and tried to rise, "Sakura!"

"Lay back, Uchiha-san," Shizune placed a hand on his chest, "If you injure this leg any further, it will take me a week to fix it."

"No. I've got to go. Sakura needs me." It wasn't a dream. However faint, Sasuke could feel Sakura's genuine terror calling out to him through their bond.

"I am doing the best I can, but you are in absolutely no condition to travel right now."

"Naruto can carry me," he denied the way his body was aching and the cold, dead feel of his leg, "Sakura needs us."

"Can Naruto heal you too? Because if he can't, you are not doing Sakura any favors by going into a fight so she can watch you die!" Shizune admonished him harshly, "She would never forgive you or me for letting that happen."

"I'm the only one who can find her," he argued looking around the familiar room. It was the same room he and Sakura had shared the night before in the Daimyo's Palace in Waterfall.

A hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him back into the bed, "She's right. You're no good to us injured and Sakura would be heartbroken if she had to watch you sacrifice yourself to get her out of harm's way," Kakashi's concerned, masked face came into view.

"But-"

"Of course she's scared. Who wouldn't be? But she knows we won't abandon her. Can you tell where she is?"

Sasuke shook his head angrily glancing away, "Not really. Just a feeling. She's too damn far away."

"But you are sure she's alive?" Naruto joined the others crowded around the bed.

Sasuke nodded and told them about the seal he'd placed on the wily kunoichi.

"You're lucky Sakura didn't tell Tsunade-sama about that or she would have your head," Shizune chastised him.

"Hn. The Hokage told me to do whatever it took to train her."

"She told you to scar her permanently?"

"It wouldn't have been that noticeable…if she had held still," he mumbled.

"Teme!" Naruto's hands fisted, "If you weren't in a bed, I would-"

"Quiet, Naruto. This can work to our advantage," Kakashi turned his attention back to Sasuke, "You can find exactly where Sakura-chan is through the seal?"

"Aa. If she's close enough."

"She's not near us now?"

Glaring at the masked nin, Sasuke shook his head.

"But you can feel something?"

"Her emotions. She's scared."

"Well, duh, Teme! Of course she's scared!"

"It's worse this time, Dobe. This isn't the same fear she felt before…from my brother's threats."

"You talked to him?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded, "He spoke in riddles."

"Shizune, how long will it take you to fix him up so we can leave?"

"I'm sorry. My chakra is low from helping the two ANBU who were the decoys on your mission earlier. At best, it will be two days before you can expect to be strong enough to be useful, Uchiha-san," she indicated his leg, twisted and crushed, "If you leave now and you try to fight, even if you make it back alive, you will be lame or possibly lose the leg."

"Thank you, Shizune. We will prepare to leave in three days. I will send a message to the Hokage that we will take Shizune and her team along with us. Sasuke, do whatever she tells you. You will need to be in top form to face your brother. When I come back, I want to know every single thing your brother told you, no matter how trivial. Naruto, go inform the rest of Team Seven and Shizune's team. Tell them to get plenty of rest."

"But-" Naruto protested.

"Tsunade will probably send back up," Kakashi interrupted, "We will need all the help we can get to get Sakura safely out of Akatsuki's hands. Sasuke is our best chance to find her now. Let's go."

"Uchiha-san, I'm going to give you a shot. I need you to sleep while I fix your leg. It's going to be very painful."

The stern look Kakashi sent brooked no argument.

"Aa."Sasuke folded his arms and let the jumble of Itachi's words flow over his tired mind once more as the others left.

'…_this time you must find a reason other than hate or you will lose everything…not even my death can prevent what will happen to the kunoichi… only you can prevent that…_'

What were lies and what, if anything, was the truth? What the hell did it all mean?

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Yare, yare- Good grief

A/N-Guess Dei-chan's little fantasy about the perfect girl is over, ahaha.

Do you think Sasori will get another shot?

And what's come over Tobi?

He doesn't seem to be himself lately.

If they are like that what's Itachi gonna do to poor little Sakura?

Will Team Seven get the Sakura-chan back?

What do you think of my story so far?

Please Review

K&K


	21. Chapter 21 The Enemy of My Enemy

My thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for yet another stellar editing job! I appreciate all your hard work.

I do not own Naruto…but this story is all from my own twisted brain. Enter at your own risk. R&R - K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 21- The Enemy of My Enemy

0o0o0

0o0o0

She shivered.

'Who is this person?' She had _never_ felt a chakra so hideous and it absolutely scared the hell out of her. Not only that, the man half-strangling her had the same Kekkei Genkai of the supposedly wiped out Uchiha family. She tried to swallow, but her throat was blocked with fear and the man's large, grasping hand.

The man named Tobi caressed her cheek softly with his thumb, "My dear, sweet Sakura-chan, you have the honor of being the woman who will bring the Uchiha clan back to the glory it so richly deserves."

"H-h-honor?" Sakura's mouth was a desert, her throat clicked dryly when she tried to gulp.

"Yes," his deep voice hissed and Sakura's blood turned to ice. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, burning as they fell gently to her cheek and over his thumb. He put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer, his hard body pressed firmly against her own. Sakura was paralyzed with fear and powerless to stop him. His rough, calloused hand absently stroked her hip.

'Sasuke said they were all dead,' her Inner's voice finally broke through her fear-wracked consciousness in seeming fascination.

"Tobi," another cold, emotionless, male voice spoke from behind them. Sakura wanted to feel relieved except the man interrupting didn't exactly bring her any happy thoughts. The masked man accosting the young kunoichi immediately arrested his wicked ministrations.

As suddenly as it appeared, the evil chakra receded and the ninja calling himself Tobi let go of Sakura with a childish laugh. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan! Tobi didn't mean to frighten Sakura-chan! You better hurry now," he pushed the vial into her hand, "Go shower and clean off the poison master Sasori got on you." He gave her a gentle push when she just stood staring at him wildly.

Sakura felt she must be losing her sanity.

"Sakura," Itachi's sharp call broke her out of her trance and she jumped, almost dropping the capped vial Tobi had put in her hand. Itachi pointed to the door on the far side of the room.

"Go now," he paused at her hesitance, "or do you require my assistance?" he questioned. She shook her head and scurried for what she assumed was the bath.

Thankfully, it was. She entered and closed the door, sliding down it and expelling the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She put one shaking hand to her head and tried to calm herself. She could still feel the effects of whatever they had given her earlier and the burning on her shoulder told her that the frightening masked man had been right; the poison was not yet neutralized.

Deciding to take care of the only thing she had any control of, she quickly stripped and showered, washing off all visible remnants of the toxin. She washed quickly, aware at all times that the door had no lock on it and she could be interrupted at any time by the Uchiha who had asked her if she needed assistance. And what the hell was this clan nonsense! Surely that man was joking about her being used to restore the clan. She was in deep trouble, she feared. This abduction went beyond some infatuation to steal her innocence, as Itachi had initially claimed.

She felt the brand Sasuke had burned into her skin with some hope. 'Please help Sasuke to find me quickly,' she prayed, 'I'm in trouble for real this time and I need him.' Now she was glad he'd taken her down for running from him and put the stupid thing there. She only hoped it worked over long distances because she had a feeling she was a long way from home.

That creepy, blonde nin, Deidara, had told her they were in Grass. Or had he said they were flying over Grass? The whole trip had felt so unreal. Her head had been full of strange things. She thought she'd even tried to kiss him at one point.

She used a little chakra to monitor the injections she'd received but could still only barely access it. Therefore, she deemed it necessary to save all that was left to try to heal the poison burn after cleaning and neutralizing the burns with the stuff given to her by the ninja named Tobi.

Turning off the water, she got out and grabbed a towel off the shelf behind the tub. She toweled off and wrapped the towel around herself, tucking it firmly before inspecting her shoulder. It was a nasty, growing, nearly fist-sized burn from a few drops of poison and she was beginning to feel the effects of whatever he had put in it eating down through her muscle. It might be better to just slice the infected skin off and heal a fresh, uninfected wound. Opening the vanity drawers, she found a straight-blade razor that the previous occupant must have used for shaving. Fortunately, it was still quite sharp. There was not enough chakra left in her body for a chakra scalpel _and_ healing.

For an instant, she considered using it to slice her throat to keep the Akatsuki from succeeding in their plan, but she knew she had to try to find another way before she considered a simple death or her friends would never forgive her. She found a bottle of peroxide in the cabinet and poured it over the clean blade to sterilize it as much as possible. She grabbed a washcloth and rolled it up, placing it between her teeth to bite down on.

'No anesthesia and no chakra to numb myself. This is going to hurt like hell.' She braced herself and, using her left hand, she clumsily began to slice away the infected skin. "Couldn't have burned the other shoulder, could the little bastard?" she mumbled around the towel. "Then, at least, I'd have my regular cutting and sewing hand free."

"Fuck," she ground through the towel as the blade sliced off the top layer of the skin along with a thin layer of muscle underneath it. She got about half way and had to stop. She was shaking so hard, eyes tearing and marring her sight as black spots crossed her vision in warning. Her body was threatening to make her unconscious if she kept assaulting it so drastically. The door opened behind her and, in the mirror, she saw Itachi come in and step toward her. Through the haze of pain and on the edge of shock, Sakura's heavy lids opened to look in the mirror at the man walking toward her. Her conscious self was not even registering that this man was her enemy and the biggest threat to her beloved teammate and friend. She was panting, tears running freely down her face. Biting down once more, she hurriedly finished slicing through her skin. She let out a guttural grunt as she cut out the worst of the toxin-infused skin before she could pass out or he tried to stop her.

0o0o0

Itachi came behind the young woman and held her up, supporting her from behind when he saw she wasn't trying to kill herself. His arm slipped around her waist, under her breasts and pulled her against his chest. He could feel her heart racing against him and knew it wouldn't be long before she collapsed. The only thing holding the girl up was sheer will.

Sakura dropped the blade on the counter; copious amounts of copper-scented blood flowed freely down her arm now. Hand shaking, she popped the lid off the vial Tobi had given her and poured it over the wound. A minute later, satisfied there was no viable toxin from Sasori left in her system, the med-nin picked up the peroxide and dumped the whole of it onto her shoulder. She jerked hard in Itachi's arms, screaming through the washcloth in her mouth as the liquid burned and sterilized her wound. Her knees buckled under her when she almost fainted from the searing pain, but Itachi held her steady. Panting harshly, the girl placed her hand on the bloody shoulder which was still foaming with disinfectant. Sakura used what little chakra she had to start healing the wound.

Itachi could tell she had almost no chakra and he believed she would pass out from pain and blood loss before she finished healing herself. So, he placed his hand over hers and deftly sent his chakra into her body to aid her. He was amazed how much control she had even over his chakra placed inside her. She took it and wove it effortlessly into hers and the wound quickly healed over, knitting a fragile new skin over rebuilt muscle.

By the time she finished, she was breathing heavily and could no longer stand up without aid. Her head lolled to the side. Itachi gently took the washcloth from her lips, turned on the tap, wet it and used it to wipe some of the blood off her arm.

"Tell me what you need," he calmly ordered her.

"Blood replenishing pills, fluids, and rest," she gasped, leaning boneless against him. She panted with the effort to stay conscious after slicing off a large portion of skin from her own arm. He'd seen grown men faint at less. She went on, "…and possibly an antidote to whatever the fish, the flytrap and the girl on the bird stuck me with. Four injections, it's probably an overdose. My chakra systems are shutting down," she told him. "It's dangerously low from too many closed tenketsu. It's likely I will go into complete shock soon and maybe die." She started to fade but shook her head, fighting to stay awake and give the instructions for saving herself. "If you know how to reverse the Gentle Fist technique that the Hyuuga use to close tenketsu, it might help if there's no antidote. Or you could take me back to Konoha and Tsunade…" Her head sagged before she could finish.

He chuckled inwardly at her description of Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara as he slid her onto his shoulder. He took his other arm and slid it down her body, hooked it under her knees, and picked her up as she let go of consciousness. He brought her back into the outer room, where Madara was waiting.

"How is she?" Madara asked, curious when he saw her bloody arm and towel.

"She's fine. She cut out the infected area and healed herself with practically no chakra, even after she'd received four doses of that chakra-inhibiting drug. She has simply exhausted herself. She'll likely be unconscious for the next few days."

Madara laughed darkly. "I told you she was perfect. Power enough to kill and heal with her bare hands, fiercely protective, loyal to a fault, and beautiful. She'll make the perfect matriarch for our clan. A woman like this comes along once in a generation…only then if you're lucky. And she was trained by the previous one." The masked ninja was practically crowing with the pride of his find. "Too bad your younger brother was so intent on avenging our clan instead of rebuilding. It could have already been started and I'd have my choice of the Uchiha children…like I did before you so selfishly removed my supply."

"I will tend to her," Itachi told him coldly. "You can leave now."

"Already becoming possessive?" Madara chuckled. "Good, very good. She will make an exceptional mate," he added slyly.

Itachi ignored him as he cleaned her skin and checked the wound making sure it was fully healed.

The elder Uchiha paused at the door.

"Just make sure you impregnate her as quickly as possible. Or I will take matters into my own hands."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed when he heard the door click shut.

"Foolish little brother. I warned you, and still, you couldn't keep her safe." Itachi removed the bloody towel and tucked the kunoichi into the sheets so he could retrieve the items she had asked for.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke suddenly stopped talking to Kakashi and sat up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked worriedly when he noticed how pale Sasuke's face had become.

"I can't feel her anymore." Sasuke's voice was filled with concern.

Naruto jumped up from his chair and climbed into his face. "No way! Is she dead?"

Sasuke punched him on the top of his head. "She's not dead, Dobe!" he growled, "She's probably unconscious."

"Can you feel her if she's sleeping?" Kakashi asked.

"Sometimes, if she's dreaming."

"So, she might just be sleeping."

Sasuke's look said he didn't believe it to be true. The silver-haired nin thought Sasuke was probably right; Sakura had to be physically exhausted by this time. Hopefully, she wouldn't be harmed, but it was more likely than not that she was injured somehow. She would never go down without a fight against the Akatsuki and the aftermath of their battleground had pointed to a ferocious clash. Kakashi wanted to punch something.

"Let's go over what Itachi told you again."

"Why? It won't help bring her back. Truth or lies, it makes no sense!"

"Traitor, this seal you put on Ugly, this was a life force jutsu?"

"What's that got to do with anything, asshole?" Naruto asked Sai.

"I wondered why he would choose a jutsu like that. I've read scrolls on the subject." Sai turned his blank stare toward Sasuke. "There are other kinds of tracking jutsu you could have used. Did you know when you did it that Ugly would be attached to you for life?"

"Life!" Naruto wailed, "Teme! Does Sakura-chan know?"

Sasuke glared at Sai. "Mind your own business, you freak."

"Generally, it was only used in the early days of Konoha," Sai continued unaffected, "by clansmen who wanted to keep track of their wives' loyalty to their new family."

"Bastard! You don't trust our Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up! I trust Sakura or I never would have put the seal on her in the first place."

"So," Sai needled, "you planned all along to marry the hag?"

Sasuke's Sharingan burned hot and Kakashi got between him and Sai, holding the invalid to keep him from reinjuring himself.

"Naruto, get Sai out of here!"

"But I wanna hear the bastard's answer!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned.

"Sasuke!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto, take Sai for some dinner," Kakashi ordered, "Hey, I hear they're serving ramen tonight as an appetizer in the main dining hall, but the chef told me they only made one pot. If you don't hurry, there won't be much left."

"Oi, come on, asshole." He dragged Sai by his arm to the door. "I want to get there before it's gone." He paused at the doorway, "And don't think that I don't want the answer to that question later, Teme!"

When they were gone, Sasuke pushed Kakashi off him, crossed his arms, and turned towards the wall to sulk.

"I understand what you did was to protect Sakura," Kakashi told his ill-tempered student, "and right now, I'm kind of glad you did." There was a gleam in his visible eye. "But you better treat her well or you'll have the best ninja in the whole Fire nation to answer to if you hurt her, _and_…_if_ she accepts your proposal, I get to give her away." Kakashi's mask stretched in a wide grin.

Sasuke smirked at the ridiculous jest. "First, we have to get her back."

"We will. Now, while it's quiet in here for a few minutes, let's go over again everything we know. Start with what Itachi told Sakura the first time she encountered him."

Sasuke growled.

"We have to look deeper Sasuke. We have to consider all the possibilities."

"Itachi just wants to hurt her to get to me."

"If that was completely true, why not injure her the first time he caught her? Or take her then instead of kissing her. Why do you think he did that?"

"To make me hate him more."

"I don't think that was everything. Would he want to make you jealous? I don't know why, but I think he might have wanted you to protect Sakura from something. Something even more dangerous than himself."

"Why Sakura? He doesn't care for her. He doesn't even know her."

Kakashi shrugged and sighed. Only two things came to mind and he dare not say them to the overprotective and overstressed ninja sitting before him, lest he lose all semblance of control and injure his body permanently in an attempt to get to Sakura.

Either Itachi was trying to draw Sasuke out to his preferred fighting grounds after his last failure to win against his younger brother, and he thought dragging the girl along would make Sasuke follow and give Itachi the advantage with Sasuke distracted…or…he really was trying to get Sasuke to protect his teammate from a worse fate. Something so ominous, a callous, unfeeling clan murderer would go to great lengths to try to prevent it.

And Sasuke had already failed to keep her safe. Kakashi could see the guilt eating at the young man in the bed. He knew all too well the feeling of letting down someone close to you. It must be even worse when it was someone you loved.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' Kakashi thought, 'but who was Itachi's enemy this time…Sasuke or someone else?

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you might already know:

Tenketsu-chakra points, or literally, pressure points. There are 361 tenketsu on the human body, each one a checkpoint on the chakra pathway system. Not even the Hyuga close down them all when they attack.

0o0o0

So…

Whatcha think?

Please Review

Thanks

K&K


	22. Chapter 22 The Best Laid Plans

I Do Not Own Naruto

0o0o0

0o0o0

Yo!-A super big thank you to Sakura's Indecision for editing the chapter and keeping things running smoothly.

A/N- Hello. If you were wondering where I've been, let's just say I was spurred into starting on a new story which I will start putting up soon. I don't think readers realize how much reviews encourage a writer to write more on ff-probably because there is so much to read on ff they devour chapters without saying 'thanks for the meal.'

I understand. I don't always like to cook for my family everyday when they don't appreciate my hard work either, so sometimes they have to fend for themselves or order a pizza and wait another 30 minutes, ahaha.

BTW-Have you thanked your mother today? What are you waiting for?

Here's an extra long chapter for your wait. Don't for get to say Gochiso-sama deshita. I hope you enjoy the story. I look forward to and appreciate your reviews, as always,

K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finder Keepers

Chapter 22-The Best Laid Plans

0o0o0

0o0o0

Konoha

0o0o0

0o0o0

The sun was just beginning to rise over Hokage Mountain. Soft grays and pastel mauves gave way to the first yellow-gold rays of the new day. The woman sitting at the desk sighed and tipped the bottle's end up to empty the last drops of the only thing keeping her from racing out the gates after the young woman she considered her own daughter. She had done everything she could tied to this post and even now she was tempted to quit it all in favor of some action. She needed to do something more, hit something, throw something, kill something. She squeezed the sake bottle and the glass cracked under the pressure. Growling, she tossed it over her shoulder and it landed in the bin across the room with the tinkle of broken glass.

"You always were more on your game with a few drinks in you," a soft baritone spoke out of the morning's shadows.

"Old man, you always come when I need you most." A small smile graced her lips. "How would you like to fill in for me here while I take care of some business?"

"Can't do that, darlin'," he declared. "The Council wouldn't take too kindly to you putting in for time off on such short notice."

"You'll go in my place then?" She rose to see him.

"Mochiron."

"Bring them all back safe."

"Eh? What do I get if I do that?"

Arms crossed, she shook her head. "My _eternal_ gratitude," she shot back.

"I suppose that's payment enough-"

She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jiraiya." She rarely showed such vulnerability. He returned the embrace.

"Now _this_ is a reward! But you'll just have to wait to molest me, young lady. I've got to go play hero now."

"You old coot." She hefted a fist in his direction, but he was already gone.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The next few days were a blur for Sakura. At one point, she came up from unconsciousness to find Itachi trying to force his chakra through her closed tenketsu. Needless to say, his method was extremely painful.

Sakura's eyes cracked open with a crying curse. "God! Are you _trying_ to torture me?" she croaked.

"Hn. I'm trying to open the closed tenketsu," he forcefully pushed his chakra through her once more. "You're useless to me in this state."

"Well, you're doing it wrong!" she gasped in pain. "If you keep this up, you'll blow the channels and kill me."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I'm not sure…but instead of sledge hammering your way through, think instead of threading a needle."

"Like this?"

She screamed, still feeling as if someone was jamming spikes through her veins.

"Mou oshimai da! Please, just let me die, Uchiha-san."

"I won't allow you to give up, kunoichi."

She wouldn't answer.

He shook her, still no answer. He pushed another burst of chakra roughly through her blocked pathway again and she screamed once more.

"Answer me, kunoichi."

"Teme!" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, "I'll try not to die until your evil plans are fulfilled, ok?"

"Very well, you may sleep now."

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes, "I know you're used to just taking lives, but try to use a little more finesse."

0o0o0

Itachi smirked at her spitfire attitude; even when the odds were overwhelming, she still fought tooth and nail. Madara really couldn't have picked a better prospect for his dark plans. The Uchiha elder would come to regret that choice if all went as Itachi planned.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since the girl had fainted in his arms and, even though her chakra highway had completely shut down, he had been able to keep her alive with a steady stream of his own chakra. Her body was used to healing itself; it had taken his chakra and was using it to sustain her. He had somehow gotten her to swallow the blood replenishing pills and some fluids. The real problem had presented itself when he tried to force open her chakra paths.

He knew firsthand how the Hyuuga closed down tenketsu. He himself had sparred with Tokuma Hyuuga as a youth. The problem was, he didn't know how to open those paths back up except with the passage of time and he couldn't keep forcing chakra into her indefinitely. He needed to sleep too and there was a chance, although slim, that Konoha would somehow find them soon. He couldn't sustain the young woman and fight. He would have to choose.

That is why he had been trying to force a lane through the girl's chakra paths. There were five key points that he believed, if opened, might hold the key to her recovery.

When he tested his theory, she had shown the first signs of life by waking up and shouting at him. Her strength amazed him even now. Instead of simply whining about her pain, she had suggested another way to heal herself.

He patted her cheek none too gently to see if she was still conscious but got no response. He decided to try what she had suggested. Instead of trying to unblock the paths, he made an ultra-thin thread of chakra and, like threading a needle, he passed it through her system-not just the five points he had tried before, but all 361 chakra points, point by point, in the order they flowed.

After each one had been meticulously strung together, he widened his chakra thread just the tiniest bit. If this didn't work, she was going to be in trouble because he wouldn't be able to keep sustaining her.

After a few hours, he was sweating profusely as he had to be careful not to let the chakra thread become too wide at any point. This would probably be an easier job for the kunoichi since she was known to have perfect chakra control. Even though his control was good, he was now testing his ability to the limit.

Apparently, it was good enough. He began to feel Sakura's chakra gradually inch along his own, as if testing his path then wrapping itself around his. It was an odd sensation, like she had gotten under his skin. Her chakra felt refreshing…there was an almost spiritual warmth there, as if her very soul lived in it. If his chakra carried the guilt of his many sins, then hers carried with it forgiveness and devotion. He envied his brother to have this gift at his disposal. It put him in mind of his mother.

She would pull him aside after all the training and scheming of the Uchiha Council, and hold him and tell him how proud she was of him. When she saw his strife from dealing with the decision of who to believe, she told him to trust in his heart and he would do the right thing…no matter how hard.

He looked at the sleeping kunoichi and sighed tiredly, he was still learning to trust in his own heart.

He had done as his mother told him and, even at the end, she had smiled and told him she loved him…that had been the hardest. She assured him that, as much as family was important, it didn't make his clan worthy of wiping out a whole village of innocent civilians. She alone had known of his mission and, sadly, approved of it after she found out about Madara's scheming and how the Uchiha Council of Elders had agreed to partake in it.

"My dear son," Mikoto's hand held his cheek, "I am sorry that you have to carry this burden." She had held his hand the night before the killing started. "Uchiha have always been the protectors of Konoha and you must not break that trust. Now Konoha must be protected from Uchiha themselves. The old fools only think of power, they don't realize the evil they have welcomed into their midst. I only wish they had, and destroyed him before he infected our family like a disease. Instead, they sacrificed their own children for power and now would sacrifice an entire village of innocent lives. They are unwise to believe Madara would share such power with them. They will only continue to exist as his fodder. You must stop him at all costs. If you insist that you can protect Sasuke, I will believe in you," she told him, "but you must do what you have to in order to keep Madara from continuing his leeching of souls." She had refused his idea of saving her, too; she worried that, knowing Madara and his treachery, he would surely use her to get her boys to follow him.

Itachi felt his eyes sting with unshed tears at the memories and feelings the kunoichi revived in him. He never thought he would feel this kind of warmth from another human being. He knew if he could cleanse his family name for Sasuke that would be enough for him.

He also felt guilt. He could not let Sakura know his plans. She would have to believe that he wanted to hurt her and his brother, and that he would force her to bear his child. If his plan fell through, he would have to do just that. She couldn't know the truth until it was too late for Madara to thwart his plan. Then it would be up to Sasuke to save both her and their world from the taint of Uchiha Madara.

He found it odd how he felt a peculiar connection with the girl now. Even when he had stolen her first kiss, he had not felt the familiarity he felt now. He couldn't explain it—it was almost as if she belonged to him. As her chakra slowly twisted round and covered his completely, he let his slowly slip backwards through her. Itachi instantly missed its warmth but he noticed her breathing was easier and the pained crease that had been on her face was finally smoothed away. It would probably still be days before she recovered, but he was satisfied that she would recover completely.

0o0o0

0o0o0

A short time later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Itachi-san," the door opened and Zetsu entered. "I have an injection for the girl, "So you can knock her up quicker," his dark half chuckled.

"Will it impede her ability to heal?"

"Not at all. In fact it will help. There are antibiotics in the serum." The plant-man pulled aside the blanket, pulled down the side of her shorts, and shot it into her hip.

"Do you think fertility drugs are necessary? She seems young and healthy by all accounts, as am I."

"I have no doubt of your virility, Uchiha-san," the dual-toned ninja snickered. "The drugs are for if Leader-sama must take your place. Seeing as he is no longer young, it wouldn't hurt to have some help. Besides, with this, the girl could have multiple births and expand the clan that much faster."

"I hardly think I'll need Madara's aid."

"Me either. Let's just say Madara-sama may be hoping differently." The dark nin laughed cruelly. "I think he's taken a shine to this tasty, little confection." He left the room chuckling darkly.

That was exactly what Itachi _didn't_ want to hear.

0o0o0

Later that night, as Itachi lay sleeping next to his ward, someone knocked on the door and bid entry.

"Yes."

Sasori opened the door. "Uchiha-san, an opportunity to lure the kyuubi away from Konoha has come. He is in Waterfall. Leader wants us to go there and capture him.

"Why am I needed?"

"The younger Uchiha will be more susceptible to you personally. Leader has ordered him not to be killed in deference to you, but he may interfere when we are taking the Jinchuuriki. Also, your strength will be needed for removal of the Nine Tails. Deidara will be staying behind to watch the kunoichi."

"Aa."

"Does the kunoichi need to be…restrained?" the puppetmaster asked, barely suppressing a smile.

"I think not." Itachi tone was steeped in warning. "She still has no strength and barely enough chakra to survive. Deidara should be able to care for her without incident."

"As you wish, Uchiha-san. We will be leaving in two hours." Sasori walked out.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Itachi sent a prodding burst of chakra into her. Sakura's eyes popped open in pain, followed by fear when she saw who woke her.

"I have to leave for a while," he told her. "You are not to leave this room."

She glanced around. "What about the other one?"

"Sasori?"

"No…the other," her lip quivered, "Uchiha."

Itachi's eyebrow rose. "He's not here right now." He had not realized Tobi had shown the girl his secret. It was no wonder he felt great waves of fear coming off her both now and when he had called Tobi off the girl.

"…"

"Deidara will bring your meals. Do not try to go outside this door. Some people here would rather see you dead than alive."

"Like Deidara."

"He will follow orders."

"Everyone else is leaving?" she asked and he could see the gears turning in her brain.

"Assumptions like that will leave you dead, kunoichi. You are not indispensible and will not escape my wrath if you leave these walls."

A bitter glint narrowed her eyes, "Right, because I am so safe here."

"Safer than you know."

The look in her eyes bothered him. Would she make trouble while he was gone? His red eyes shifted from three tomoe to Mangekyo Sharingan, "Kunoichi, I could trap you in Tsukuyomi while I am gone." He observed the alarm in her eyes before they nervously left his to stare at the wall. Her voice trembled when she next spoke.

"I'll stay put."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura was starving.

Itachi had promised Deidara would feed her when he left.

That must have been at least twenty-four hours ago and, of course, before that she had been unconscious. The last time she remembered eating had been with Sasuke, the night before they left Waterfall. Her stomach felt like it would eat itself soon. What she wouldn't give right now for some of those chalky, tasteless soldier pills or even those awful vitamins she had once made for Naruto to help him train. She had tried to sleep and drank lots of water from the bathroom faucet, but that had only quelled the hunger pains for a few hours.

Itachi had solved the problem with her chakra even better than he thought. What he didn't know was that Sakura had trained her body under the Hokage and Tsunade was nothing if not thorough. One of her first lessons, after learning how best to dodge attacks, had been how to conceal her chakra—even when unconscious. So, as Sakura's chakra pathway began to flow once again, it only looked like she was slowly recovering. In reality, even though she didn't have large reservoirs of chakra, she always recovered what she did have rather quickly. If she continued to heal at the same rate, Itachi's estimation for her recovery was off by about three days. What she needed more than anything right now to get better was food.

'How could he blame me if I had to leave the room to find something to eat?' she argued. Obviously, he had left her in the hands of an irresponsible, uncaring idiot. He had also given her an opportunity to escape that might not come again.

She rose and went to the bathroom to get another drink. Hopefully, it would be enough to fool her growling stomach for just a while longer.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Deidara was pissed.

Why in the hell had he been designated as 'the babysitter?'

Why couldn't the stupid Uchiha watch his own woman? Yeah. Just because he was _supposedly_ the stronger ninja for the extraction of the kyuubi, that wasn't a good enough reason. They might not even end up catching the kyuubi.

And then, he was supposed to cater to the girl. Feed her and keep her healthy. Well, she had fresh water. He had heard you could live on just water for weeks. Itachi would be back in another day or three, so Deidara just left the little hellcat in her room to think about the things she had done. Yeah, Itachi might even thank him for making the wildcat a little more meek and humble when he returned. She would probably jump in Itachi's arms voluntarily if he made her a sandwich.

The last two times he had stopped outside her door to check on her, she had been sleeping. Her chakra levels were practically non-existent and he preferred it that way. As long as she was breathing, Uchiha should be happy. If that creepy Tobi hadn't freaked him out a little with his insistence that Deidara-sempai keep his Sakura-chan safe, Deidara might have just taken on the wrath of Uchiha and offed the wench the first hour after they left. Of course, he hated Tobi-chan with a burning passion, but something in the way the masked nin spoke had left Deidara cold. Sasori had warned Deidara about having a short fuse when it came to the other members and, after almost losing his favorite partner once, he didn't want to get stuck with loser-chan as a partner again by pissing off Leader.

It was almost midnight when he turned off the kitchen light and went to bed. 'It isn't fair that everyone else got to go have fun,' he thought, absently molding another bird in his palm. 'Perhaps tomorrow, I'll take the girl outside for some target practice.' He smiled closing his eyes, 'She _was_ pretty good at running away.'

0o0o0

0o0o0

The light beneath the door had gone out a while ago. Sakura hadn't heard any sounds after then except the occasional protestation of her stomach. She couldn't tell what time it might be, but she thought it was quite late. She turned on the bathroom light and left the door open. Lifting the mattress, she felt a little thrill to see actual springs beneath it.

Shiranui Genma wasn't good for much in the department of dependable male. She would never be foolish enough to believe one of his slick lines of over-flowery compliments. But the man was a vast well of knowledge when it came to his favorite oral fixation; he could do just about anything with one of those damn senbon—from killing a man to catching a fly's wings. He had claimed it made him popular with the ladies, too, but she didn't want to know further details about that. He had shown her how to craft senbon from coat hangers on one mission when they were short on weapons and even told her she could do it with any thin piece of metal. Even a bedspring. Of course, what good were weapons when locked in a room? Right?

Wrong.

Genma had also shown her how to use senbon to pick locks on the same mission.

Sakura had lost her weapons pouch, so she put up her hair using the dozen senbon she had fashioned out of the springs, straightening them with tiny amounts of chakra. One corner of the mattress would probably sag a bit, but since she was leaving this hostile hostel, she found she just didn't care.

The light from the bathroom gave just enough illumination to see the lock on the door. Itachi hadn't even bothered to put a chakra trap on the door. 'So smug, those Uchiha,' she smirked, twisting the wire in the hole until she heard the tumblers slide open with a soft _snick_.

Her heart was racing and the complaining in her stomach suppressed itself in anticipation of the door opening. If this worked and she made it back home she was gonna kiss Shiranui…on the cheek.

'Now or never,' her Inner voice encouraged her. She went back and turned off the light in her bathroom. She twisted the knob and the door opened smoothly and silently. She thanked God that someone in Akatsuki thought it prudent to oil the doors. Once the door was opened, she sat waiting, counting to five hundred to make sure someone wasn't hiding or playing games with her. She sent minute tentacles of chakra out, searching for signs of life. She found only one body at the end of the hall, apparently asleep, from the buzz saw-like snores emitting from the room.

She left the other way.

The first room she came to was the kitchen, dimly lit by the light of the moon through the window. There on the table was a bowl of apples. The second she smelled them, her mouth began to water like Pavlov's dogs and she couldn't resist grabbing a few to stick in her short's pockets. The last one found itself in her mouth as she crept to the window over the sink.

The half-window was just large enough to fit through, she thought. She could chance finding the door but, if she were holding a prisoner, she surely would put chakra tags on the most likely exits, so she assumed her captors would too. The larger men wouldn't think of a small window like this as being large enough to fit through. She grabbed a butter knife off the counter and used it to remove the dried putty holding the window together. The first pane came out without a problem.

"Damn it!' she cursed in her head. The second pane cracked in a half-dozen pieces about midway through the job. She caught most of the pieces that fell, but a few tinkled into the sink. She dropped the knife and her half-eaten apple and forgot about stealth.

Sakura pushed the leftover glass out, squeezing her body out the broken window. She had sucked her first breath of free air when a hand grabbed her foot and proceeded to drag her back inside. She hissed when her thigh was pulled over the broken glass still lodged in the window. She twisted her hips, jamming them against the sill and used her arms against the frame to help stop her backwards progress.

"Going out for a stroll, un?" the man grasping her growled and wrenched on her leg.

Sending a burst of chakra to her free foot, Sakura pulled it forward then propelled it back at the man. Fate lent a hand in her aim and she felt the crunch of bones breaking when her foot connected with Deidara's face. He collapsed like a sack of rocks to the floor and she didn't wait around to see if he would rise. She scrambled out the window and ran out into the night.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Mochiron-Of course

Mou oshimai da-it's hopeless

Hey there! I'm starting another new fic soon. It's not an Akatsuki fic but never fear, my other fics are going strong and I won't abandon them. I enjoy writing them too much

Reviews =Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates-Thank you, K&K


	23. Chapter 23 Run Little Rabbit, Run

DNON

0o0o0

A/N-Woo Hoo, Halloween was fun!

Hey! It's snowing here! No, it's too soon!

Thank you all who took a minute to gander at my new story-Gravity- A special_ thanks_ goes out to Sakura's Indecision for editing. You have helped me learn a lot and I enjoy all the feedback and help. I hope I'm not throwing too much work your way. Lol. Well, I _know_ I am, but I hope you don't get sick of it anyway, ahaha.

0o0o0

Finders Keepers by Kaze and Kiba

0o0o0

Chapter 23- Run, Little Rabbit, Run

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura's heart raced as she ran into the dark of the night. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, keeping fatigue at bay as she drew further away from where the Akatsuki base lay hidden. She was forced to use chakra to help her travel faster and protect her bare feet from the rough terrain. Her nin-sandals, as well as the poisoned burned shirt she had been wearing, were not in her room when she woke up and she could not spare the time to look for them before she left. She had to make do with the too big t-shirt she was wearing when she woke up and no shoes.

Frankly, she was surprised to have gotten this far.

She fully expected Deidara to swoop down on her at any time since she had eluded him at the kitchen window. She must have landed a truly lucky strike to take down the Iwa nin. Either that or the man was just really tired of dealing with her.

Every shadow had her seeing black-cloaked men sneaking up on her. Surely they were just playing games, letting her believe she had escaped long enough to give her false confidence before tearing her to shreds and dragging her back. Every time a tree branch swayed or an animal was spooked by her passing, Sakura had to reclaim her heart from her throat again and remember that she wasn't the only living being in the fields and forests.

Worse was the recurring thought that if Uchiha Itachi was stalking her, she wouldn't even know he was there unless he desired it. And the other Uchiha, just thinking of him made her shudder and brought unshed tears to her vision. The vileness of his intentions and immorality of his soul made Itachi's intimidating, sadistic temper almost tolerable by comparison. Just the thought of either of them touching her body made her stomach clench and she wanted to hide.

Sakura had been running for hours and didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath, get her bearings and attempt to calm down. She had no choice but to assume she was in Grass Country from the little information Deidara had shared with her. She found no signs of human dwellings and the landscape gave her no clues.

Using the position of the stars as a guide, she realized that, in her panic, she had probably run in the wrong direction. She was nowhere near Waterfall, she guessed. She was too far north and west. Perhaps it could work out for the better. If they thought she was running straight for Konoha, they would not go this way, right? If she cut south now, hopefully, she could give a wide berth to Akatsuki's search party.

Of course, if Sasuke was nearing the Akatsuki base, he might miss her if he couldn't sense the seal. But if she found her way past Ame to Wind Country, River Country, or even western Fire Country she could find allies there.

Feeling a sting, she checked her leg to see how the gash from the window was doing. She used some chakra to close the deep wound that had reopened while she was running. The stinging she felt was from the juice of the smashed apples in her pockets dripping into her open wound. When Deidara had tried to yank her back through the window, the sill had turned the apples to mush and the jagged glass sliced open her thigh. She took most of one crushed apple out and munched on it to quell her ever-present hunger. She had two more left.

Swallowing the lump of dread in her throat, Sakura checked the skies carefully before starting across the next wide field. Seeing nothing suspicious, she cautiously began the long trek home.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Uchiha-san, your leg is nearly healed. Just try not to re-break it during your next battle, or you may incur permanent damage. If you don't press too hard, you should be one-hundred percent in a few days, but you can certainly travel without worry on it now."

"Thank you." Sasuke rose and dressed in his ANBU gear. Kakashi and the others were already getting ready to leave, only awaiting Shizune's final examination of Sasuke.

Sasuke was greeted outside the Daimyo's palace by the exuberant leader of Team Ten.

"OHAYO, young man! Such a wonderful day for you to go out and find your lady love with all the power of your youth!"

"_Say it isn't so, Gai-Sensei!"_ Lee cried with passion. "My youthful, beautiful blossom cannot possibly love another man more than myself." Lee pointed accusingly at Sasuke, whose Sharingan had suddenly become active. "_I know!_ I will prove _my_ true love to her by reaching my sweetheart's side first and saving her from the evil clutches of the ominous outlaws who _dared_ to touch a single petal of my stunning, fragile blossom!"

Neji and Tenten both palmed their faces in mortification.

"Ohhh._ Yes,_ my young student! Challenge your love's love and wrest her heart from your eternal rival with the power of your-"

"Uh, Gai?" Kakashi interrupted, placing a hand on both green beasts' shoulders to quell their ranting. "Can we get going now?" Kakashi asked after seeing Sasuke barely refrain from unslinging his sword at the dynamic duo's bizarre banter.

"Oi," Naruto grumbled, "let's get out of here already!"

A fourth voice broke into their banter, setting a decidedly dire tone to the entire mission.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving with them, Naruto-kun."

Across the edge of the forest, five Akatsuki appeared, their black and red cloaks snapping in the wind.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Itachi-san couldn't join us this morning, Sasuke-kun." The dual-toned nin answered. "He's busy with his new pet."

"Ahaha, you should say _getting_ busy with his new pet," Hidan cackled. "He has the little bitch screaming her head off."

Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke before he could fly off the handle from their crass remarks. Yamato and Sai stepped in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke," Kakashi warned, "it won't help her if we get into a fight here. They are counting on you blowing up."

"Hn," Sasuke growled, pulling his katana from its sheath.

"Sasuke, let us make a distraction to allow you to avoid this fight." He called Pakkun to join them. "Pakkun, follow Sasuke and I'll call you back to the trail when we finish here."

"You are going to fight them?"

"Sasuke, this is a diversion. Possibly to give Itachi time to take Sakura further away. Don't give in to the temptation to fight them."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Go get Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto urged him. "I can take care of these bastards without your help."

"That's right. You have the power of our youth on your side. Go forth. If you like I can send Lee with-"

"No." Sasuke sheathed his katana and flash-stepped away as Kakashi summoned a water dragon and Yamato added a Dense Woodland Wall to divert the Akatsuki's attention from Sasuke's departure.

"Sai, follow him by air. We will remain here for now and engage."

"Hai." Sai unfurled his scroll and with a few deft strokes, he was on the back of a large bird soaring through the air after Sasuke.

"Naruto, we do this as a team, or not at all. Stick together, right?"

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

0o0o0

As Itachi and Kisame opened the door to the base, they heard a soft groan. Instantly on alert in the dim, pre-dawn light, they armed themselves and split apart to investigate the sound.

Kisame's foot hit the shapeless lump on the kitchen floor and the groan sounded again.

"Itachi," Kisame switched on the light to reveal the injured man. "Looks like your kitten's been naughty."

Itachi rolled Deidara over to see the damage. The Iwa nin's face was smashed. His left eye socket and nose looked the worst.

"Drop him at the nearest surgery."

"Don't you think I should go with you?" Kisame offered. "The girl seems to be pretty wily."

"Hn."

"You always get to have the fun," Kisame complained while bending over to help the downed man. "Come on, Sunshine. Let's get your pretty, little face fixed up." He hauled the groaning Deidara over his shoulder while Itachi studied the broken window. "I smell blood. Do you want one of my shark summons to track her? I have a land shark summons that is particularly good at blood tracking."

"That won't be necessary, Kisame-san, but if you wish to join the chase after you take care of him, feel free."

Kisame laughed good-naturedly. "I bet I can find her before you can."

"Hn." Itachi wondered if it was wise to bet on the kunoichi's certain downfall.

"Afraid to lose?" Kisame knew just how to challenge the Uchiha.

"You're on."

"Same bet?"

"Aa." A bottle of Rock Country's best sake surely wouldn't put too much of a dent in either man's pocket and would make the chase more interesting for the water-nin.

"We're outta here." Kisame flash-stepped and disappeared with his ward. Itachi followed before going in the opposite direction to search for the kunoichi's trail.

Itachi needed to bring Sakura back quickly. As frightened as she might be now, it would be nothing if Madara claimed her. He would take the girl from Itachi for sure if he didn't have Sakura back in his room prior to Madara's return. He would drive her mad. She was not only endangering her own sanity, she was endangering his plan. She would be sorry. He would make her sorry.

They had maybe a day before he needed to have her back at the base. Madara, upon hearing from Zetsu that reinforcements had arrived in Waterfall, had sent the two-man team back to prepare to move the kunoichi if necessary. They would send word. His little brother's desired rematch would have to wait. The other Akatsuki had pressed on to waylay the rescue party and judge their strength.

He figured she had quite a few hours head start when he considered the dried blood on the window and surrounding grass. It was possible her wounds might slow her down if she didn't have sufficient chakra to heal them, but he doubted it. Her chakra had been fairly low when he left her, but she was quite adept at not wasting it. He had also noticed the half-chewed apple lying on the sill and several more missing from the bowl on the table. She wouldn't get far with so little to sustain her and, if she stopped to look for sustenance, she would be foolishly leaving herself open to recapture. Itachi bit his thumb and summoned a dozen crows which he scattered ahead to spy the girl from the air.

There was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but intuition told him she wasn't running toward home.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke sprinted across the landscape, determined to catch up to Sakura now that he thought she was on the run. He had faintly felt her emotions, both frightened and liberated, running on high for a while now and almost wished he had not waited for the other team to come to their aid. If she was free now, he could have been there to protect her from being recaptured. Her constant fear was palpable and he almost suspected she was beginning to crack from the stress. Her emotions were so scattered. What would happen if she was recaptured? What chance did she stand against Itachi alone or aided by his partner, no matter how hard she had trained? The prospect made his heart ache in his chest. When he thought of what the others had claimed about Itachi raping Sakura, his blood turned to ice. The only thing he could cling to was the seal. Surely, he would know if Sakura was hurting from that trauma.

He had not wanted to wait three days, but it turned out for the best. If he had come upon those five nin alone, he would assuredly be dead and Sakura lost forever. He didn't know how she did it, but she was free now and running scared—from his brother, most likely. He had to get to her first and she was still so far away. He pushed harder, ran faster, always aware of Pakkun by his side and Sai up above him some ways back.

Suddenly, he had to quickly sidestep a tree limb that came swinging out at him.

And, again, when the man who swung it showed himself.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. It isn't polite to leave the party too early." The orange-masked man shook a finger at him.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke pulled out his katana, Kusanagi.

The weird nin laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke swung his sword and it went straight into and through the black-robed nin. He laughed again and reached out and tweaked Sasuke's nose.

"You _are_ the cute one, _aren't_ you?" he giggled and Sasuke growled. "It is good breeding that gets that look, you know."

Sasuke twisted and dropped down, trying to sweep-kick the odd ninja. They sparred in circles for minutes on end. Sasuke couldn't seem to even touch the Akatsuki ninja. The childish man disappeared and popped up behind Sasuke again, taunting him.

"Yep," he continued, "that Sakura-chan will make some lovely Uchiha children. Don't you agree? You should have been taking advantage of that loyalty of hers by starting your own clan. 'Cherry-chan' is ripe for picking and if the boy can't handle her, the men will."

"Lowlife." Sasuke swung his elbow, catching Tobi in the chest. The Akatsuki's aura changed dramatically and he disappeared, appearing above and in front of Sasuke to punch him viciously. Sasuke rolled back coming to his feet to face the ninja who looked the same, but now leaked an evilness so malevolent that Sasuke knew instantly this was the man who had also accosted Sakura a few days before.

Pakkun growled deep in his chest.

Suddenly, a flurry of action blew up between them as Sai's ink summons exploded into the masked nin, blocking him from view.

Sasuke could have sworn he saw a familiar, sharp glint of red in the man's eyes before the darkness returned. A cold vice gripped his chest at the thought of Sakura having to fight off this malicious creature.

"If you or your brother can't handle her, then I'll be the one to make my sweet Sakura scream," he assured the younger Uchiha.

"Not if you're dead." Sasuke's Sharingan spun as he began the battle to keep this sinister man from ever coming near Sakura again.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura sobbed in relief. The sun was just peeking its first rays over the trees when she stumbled across the small stream. She lay on her belly and cupped water to her lips, drinking greedily. Her food was gone and the muddy water was a welcomed relief to both her hunger and thirst. Running on an empty stomach was using her chakra up at an unfortunate pace. She needed to find shelter soon and rest before she used up too much energy. She had to save as much chakra as possible in reserve in case an Akatsuki found her. She paused a minute to let the water settle in her stomach so she could drink more. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and rested her forehead on her arm while sending out minuscule feelers of chakra to try to sense if anyone was near.

She was just about to give up when she sensed it high above and behind her—a tiny bit of chakra. She turned on her back and searched the sky. There, so far away she almost couldn't sense it, was a small bird, growing larger with each passing second.

"He's near."

Rising quickly, she gathered chakra to her feet and flash-stepped until she could reach the nearest copse of trees.

The bird did not belong to the Iwa nin, but to none other than Uchiha Itachi. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was chasing her. Tears of fear and frustration escaped her eyes as she ran, knowing that she couldn't escape forever and a confrontation was almost inevitable at this point.

She couldn't forget his promise to make her pay for escaping from him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-Wow, the reviews have really been wonderful. And so many readers! FK got 1752 hits on the first two days last time I updated, so cool. Whenever I sit down to check my mail and see a review I want to get to work writing more and more. They have helped me keep on track with a updates lately, even with everything else I have to get done. Thank you all.

K&K

Reviews=Love=Inspiration=Faster updates.


	24. Chapter 24 Little Pink Daisy

DNON

Finder's Keepers

Chapter 24-Little Pink Daisy

A/N-Thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for editing and pushing me to add more spice to certain fight scenes. Enough heat to make _me_ blush just thinking of them, lol. Even though you're a Sak/Sas fan, SI, I'll make you want to see me write more Ita/Sak!

It's a little overdue but this chapter is more than twice as long as most of this story's other chapters. I hope you appreciate my hard work and I'll know that you do when you review.

I just gotta say…

I know this is my _most_ watched story by the mega amount of hits just on this story every time I update. We're talking _thousands_ here people! It's also been favorited a huge amount…again, thousands. My e-mail box runneth over to jamming full.

Reviews?

*crickets chirping*

Yes! There are some wonderful-super reviewers and I'm not asking you review every chapter. That would be awesome but I know better than to expect it.

Please readers, let's hear some feedback so I get some idea of what you think of the story. I like reading every review. It would be very disappointing to me if you were planning on waiting to the end of this already over 93,000 words+, twenty-four chaptered story, to tell me what you think of it.

Especially when it's not even close to being over yet.

It only takes a minute.

Speak up!

Review!

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Waterfall

0o0o0

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think Sasuke and Sai got through? There's one Akatsuki who's gone."

"I don't know, Naruto. Let's just deal with these guys and then we'll catch up to them and see."

"Hai, Sensei. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

"Tenzou." Kakashi got the other captain's attention.

"Hai."

"The one on the right is the one Sakura supposedly killed…the puppet master."

"I thought he had a puppet's body? This one seems to be flesh and blood and most certainly not dead."

"Well, he was known to run with Orochimaru. Kabuto said so himself when we met him on the Heaven's Gate Bridge. Perhaps he knows some kind of resurrection jutsu?"

"Just be careful, Tenzou. Naruto, stay close. There is nothing these people would like more than for you to give chase to one of them after you lose your temper. Keep it together for Sakura's sake."

"Hai, Sensei," a half-dozen blond, blue-eyed ninjas answered in unison.

"Do we have any intel on the two-toned man?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. I've never seen him or heard of him before."

"What the hell is that thing around his head?" Naruto asked. "Is he a plant or maybe a…vampire?"

"Naruto," Kakashi admonished, "no more scary movies for you. Next thing you'll be saying that other guy Team Ten is facing looks like Frankenstein."

"That one guy _does_ kinda look like Frankenstein, ne, Yamato-taichou?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded. "Focus!"

"H-hai!"

There was no more time to pass with witty banter. It was time to get serious.

As they watched, the two-tone ninja began to split into two halves. The white half sank into the ground while the black half slumped over and transformed into something else. As the dark, slouching form began to take shape, a smile came to the puppet master's face.

"Hiruko," Sasori said lightly as chakra lines extended from his fingertips and attached themselves to the newly-formed puppet. "So good to see you again, my friend."

0o0o0

On the other end of the field, Neji and Tenten were trying to hold back the green-clad half of their team long enough to make a plan. Neji was worried that if Gai and Lee took on the boisterous and foul-mouthed ninja, Lee, at least, would soon lose all sense of control as the death-nin continuously made disparaging remarks about Uchiha Itachi deflowering Lee's one true love.

"Sensei, would it not make more sense for Tenten and I to take on the man armed with the scythe? Tenten specializes in weapons and I can protect her with the _Hakkeshou Kaiten_ between attacks."

"I suppose you are right, Neji-kun. Although I like the silver-haired man's spirit for the fight, I do not care for his language. Lee might lose heart if he continues to listen to him. But if you feel you are in too deep, simply call and I will be at your side." He gave them the thumbs up with a million-watt smile and nudged Lee, who was reciting poems about Sakura's beauty and purity to the silver-haired Akatsuki who kept saying things like "easy lay" and "passing Pinkie around." The decision was made not a moment too soon as Lee was just about to go off the deep end himself.

"Lee! We must do what is best for Sakura at the moment. If you fought to the death with this man and didn't prevail, Sakura's sweet heart would be crushed beyond repair. Let's let cooler heads battle the foul-mouthed freak and we will take on his partner who surely must be stronger as he does not need to boast and preen," Konoha's magnificent Green Beast told his young and overeager student wisely.

"You're right, Gai-sensei! Together, we will fight with the power of youth on our side! I love you, Gai-sensei! Neji, you and Tenten, I love you, too."

Again, Neji and Tenten, pink cheeked, face-palmed in embarrassment. They were trying to look brave, strong, and tough, but the declarations of love just weren't doing it.

Hidan broke up the love fest with a maniacal laugh.

"Come on, you lovey-dovey fuckers! Are we gonna go or not? I haven't got all fucking day while your_ sensei_ wipes your nose and braids your pretty hair!" This last slur was intended directly for Neji.

Now…that was a mistake.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke thought he saw a familiar flash of crimson just before the masked nin was bombarded with a barrage of ink animals. When the scene cleared, he looked around, but the Akatsuki ninja was nowhere to be found. He looked up at Sai and his eyes grew large in the knowledge that a warning would come too late. He gave it anyway.

"Sai!" he pointed.

"I was talking to Sasuke-kun, young man. And I don't like to be interrupted." Sai jerked forward as the masked nin, suddenly behind him on his bird, stabbed him in the back. Sai fell from the bird and shortly thereafter it vanished with a pop, dropping the other nin into the sky. Sasuke caught Sai before he hit the ground and set him down gently.

"Yare, yare. You two could be brothers. Are you sure you're not an Uchiha bastard, young man? It has been known to happen."

Sai shook his head and looked between Madara and Sasuke, his artist's eye noticing a few similarities himself.

"He sure likes to talk about relatives a lot. Doesn't he, Traitor?" Sai questioned in his emotionless tone.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed in return while Madara laughed at some joke nobody else seemed to get. "You gonna be ok?"

"Oh, I'm not going to die, if that's what you mean. But I'm not going to be able to travel with you. I can get back to the others and, perhaps before I leave I can give a little gift to the lollipop man."

Sasuke nodded. "Let me know when you're ready. I'll cover your retreat."

"I'm ready." Sai took out a scroll and brush. "Take good care of Ugly when you find her."

"Aa." Sasuke used his _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_. The resulting fireball was large enough to hide Sai making a hidden jutsu before escaping on an ink bird.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sasuke-kun."

"Soon to be just me," Sasuke assured him. He felt an especially strong emotion coming from Sakura. He had to find her soon before someone else did.

Madara saw the momentary look of distraction cross the young Uchiha's face and smiled.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, when I chose her, I knew she was special. But when I met her after she was captured, I felt even more justified in my decision."

Sasuke glared at him.

"There was a _special_ bond there. It was as if she called out to me, like a siren on the seas. But now I realize why I felt so close to her when I touched her. Of course, you must feel it even more so."

Sasuke growled.

"I see you take after me even more than I first believed. Not only do you crave more power and are not afraid to go get it, you also are smart enough to keep track of what belongs to you. Too bad you didn't realize all the implications of the jutsu before you used it on Sakura."

Sasuke was still as stone.

"Of course, the rest of us will not feel her presence as strongly as you do, the original person to seal her, but any male in the Uchiha clan can find her using the seal. Especially as strong as you've placed it on her—you must have wanted to keep her badly. I wish I could have been there to see her face when you performed the sealing. Even I have never branded a woman as harshly as that—to be able to sense her across continents! It must have been _delightfully_ painful," he chuckled. "Yet, I'm sure she took it in stride. She's got power that one, and spirit. You definitely know how to pick them."

'The seal?' Sasuke thought. 'That should only be felt by himself and no one else. Could Itachi feel it also? And this man? Then that means…no, it _can't_ be. Itachi killed them all.' He was the only other Uchiha. He narrowed his eyes at the masked ninja and the man winked. When his eye opened, it contained the Sharingan. What did all this mean? What else was beneath that mask? Was this man really an Uchiha? Or was his Sharingan eye transplanted like Kakashi's?

Madara laughed. "Who do you think created that jutsu, boy? Your strategy to protect her has blown up in your face. There's only ever been one way to keep Sakura safe from me."

"Your death!" Sasuke lunged at him and Madara stopped his katana with the metal brace on back of his hand.

"No, _that _no one will ever be able to accomplish, no matter how strong they are. I have been and will always be stronger. The only way I'll let her go is if you and Itachi keep me supplied with what I desire to achieve my goal or I'll take sweet, little Sakura-chan and do it myself. Of course, I might damage her beyond repair in the process, but that's neither here nor there."

"What's that?"

"That's for me and Itachi to know and you to find out."

"I'd rather kill you."

"I grow tired of this game, Sasuke-kun." The masked man sighed dramatically. "I think I'll go play with Sakura-chan. Playing with her is much more fun."

When Sasuke threw the kunai and tripped the trap Sai had set up, hundreds of black ink snakes flew up from the earth entangling Madara and pulling him to the ground. Sasuke swept in and sliced Kusanagi right through Madara's neck.

The snakes collapsed, but so did the body beneath them.

The Akatsuki's member's demeanor changed once more and he giggled playfully. "Almost got me there, Sasuke-kun, you naughty boy. Sorry, I can't stay and play anymore. I've got to check up on the honeymooners. So kind of you to keep Sakura's purity intact for us." He laughed darkly before disappearing.

Sasuke ran on to find Sakura, cursing his luck that she was still so far away from him and he had wasted so much time on the strange, masked ninja.

The unknown Uchiha.

The continuous bursts of fighting grit mixed with panic and terror he felt coming from Sakura's seal sickened and angered him, strengthening his resolve to slay his aniki so he would never be able touch her ever again.

0o0o0

Grass

0o0o0

Sakura sprinted into the copse of trees. The bird hadn't spotted her—she was almost positive—but still, how could Itachi track her so quickly when she was cloaking her chakra so well?

She crawled under a large pine with low branches to catch her breath and go over her options in case she was forced to confront Uchiha Itachi. She knew his Kekkei Genkai was unbeatable. She would have to utilize the tricks that Kakashi had taught her. With some luck, she may be able to cause him enough trouble to allow her to escape. Surely she wasn't worth all the difficulties she kept causing the Akatsuki organization.

She was so intent on focusing her on a plan of action, she almost didn't sense the blade of pure chakra rushing toward her from below the soil.

She jumped up through the prickly boughs just as the head of a very large chakra shark broke through the soil and snapped at her feet.

"What the-" she blurted out before reaching enough of a height to allow her to jump into another nearby tree.

The shark lay atop the soil, wriggling on the ground until it was released with a loud pop.

"Mitsuketa yo, Kitten." A deep, jovial voice purred at her.

Kisame.

0o0o0

In all her planning, Sakura had not accounted for Kisame. There was no way she could fight both Akatsuki members at the same time. If Itachi showed up too, she was finished. There was only one thing she could do.

She attacked Kisame first.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and landed lightly twenty feet in front of the Mist-nin. She slammed her heel into the earth and a large crack appeared running swiftly at Kisame and between his feet.

"That's all you got, girl-" he started to say when the crack turned into a chasm, dropping him into it with a muffled curse. Scores of trees and forest debris fell in on top of him.

The sound of silence reigned for a few moments before a loud, irritated voice was heard below the impromptu grave Sakura had dug.

"_Suiton_!"

The chasm became a lake and the trees and foliage that had fallen atop Kisame started to rise under the pressure of the waves of water coming out of his mouth. Before he could do more than fill the hole, Sakura started a new jutsu—one Kakashi had shown her specifically in case she ran into a water-nin.

"_Hyourou no Jutso_!" The air she blew between her fingers shot straight down into the tree-filled lake Kisame was attempting to dig his way out of. The water froze solid, preventing the shark-like ninja from either rising or creating a counter-jutsu for the moment. Sakura wasted no time admiring her success—she knew the ice wouldn't hold Kisame for long. She immediately left before Itachi found them. With all the noise their short fight had made, she was sure he would be here soon.

Sakura sprinted through the trees. Her heart felt close to bursting. She knew that behind the next tree, hidden in any shadow, Itachi could be waiting to attack—and if he got the drop on her, she was finished. She had to be the one to see him first. If she didn't draw first blood, she was as good as dead. With the Sharingan there were no second chances.

She didn't know if it was instinct or if she was just lucky enough to see a glint off the edge of the wire, but a voice in her mind screamed 'down' and she put the brakes on, falling backwards as she slid under the razor wire with only a single scratch across her cheek. She twisted around and crouched, pulling out two of her homemade senbon. Sakura flung them where she suddenly knew Itachi was standing to the side of the small clearing. She hoped to catch him off guard because he didn't know she was carrying any weapons, but he simply raised his arm, catching the projectiles in his heavy cloak.

He eyed her darkly.

"I warn you, Sakura. This is no game. Come to me now or you will regret it."

Sakura's eyes flashed in complete defiance. She wasn't giving in to anyone without a fight. She pulled two more senbon from her hair and kept her eyes planted just over the top of Itachi's head. He was far enough away that if she watched his feet, she might accidently see his hands and she knew he could cast genjutsu with them. When Itachi moved, he was fast…so fast her eyes could not possibly follow the man. Instead, she closed her eyes and used her other senses as Kakashi and Gai had taught her. The breeze through the small clearing, the soft rustle of his long cloak, the unmistakable scent of the daunting, virile male that was Uchiha Itachi—all of it painted a picture in her mind. She pushed her senses outward on tendrils of chakra and the image was complete.

'There!' she thought, spinning and throwing two senbon directly behind her about ten feet away. Itachi was forced to move to avoid having his eyes stabbed. He smirked, intrigued that she had actually detected him and made a well placed shot in the dark at a vulnerable target. Not very many could face his Kekkei Genkai, especially when they used their eyes. The eyes were the ultimate tool to trick the mind. To have trained without them was actually a surprisingly good idea where the kunoichi was concerned. He sensed she had spent some time recently learning ANBU training drills. He smirked. He had missed his fight with his otooto in Waterfall, but here was an opponent that might prove quite entertaining. He closed in on her.

They engaged in an intense blur of taijutsu battle. Even sightless, Sakura matched Itachi blow for blow, sometimes even scoring the better hit. Her rose-colored hair, that was swept up and pinned by an assortment of senbon, was falling and framing her childishly-elegant, oval-shaped face. In his eyes, she was a vision of grace and style. The way she fought him fearlessly and so closely quickened his pulse. He hadn't sparred taijutsu this strongly with an opponent in a while. The intimacy of an opponent's touch was far more alluring than firing jutsu across the pitch.

The first time he caught her missed strike and twisted her arm up into his, bringing her in so tight his chest pressed roughly into her breasts, her soft gasp made him smirk.

"Are you ready for me, Sakura-chan?" his quiet, sure tenor rumbled against the shell of her ear. The warm, wet touch of his tongue on her skin made her cringe as a million-watt jolt of electricity tore through her spine.

She twisted and squirmed against him but the only thing she accomplished was making him groan in ecstasy at the friction. The resonance made her tremble in alarm.

"I'm going to take immense pleasure in making you scream, Sakura."

Sakura's Inner shook her thoughts away from her fear of Itachi long enough for her to come back to her senses. She recovered swiftly. Launching a knee at his groin, Sakura forced his retreat. For a while after that she dominated the fight. Her checked emotions kept her fighting cool and levelheaded.

Itachi almost regretted that he would be forced to break her so cruelly. Another time or place, he would have taken this woman to stay by his side as his equal. Instead of pain and violence, he would have used his wit and charm to persuade her. She would have made a lovely mate. Her poise and determination pleased him. He felt no inclination to end this fight soon.

The next time he caught her in a sweeping maneuver that had them both falling with a jolt while he pulled her down on top of his body. When she struggled to rise, he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, her arms at her sides. Their heavy breaths had her breasts heaving against his muscled chest and he growled in appreciation, making her whimper and attempt to bring her knee up again only to find he had both his knees inside hers. Itachi nipped her chin with his teeth, accepting the blows of her fists on his back. He whispered to her the vile things he was going to do to her body while she struggled beneath him in panic and dread. His hand squeezed her breast, pausing to pinch her nipple as he ground his pelvis against hers with a satisfied grunt. Cursing hysterically, she brought her head up to crash it into his. The only thing that saved him from a skull-crushing headache was the fact that his eyes were open and hers were not, so he saw her coming at him just in time. He pulled back, though, and it was enough for her to be able to push him off and get up panting and scrambling to resume their battle.

The silence of their exchange was only broken by their harsh breaths and the thuds, slaps and smack of each traded blow. To keep him from catching her in those terrifying, positions yet again, Sakura began to intersperse her strikes with staggered bursts of chakra. It was much more draining, but Itachi couldn't tell which blow he could easily block and which would splinter bone so he could not try to get in close enough to assault her body sexually again.

Even though he was enjoying the challenge she presented him, Itachi knew he couldn't waste too much time in getting her back to the base. If they didn't arrive before Madara, there would be too many questions regarding his control over her. Itachi did not wish to have Madara claim the girl and spoil his plans. When he felt enough time had passed, he decided to end it before she got lucky. Itachi stepped back to perform a jutsu to finish the fight, but Sakura was prepared for this and her fingers slipped rapidly through a jutsu he had never seen.

"_Fuuton! Kamisori-Sabure no Jutsu!"_

To his surprise, Itachi was forced back even further as the wind and earth swiftly swirled up and around the kunoichi and something akin to a mini tornado appeared around her. When the wind skirting the outside of her defense sliced long ribbons into the front of his cloak, he decided he had to back off and wait this jutsu out to see what she did next. This jutsu was far too dangerous to try to interfere with.

Before the jutsu dispelled, he felt her disappear from behind her wall of wind and debris. He smirked at the ingenuity used to construct such a risky move. Itachi felt her chakra signature appear quite far away and turned to follow it, but still…he felt something was not right.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura waited a long time before she deemed it safe to come up from beneath the ground where she had hidden. She had felt Itachi leave a while ago, but she still felt apprehensive about coming back up from her hiding spot. Those last two jutsu had drained her considerably and she was betting all she had on them succeeding.

The soil rose up from the ground and Sakura's head popped up. She looked around and crept out of the hole she was in.

"Well, I'll be damned," a voice said behind her before she felt the blow.

Immediately, she felt her chakra drain from her body and her knees started shaking, barely holding her up. Kisame's sword gave an audible hum and he chuckled before hitting her in the back of the neck.

He threw her over his shoulder and went to catch up to Itachi who had followed the kunoichi's too perfect clone just in case it turned out to be her. Itachi had told him to sit and wait and the kunoichi would come to him and, by god, he was right…as always. She popped up out of the ground like a little, pink daisy.

Still, Itachi owed him a bottle of fine Rock Country sake for tracking down the girl first with his blood-tracking land shark, so he was in high spirits. His sword was feeling good, too. Apparently, Kitten's chakra pleased it and that was good because it would probably be consuming it for a while.

He found Itachi sitting on a stump on the outskirts of the woods.

"There were no problems securing the girl?"

"Nope. She was right where you said she'd be. One little swat and she was as weak as a kitten."

Itachi picked up the girl's head and, when she wearily opened her eyes, he used his Sharingan to knock her unconscious.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Back on the border of Waterfall, smoke rose from around the various battle fields. The Akatsuki had all recently abandoned the fights, except for the one who remained lying on the ground—dead. Shizune was tending to the worst of the injured and Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato prepared to follow Sasuke.

Yamato and Zetsu had been more than a match for each other. The white half of the ninja had gone underground to trip them up and Yamato had been the one to counter his stealthy moves with forms of his wood jutsu. Meanwhile, the puppet master, Sasori, had been found lacking in the end since he no longer had armies of deadly puppets at his disposal. Just before the remainder of the Akatsuki had disappeared, Naruto took down the puppet Hiroku, forcing Zetsu to call back his dark half. Kakashi wasted no time dragging the surprised Sasori into the earth with his clone and hitting him in the chest with his _Raikiri_—killing him permanently. If Sakura had not weakened him so much in her previous battle, Kakashi feared they would have been the ones on the losing end with the obvious skill the Red Sands master had shown.

Team Ten was in worse shape. Gai and Lee had both had to open gates to fight Kakuzu and Neji and Tenten had to work their defenses endlessly to keep from falling victim to the energetic and vocal Hidan.

"Thank you for your help, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten. They may have escaped, but I am sure they feel the sting from you as much as you from them. If you had not come, we would all be dead. Shizune, Team Ten can bring Sai back to Konoha. I want you and your remaining ANBU escort to come with us."

"Hai, Kakashi-san."

"OK," Kakashi ordered, pulling a scroll from his pouch and performing his summoning ritual. Another one of his dogs, Bisuke, appeared.

"Lead us to Pakkun."

"Hai, Master!" Bisuke barked and sprinted off with six Konoha ninja racing after him.

0o0o0

A long groan came from over Kisame's shoulder. Kisame looked with surprise at Itachi before he spoke to the girl hanging there.

"You awake, Kitten?"

'Usually it takes a lot longer for someone to come around from a hit with the Sharingan,' Kisame thought, 'especially on top of a chakra drain from Samehada.'

"I expected you to be out at least until we reached the base…looks like we've been underestimating you, Missy."

Sakura's Inner self was fuming. She screamed inside her head to be heard and Sakura didn't have the inclination to hold her back. If these men wanted her dead, she already would be. She was too tired to be scared and so hungry—she was in no mood for the Mist-nin's smiles and gruff chuckles. She had done her best and it annoyed her to no end that she'd been recaptured.

"Fuck you, Fish-face!" she hissed and received a sharp slap on her behind that stung like the devil and brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey now, Kitten," he warned. "There's no need be rude."

"Bastard! Put me down!"

"You're not going to be able to keep up with us walking on your own, Kitten. Or did you just want Itachi here to carry you like a princess? I don't think he'd like that too much. You are pretty dirty and sticky…although, you do smell like sweet-apple wine. You put up quite a fun, little chase back there."

"If you assholes hadn't tag-teamed me, I would have gotten away, too."

"Jeez, Kitten. I wouldn't go too far with insulting Uchiha-san here. You haven't seen him when he gets angry."

"_Boo-fucking-hoo_! I could take out every one of you _fucking_ Akatsuki if I fought you one-on-one," she grumbled with a bravado she didn't quite feel. "I hope I killed that fricken blond-haired maggot last night. He was exceptionally stupid!"

Kisame smacked her bottom again, harder this time, making her twitch and curse under her breath like a hardened sailor.

"You want to watch that mouth of yours, Kitten. Keep talking with chops like that and no man's ever gonna want to bring you home."

"My _name _is _Haruno Sakura,_ you _piece of shit_! And you're bringing me home right now, aren't you?"

Kisame laughed heartily and shifted her more comfortably over his shoulder before he squeezed her thigh. "That's right, _Kitten_. Home sweet home."

'Why is every man I know an emotionally retarded pervert?' she thought sourly. She turned away from the man walking next to them and faced the sword sitting and thrumming happily over Kisame's other shoulder.

"Had a good meal, did you?" she acidly asked the sentient sword. She closed her eyes and gave in to her body's' demands for rest to repair itself.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The next time she woke up, Sakura's body immediately tensed with alarm. She was no longer thrown casually over the Mist-nin's shoulder like a sack of grain. She was being carried by Itachi through the darkened halls of the Akatsuki base.

A sense of impending doom hung over her. The kitchen they walked past was in shambles and the Iwa-nin who had been her guard was nowhere to be seen. The closer they came to her previous prison, the more she felt her heart quake in her chest. The unforgiving look on Itachi's face gave her shivers as she remembered his promise to hurt her if she attempted an escape.

When he realized she was awake, he set her down on her feet inside the room, closing and locking the door.

"May I have something to eat?" she dared to ask him.

Itachi looked at her for a second then shook his head. "Go clean yourself up." He ordered.

Thinking it wasn't safe to argue, Sakura hurried to the bath only to have him stop her from closing the door once inside. He forced her to retreat further into the bath and followed her into the small room.

Taking off his ruined Akatsuki cloak, he hung it on the back of the now-closed door and turned to Sakura.

"You are filthy. Take off your clothes."

She looked in the mirror and saw he was indeed right. She was covered with dried blood, sweat, sticky apple juice and grime. But that didn't mean she was about to shower with him.

"I…no."

She clearly saw the muscle in his cheek jump at her refusal and backed away into the corner as he proceeded to turn on the bathwater and run it into the tub. Then, he focused his attention back to her.

"Take them off, now."

"I can t-t-take a shower by myself. If you'll just wait outside." She flinched as he reached out for her, crimson eyes flashing in irritation. She shut her eyes to avoid his Sharingan, but she was beyond exhausted, starving and—without chakra—she was out of ideas. The last thing she felt was him pinching the nerve on the back of her neck to knock her out.

When she awoke reclining in the tub, she sat up quickly and water surged forward, sloshing over the edge. She looked around and almost screamed when she saw him standing behind her. She made a poor attempt to hide her nakedness.

"Don't waste my time, kunoichi."

Shaking hands reached for the soap. She proceeded to quickly wash off the dirt, blood and stickiness from her skin and rinse off. Afraid to look at him, she pulled the stopper on the tub and stuck a hand out, silently asking for a towel.

"Your hair, too." He handed her the flexible shower head instead of a towel.

"I don't need to-" When she turned, she was frozen by his look and quickly fumbled with the tub's knob to turn on the water. The shower head she held was facing the wrong way and the water sprayed out, hitting him in the chest and dripping down his clothes before she realized what she had done and flipped it back with a mumbled apology. She turned away from him when she heard his irritated grunt and quickly wet and washed her hair before he got any angrier.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Mitsuketa yo, Kitten-I found you, Kitten.

Yare, yare-something like 'Oh boy' or 'Good grief.'

Hyourou no Jutso!-Ice Prison Technique

"Fuuton. Kamisori-Sabure no jutsu"-Wind Release: Razor Sand Storm Jutsu-You might remember this was the jutsu taught to Sakura by Kakashi-and that it was a jutsu I created from my imagination in Chapter 7.

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Inspiration=Faster Updates!


	25. Ch 25 Truth, Illusion and Determination

DNON

A/N- Thank you, readers who stick with me and read my stories. This chapter took a while longer, but it is double the length of the usual. Your reviews have been a great encouragement to keep me writing and updating. Yahoo! We broke 500 reviews last chapter! And, Sakura's Indecision, you _rock_ girl! Thank you for all your hard work!

Special A/N

It's a first for me to write this kind of scene. It took me a while and it may suck, idk, it is what it is. This chapter was hard for me to write. As to my writing about rape, well, not writing about it won't make it go away either. Please watch out for yourself _and_ your friends because shit happens.

Warning—Mature, violent scenes. You might want to skip the marked part if you are sensitive. It is marked with – XxXxXxXxXxX-. It is maybe not as brutal as it could have been, but it is not sweet either. This is no love scene. You've been warned.

Kaze & Kiba

Finders Keepers

Chapter 25-Truth, Illusion and Determination

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke was running like all of hell was chasing him when Naruto and Kakashi finally caught up to him. The tortured, grimace on his face scared both of them immensely. They knew he could feel whatever emotions Sakura was going through and they knew just by looking at him…it was bad.

They didn't try to break his impossible stride, they only strove not to lose sight of him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura flicked off the shower head and turned off the spigot. The air was already beginning to chill her bruised skin, but she made no move to rise or even glance at the man standing over her. Try as she might, her mind failed to come up with a single thing she could do to steer clear of Itachi. Even if there was a way to overcome his presence, there were still others just as dangerous beyond those doors. She had to face facts. Sasuke couldn't protect her and she didn't blame him. She knew he had tried his best, just as she had. No one was coming to save her. She'd have to save herself.

She thought about the razor blades from before and realized Itachi probably would have disposed of any such weapon she could use on him or herself. He wasn't a fool. There was no way to check with him standing there anyway.

Her Inner urged her not to give in to her fears and to fight him. She wanted to more than anything…but how?

"Get up."

She pretended not to hear him.

"Sakura." Itachi saw that she was clutching the showerhead so hard in her hands, it would soon snap in half. He reached down and took it from her bloodless grasp. Her hands had become like ice. Itachi pulled her resistant form up and she reluctantly unfolded herself to stand—arms covering her body self-consciously, her head turned away, numbly refusing to acknowledge his presence.

Itachi grabbed a towel and dried her hair. He briskly dried her body and wrapped the towel around her before pulling her out from the tub.

When he dragged her to his chest she came alive. Keeping her eyes closed to avoid his Sharingan, she struck out and hit anything she could reach until he grasped both her forearms in an iron grip. Cursing hysterically, she kicked him in the shins and tried to knee him, but he swiftly had her arms forced back around her and when he lifted them, she was forced to stand on her tiptoes to keep her shoulders from being dislocated. She spit in his face, so he freed one of his hands and wrenched her head back with a handful of hair.

Her towel loosened and slid from her body. Her eyes flew open wide, staring apprehensively at the ceiling. Sakura's labored breaths were loud in the small space. Itachi's skin lay against her own, hot and unyielding alongside her chilled, pebbled flesh. A single tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she blew out her breath in frantic aggravation. She would not cry. Damn it, she would _not cry_!

Something in the mirror caught Itachi's eye.

"What's this?" His hand released her hair to slide down her skin, over her hip to her lower back. She trembled under his hand, knowing what he had found.

"It's nothing."

"Hn. A seal?"

"A birthmark."

"A birthmark? This is my family crest—so, you're telling me that God has marked you as Uchiha property."

"No."

"It's ideal. _This_ is the difference I felt from when I first found you. Sasuke has bonded himself to you?"

"What? No!" Sakura was stunned. 'Bonded?' Sasuke had branded some kind of _tracking_ jutsu on her. There was no way he would _bond_ himself to anyone.

"I assume my brother can feel you through this?"

"No," she insisted with the slightest edge of panic raising the tone of her voice. She knew Sasuke, would never…he wouldn't! You don't just go around bonding yourself to people because, when you do, you don't just feel _where_ someone is, you feel…

"…everything I _do_ to you," Itachi said with delight as his eyes narrowed ominously.

"No." If that was true, Sasuke would know…please God, no. Her mind was reeling from this revelation. She tried to tell herself Itachi was lying—he had to be lying—but deep down, the doubt crept into her. She had to get away.

"No!"

"Yes," he hissed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi let her go and she stepped back, but the raw power of his chakra enveloped her in its cold, black grip.

Before she could move more than a single step, he was towering over her—so swiftly, she hadn't even seen him move. He was just…there. Menacing red and black was swirling hypnotically behind dark lashes and cruel lips twisted in a vindictive sneer.

In one hand, he took her wrist, turning it so her palm faced him before vehemently snapping her hand behind her back and forcing her to rise to her toes again. She pressed forward against his body to avoid breaking the bones of her wrist as he put even more stress on them. Sakura bit her lip bloody to avoid crying out. Her bare skin on his shocked her and she used her free hand to try to push away from him, but not before she felt a warm hardness pressing into her belly.

'Dear God, no!' Now that he made it clear what he intended to do, terror lanced through her and she failed to keep her emotions in check. She felt a deep crack in the already thin veneer of her mental state.

"So innocent." His low voice was both dangerous and surreal and his breath on her chin made her scalp prickle in trepidation.

His baleful presence brought her heart to a pounding stop. A black wave of fear gripped her, dulling her senses even as they sharpened to an intense crest of realization of what he was about to do to her. Sakura's instincts were clawing at the inside of her brain to escape.

"Please," she begged. "Stop!" Her lips quivered and large, green orbs grew glassy with unshed tears. Ignoring the bones creaking in her wrist at the added pressure, she took a half-step back, only to have the back of her knees touch the edge of the tub. She shut her eyes and twin trails of tears spilled from them. Inside her head, her Inner was trying to encourage her to fight, but Sakura felt useless. She was turning into a gibbering, fearful heap of weak, useless nothing. Itachi was winning—God help her—he was slowly fracturing her spirit.

"Don't worry, Sakura," he whispered callously. "I'll make sure my otooto feels every bruise, every scratch, every throbbing _ounce_ of pain I give you. I _want_ him to feel everything as I slowly break you…_bit_ by_ bit_. And I want him to_ hate_ himself _and_ me for causing it." Her eyes snapped open when his lips teasingly brushed hers. He grinned at her like she was his next meal and he wanted to savor it. Sakura felt she was about to lose her mind. Inside her head, she scrabbled for any strand of rational thought.

Itachi's voice faded and Sakura's frantic thoughts became a maelstrom in her head. Her body was freezing and she couldn't do anything to stop the black fear slowly suffocating her. Her Inner screamed at her and demanded she listen. She insisted Sakura let her take over and she would protect her from what was happening. Itachi's voice broke into her thoughts once again.

"Muscles stretch…_bones break_…." Lording over her, Itachi snatched her head back painfully with a handful of her hair before running the same fingers down her bare spine and cupping her bottom, sending sickening chills throughout her as he dragged her close enough to feel his insatiable need once more.

The absolute dread in Sakura's eyes at his implication made him smile. "I told him to keep you close. Sasuke failed. I warned you _not_ to run from me." His red eyes revolved rhythmically. "Consider _this_ your punishment, Sakura." His mouth brushed her ear and she felt warm blood trickling down the side of her neck when he bit her lobe sharply. "Brace yourself, Sakura…I promise, this _will_ be painful."

With a sob of surrender, Sakura gave in and let her Inner take over. She curled down into a ball, fetus-like, in the depths of her mind and let her world become vacant.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura's Inner self took over fully, refusing to give in to Itachi's attempts to quell her long enough pin her against the countertop. Fists, feet, nails, teeth—she attacked him with everything she had to keep him off. The fears and self-doubt Sakura carried did not exist in her subconscious mind. She refused to let him dominate her even as he finally, viciously overpowered her.

Her breath left her in a haze of pain and she screamed as he violated her brutally, ripping her apart, tearing her innocence from her and debasing her humanity. The more she screamed, the more violent he became—hands roughly dragging over her tender skin, bruising flesh as he went, choking her, striking her. All the while, a small smirk of satisfaction drew up one corner of his mouth. His harsh expression promised her more pain then she could bear and the same corrupt, red eyes absorbed her pain and ignominy eagerly.

Again, he grabbed a handful of hair and ripped her head back. Grazing her neck with his teeth, he bit her excruciatingly hard, drawing blood before licking the wound, only to clamp down once more, drawing more blood. Her blows became more and more feeble as she began to weaken.

He nipped her ear sharply and hissed, "Sasuke-kun was never a hero. He could in no way save you, Sa-ku-ra. Body and soul, you're _mine_!" He slammed into her, making her sob and her aching body squirm beneath him.

"Bastard!" she cried. "I _hate_ you!" She spit, clawed and scratched at him like a wild cat, but nothing was leaving even the slightest mark on him.

"You will _never_ see him again. You can_ never_ go back." He grunted, punctuating each threat with a forceful and painful thrust inside of her.

"I don't care how long it takes…" she sobbed, "I'll kill you!" She didn't care how much he battered or abused her, she would not stop fighting, no matter what he did to her body. Her Inner would never let the pain touch Sakura. She would not let her out until it was over or they were dead. She would fight Itachi forever and, even _without_ strength, _without_ chakra, she would _never_ give in to him. She tried to claw out his menacing, red eyes, but even as she felt his flesh beneath her fingers, her nails never seemed to find purchase.

Wait.

That was wrong. They were not even inches apart. Naked. Flesh engorged in flesh. He couldn't abuse her in this way _and_ stay out of her reach. He should have marks all over his chest, face and back. She had been fighting him this whole time. It wasn't right.

There wasn't one scratch on him. It didn't make sense.

And if it didn't make sense…there was another explanation.

Maybe…Itachi wasn't really raping her.

Sakura's Inner tore her rampant will from Itachi, forced itself inward, and dragged Sakura's unconscious self kicking and screaming back to her former consciousness, insisting that she face the deception being played on them head on.

When Sakura opened her eyes this time, she was shocked to realize her Inner had been correct. The searing ache between her legs was gone. The pulsing bruises from his bites and rough hands faded to nothing. As unbelievable as it seemed, it was true. Itachi wasn't raping her.

"My God!" she muttered hoarsely in the astonished man's face. "That was a…genjutsu?"

"God _damn_ it!" His intense, murderous growl made her jump under him. She was still naked and he was shirtless like before, but unlike the genjutsu, he had his pants on and he was not hurting her. What the hell was going on? Why would he use genjutsu on her if he planned to rape her all along? Sakura's mind was racing, rapidly coming up with answers and rejecting them just as quickly—it just didn't make sense.

"What's happening-"

Itachi grabbed her throat in one hand, cutting off her air and effectively silencing her. "Don't speak unless I tell you to…or I will _cut out_ your treacherous tongue. You will address me only as Itachi-sama. You will not speak to _anyone_ else. Do you understand?"

She nodded fearfully into his suffocating grip. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at his severe behavior as she realized he was deadly serious about her following his orders.

He still held her hands over her head with one of his. "You had better make this look good," he hissed, bending her backward over the countertop. "Keep your fucking mouth _shut_," he warned and, roughly grabbing her breast, his teeth grazed the soft skin at her neck before he bit down hard enough to break the skin, making her scream and try to buck away from him as he heard the outer door open.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Having recognized the approaching chakra signature, Itachi knew he had to subdue Sakura quickly. He was satisfied with her reaction, but if she even hinted the wrong thing, he remained ready to knock her unconscious.

A single knock sounded at the bathroom door before the menace in the orange mask entered. Itachi released his hard sucking on Sakura's abused neck with an audible pop, making her sob in pain. A large, purple-red, bloody bruise was already forming just above her collarbone. His cold, red eyes never left Sakura's face though. She only trembled and continued to cry softly before turning her head away from the men and toward the wall in shame.

"My door was locked. _Get out_."

"I need to speak with you."

"I'm _busy_." He yanked Sakura up and put her partially behind him, possessively hiding her from Madara's searching gaze.

"Now." It wasn't a request.

Itachi pushed Sakura away before following the masked nin into the bedroom. Sakura gathered her towel and shrunk into the farthest corner—frightened, dazed and confused as to just what was going on.

Suddenly, Sasuke's words—from what seemed like another lifetime ago when they were training back in Konoha—came back to her then, ringing in her head with chilling portent.

_What if he ripped your clothes off, Sakura? Would you cower, or freeze? Do you _want_ to get away?_

She was ashamed of just how cowardly she had acted in the genjutsu. If what Itachi had said was true and Sasuke had bonded himself to her, then he had to have felt her humiliating torture as well. She felt like she had been permanently disgraced in front of her most important person. Sasuke must hate her for being so weak. She could never let him feel her shame again.

She had to figure out what was going on. For some reason, Itachi did _not_ rape her. She could hear the two men arguing over her in the other room and she suddenly grasped the idea that there were indeed much worse things than Sasuke's frightening brother. There was the man in the orange mask with the insanely malicious aura—the unknown Uchiha that had just let himself in to Itachi's room, not caring if he angered the lethal and powerful Uchiha Itachi. She listened with her heart in her throat.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Stop scaring her."

"I'll take her as I please."

"Use genjutsu on her. She might enjoy it."

"Her pleasure is not necessary for this mission."

"She has feelings for your otooto, does she not?"

"The kunoichi will succumb to _me_," Itachi's tone was dangerous.

"The last thing this clan needs is a matriarch who cowers in fear of her mate."

"Really?" Itachi scoffed. "Well, what I think the _last_ thing _this clan needs_ is a matriarch that babbles incoherently in the mental ward _after_ she's been mated and then kills herself by clawing out her own throat. Or how about one that swan dives off the tallest building head first to avoid having _you_ touch her again? Funny, this girl is also insanely terrified of you, but who could blame her? Even if you _could_ get her pregnant with that_ old_, dried-up seed, her chance of surviving your bed sane and without committing suicide during her pregnancy is highly unlikely, as _you've_ proven time and again."

"You're not the only one who can do this."

"I am the _only_ one who can do this as quickly as you'd like…but, seeing as _you_ want to make a spectator sport out of it, I think I would rather wait until I can bring her somewhere more private before I have sex with her again."

0o0o0

Madara was _not_ happy.

Itachi was going about his mission with an absolutely unnecessary brutality towards the chosen girl. With his looks and magnetism, wooing this kunoichi should have been effortless.

But, he conceded, at least he _was_ performing his mission as ordered. Itachi not wasting time trying to romance her could only get him to his goal faster—so Madara was willing to overlook Itachi's brutality in exchange for getting to his goal. Now that he thought about it, Itachi could screw her any way he wanted as long as he got her knocked up quickly.

It wasn't like _he_ would be any gentler. Madara now knew the special attraction he had felt for the girl was just the clan's jutsu that the fool boy had laid on her and not the dark, animal attraction he sometimes could not control when he took a woman to his bed. Over the years since the massacre, he had failed numerous times to beget the next generation of Uchiha and he needed that bloodline's souls to achieve his goals.

Itachi was unkind, yes, but at least, he had control over the girl. She was scared, but he could see for himself she wasn't falling to pieces. She was a strong woman and a strong hand with her would keep her from running off again, like she had the night before. Yes, he supposed, Itachi was right in keeping her firmly in hand. He reluctantly nodded his consent.

"Fine. I'll have everyone evacuate the base except your partner, but you better work day and night to give me what I desire or I will take matters into my own hands."

"I was doing that before you came in."

"I could see that. I'll clear out the base by tonight."

Itachi turned to collect the shaken woman standing in the corner of the bathroom. He threw his torn Akatsuki robe at her.

"Come with me if you want to eat today." His stern gaze reminded her to keep her myriad thoughts silent.

She stood staring. Even though she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten an actual meal, she wondered if she even could.

"Don't loiter or you won't eat."

"Yes…Itachi-sama." She would do as he said…for the moment. But she would _not_ stop searching for a way to escape this nightmare. Whatever his game was with the other Uchiha, she wanted no part of it, but if staying with Itachi kept her away from that malignant man whose solitary touch had brought her to the brink of insanity, she would do what she had to.

The girl scrambled to put on the shredded robe. The tears were nearly all at the bottom and dragged on the floor, tangling her feet when she walked but at least she was decently covered.

"Come."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

She followed him out of the room and across the hall to another room.

Now, _this_ was Itachi's room.

Rows of sharpened kunai lay glinting softly on a desk and a beautiful and deadly-looking katana hung on the wall. Sakura's eyes were drawn to it. Her fingers twitched with longing to close themselves over that enameled pommel.

"You won't even get close," Itachi warned, opening a drawer and pulling out clothes. Sakura's hands fisted in frustration, knowing he was being truthful. If only there was a way to distract him for a moment—long enough to steal just _one_ kunai.

He held out fresh clothes.

"Put those on," he ordered, giving her no choice as he pulled the ruined robe off of her.

0o0o0

Sakura pulled the large, black shirt on quickly and grabbed the pants.

"Wait." He stopped her from putting pants on. "Get on the bed."

"B-B-But-"

The look he gave her promised pain. "Do it."

Sakura walked backwards to the bed, keeping her eyes trained on Itachi. Revulsion bubbled back up the closer she came. When she suddenly changed direction, Itachi was waiting and he shoved her, forcing her to fall on to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach."

She did so with a sense of dread, holding the long shirt down to cover herself. He pulled her shirt up, ignoring her nakedness and intently examining the seal branded into her. Sakura tried to calm her harsh breathing, but everything was so frighteningly puzzling right now and she didn't know what he was going to do next. When his warm hands touched her flesh, she jumped and he gave her a chastising look before telling her to sit still.

Itachi studied the seal for another few minutes, feeling its subtle nuances before he performed a special jutsu.

Itachi's hand slapped over the seal and Sakura cried out as the intense, freezing cold of the jutsu hit her. Whereas Sasuke's had burned with heat, Itachi's burned with ice. For what seemed an eternity, the icy jutsu burned through her. She grit her teeth to keep from crying out and deep half-moons were creased into her skin where her nails dug into her clenched fist. Finally, the sub-zero chill began to lessen as Itachi sent some healing chakra into the seal. Sakura sighed in relief, not daring to question him as to why he would help her feel better afterwards.

Sakura looked carefully over her shoulder at the man tracing a finger over the skin where the dark seal had been. She couldn't see that spot very well without a mirror, but the skin below his finger looked pink and new.

"It's…gone?"

"Sasuke will no longer be able to sense you."

"Oh."

"He never should have placed such a jutsu on another human to begin with. It was much too strong. If done right, only _he_ would be able to sense you—no one else. The way he did it, I could feel your presence from miles away."

She realized now why her escape attempt was fruitless.

"My brother has never learned finesse. Bigger is not always better. That is a large part of the reason he lost you, Sakura."

She didn't really understand him, but she knew one thing for certain—with the seal gone, she may never see Sasuke or anyone she loved ever again. Fresh tears leaked unchecked from her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Itachi looked at her, realizing she knew her situation had just become hopeless. The genjutsu may have failed, but everything else was playing right into his plans now. He pulled her shirt back down and pointed to his bathroom door.

"Finish dressing and wash your face. Then we'll eat dinner. Do not talk to anyone except me and use the proper address if I tell you to speak."

She nodded and went quickly to wash up.

Itachi had not, in fact, completely removed the seal, but he had changed it. The only way Sasuke could feel Sakura's life force now was if he was near—the way the original jutsu was meant to be before the perverse patriarch of the Uchiha clan had twisted it to his own use. Unavoidably, Itachi was bound to her to now, as was Sasuke. But Madara…Itachi had just obstructed most of Madara's ability to sense the kunoichi. It wasn't perfect, the powerful seal could never be fully removed, but it was the best he could do to cover what Sasuke had erroneously placed on the girl.

He saw no need to inform the kunoichi about the details.

0o0o0

0o0o0

As Sasuke ran, he had thought his biggest worry would be that he would find Sakura lying in a warm pool of blood and viscera. All his past nightmares would come to life once more as his heart would be ripped from his chest and sliced in two.

Now, he thought that finding Sakura in that condition would almost be better.

The longer he ran, the more shame and degradation he felt pouring through the seal. The pain—he agonized—the pain she was going through was the least of it. He could feel her trying relentlessly to fight the pain, but the mortification of her body being used by his brother was surely driving her to the edge. Sasuke felt he would go insane along with her if she slipped much farther.

All he could do to was run. Run…and keep reminding himself of how she had trusted him to keep her safe. She had trusted in him completely and he had fallen short of that trust.

Hours later, as they ran through the fields of Grass, Sasuke ground to a halt, fell to his knees and put his head into his hands, holding his hair as if to rip it out.

"Sasuke! Why the hell did you stop? We gotta hurry and find Sakura-chan!"

"I can't…" He was stunned and panic tinted his eyes red as they slid over to Kakashi. "I can't feel her anymore."

"What do you mean, you can't feel her?" Naruto was shaking his shoulder. "You think she's unconscious again?"

For a while he didn't answer.

Before today, Sasuke had thought nothing could feel worse than watching his mother die in front of him.

He was wrong.

The pained contortion of his face said he wished Sakura _had_ been unconscious the last few hours. The roiling emotions from the bond they shared left him feeling like he was a helpless, powerless kid again watching the people he loved lose their lives to a vindictive madman—and Itachi was there telling him that he still couldn't measure up as a man. The fear, pain and shame she had been through from his brother's abuse burned into his soul. He shook his head. His voice was hoarse with emotion. "It was different this time." I've failed her, he thought dejectedly. "Instead of it blanking out, it was more like someone turned the volume of our connection down so low I couldn't feel her anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"They found the seal."

Kakashi saw the unmistakable self-loathing in Sasuke's eyes before he turned away.

He pulled Sasuke aside and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We know she's going through hell. But that doesn't give _you_ the excuse to break down, too. Get your fucking act together and be strong for her. As long as she's alive, we can bring her back. We are her only hope. We will find her. She's counting on us."

Sasuke looked at his mentor with tortured eyes.

"Just be there for her, Sasuke. She trusts you, she _needs_ you. And don't you_ dare_ pity her or she will hate you for it. Understand?"

Suddenly, Ino's harsh words outside Sakura's house came to him. _"Because even if, God forbid, Itachi rapes her, we'll be able to bring our Sakura back with her friends' love-"_

Sasuke nodded his understanding to Kakashi, his face losing its intense look of anguish as the typical Uchiha stoicism took over. Kakashi was right—whatever happened, he would find her and he would bring her home.

_Then_ he would kill Itachi.

Kakashi slapped him on the back, "Good man. She will survive. Sakura's a strong woman. Don't underestimate her."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Itachi pointed her toward the kitchen and went back to pick up the towel and discarded robe.

Hesitantly, Sakura walked down the hall and out to the now-familiar kitchen. The broken window was covered with a board.

Hearing a small scuff behind her, she turned around and a hand grabbed her throat, lifting her high and smashing her head against the wall. Her feet thrashed, trying to kick him off or even touch the floor as she felt something bite and tear at her throat. Sakura's eyes bulged as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm gonna kill _you _now, yeah."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Remember…

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	26. Chapter 26 Losing Hope

Hey lookie there! I hit **100,000** words in this chapter! Yea me! Did you review yet? If you've come this far what are you waiting for?

Yo, yo! A big old— !Muchos gracias, has sido de gran ayuda!—to my wonderful editor Sakura's Unicorn.

Guess what all! We co-wrote a one-shot story! It will be up on Valentine's Day—Go check it out and give some feedback. She wrote most of it but you'll probably see my pervy mind in the fluffiness there, too.

Look for it at Sakura's Unicorn's ff page today.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed FK so far! Awesome!

Finders Keepers-by K&K

Chapter 26-Losing Hope

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Black dots speckled Sakura's vision. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. Her chest was burning and something was tearing out her throat. She kicked weakly at the man strangling her to death.

Suddenly, a huge, white sword was placed next to her on the wall.

"Release her," a pleasant-sounding, deep voice spoke from behind the black and blue blond.

"Whatever, yeah."

Sakura fell hard to the floor, gulping air and holding her aching, bleeding throat. As she watched Deidara sulk angrily across the room, frustrated tears sprung from her eyes—if only she had some damn chakra to defend herself!

Kisame put his hand out to her and she grabbed it to stand, nodding her thanks to him. He handed her a towel and she held it over her wounded neck.

"Watch out, kitten. He's a little mad about his _not_ so pretty face."

She nodded and went to stand closer to Itachi who had finally arrived, now that the drama was over. He gave her a single, emotionless glance before he went about making food.

Sakura held her aching throat gingerly and retreated to the farthest corner of the kitchen while the men prepared their meals. She tried to channel some healing chakra into the wound, but her chakra barely lasted a few seconds before the green light fluttered and died. There was nothing she could do. Samehada had taken too much from her and she needed food and rest to recover.

When Itachi sat and pushed out the chair next to him with his foot, she came over hesitantly to sit beside him. He put a small plate of onigiri in front of her and a cup of tea.

Tears came to her eyes as she tried to eat a bit of the salty rice. Her half-crushed throat hurt too badly to swallow, so she just left the food on her plate and sat quietly pressing the towel to her sore neck with one hand. She kept her eyes in her lap, mentally cursing her vulnerable position among these very dangerous men. She hated playing the part of the docile hostage, but until she regained her strength, she was trapped.

"You're not hungry?" Itachi finally asked. She shook her head, unconsciously massaging her throat.

Itachi took her hand and the now-bloody towel away to reveal the red, black and purple bruising on her neck.

"Can you heal it?"

She shook her head.

Itachi looked irritably across the table at Deidara. "She's no good to us dead," he warned. "If we have to move again, you'll be the one forced to carry her around if she has no strength."

The malicious scowl Deidara leveled at her scared Sakura enough to force her eyes back down to her hands resting in her lap.

"Missing a few meals won't kill her. And if I have to take _that_ little _bitch_ on my bird again, I'm binding her hands and dropping her from a mile up with a bomb strapped to her back just to make sure. I don't care _what_ you _want,_ Uchiha." Deidara glared at Itachi with his own black and blue face, his nose carefully bandaged after getting it set a second time. "You better watch her close, Uchiha. If you leave her alone for a second, I'm not gonna waste another chance."

"Sakura, go back to your room and rest."

"Yeah, _Sakura_." Deidara grinned sharply at her. "You better rest up so we can all hear you scream and cry nice and loud again, you fucking _whore_!"

Red faced, she rose quickly and rushed back to the room, shutting the door behind her. What happened with Itachi was not her fault, but she was mortified that the obviously sexual situation had been heard by all.

'That _bastard_,' she thought. 'If only I had _killed_ him last time!'

'Yeah, like we would _ever_ set foot on that damn clay pigeon of his again,' Sakura's inner voice answered wryly. 'At least we messed up his pretty face.'

She went to the bathroom and searched for the razor blades she had found before, but they were gone, of course, along with anything else useful. She didn't want to kill herself necessarily, but it was good to know whether she had weapons or options. She had neither.

She looked in the mirror to check just how bad her wound looked. Deep black circles smudged under her eyes matched the dark rainbow of colors painting her neck from both Deidara and the painful hickey she'd received from Itachi earlier. She looked like the walking dead.

Sakura winced at the memory of the teeth in Deidara's hand crushing and trying to rip out her throat. If Kisame had not stepped in, Deidara probably would have succeeded. 'These people aren't people at all.' She shivered. 'They're _monsters_.'

She cleaned and bandaged her neck and lay down on the bed. She was exhausted by the horrific events of the last twenty-four hours. The only thing she could do right now was to try to recover her strength any way she could. She hoped her throat would feel well enough to eat breakfast. In spite of everything she'd been through, she was still famished.

0o0o0

Sakura was woken by a stinging sensation on her hip.

Her arm was caught firmly as it swung around to stop whatever was causing that pinched feeling. All drowsiness was instantly drained from her system when she saw that Itachi held her forearm in his unyielding grasp.

"Sit still. I'm almost done," Zetsu ordered.

Sakura felt the burn of the needle in her hip and turned her head to see that the hulking, bi-colored man was indeed injecting something into her. He talked to Itachi as if she wasn't even there.

"Everyone except Kisame-san has moved over to the main base," Zetsu informed him, handing him a small box. "Give her one of these every morning for the next five days. The drug may make her quite…emotional due to hormonal changes." He handed Itachi another closed box. "These should let you know when you have succeeded. When you are finished with your mission_,_ she may be put somewhere safe. But if she loses or aborts the child, make her understand that Leader-san will replace you _and_ I will keep her locked in my laboratory until we have what we need—like he _originally_ intended. When the test turns-"

"You're giving me _fertility_ drugs?" Sakura cried harshly.

A sharp slap was followed by silence while Sakura held her stinging face and stared, wide-eyed at the daunting man with the blood-red eyes standing over her.

"What have I _told_ you, Sakura?"

Itachi stood silently waiting for her to answer. Finally, she remembered his warnings about cutting out her tongue for talking to anyone else and bowed her head.

"Sumimasen, Itachi-sama," Sakura apologized, her voice sounded like she'd been chewing gravel from her crushing throat injury. "Please forgive me."

"It's good to see you finally have some control over her. Akatsuki's got better things to do than go chasing after some fucking cunt all the time," Zetsu's darker half scoffed. "You better knock her up quickly so we can get this fucking show on the road."

"Sakura, go in the bathroom and remove your clothes," Itachi ordered.

Sakura flinched but didn't raise her head. Her hands fisted in frustration, but she knew if she delayed, he was going to make an example of her in front of the other man.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." She scrambled off the bed and scurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat in the corner and prayed he was still putting on some sort of act for the other Akatsuki member. She didn't want to go through the nightmare of earlier. She searched the room for anything that might be used as a weapon just in case, but unless she was going to throw plastic bottles or a hairbrush at him, she was out of options.

A few minutes later, Itachi entered the room and stood staring at her. After another minute of his staring, she was unnerved enough to break his second rule.

"What now?"

Before she could blink, a kunai glinted in front of her nose.

"It seems you are not too attached to your tongue. Perhaps I can _loosen_ it for you."

"N-n-n-no! Please!" she begged. "I won't! I swear!"

He slit the bandage off of her throat. "If you want to come out the other side of this, you had better do _everything_ I say. Do you understand?"

"I-I don't understand but…I will obey," she answered softly.

He sighed irritably at her obstinacy and slapped his hand over her throat, making her flinch. Gradually, she felt the warmth of his chakra healing the wound there. When he took his hand away, she hesitantly slid her hand up to find the skin was now smooth and her larynx was no longer feeling like someone had run her vocal cords though a meat grinder.

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

"Tell me how you broke through my jutsu."

"Broke…though?"

"Did Sasuke teach you how?"

"Sasuke?"

His hand slammed into the wall next to her head making her jump. "Are you going to answer every question with one of your own?"

She bit her lip with her teeth to keep from automatically doing it again and peeked at the dark nin through lowered lashes. That dark, powerful aura was enveloping her again. Sakura's hands fidgeted together restlessly until he grabbed them.

She flinched. "Sumimasen, Itachi-san."

One hand tilted her chin up to look in his crimson orbs. "Tell me about Sasuke."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Anything yet?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do now? We've been over half of Grass Country and Sasuke _still_ can't sense her."

"Nothing?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"All right. We'll stop here for the night and get some sleep. We're all tired. Maybe if you rest, you'll be able to concentrate better. If you still can't sense her in the morning, we'll start again." He pulled a familiar scroll out of his pocket. "I'll send out my ninken again to try to find a sign of her."

Sasuke sighed in resignation and threw his pack to the ground. He rested next to it and put his hands behind his head. His body was exhausted, but he was positive he would not be able to get any sleep. He couldn't even close his eyes without visions of Sakura—broken, battered, and possibly dead—flashing torturously through his mind.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura peeked around the corner of the kitchen nervously. Itachi had sent her out to eat the breakfast he'd left for her.

She knew he was unhappy about her refusal to discuss her training with Sasuke, but for some odd reason, he had let her go without punishment—_this_ time. Sakura refused to give Akatsuki any information on her teammate because it might put him in danger.

It was weird, she thought, for just one moment during his interrogation, Itachi had seemed almost pleased when she stubbornly refused even tell him one word of Sasuke's condition since he'd come back to Konoha. Then that moment passed and he moved on to ask more general questions about Konoha's security and strengths. He received no useful information from her but, surprisingly, he didn't reprimand her. So when he told her to go eat, she'd quickly obeyed before he changed his mind. She hadn't even left the bedroom before he pulled out a scroll and began to work on something.

She hoped that Zetsu had not been lying when he'd told Itachi that the rest of the group had left the base. The last thing she wanted was another run-in with Deidara after his deadly promises earlier.

"Being shy, kitten?" the large, blue man sitting at the table laughed good-naturedly. "Come on, now. I won't bite."

Her wide-eyed stare at his grin showed her disbelief, but he laughed anyway.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

She glanced back at the open door to the room Itachi sat in. She remembered his warnings but her stomach stubbornly overrode her brain.

"Well?"

"Y-yes," she said, keeping one eye on the bedroom door, testing to see if Itachi would come out and attack her for speaking.

"Well, come here and eat. It's ok. Itachi's my partner. He won't be angry if you break bread with me."

It did smell really good. There were soup and sandwiches sitting on the table. Taking one last glance back at the bedroom, she sat at the table with Kisame.

"Help yourself, kitten."

Sakura snatched a sandwich off the plate and started scarfing it down. She didn't even pause as she started on a second and then a third. Kisame watched her in surprise.

"Gee, kitten, you can slow down. There's plenty of food here. You act like you haven't eaten a meal in a week."

"I haven't," she said between mouthfuls.

"What?"

"Aside from the apples I stole when I escaped, I haven't eaten since I left Waterfall." Finally getting to eat felt wonderful. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Ah, sure, kitten." He gave her an odd look and got up to get her some tea. "You're telling me that no one gave you anything to eat?"

"I asked, but Deidara was mad and I guess Itachi was, too. I took the apples when I broke out, but they got smashed when that asshole tried to drag me back through the window."

"That's how he got the footprint on his face?"

She just nodded and continued to eat.

Kisame watched her consume nearly everything on the plate before she finally sighed and sat back looking satisfied.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You go on back to your room now."

"Ah…may I take some of those apples back with me?"

"Uh, sure, kitten. You don't think were gonna starve you again, do you?"

She blushed but still stood her ground. "Well…yeah."

He laughed out loud. "You go ahead then, kitten. Take all you want."

Sakura grabbed half a dozen apples and stuffed them into the crook of her arm. She took a step from the table before coming back and grabbing three more. Kisame's chuckles followed her down the hall.

When she came back into the room, Itachi was working on something at the small table. She set her stash of apples on the side of the table he wasn't using. He merely raised an eyebrow at her antics before rolling up his scroll.

"Turn around."

She cautiously obeyed. He slipped something around her neck and she heard a distinct click. She put her hand to her neck, gently feeling the chain around it.

"The chain is chakra-laced. You won't be able to break it. Only I can remove it. If you try, you will feel its sting. This will replace the need for Kisame to appropriate your chakra every day. As long as you wear this, you cannot access any chakra."

"This…is the necklace you wear." She realized that his neck was now bare.

"Yes."

"It doesn't block _your_ chakra?"

"I received as a gift when I became ANBU. The chain stores chakra. Each of the large links holds a special jutsu that I put there myself. For me, they were jutsu I would use in battle. They have been changed to suit my requirements for you. _Now_, they block your chakra."

"Oh."

"The choker also holds a protection jutsu in case you are attacked while I am not available to guard you."

"Ah."

He saw her swift thinking. "They will _not_ work against me."

"Oh."

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Foolish girl. I know you're going to try to break it, so I want you to do it now while I can keep you from seriously hurting yourself."

"I-I'm not going to-"

His raised eyebrow stopped her in her tracks. She grabbed the necklace and pulled as hard as she could.

0o0o0

When she woke again, she was lying on the bed and, according to the clock, two hours had passed. Every muscle in her neck and shoulders hurt. She thought her head might split open if she got up too fast and her mouth was as dry as the Suna desert. She sat up with a groan and almost hurled when a wave of nausea hit her.

She had just realized her clothes were also damp with sweat when Itachi came into the room.

When she looked at him, she realized her vision was still a little fuzzy. He brought over a cup of water and handed it to her. Sakura wrapped her hands around the mug and drank greedily.

"Slow down or you'll be sick," he admonished taking the cup from her grasp when she had drunk over half.

"Please," she begged. "I'm so thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink since this morning."

"This morning? You've been unconscious for the last fourteen hours. I told you there was a sting to the jutsu stored in the necklace. I knew, until it was proven, you would continue to get yourself into trouble. That's why I made you try it under my supervision.

"_Fourteen_ hours? I was out _fourteen_ hours?" She picked up the necklace gently. "From this?"

He nodded. "It is a very rare and powerful object and it can hold some extraordinarily strong jutsu."

She wondered if he did this because they would soon head to another base. "Are we moving from here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he gave her back the cup. She drank the rest down. Feeling her sickness inexplicably disappear, she wondered just what he'd put in that water.

"Can I have more?"

"Go wash up and dress. Come to the kitchen when you're done. I left clothes for you in the bathroom." He turned and left.

As soon as the door latch clicked shut, she hurried to the bathroom and took the fastest shower of her life. She dried off and picked up the fresh clothes Itachi had left for her. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"You've got to be kidding," she squeaked, anxiety making her voice rise.

She held up the too-short length of blue silk furisode with the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back and contrasting blood red obi.

"You've _got_ to be fucking _kidding_ me!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Furisode-Kimono distinguished by its long sleeves. Normally worn as formal wear by unmarried women when it is the _proper_ length and style.


	27. Chapter 27 Mirror Mirror

A/N-Ringraziarla per tutto il suo aiuto, la sua Indecisione del Sakura!

And thank you, Readers, who have stuck with my story. Reviews are up over 600! How cool is that?

So, it took longer than expected to update because ff wouldn't let me…bummer, eh?

Please everyone send up a prayer that they can get those reactors under control in Japan and keep everyone there _and_ the environment as safe as possible. If you find yourself in a position to help out in some small way, please do.

"How far that little candle throws his beams. So shines a good deed in a naughty world."—William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice.

K&K

I Hope you enjoy the update.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 27-Mirror, Mirror

Sakura fingered the chain around her neck as she looked nervously in the mirror. The image staring wide-eyed back at her frightened her even more than the ghoulish vision she'd seen there before.

The bloody bruises from Deidara were gone after Itachi healed her, but he had left the dark hickeys marking her skin that he had put there. He ordered her to clean up and get dressed before meeting him in the kitchen, but when she put on the clothes he'd left for her, she'd been afraid to leave the bathroom.

The gorgeous furisode that Itachi provided for her had the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered not only on the back, she discovered, but smaller crests adorned the long sleeves as well. The dark blue, luxurious silk caressed her skin much too sensuously. Without proper chest bindings, the dark red obi pushed her breasts up too high. They nearly spilled out of the deep _V _of the neckline and it only got worse when she tried to tug at the too-short hemline—it didn't even fall halfway down her thighs. If she bent over too far, she knew she would be embarrassed beyond belief. The only way she'd feel somewhat comfortable is if the dress came down to her ankles!

Yes, she had seen woman wearing dresses like this.

They were politely called _ladies of the night_!

She decided to change back into the dirty, sweaty clothes that she'd slept in. She had just picked them up from the floor when she heard the outer bedroom door close firmly. She backed into the corner, holding the dirty clothes up in front of her when Itachi entered the bathroom without knocking.

"Come here, Sakura."

She bit her trembling bottom lip and shook her head. Itachi's eyebrow twitch told her that he was not happy and she quaked inside at what he might do so she tried to explain.

"Itachi-san—"

"Now." The extremely displeased tone of the command had her shuffling across the space between them. He took the soiled clothes from her and she immediately used her hands to cover herself, bringing one across her chest to her shoulder and the other down across her middle using the long sleeve to cover her bare legs.

"Bend over." He pulled out a syringe.

"I-I—"

"This is not up for discussion," Itachi warned.

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I understand. May I give myself the injection, Itachi-san?"

He studied her for a few seconds, as if measuring her trustworthiness, before he handed her the syringe and nodded. She flicked off the cap, jammed it into her upper thigh and quickly depressed the plunger before handing it back to him.

He indicated she should precede him into the bedroom.

"May I have some _pants_, Itachi-san?"

"No." He pushed her lightly before him into the bedroom.

His terse answers were maddening. She stopped walking. "May I ask why, Itachi-san?"

"I need you ready." He placed his hands around her waist and pushed her bodily to the bedroom door before opening it. "Go."

She obediently walked down the hall before him, a million questions running through her brain, but not one she had the courage to ask him—the most frightening of which was _"Ready for what?"_

Kisame sat kicked back with his feet up on the table. He gave a low whistle when he saw the outfit Sakura wore but kept all other comments to himself.

"Sakura, you may make the tea," Itachi told her while he went about making his own plate from the food already on the table.

"You up for a spar, Itachi? This place is boring as hell. And Sammy's itching to get a good meal now that he's not needed here." He indicated the girl pouring water into the teapot.

"I'm busy," Itachi informed him dispassionately while he watched Sakura spoon the matcha tea into three small bowls.

Kisame sighed. "Well, if you don't need me here, I could find something to do for a few days," he hinted, watching as Sakura added hot water to the bowls and leering at the way her full cleavage jiggled pleasingly as she whisked the green tea into a froth.

What he really wanted to do was find a little hole in the wall and drink himself stupid before finding someone to give him a little challenge. As pretty as this little hottie was, this babysitting crap was the pits—especially when Itachi couldn't take time out for a good fight or three. The sooner Itachi finished with the kunoichi the better. Kisame was bored out of his gourd.

"Another two weeks here should find our business finished," Itachi said slowly and Kisame perked up with interest. "I take it you can entertain yourself for that amount of time."

The Mist nin chuckled. "I knew you'd come through, Tachi-kun. I'm outta here." He rose just as Sakura bowed and set a cup tea in front of him. "None for me, kitten. I'm going to find a drink more to my taste. You take good care of my partner while I'm gone. I'll be back in two weeks and, if all's right, I'll be escorting you back to Konoha, ne, Itachi?"

Sakura looked at them both hopefully.

Itachi didn't answer. He sat stoically at the table and waited for Sakura to serve his tea. The momentary excitement she felt at the prospect of going home soon was taken away by Itachi's refusal to answer Kisame or even look at her. She brought Itachi his tea, bowing and waiting for his nod before she sat despondently next to him.

"You just be a good girl and do as you're told, kitten." He patted her on the head and picked up his swathed sword. "Ja, ne."

"Sayonara, Kisame-san," Sakura said softly.

The ensuing hours of silence grated on Sakura's nerves more than words could say. She was a naturally curious person and she wanted badly to know if it was really possible that in two more weeks she might find herself going home and why she had to wait that long. Especially if Itachi was just going to sit there, staring at a scroll the entire time. She fidgeted and sighed and waited for him to say something, anything. As evening wore on, she became more and more agitated. She came up with questions to ask him and arguments against the possible answers to those questions until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Finally, she opened her mouth to ask him.

"Ita—"

"You don't need to know."

"But—"

"I have given you all you need to survive, kunoichi. Anything else is a waste of my time and will only endanger you more. The only thing you need to do is keep your mouth shut and obey me."

Sakura's temper flared hot at his superior attitude and rude answer.

"You—"

"Take off your clothes and get into bed, Sakura."

"No, Itachi_-sama_," she bit out scathingly.

His eyes bled red, but Sakura stood her ground and shifted her gaze to his shoulder. She was sick of not knowing anything. The base was deserted and there was no better time than now to ask for answers. She knew that, for whatever reason, Itachi wasn't obeying orders from the elder Uchiha. What she couldn't figure out was why. Sakura took up a fighting stance. She wasn't backing down this time.

Itachi smirked at the girl's courage. He would win, but he wouldn't underestimate the kunoichi. He knew she wasn't unskilled.

When she raised her arm to obstruct his, he slipped under her block and sliced the obijime that held her obi together. With every move she made after that, her obi loosened until it slipped enough to fall off her waist and slide down her hips to the floor.

"You dirty _bastard_!" she hissed, aiming a punch at his throat and her heel to his shin. Itachi caught her fist but her foot connected with his instep in a bruising blow. He twisted her arm behind her and pulled her tightly against his chest. This time Sakura didn't freeze in fear at the contact of her bare chest against his, but a single glance at his visage was all it took for Itachi to capture her eyes with his Sharingan.

"I commend you on your determination, Sakura, but you'd be wise to quit testing my patience."

When she was trapped inside his genjutsu this time, there was no doubt.

Sakura was inside Tsukuyomi.

She hung from chains fixed to her wrists in a world turned blood-red. With her arms forced apart she couldn't cover her body where her furisode hung open.

"I think I've given you the wrong impression, Sakura. You seem to think that I won't hurt you." Itachi pulled a katana from nowhere and drew the edge of the blade ever so softly across her skin, searing a bloody trail from the tip of her raised chin, down between her breasts to her navel.

Sakura's mind was racing, struggling to remember anything and everything Sasuke had tried to teach her about breaking through Sharingan genjutsu, but she was having a hard time concentrating with Itachi's katana ever so slowly and endlessly sinking into her gut. Her mind brought her back to when Sasori had done the same only instead of a minute this stabbing burn seemed to last days.

Her Inner still urged her to fight to break his hold, but like when Sasuke had trouble with her, she just didn't have the same fear of Itachi that she'd previously held. The intensity was missing. She'd seen something in this man over the last couple of weeks that had lessened her powerful fear of him. That fear was her key to breaking Itachi's genjutsu…and it was gone.

Her Inner agreed. They needed to try something else.

"_What about when Ino had us trapped?" _

"This isn't Shintenshin, this can't be broken the same way!"

"_No, but she rifled through our mind like it was a file cabinet. If we tried to do that to Itachi, he might release you in order to keep you out of his head and he would think twice before attempting this with you again."_

"I'm chained up here! How am I supposed to get inside his head?"

Inner Sakura chuckled. _"This bloody world is all about being inside someone's head, right? I live in this kind of world. Leave it to me."_

The invasion was so sinuous that, at first, Itachi did not notice—so intent was he on using his ultimate genjutsu on Sakura to teach her a lesson in humility. Little by little, the pictures that flickered through his memory were some of the most horrendous events of his life—things he had learned as a Konoha ANBU and Akatsuki spy that could ruin nations. She had also seen information about something so intensely delicate that no one but Itachi knew of. By the time he realized it was Sakura causing this, she had learned way too much for him to let her live. It was just too dangerous to leave to chance. If Madara got a hold of her with this knowledge, not only his own life, but many more would be forfeit.

How could he trust her to keep silent?

He'd have to kill her now.

When Itachi released the genjutsu, Sakura didn't even have a single moment to recover.

The blade of Itachi's kunai bit into her throat.

"How can I trust you not to tell what you've learned? It would be easier to kill you and start over."

Wide-eyed, she stared straight ahead—trying not press against the blade meant she had to press her own back closer against Itachi's chest.

She knew! And what she _knew_ couldn't possibly be _true_. If it was, everything she knew was wrong! It didn't make sense. If it was true, then why did Itachi still want to hurt Sasuke? Why wasn't he taking out his wrath on Konoha? She must have missed something vitally important while hunting through Itachi's memories.

Itachi had also seen a glimpse of a few cherished memories in Sakura's mind. "Tell me about Sasuke. His strengths—his weaknesses. If you give me the information I desire, I'll set you free."

She shook her head.

"Are you sure, kunoichi? Sasuke probably wouldn't return the favor. Are you ready to give your life for your teammate?" he pressed the blade hard enough against her throat that it drew blood.

She nodded, drawing even more blood and closed her eyes—ready to accept her fate. She would never betray Sasuke.

He pulled the blade from her throat and let her go.

She opened both her eyes and mouth in astonishment, her hand crept to her throat. Itachi's kunai disappeared and he picked up his dropped scroll from the floor before he glanced her way.

"Don't look so shocked, kunoichi."

"You said—"

"If you had betrayed Sasuke even in the slightest, I would have killed you…but I've seen into your heart, Sakura. If you are willing to lay down your life for him, then maybe our goals are not so different."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke saw the moon through a haze of red.

It didn't disturb him. He'd seen it this way a thousand nights before.

Tsukuyomi.

He'd seen it as he walked through his family's streets, backyards and even in his own living room. The path always ended with dark eyes, much like his own, staring unseeingly up at him, pleading for justice before he came to the wall.

The wall he had to climb over. The barrier he had to break through and tear down before the nightmares would end. The dreams had almost faded once…but fate was cruel. Just when cool, green irises soothed his red haze, the wall had come back up between them.

The position of the moon had changed.

No longer was he seeing it over the roofs of familiar dwellings. This moon shone red though the grasping fingers of thin limbs in what could scarcely be called a grove of trees by Fire Nation's standards. Yet, here in Grass, it served as just that.

He wondered as he walked just why the place had changed and why the crimson moon that was so far away before was now so huge and low in the sky he could reach right out and touch it. He stretched his hand to do just that and the ground beneath his foot gave with chilling pliancy. He looked down to see he was stepping on the hand of a corpse.

Sasuke stepped back as revulsion strangled him. In the ruby-hued light, her hair appeared magenta and hung messily over her face, hiding her accusing eyes from him. Her neck was twisted at an inhuman angle that brought a choked whimper from deep within his own throat. She was naked in the claret luminosity, but the brightness of the moon showed all the bruises and fresh wounds plain as day and from between her closed thighs ran a black trail of dried blood.

Sasuke knelt and lifted Sakura's shoulders, slipping his arm around them so he could brush the hair out of her face—he had to know—but before he could see her eyes he heard _his_ voice.

"Curse me. Hate me. I will be that wall for you to overcome, otouto."

Without setting Sakura back down, Sasuke looked up. "I'll _kill_ you."

"You will try." Itachi nodded. "But will it be enough? Your hate has grown cold. Look at what this _distraction_ did. She nearly made you to forget the past. I couldn't let that happen. Just how precious to you is she _now_, Sasuke-kun? Now that I've broken her, scarred her—made her bleed. I've beaten you again. You will never be strong enough to take her back."

"She's mine. Nothing you've done will change that."

"How precious is she to you, otouto?"

A small voice whispered near his ear. He could barely hear it even when he strained to listen.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hold on, Sakura," he begged, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm coming."

She hummed softly and when he brushed the hair from her bruised lids, he saw Sakura's eyes were closed, but not in death. A surge of relief rolled through him and he quickly picked her up and turned to leave, but she faded before his eyes until all he saw was his own empty palms facing him. When he looked up, Itachi was once again standing before him.

"I will be your wall. If she is precious to you, then you must come through _me_ to take her."

Sasuke's open palms clenched into fists. "I will, aniki," he promised.

Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm waiting."

Sasuke felt the hand grasp his shoulder and he pulled a kunai from nowhere to stab the man at the end of that hand.

"Oi, Teme! What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to the early light of dawn and Naruto trapped under him while Kakashi held back his arm that was about to stab the idiot.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice sounded concerned, "Are you awake?"

Sasuke relaxed in his grip.

"Aa."

Kakashi let him go and he, in turn, released Naruto.

"I told you, Naruto, just _tell_ him to wake up. _Don't_ shake him."

"I couldn't help it. He was talking in his sleep and he wouldn't get up."

"Never shake a sleeping ninja unless you feel the need for a few extra holes in you, baka."

Sasuke interrupted Kakashi's scolding. "Sakura's alive."

"What? Do you know where she is?"

"Not yet. But I know she's alive."

"You do know you were dreaming. Right, Teme?"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Alright. Get up and pack up. After breakfast we're heading back out. Naruto, make breakfast. I'm going to call the pack in and see if they found any trace of her."

"Yoshi! Ramen for everyone!" Naruto cheered.

"Dobe." Sasuke gave the orange-clad nin a withering look before he stalked off to take a piss.

"You know you _love_ it, Teme. Don't go jerkin' off in the bushes now, 'cause breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" Naruto called after him, laughing when Sasuke flipped him off.

Naruto couldn't help giving his stoic friend shit after he saw the look of calm hopefulness return to Sasuke's eyes. He'd never been so frightened as when he saw the crazed look of desperation, guilt and hopelessness in those dark orbs. He believed Sasuke when he said Sakura was alive. Those two had a connection like no one else. Sakura's hope had kept him going when Sasuke was gone and now Sasuke was returning the favor. He couldn't help but feel better.

The boys were busy eating when Kakashi came back with another person in tow.

"Got enough for one more, boys?"

"Ero-Sennin!"

"Pakkun found him last night. He's come to join our search."

"I think we should split up, two and two," Jiraiya suggested, sitting down and helping himself to cup of ramen. "We'll cover more ground that way. Each group will take one of Kakashi's hounds and, if any of us finds signs of Akatsuki or Sakura, we'll alert the others through Kakashi's hounds."

"We'll find her even quicker now, Teme." Naruto slapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "When the Pervy Sage sets his sights on a woman he always finds her."

"Naruto!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Obijime-Thin, braided rope tie the holds the obi in place on kimono type dresses, like the furisode Sakura's presently wearing.

Ja ne-See ya later.

Sayonara-Goodbye.

Yoshi!-All right!

Ero-Sennin-Pervy Sage

Otouto- Brother (little)

Aniki- Brother (older)

Tsukuyomi-Moon god or moonlit night—is the name given to Itachi's jutsu where in it he uses his Mangeko Sharingan to torture his victim for what feels like days at a time in a blood-red moonlit world of genjutsu.

Reviews =Love =Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates.


	28. Chapter 28 Wine, Women and Secrets

DNON

Dzięki za pomoc w edycji i Sakura Indecision!

Hey, anyone find any good Naruto stories to read on ff lately? Right now I've been checking out a few interesting ones that you might want to check out too. All three are newer stories and unfinished but they have been being updated pretty regular.

The first one is by Eydeller it's called -Canvas.

The second one is by halfdemonfan and it's called -With Every Beat.

The third one is by EbonyEye and it's called -Cherry Bridge.

I'm always looking for a good read.

Do you know of one?

FYI. Someone was worried that I was switching this story from Ita/Sak to Sak/Akat?

Well, it has never been listed as an Ita/Sak. I've never written an only Ita/Sak story.

The closest I've come is Wasted Days and Wasted Nights and really that one is equally Sak/Ita/Kis so I just listed it as Sak/Akat. I wish there were more choices in the character choice line of the properties section but there are only two.

Hmmm, the update may seemed to have taken a little longer but the chapters are _also_ getting longer (over 6K!). Coincidence? I think not! Here's a nice long one for you. I hope you enjoy it!

K&K

Finders Keepers

Chapter 28 Wine Women and Secrets

0o0o0

"Three things cannot be hidden for long—the sun, the moon and the truth."-

-Hindu Prince Gautama Siddhartha, 563-483 B.C.

"The value of love will always be stronger than the value of hate."-

Franklin D. Roosevelt

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura rubbed her wrists. Where were the chains that had been clamped around them just seconds before? She ran her hands over her stomach. Where was the sword Itachi had been driving excruciatingly through her in an endless red night? Instead of the bleak windowless room of an Akatsuki base, she was standing in a sun-filled room. To her left stood a bureau with a photograph of a couple in formal dress robes. She blinked in confusion.

She was startled when a soft voice called to her.

"Ita-chan, you're not the baby of the family anymore. You have a more important mission now."

Sakura turned and looked into the face of a beautiful, dark-haired woman who smiled fondly at her, making her feel warm and loved.

"I know your father wants you to train hard and become the best shinobi you can be—and I know you'll make us proud—but, first and foremost, your mission in life is to protect and care for you new otouto, Sasuke."

'Ita-chan?' Sakura looked around to see if Itachi was truly standing behind her, but she was alone. The woman was clearly talking to her.

Then she remembered that her Inner had been trying to free her mind from Tsukuyomi.'

Could it be that she was…in _Itachi's mind_?

The woman beckoned her closer. "Come here, son."

Sakura moved uneasily toward the bed to see the newborn suckling from his mother's breast. Mikoto rubbed his tiny chin and pulled the little infant up to lay him in her lap.

"Ita-chan, pick him up."

Sakura leaned down and awkwardly, but gently, picked up the little boy who began to squall from his loss of his mother's milk.

"Remember to support his head, koi. Yes, like that. Look there, you're doing a fine job, sweetheart."

Sakura was breathless as she realized she was looking through Itachi's eyes at a crying baby Sasuke whom his mother had charged him to keep safe forever.

She wasn't sure if it was her own feelings or Itachi's that caused her chest to tighten with emotion, but she swore she'd never seen such an incredible sight as this tiny boy. His eyes were screwed shut tight and she swore she could see right to his lungs with his mouth so wide. How in the world could something so small make so much noise?

"Go on. Say hello to your otouto."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Amazingly, the infant instantly quieted. His eyes were opened wide and wondering at the low voice of his aniki. Those dark, trusting eyes consumed her and Sakura felt strangely fierce, protective stirrings from Itachi's memory—he needed no contract or scroll to know that this tiny, innocent soul was to be the most important mission of his life.

As much as Sakura wanted to hold that baby closer, her vision blurred and, suddenly, she was running her hand over the dark spikes of a toddler Sasuke. Her heart ached to see his sweet, little face gazing in adoration at her. On her hip she felt the heavy weight of Itachi's nin-pack loaded with kunai as she snapped shut the pocket of her new Jonin vest.

Now the rambunctious boy was climbing up Sakura's leg and loudly exclaiming to be taken on Itachi's mission. His mother swooped in and scooped him up, covering his face with kisses to distract him so Itachi could leave unimpeded, but the little imp was having none of that. Sakura smirked at Itachi's naughty little brother and felt his feelings of satisfaction that Sasuke wanted to be with him when so many others were wary to even speak to him because of his lethal prowess.

"_I want Tachi_-_nii_!" Sasuke screamed bloody murder, scrambling over his mother to get back to his aniki until Sakura saw Mikoto sigh in exasperation.

Sakura took his chin in her hand and lightly pinched his chubby little cheek.

"Sasuke," she warned in a stern voice, "you must be a good boy for Kaasan. If not, Niisan won't teach you to throw stars when I return from my mission."

Sasuke's false cries instantly ceased and he stopped struggling, stood and bowed to both his mother and Sakura, apologizing to them in his tiny little voice.

Reaching out to flick his forehead, Sakura said, "Behave while Niisan is gone, Sasuke-kun."

The sulky pout little Sasuke gave her in return made her heart absolutely melt with love.

Her vision whirled again and, with a gentle _clunk_, her cheek was pressed against a solid wood surface. She wiggled her nose to keep from sneezing at the dust. She detected the faint scent of lemon polish inside the carved wooden armoire of the Hokage's office where she hid. She knew she had to stay silent or they'd find her in here.

She heard the Third Hokage arguing with Danzo and the Elders about information that Itachi had reported on the likelihood of a coup by the Uchiha clan. Sakura was shocked—she'd never heard the Third raise his voice to anyone.

"The Uchiha are the guardians of our village! They helped found this village on the idea that different clans could live in peace together and prosper. Without them, there would not be a Konoha or possibly _any_ hidden villages!"

Hiruzen was arguing the merits of working peacefully with the guardians of Konoha while the others demanded extermination of either the Uchiha elders or the entire clan.

"Don't be a fool, Sarutobi! The Uchiha won't listen to reason. We have to strike them down before they attack us!"

Bloody and sickening scenes of death and loss from Itachi's early childhood exploded through Sakura's vision.

War.

Sakura could feel the deep, conflicted ache in Itachi's heart. He loved both his clan _and_ his village. His family was dear to his heart and, in his own vows as a shinobi, he had promised to protect the village with his own life.

Sakura had no control over the memories being shown her and no idea how to interpret them. Watching Itachi's tragic pain began to get the best of her emotionally and, in the closed-in space of the Hokage's closet, she started to hyperventilate. The Third must've heard because he dismissed the Council and came over to find her hiding place. With a sorrowful sigh, he put his arm around her, assuring Itachi he would do everything in his power to prevent war with the Uchiha family.

_Flicker_. She saw Danzo meeting with Madara just outside of Konoha.

"I've spoken to the elders and urged them not to talk to Hiruzen. The clan will attack the village by the end of the week and we will take out the leaders."

Sakura ran to inform Itachi's own father, about the masked madman's tainted influence.

"Itachi!" Fugaku barked, "Stay out of this and keep your mouth shut or the elders will punish _our_ family."

Sakura stared stonily through Itachi's eyes at his father.

"Do not accept any more ANBU missions. Stay in the compound and come to the clan meeting tomorrow."

Fugaku put a hand on her shoulder and assured Itachi that the adults knew what they were doing—she felt the pressure to conform closing in from all sides.

Itachi wanted his father to do his job—to be the justice of Konoha. Keep the peace and put an end to this war before it started—but he was disillusioned by his father's lust for power.

Events became jumbled in her head, memories flickered almost too fast to comprehend.

Danzo handed her the scroll

"Uchiha, the Hokage is under attack. Carry out this order immediately. Do not waste time."

Her heart sank to the floor.

Madara came to aid her during the massacre, chuckling cruelly as he cut down with sickening ease their kin, the same people whom he'd incited to rise up against Konoha.

Afterward, Itachi kept to the shadows, watching Madara and Danzo.

"We left the children alive." Madara informed Danzo. "I'll have use for their souls in the future, but until then, you can use them as you please."

Her sudden shift from grief to hatred made her dizzy and her vision turned red at his coarse words—before she knew it, there were dozens of dead children lying next to their parents' bodies. Her gorge rose as she struggled not to vomit from the horrifying sight, knowing that _she_ had been the perpetrator.

She vowed to bring Madara down in return for his clan's betrayal.

Then she saw young Sasuke crying over his parents' bodies, begging her to tell him that it wasn't true—his own brother could not have killed their family. Sakura's heart shattered as she watched his tears. She nearly broke down—she wanted to lie to Sasuke, say she would never do that to her dear otouto. She wanted to scoop him up and take him with her—but she knew that he would never be safe. Madara would hunt them down and she didn't know if she alone could protect Sasuke from the mysterious Uchiha Madara. The only way to keep him safe was for Sasuke to stay in the village under the Hokage's protection and for that she had to make sure Sasuke would not follow his beloved aniki. The cruel words she spoke to him out of love left a bitter aftertaste.

"Curse me, Sasuke-kun. Hate me. Grow stronger and, when you have the same eyes as me, face me."

The words in his head were completely different.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I've failed you and our family. Grow strong and stay safe here.'

Itachi's memories flickered again, showing her the Third Hokage bowing deeply before her kneeling form and apologizing to Itachi for having to police his own family and the deceitful events that had gone beyond their control.

Itachi offered to stay in exile to follow Madara and find out what the ex-Konoha nin was planning. Her cold anger at the way the power-mad Uchiha had set up his own clan to fail burned her more than words could express. In return, the Third vowed to protect Sasuke with his life and promised that the Uchiha name would always hold a place of pride in the village —his clan's error of judgment would never see the light of day.

Her body felt sick. She felt the weight of a traitor when she left her beloved village forever. Madara was waiting for her just beyond Konoha's gates with an offer to join his organization.

At least this way, she could still serve her village and Sasuke was safe.

Grimly, Itachi accepted.

Her world reeled one last time and Sakura was finally back in her own head. She sat panting, trying to keep her stomach from lurching as she stared in stunned silence at the dark-haired ninja next to her. Her head was still spinning with the memories that her Inner had reaped from his mind while she'd escaped the torture of his Tsukuyomi.

A tear slid down her face as she watched Itachi's stoic countenance. Practically his whole life had been a lie. How did he manage to live like this?

"How?"

Itachi looked away from her traumatized, tear-filled gaze.

"The…the massacre…you were tricked into it. Madara, Danzo, they—"

Itachi sighed heavily. "No."

"But I saw—"

"You didn't see everything. The layers of deception ran deep."

"But what I saw…that was… What did I miss?" There were tears pouring down her cheeks now. She clumsily wiped them, trying to get a hold of her raging emotions. 'It's those damn hormone drugs,' she thought miserably, knowing that was only half of the problem.

"I was supposed to leave the children alive—perfect little soldiers for Danzo to brainwash and an endless supply of life for Madara to draw from."

That name brought to mind old history lessons from the Academy. "This Madara—he couldn't be the same one who battled Senju Hashirama in the Valley of the End?"

"The very same."

Her mouth hung open in shock. "But that would make him…"

Itachi nodded.

"Madara was irate when his clan chose to live peacefully as the watchdogs of Konoha and did not follow him into exile or fight for power. He no longer felt any loyalty for the clan who betrayed him, so he plotted and, with the forbidden jutsu he had stolen, he extended his life with stolen souls and waited like a spider in the dark for the elder clan members to die and new and more pliable minds to take over."

Sakura shuddered. She was reminded of Orochimaru's mindless sacrifice of lives and her fears when she thought he would take over Sasuke's soul.

"When Madara came back to take over the clan again, he didn't care if they won or lost the war with the village. If they won, he would be in control of Konoha and use the village to take over other countries. If they lost, he would use the children to start over and build the clan as he pleased. With his life extension jutsu, he had all the time he needed to take over the world.

"The children." Sakura sniffed, sadly remembering their small, still forms. She absently tried to brush the invisible blood from her hands onto her dress. She thought about Madara's words to her and the fertility drugs and pregnancy tests. Was that why Madara wanted a child so badly? Before she could confirm it, Itachi began to speak.

"From the moment you took on Sasori and won, you've stood out in the shinobi world. There's no way Madara would fail to notice you. For many years, he's attempted to revive the Uchiha clan on his own—nothing has worked. His soul is so tainted that he's driven every one of the women he's tried to impregnate insane. So, he's been searching for a stronger woman…and he found you.

"So, it's my own fault that he chose me?"

"No."

She put her face in her hands in frustration. "I _don't_ understand."

"Madara noticed you, but_ I_ chose you. I knew you were the right choice in the days following our first encounter."

A slow blush crept up her cheeks.

Smirking wryly, he shook his head. "It was Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"I chose you because I knew that Sasuke would protect you."

Her face flushed anew in anger, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"You _chose_ me to _hurt_ Sasuke?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head as a mordant smirk crossed his lips. "I chose you for your loyalty to Konoha and to Sasuke. From the way you fought me, I knew you wouldn't be swayed by power or fear. Not only that, I knew Sasuke would not abandon you—and now I know that you won't abandon him."

She searched his face, trying to read his eyes. Itachi decided it was best to give her more information to ensure she would see the wisdom of following his plan.

"It's been nine years since Madara was able to reap the soul of an Uchiha. He has never waited this long between sacrifices. He only has only months left—the power of his life extending jutsu has begun to wane. If he doesn't reap another soul soon, his strength will continue to decline until he becomes powerless."

"So let him!" She paced a circle around the room as she argued. "You obviously don't want him to have this power. Why sacrifice another child to give him power again?"

"So I don't have to sacrifice my brother."

_Sasuke!_ The thought of Sasuke being consumed by the madman who accosted her made her feel faint.

"What?"

"I have already sacrificed my family to keep Madara's power from growing. He cannot have Sasuke, too."

"Sasuke is capable of taking care of himself," she asserted not even convinced of this fact herself after having faced the masked Uchiha face to face.

"No, he isn't—not this time. _I_ can't defeat Madara as he is now and Sasuke can't defeat me yet. I took you to buy some time and so that Madara would not take Sasuke. The time it takes for a child to grow and be born will be enough to see Madara lose his grip over the Uchiha destiny. Only then is there a chance that he can be defeated."

"So, why not tell Sasuke this!" Sakura grabbed his sleeve, imploring him. "Work together with him and—"

"No, Sakura." He took her by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "That will _never_ happen. Sasuke needs to conquer me to regain his sense of self or he will never be strong enough. My plan will only work if you carry a child…Sasuke's child."

Her eyes widened. "I would never sacrifice _any_ child, but you…" She faltered at the thought, holding her abdomen. "…_Sasuke's_ child?"

"My plan isn't without some risk, but you won't have to sacrifice your child. You cannot carry my baby. Sasuke would still protect you, but I need him to protect both you and the child. It would be cruel to expect him to protect my offspring, even if it belongs to you, too."

"And you cannot face Madara yourself…because you're dying?" She'd picked up hints of illness from his mind.

He gripped her chin roughly and brought his face inches from hers. "I'll have to insist that you do not repeat that again," he said quietly. "You never know when there are spies about, especially in an Akatsuki base."

Eyes wide, she nodded, startled by his intensity, but also somewhat satisfied that he was actually talking to her and not just using her as he pleased. She took a deep breath and sat next to him at the table. "Maybe I could do something to help—"

"No."

"But—"

"I am damned by my own actions, Sakura, even if I did it for the right reasons. Do not even consider it. I will _never_ go back."

"But if Sasuke finds out, don't you think he will feel the same guilt?"

"You wouldn't do that to Sasuke."

"I can't lie to him."

"I trust you to not hurt him."

"Not hurt him? You're telling me to bear his child!" She rose from the table, knocking her chair over in haste and annoyance. "A child that could die! Do you know what that will do to him! What makes you think he'll even believe any of this?"

"He will have to trust your word."

"He doesn't trust _anyone_ and _rightfully_ so!" She stalked across the room and back. "I just _happened_ to be on his genin team. That's not a relationship! For God's sake, he thinks I'm _annoying_."

"You heard what Zetsu said." Itachi calmly watched her pace and rant. "There's no other way to protect you from being taken again. If Madara checks on you in three months and doesn't find an Uchiha signature growing in your womb, he will take you back. If he can't impregnate you, then he will take Sasuke, too. You'll both die and his plans will come to fruition."

"I can fake a pregnancy."

"Do you think Madara will trust you enough to believe a _pillow_ under your shirt? You can't fake a life growing inside you for long—the human body changes too much. He will not simply spy on your village and be content because you've stuffed your clothes. In a few months, it will only take one time for him to see you naked to know that there is no child inside you. You can't be on your guard every minute of the day. One slip and you will never see your home again."

She shook her head in despondency. "Sasuke will _never_ agree to this."

She was starting to see reason, he decided.

"After I kissed you, he spent every night on your rooftop, guarding you. He pursued you when you evaded him and even bonded himself to you. The only reason for an Uchiha to use such a bond is with a mate."

Her eyes widened at his implication. Could Sasuke have feelings for her?

Her mind went over all the things that Sasuke had done and said over the past weeks. The over-protectiveness, the genjutsu, the seal to keep track of her. She thought it was only so he could find his brother.

Could she have been wrong?

"But, that bond is broken now —you did it yourself."

He shook his head. "Not broken. I just made it less…evident. It was too easy for Madara to find you with a seal so powerful. Sasuke will still be able to sense you when he's closer."

She put her hand over where the now barely visible seal was on her lower back. Sasuke could still sense her? Was it true? Was he looking for her? Could she call out to him? How close did he need to be? Then another thought came to mind.

"Hold on. Where will _you_ be?"

"You don't need to know that, kunoichi."

Something was wrong here. Itachi was leaving out something important. "Are you going to fight Madara? You said he was too powerful. You must have something else planned if you want to protect Sasuke. _Where_ will you be?"

"You already know too much. Now, I need to know something."

"What?"

"Have you ever been on a seduction mission?"

Sakura blushed a deep red, averted her eyes and shook her head.

"Training, then?"

Looking down at the floor she nodded.

"I've told you before and you've seen the proof—Madara will not blindly trust that his orders are being carried out. He will send someone to check or he'll come himself."

It made sense now. The genjutsu and the act Itachi had put on—the marks on her body—making her walk around half dressed. The elder Uchiha had walked right into Itachi's room to see if Itachi was following orders.

"You want to make Madara believe we are…"

"Yes."

Her mind still rebelled violently at the notion. "How do I know you're not just saying this to get me to cooperate?"

"If I didn't care for Sasuke, it would have been easier to knock you out and finish my mission. You saw into my mind, kunoichi."

"How do I know that you didn't set that up?"

"I've already let you live. That should be enough for you to trust me."

Sakura wanted to punch him so badly.

He saw the stubborn look come back to her face and knew Sasuke would have his hands full with this girl. It secretly pleased him.

"I need more proof. Take off the necklace," she suggested. "Give me my chakra back."

"If you try to escape from me again, Madara will not wait to take you back. He will lock you in one of Zetsu's laboratories and you will never see daylight again."

"I promise I won't run away then. You said I can go home in two weeks, right?"

"That depends."

"On what? "

"Madara must absolutely believe you to be pregnant. He will not only want proof that I've taken you to my bed, he will want to see the tests proving you are pregnant."

"Zetsu gave you pregnancy tests?"

"Aa."

"With the right components, I can make them read a false positive."

"There is something else, kunoichi, and from what I've seen so far, I don't think you'll be able to accomplish it."

"What?"

"You must obey me. While you're here, you must submit to me." He saw the stubborn pout of her lips and sighed. "One week, Sakura. Give me one week of complete submission. I will see that you come to no harm. We must be ready. Madara will come."

"To spy on us?" She hesitantly touched the silk sleeve of her furisode and shivered when his hand covered hers.

"Aa."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Kakashi cracked open one eye to see that Sasuke had abandoned his bedroll again. He sighed and rose to find his student staring at the moon while he absently spun a kunai on his finger.

"You know if you don't get some sleep you won't be able to fight well later."

"I was keeping watch."

Kakashi shook his head. "The hounds can do that without your help. You need to stay strong. We'll find her soon and I think we'll probably have to fight to get her back."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?"

Kakashi shook his head and gazed out at the bright stars overhead.

"You know, she used to do the same thing."

"What?"

"Worry about you. Whether you were safe and if you would come back to the village. If it wasn't for Naruto always assuring her that you'd come home, she'd have become just as broody as you," he teased.

"Hn."

Sasuke remembered the promise he'd made to Sakura in Waterfall. She insisted on his promise that he would return home to her after defeating Itachi. He remembered the relieved smile on her face and how he had held her in his arms while she slept just hours before that.

"When we find them, our first priority is to get Sakura safely back to Konoha," Kakashi gently reminded him.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Once she's safe, we can put together a strong team and go after them."

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shove.

"Then you can get on to more important business."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Like whether you're going to name your firstborn after me or Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head at Kakashi's quip before he went back to his bedroll to get a little sleep before the sun rose.

0o0o0

0o0o0

One week later, just as the sun was beginning to set, a tall man with wild, white hair and his unruly traveling partner drew close to one of the larger and sleazier towns in Grass. A tan dog wearing sunglasses, a blue vest and a Konoha hitai-ate around its neck trailed behind them. As they travelled the dusty street, a few salacious women cat-called to them, inviting them upstairs to share a few…earthly pleasures.

"Sensei, long time, no see." A busty woman reclining on a balcony in her black and red underwear pouted prettily and elbowed her friends lounging next to her. "We missed you."

"Ah, and I've missed you too, my dears." The grinning man stretched out his arms toward his favorite distractions imploringly. "But rest assured, I'll be 'round to visit soon. I must do some research for my upcoming book and no one could best you lovely ladies in the art of carnal delights."

Titters of laughter followed them up the streets along with more than a few lascivious comments that were dirty enough to make the dog and the young man blush. "See ya soon, Sensei."

"Oi, we're not here for _that, _Ero-Sennin!"

"I know, I know, lad, but I must make sure to exchange a few pleasantries." He grinned at the women and waved. "These girls are my bread and butter, you know. Plus, they keep me informed of the latest gossip in Grass Country.

"Tch, right, you dirty, old pervert."

"Son, have you learned nothing from our travels?"

"Yeah, I've learned to hide my wallet from you!"

The Pervy Sage chuckled. "My boy, the _priceless_ lessons I've taught you cannot be learned from books."

"Whatever," Naruto grunted. "Sakura's not gonna be here, so why are we?"

"I have an old friend here who knows everything that goes on in this part of the country. I want to ask her some questions."

"Why do I feel like this is gonna cost _me_?" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

They entered the swinging doors of the windowless saloon. The dark cavern of the room after the bright daylight made it difficult to adjust their eyes. When he could finally see well, Naruto noticed that this place wasn't nearly as swanky as some of the brothels they'd visited on their travels. No velvet swags and cushy couches full of scantily dressed ladies waiting for a good time, this one was all business. A large, mirrored bar swept one whole wall and much of the room was filled with booths. A staircase led up to the private rooms where the ladies plied their trade. A small stage lit up one corner with a voluptuous brunette swaying on it for the too-drunk bastards who had already spent most of their cash.

Jiraiya sauntered over to the bar and called out to the busty woman polishing glasses.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Why, if it isn't Jiraiya! What are you doing on this side of the road, sugar." She shook her huge breasts at him. "Looking for some companionship?"

"Not this time, darling. Just a little information, if you don't mind." The Pervy Sage grinned and leaned over the bar to leer at the woman's more than ample cleavage.

The nin-dog next to Naruto cleared his throat, but the men ignored him.

"You know the rules, big boy." The woman pushed Jiraiya's forehead back with a red-tipped finger. His nose was practically in her bra as he drooled over her much sought after chest.

"Naruto, give me some money," he panted.

"No way, you pervert! Pay for your own woman!"

"You're embarrassing me, boy!" Jiraiya hissed. "Information like we're looking for don't come free.

"Honey, nothing comes for free in this joint," the woman laughed raucously at her own joke.

"Come on, boy. You're making me look bad here."

Naruto growled and pulled out his favorite froggy wallet. The dog coughed and looked meaningfully at the orange-clad ninja and his sensei, but they continued to argue and ignore him.

"Hey lady, you got some change? All I got is a 10,000 yen note and a couple coppers."

"Just give it here." The Pervy Sage snatched the bill from Naruto and gave it to the woman who wasted no time stuffing it between her huge breasts.

"Hey, that's all I got and it has to last me until next month! How am I gonna eat?" Naruto whined.

"Come on now, Naruto. It's all for a good cause, right? Just get Uchiha to spot you until next month. I'll pay you back when my next book comes out. You know I'm good for it."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Naruto grumbled, "Rotten Pervy Sage."

The woman came around the end of the bar and snuggled right up against Jiraiya, making him giggle and drool. "So what you wanna know, sunshine?"

"Um, ah, oh yeah!" The goony look on his sensei's face made Naruto cover his own. "I'm looking for a few people and wanted to know if you seen them."

"Shoot, honey."

"Teenage girl, this high, pink hair, very strong."

"Sorry, got nothing for ya, sweetheart. There's plenty a' girls who'll put on a pink wig for ya, though." She winked flirtatiously.

"Ok, how about black cloak, red clouds."

She grinned widely. "Now _that_ I can help you with."

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly. "That's great, ma'am!"

"Sonny, I ain't no _ma'am_."

"So, where'd you see this person?"

She kissed Jiraiya's face and picked up her glass to resume polishing it. "Try turning around and looking behind you, sonny."

Naruto turned and did a double take—followed by a triple take when he saw the Akatsuki ninja sitting less than ten feet away, sucking down copious amounts of sake.

"Son of a b—"

"_That's_ what I've been trying to tell you two," the dog informed them with a low growl. "But you kept ignoring me." The woman finally noticed the dog—a _talking_ one no less.

"_No_ dogs allowed in _my_ bar!"

Naruto didn't even listen to the woman or the soft-spoken hound. "I just lost _all_ my money because you had to flirt with some big-boobed baa-chan, Ero-Sennin!"

"Naruto, I'd watch what you say around here." Jiraiya smiled in apology to the incensed woman who was now scowling at them.

"Come on, Naruto." Jiraiya pushed Naruto away from the irate woman before she kicked both of their asses. "Let's see if we can get some info outta this guy."

They walked up to the half in the bag ninja with the blue skin and a dozen empty bottles of sake on his table.

"Yo," Naruto growled.

The blue-haired, blue-skinned stranger turned to them with a sharp grin on his face.

"Hot damn! If it ain't the kyuubi boy. Looking for some fun, kid?"

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"The kitten? She's ok. Out having fun wi' your friend's aniki."

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, the sex-kitten. Itachi's having all kinds of fun with her."

"Teme! I'll kill you!"

Bring it on, kyuubi brat!" Kisame stood up, swaying, sword in hand. "I been hoping for a decent brawl." They both stopped dead when red-lacquered fingernails snatched at both of their ears and dragged their heads down.

"God damn it, boys! You know the rules in my bar! No fightin', only lovin'. Now, take it outside!"

Both men had the grace to look embarrassed when faced with the busty, gutsy broad.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in tandem.

"I told you, I ain't no _ma'am_! She dragged them over to the front door and tossed them out into the street.

"And if you make a dent in my building, I'm taking it outta your damn hides! Go on down the road n' fight!"

Jiraiya brought up the rear with a huge grin on his face and hearts in his eyes.

"Whatta woman!"

The dog slunk out of the bar after the rest shaking his head. "I should have stayed with Kakashi's party, at least he always listens to me!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Rain Country:

A firm knock landed on the door to his room. He put the deteriorating scroll away he was studying and pulled his mask back over his face.

"Enter."

The tall, dichromatic ninja with the dual personalities came through the door. His plant-like collar brushed the top of the ceiling as he walked across the space. He bowed low before his true master.

"Well?"

"Things seem to be progressing well."

"Really?" Madara leaned forward in interest, clasping his hands together on his desk. "Is she still frightened?"

"I don't think so. Last I saw, Haruno-san was tangled in bed with Itachi, calling his name quite passionately."

"They are procreating?"

"Yes, Madara-sama," he answered respectfully.

"Fucking like horny, little rabbits," his darker side added, chuckling darkly.

"Good." It appeared Itachi had been right to make her submit instead of trying to trick her with genjutsu. "Has she started taking the tests? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes." White Zetsu answered. "She's taken the test three times already and the last one came out positive."

"They were having a celebratory fuck when we left." Dark Zetsu sneered. "It looks like he may want to keep her."

Madara chuckled. "I knew he would succeed. Aside from his unhealthy obsession with taunting his younger brother instead of bringing him into the organization, that boy hasn't disappointed me yet."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"I'll meet you two miles outside of town, brat—unless you're _scared_." Kisame disappeared in a puff of mist.

"Damn it! Hurry up, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto took off at a dead run with the hound following closely.

"Thanks for all the help, sweetness. I hope next time I can linger."

"Anytime, sugar." The busty bar owner gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's always an adventure when you're in town."

Jiriaya sighed and summoned a large toad. He jumped on its back and the amphibian sprung up and over the building to catch up to his impatient, idiotic student before he got himself captured.

Kisame arrived first and immediately summoned two sets of land sharks giving them a message to carry to Itachi to let him know that the cavalry was drawing near. He sent the pairs in two different directions. Then he made a clone to take on the kyuubi brat so he could focus on the Sannin following behind him.

Jiraiya caught sight of the summons heading northwest and southwest and called Kakashi's hound. He was almost positive one set of sharks would head straight for Itachi and told the hound to find Kakashi and have them set out in the same direction after the sharks. Then he sent two of his own summons to follow the land sharks at a distance and report back with coordinates for Kakashi. He instructed them not to interfere with the shark's path. If Itachi's partner was close, it was a good bet that Itachi might be, too. And if they lost track of the sharks, Sasuke hopefully might be close enough to sense where Sakura was being held prisoner and they could find her quicker.

Jiraiya then prepared to take on the tailless beast.

Kisame Hoshigaki grinned with razor-sharp teeth at his newest opponents' approach.

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation and plucked his sword from his back.

Now _this_ was the kind of fight he was looking for!

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know.

10,000 yen note is worth approximately-$123.80

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	29. Chapter 29 What's Precious to Me

Hey, y'all,

It's my anniversary. There's no traditional symbol for this one, but the modern symbol is porcelain. Weird, eh? I better not get a stupid coffee cup.

Yeah, I've been around a while. If you didn't know that—jeez, where _you_ been?

Another nice, long update here—5k.

Enjoy!

K&K

DNON

Finders Keepers

Chapter 29-What's Precious to Me

Love knows no reasons,  
love knows no lies.  
Love defies all reasons,  
love has no eyes.  
But love is not blind,  
love sees—but doesn't mind.-Anonymous

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura sat nervously at the table, fiddling with the necklace Itachi had removed from her that morning. In another day, if she was cautious, she would have her strength back, but first there was something she needed to do.

Itachi had explained to her nearly two weeks ago that the chain he wore held jutsu in the larger links, but not how it was done.

"I'm doing this for Sasuke," she whispered, hopeful that she was doing the right thing. Itachi would not tell her, but she knew he was not well and she was sure some part of his plan involved sacrificing himself once again for Konoha. If that happened, Sasuke would be lost when he heard the truth—and she would not be the one to keep it from him. She gathered every ounce of chakra that had been restored so far, and performed the jutsu, sealing it inside the chain before Itachi came back into the room.

They had become as close as two people could become without actually becoming lovers. From him, she'd learned the true meaning of self-sacrifice. She'd realized that if Itachi could find the strength at such a young age to push down his personal feelings and save the population not only of Konoha, but the entire shinobi world from another Great Ninja War by killing his own clan, then she had indeed been acting the foolish child over a few make-believe kisses to deceive her enemy. In the end, she'd realized what a small sacrifice she'd been railing against when he certainly could have easily overtaken her from the very start and followed the orders of Akatsuki's leader.

She's learned some hard lessons during her captivity about what it really means to be a shinobi and what it means show loyalty to her village from Itachi. He'd sacrificed everything he loved and became part of the dark underbelly of the enemy. Even now, when she would have become bitter or jaded, he still spoke of his family and Konoha with the highest respect. He'd given his life for their protection, and he'd done it alone, without support or the love of family or friends—instead, he'd taken on the title of murderer and traitor to protect his brother.

Studying the delicate chain, Sakura recalled time she'd spent with Itachi.

0o0o0

_When Sakura stepped from the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She took another from the shelf and started to dry her hair as she walked across the room to check the results of the test she had rigged. Her two weeks were nearly up, and Itachi decided enough time had gone by that their duplicity would pass for the real thing._

_She was so caught up in reading the test result that she jumped when Itachi's hand slid around her waist while his other pushed the damp hair off her neck so his lips could trail along her nape to nip the shell of her ear. Sakura still blushed deeply every time he did it, yet this very act had become their secret sign._

_They were being watched by another._

_She became submissive to him as part of his plan and it took every ounce of willpower she had to bend and bow to his will. However, now she thought she could even handle a seduction mission, if called for. She had learned to shut down the part of her brain that railed at the thought of accepting any man's touch, except the one she loved. It hurt, but she knew she had to do it to escape with her life and, thankfully, her chastity. Plus, she would do just about anything not to have to see the madman who had tried to ruin her life by demanding she give birth to Uchiha Itachi's child. Just the thought of Madara touching her skin again had her helplessly fantasizing about suicide just to stay out of his malignant presence. She had never known a greater fear than when that man placed his hands on her—his evil paralyzed her._

"_Well?" Itachi hummed expectantly in her ear—his deep purr made her shiver and goose bumps broke out along her flesh. Ever vigilant, Itachi rubbed her bare arms to warm her and turned the still-shy, blushing girl around in his embrace to face him. Her chin tilted down before doe-like green eyes peeked up demurely from beneath rose-colored bangs._

"_Omedetou, Itachi-sama." The once demoralizing suffix rolled off her tongue with practiced ease as she congratulated him. "You are going to be a father. I'm pregnant."_

_Itachi's eyes widened slightly at her news as his hand wandered over her belly as if he could already feel the life growing there. This was the most dangerous part of their plan. They had to be absolutely convincing to the dark being spying on them. His smirked softly and gently tilted her chin up until she could no longer hide her eyes from him._

"_You are sure, Sakura?" The slight hint of eagerness that came through his normally stoic demeanor surprised even her. He sounded pleased and she responded with cautious enthusiasm._

_Smiling, she nodded and he bent to kiss her deeply. Then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her from the bath to their bed, removing her towel before joining her in it. She placed her hand lovingly on his head when Itachi gently kissed her abdomen before he pulled the blanket up and over them, rising up to lay over her on the bed. They proceeded to act the same as they had over the last week and a half, like a man and woman in lust, to fool the man now standing in the bathroom, examining the pregnancy test that she'd meddled with. If she was right, it would be enough evidence for the spy. There was only one more man they needed to deceive before she could go home._

_Madara._

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Naruto!"

Gamabunta's tongue lashed out to snatch the boy from certain death as Kisame's clone came from behind with a massive stroke of his sword. The orange-clad ninja was whipped back behind the enormous toad even as Jiraiya's hand slipped through the seals of the Katon jutsu.

"Katon! Gamayu Endan!"

The giant toad shot a stream of oil across the battlefield and Jiraiya's jutsu ignited it.

Naruto howled at being thrown out of the fight once again before the jet of oil and fire consumed his noisy complaints with its intensity and the grounds around them erupted in plumes of smoke, steam and fire.

When the smoke cleared, the forms of three exhausted ninja appeared. Kisame's clones, crackled and charred, burst apart and fell into the water created by the Tailless Beast's numerous jutsu that he'd spewed at them over the course of their fight.

Kisame chuckled and made two more clones.

"I'm just getting warmed up, boy."

"You can't defeat me. Ne, Ero-Sennin?"

Kisame smirked. "Pervy Sage? You _are_ a legend, _Ero-Sennin_. No wonder Old Nell was snuggling up to you in the bar—she don't shake her tits for hardly no one but you've made her whorehouse famous." He pointed his huge sword at the white-haired sage. "You know, I've read a few of your books—maybe if I don't kill you I'll have to get your autograph."

"You won't be killing _anyone_, you creep, because I'm the best ninja ever!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Best ninja ever, eh? Why, if it wasn't for your sensei here, you'd already be a lab experiment, Kyuubi." Kisame loved to goad the excitable boy. Enjoying his time away from the base immensely, he continued on. "Probably lined up on the metal table right next to Itachi's little sex kitten. Now, there's a story you want to write, _Sensei. _That hot, little kitten knows how to _scratch_."

"_You asshole_!"

Kisame grinned sharply. "You got some spirit though, boy. I like that. I haven't had such a good fight in months." The shark nin was genuinely pleased. The boy was a little raw, but made up for it with his determination. And his sensei was no slouch either. Kisame and Samehada lived to find opponents like this. He brought Samehada around to face the boy. "Bring it on, kyuubi-brat."

Naruto made a clone and created another giant Rasengan while the Mist nin laughed jovially and Jiraiya groaned.

These idiots had been at it all night and most of the day, the pervy nin despaired. He wondered if the ninken had made contact with Kakashi and Sasuke yet. At this rate, there was no way they were going to catch up to them, even if the battle ended right now. Here he was pacing himself because he was nearly done in and these clowns were just winding up for the umpteenth round.

"Must be nice to have such endless energy," he grumbled. Gamabunta grunted in agreement beneath him.

"Kids."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Akino found his master the next day after leaving the little town where they'd encountered the shark-like nin. His tail wagged as he noticed the younger man catch sight of him first and signal to Kakashi, who knelt and welcomed him back with a friendly pat. He'd already sent his other summons back to their home that morning for a rest.

"Good boy, Akino. Do you have news for us?"

"Hai, Kakashi. Jiraiya and Naruto ran into an Akatsuki called Hoshigaki in the town of Aoi Gurasu. They are engaged in combat as we speak. Before the battle began, Hoshigaki summoned two sets of land sharks." Akino's foot unconsciously rose to scratch his ear, but Kakashi took over for him, rubbing the itchy spot so the dog could continue talking. "One pair headed east and the other northeast. Jiraiya sent a toad summons after each of them with the instruction only to follow, not to engage and to report back to him when they found Sakura-chan. He told me to lead you to the sharks' trail."

"Thank you, Akino." Kakashi handed him a dog biscuit packed with the nutrients equivalent to a soldier pill. "Do you think you could hurry?"

"Hai, Kakashi." The dog glanced only once at the younger man before he turned tail and split. He hoped the boy had stamina because he was one fast pup. He grinned as the two ninja caught up to him and then he put on another burst of speed to keep them on their toes. Now, they couldn't quite keep up, but they stayed close and kept an eye on the horizon for the shark summons.

0o0o0

0o0o0

'Finished at last,' she thought thankfully. Sakura was exhausted at the amount of strength it took to seal the healing jutsu inside the link. She'd barely had enough chakra to succeed—she hoped. She didn't even know if it would work until it was too late. Hopefully, Itachi would not need it.

Moments later, he returned to the room, freshly showered, his hair hanging straight to dry before he would gather it in a low ponytail at his neck. He loomed imposingly over her.

"What were you doing, Sakura?"

She composed herself in order to lie to him. "I was attempting to use a summons, Itachi-sama, but my chakra is still too low." She looked him in the eye so he would be more inclined to believe her. "I wanted to inform Shishou that I was safe and would be returning soon."

His eyebrow raised in consideration. "You weren't attempting to escape?"

"No, Itachi-sama." She shuddered visibly at the thought of Madara collecting her and wrapped one arm across her chest in an unconsciously defensive gesture. "I know what would happen. Besides, it would be foolish to do so when Kisame is coming back tomorrow to take me home."

Itachi nodded, watching her absently finger the chain he'd taken off her only a short while ago. He felt that she trusted him now and would not do something foolish, but he had to be careful. The mission was drawing to an end for him and he couldn't afford to make mistakes, no matter how much he liked the girl.

"Your necklace." She lifted it toward him. "You should put it back on." He took it from her slowly. "Your mother gave it to you, right? It's precious to you."

He acquiesced, taking the chain and placing it on his own neck, the chakra binding he'd removed this morning was no longer an issue. When she left for Konoha, he wanted her to be able to protect herself, so he took the chain off to give her chakra time to replenish.

"Come stand next to me, Sakura," he ordered. "There is one more matter to which we must attend.

Trusting him fully, she stepped up to Itachi. A few weeks ago, she would never have believed she could safely stand next to the man who had haunted the one she loved for nearly a decade, but time and circumstance had proven her wrong.

"Gather what chakra you can in your womb."

'Damn,' she thought, struggling to do as he ordered. It took her quite some time, seeing as she had only just drained herself. Gradually, she was able to create enough of a base so that he could do as he did next.

Pushing the fabric of her furisode aside, Itachi placed his hand on her bare abdomen and slid it down nearly to her underwear line. Her stomach felt full of butterflies as his chakra pulsed into her, combining with her own to create something new. As the tiny chakra signature solidified from their two, it thrummed almost as if it carried a heartbeat. By the time Itachi tied off his chakra inside her, she was sweating with the effort to maintain her own.

"That's enough," he told her and she released her chakra. The new combination remained, softly fluttering, deep inside her womb.

"As long as I breathe, this false signature we've created will remain inside of you, no matter how far apart we are. It will not grow as a real child would, but it should give you the time to do what you must."

"Are you sure it is the only way, Itachi-sama?" She closed her loose robe and rubbed her tummy directly above the new 'life' as she glanced up at him.

He took her small hand and squeezed it. "My little brother is a lucky man, Sakura. To find a woman so caring, who loves him as much as you do," he told her warmly, brushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "If things had been different and I stayed in the village, he might have had to fight me for you."

Her mouth dropped open and red crept up her entire face to the roots of her hair, making him smirk.

"Sasuke will be a good husband though, and I will be proud to call you sister." He bent and kissed her pink cheek. Tears stung her eyes and Sakura wished more than anything she could find a way to repair this man's broken bond with Sasuke. Maybe when this was all over there'd be some chance, she hoped—once Madara was dead. She grasped his hand and grinned back at him.

"Arigato…onii-chan."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly.

A loud crash came from the other end of the base, and Itachi drew her close to protect her as the walls shook. When it stopped, he stepped away and warned her to stay put while he went to investigate.

The large summoning that had mutilated half the base warned him that his time was short.

Sasuke was coming.

As he stepped back into the room, Sakura was already at his side, ready to fight.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You will stay here and be safe. I will come back to get you soon."

"No, Itachi! I want to help," she insisted, clinging to his arm. He pulled her close for one last embrace.

"Be happy, Sakura. Goodbye."

"What—"

He pinched the nerve at the back of her neck and knocked her out. Itachi laid her gently on the bed and placed a farewell kiss on her cheek. He left the room and locked it, using a chakra barrier so she would not be able to escape or interfere with what he had to do.

Then, he went to meet his destiny.

0o0o0

0o0o0

By the time the shark popped out of ground, it was nearly too late.

The dog jumped with a yip and tried to keep away from its jaws but there was just no room. Instead, Kakashi instantly sent his summons back to keep it from harm's way.

Kakashi's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of losing one of his beloved nin-kin. He'd reversed his summons just as the shark's jaws snapped down over the dog. Sasuke had been right behind him with a jutsu to squash the shark but the wily creature had moved back under ground and escaped.

As Sasuke scanned the grounds for the other half of the pair of sharks, he realized that something else was different.

He could feel Sakura through the seal again.

His heat beat faster with the knowledge, and he nearly missed the second shark sneaking up behind him. He turned just as the shark's fin sank beneath the surface and then he jumped closer to Kakashi.

"I've found her."

"Where?"

"Close—maybe five miles from here due east."

"You're not going anywhere, boy." Kisame's two shark summons merged into one and became a clone of the Mist nin before them, blocking their way.

"Sasuke, I'll take care of this." Kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye. "You get to Sakura and get her out of there. If you see Itachi—"

"I'll get Sakura home first," he promised.

"Good man. Gambatte, Sasuke. And be careful—there may be traps. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Kakashi left his side to attack the Mist and distract him while Sasuke ran on toward where Sakura's seal called to him.

Still about three miles from the source, he stopped again when another man blocked his path.

"Itachi," Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke-kun. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Missing your favorite toy, otouto? I can see why. She is so very fun to play with—quite beautiful, too. _Especially _when she_ screams_."

"Give her back," Sasuke snarled.

Itachi shook his head just once. "I'm afraid I've become quite attached to Sakura-chan. If you want her back, you'll have to go through _me_." Itachi's eyes shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Not today, aniki." Suddenly, Sasuke was past him and moving away toward Sakura, but in the next blink, Itachi blocked his path once more.

"If you don't fight me, the last thing she will see is you coming through the door after I slit her throat.

Suddenly, the emotion Sasuke felt through the seal was very startling. Whatever was happening to her, Sakura was terrified—so much so that it even made Sasuke's heart beat faster. Something was wrong. He studied the grounds around him from the corners of his eyes as they shifted red while he wrestled with the plan gone awry. He had to break his promise to Kakashi. If he left this man alive, there was no doubt as to how he'd find Sakura.

Dead.

Itachi also felt Sakura's growing fears through the seal—and he knew why—Madara had come to make sure of her pregnancy. Itachi hoped that she could hold out just a little longer. Madara would not be foolish enough to push her too far, now that things were going as he planned. Besides, Sakura's fears were playing right into his hand against Sasuke. For all his brother knew, Itachi had a clone holding a knife at Sakura's throat.

Sasuke pulled out his katana, Kusanagi, from its sling.

"Very well, aniki. Let's get this over with. I've got more important matters to attend to."

Itachi smirked softly at his little brother.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sakura opened her eyes in the dim light from the bathroom, she felt that something was wrong—terribly wrong.

"Itachi-sama?" she called softly.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Madara spoke from the shadows at the end of the bed. You're looking lovely as ever."

Sakura scrambled off the bed and backed as far away from the elder Uchiha as the room would allow. She reached the locked door and pulled as hard as she could to no avail—her chakra not yet revived from the Creation Rebirth she planted in Itachi's necklace as well as the fake embryo she had formed by combining the last of her chakra with his.

As the evil man stalked toward her, she put the table between the two of them, desperately looking for some kind of weapon for defense. Her eyes widened in horror when he simply walked right through it. In her haste to move further away from him, she tripped over a chair and fell, injuring her ankle. Terrified that he would catch her, Sakura quickly crawled to the bathroom and shut the door behind her before attempting to stand on her shaking legs and catch her breath.

Madara came through the wall and passed through the solid vanity as if it was made of air.

"Stay away from me," she cried hysterically.

"Oh, I can't do that, Sakura-chan." He sniggered deviously. "You are just too tempting."

"Itachi gave you what you wanted," she insisted frantically, praying that he would not touch her. "He—he s-said I could go home soon."

Madara cornered her.

"Yes." His hand came between them to rest on her stomach, making her flesh crawl, while his Sharingan spun wildly. "I can see that, Sakura-chan. I only wish I'd had the pleasure of putting it there myself." He pulled the tie of her dress off, sending it fluttering to the floor. "Such a pretty girl." His other hand came up to cradle her face. She shuddered at the evil she could feel through his gloved hand and tried to jerk away from him.

"D-d-don't touch me. Itachi will be angry."

He chuckled.

"Itachi will be dead soon."

"You're lying," Sakura panted in fear.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends if Sasuke can defeat him."

"They can't fight," she panicked, thinking of all Sasuke didn't know. It would crush him. "You have to stop them," she insisted. "They'll kill each other."

'No Sasuke…no Itachi…and then I'll be left alone with you,' she thought selfishly, suddenly seeing her worst fear coming to fruition. Her frightening thoughts of suicide began to take shape as she searched for a way to escape the black maw of fear opening in her chest.

'Please. It can't be,' she thought. 'Even if Sasuke's come to help me, he can't help but go after Itachi—if they die now, everything will be lost.'

'—_I'll be lost_.'

"Wouldn't you like to come back with me, Sakura-chan? Those boys have forgotten all about you for the moment. You don't _have_ to go back to Konoha." His hand slipped under her collar and slid the silk from her shoulder, revealing her porcelain skin to his hungry eyes. "I could take care of you until the child is born."

Terrified, her tongue frozen, she could only shake her head. Hot tears came unbidden, falling from her rose-colored lashes. Madara's finger traced a tear's path as it ran down her cheek with a dark chuckle.

"We could be so good together, Sakura-chan. Just think—you could rule the world at my side. I'd give you anything you want."

She remained frozen. All she wanted was Sasuke—or even Itachi—to come rescue her from this creature—a creature that sucked the souls of innocents like a vampire leeched blood from his victims, ruthlessly leaving a hollow shell of nothing behind. Madara removed his mask and hooked it on his belt. Sakura could not even focus on his face—all she could see were his eyes—insane, malicious and power-hungry—filled with the most potent dojutsu in the world. She closed her own eyes, willing herself somewhere, God, please, _anywhere_ but here. She _couldn't_ be here.

'Sasuke,' she pleaded in her mind, once more feeling her sanity slipping through her fingers like sand. 'Help me, please.'

She felt the tug as Madara pulled her trembling body closer and wrenched her head back with a handful of her hair, her eyes opened wide with pain, but she managed not to scream. She twitched violently when his lips touched the corner of her own and he bit them, sending a thin trail of blood running down her chin and neck.

Sickening chills crawled over her flesh as his breath touched her skin before his cold, vile lips contacted her neck—smearing her blood while traveling down over the sensitive flesh of her collar bone before going lower.

This feeling, it was nothing like Sasuke, he was protective and made her feel safe—or even Itachi, he was warm and considerate. Madara made her feel like…like she needed to tear the skin he touched away with her bare hands before the disease of his touch spread to her entire body. His insanity contaminated her irrevocably.

"No, please don't," she whimpered and, with what little strength that remained, she tried unsuccessfully to push him away.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Madara's hand gripped her breast roughly, uncaring that she cried out incoherently. "Your body is exquisite." Her quivering form pleased him greatly. "If only I had more time to take you as I please. Alas, I must go soon to capture the kyuubi—he's come looking for you," he chuckled darkly. "Taking you has been a great advantage to me, in more ways than one."

'Naruto?' That name jolted through her. She jerked her head up and, for a moment, hope pushed her fear away a little. Her chakra was extremely low, 'But still,' she thought, 'I just need a little.'

Sakura directed all her remaining chakra into her hand, making a single chakra scalpel and shoving it into Madara's chest where his shriveled up, black heart should have been. The blade punctured his body and then she fell forward when it became insubstantial once more, her weapon sliding completely through Madara before it flickered and failed.

"Nice try, Sakura-chan," Madara stood over her, clutching the bloody wound on his chest. "But _not_ good enough." He ripped her robe as he tried to tear it from her body. "_Now,_ I'm going to _f_—"

"_Master_," A deep, urgent-sounding voice from the other room interrupted him.

"What?" he barked, angry at being disturbed. Sakura cringed away from him, trying to cover herself.

"Sasuke-kun has succeeded in killing Itachi-san. He is on his way here."

"Itachi," Sakura whispered as fresh tears began to fall. "_No_."

"It pleases me that you've become so attached." Madara dragged her closer. "At least you are going to carry his child into the world, ne, Sakura-chan? A living tribute to Konoha's unsung hero." He laughed mockingly. "At least until I sacrifice the babe. A new life that won't be _diseased_ and _useless,_ like his father." Madara looked back at Zetsu. "Retrieve the body and call off Hoshigaki."

'Oh God!' she thought in a panic, not hearing Madara's orders. 'Madara knows about Itachi's illness!'

Madara's voice mentioning Itachi again pulled her back to awareness. "—I believe he was even considering ways to save you and the child for himself and hide you away from me."

"You _bastard_!"

"You'll carry his child Sakura," his dark voice warned. "I'll be around to check on your progress. You will not abort this child and you cannot hide from me. If I do not see your belly growing with life with my own eyes, I will come and take you with me and implant my own seed. Then you will spend your life inside a permanent genjutsu until the child is born so you cannot hurt yourself."

A new finger of fear drew its cold, dead nail along her spine with the realization.

'Itachi's dead? He said the spark of chakra would only remain so long as he drew breath. That means…'

Already she could feel the slightest lessening of it. Her jutsu, Creation Rebirth, which she'd placed in the chain's link, had not worked! She had failed horribly and Itachi was dead! That meant the first time Madara came to check, he would find no form of child inside her. She was doomed no matter what. Perhaps Madara could already sense that they were deceiving him. If she didn't escape soon, Itachi had doomed her to life with Uchiha Madara. She was so focused on this new awareness that she jerked in alarm when he spoke to her again.

"Come here, Sakura. A kiss goodbye, my dear, sweet, girl."

'I can't let him touch me!" she thought frantically. "He might find out!'

"Stay away from me." She stepped back, trying to keep the tremor from her voice to no avail. Her heartbeat was so loud now, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

A repulsive shiver swept up her spine when he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I won't do that, Sakura."

He knocked her out, but she clearly heard his last words whispered against her ear before the blackness gave her some peace from her waking nightmare.

"I'll be back to see you, my blossom."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Katon: Gamayu Endan—Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Have a safe and happy Fourth of July!

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	30. Chapter 30 Too Late

A/N-Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed this story. And special thanks to Sakura's Unicorn for editing for me, especially when she is so busy writing wonderful stories of her own. If you haven't seen all her new work on the Sas/Sak month on LJ, she'll probably be posting them up on ff in the coming weeks. Don't forget to check them out when she does!

And also a very special thanks to everyone who sent out a prayer or good wishes for my sister, Laura, who had blood clots in her lungs and legs. She's out of both ICU and the hospital. She is slowly getting better and we've found out that this might be genetic so even I and my other sister and brother will be going in for tests to figure it out soon. My father had similar problems. Wish us all luck. Thanks.

DNON

Finders Keepers

Chapter 30

-Too Late-

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

After his both emotionally and physically grueling battle with Itachi, Sasuke stumbled through the trees toward where he had last felt Sakura's presence. Stepping out from behind some brush, he found the remains of the Akatsuki hideout where he believed Sakura was being held. Pieces of the building were still crumbling from whatever had blown into it with such punishing force—one end of the hideout was nothing more than a huge, gaping hole.

His heart skipped a beat in dread.

Was this why Sasuke hadn't been able to feel Sakura since the beginning of his fight with Itachi? Was she already dead and buried under the rubble? He heard no sounds coming from the hulking ruin. He couldn't sense a single presence.

A strangled, choking sound was the only noise he made as he ripped a door completely off its skewed doorway. From what he could see, the entire interior was a disaster.

_Where was she?_

"Sakura!" he shouted, not caring who heard him. Itachi had not stood between him and Sakura and neither would anyone else. He would kill anyone who interfered, he thought savagely, even though most of his strength and nearly all his chakra had already been spent fighting his brother.

He started to enter the doorway, and a hand came down on his shoulder, preventing him from going any further.

He turned swiftly with his kunai poised to strike, only to see Kakashi, looking much worse for the wear, standing behind him.

"Stay calm, Sasuke."

"I can't _feel_ her."

Kakashi could see the fear in his eyes and felt it mirrored in his own heart. To be so close, just to come too late? Kami-sama, hadn't the boy been through enough heartbreak?

He feared for both his friend's reason and Sakura.

"We'll find her. Be cautious."

They silently crept through the cramped, destroyed base. Water gushed from burst pipes and they passed a small fire that was still smoking in a corner. Sasuke swatted away papers that fluttered in the gusts of wind that whistled through the holes in the walls. Truly, it looked like a bomb had gone off in the base—but there were no signs of life. He tried to remain calm and search methodically, but Itachi's words kept circling in Sasuke's head.

"_How much can you see with those eyes, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_What I can see right now, Itachi, is your death." _

"_My death, huh?" He sighed in what seemed like relief as a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Very well. Make it happen." _

_Itachi threw half a dozen kunai at Sasuke, running behind them to stab him before Sasuke could deflect them all. Faster than light, Sasuke spun shuriken from his wrist, deflecting all but the last knife. Then he brought up his sword to stop the last spinning knife and catch Itachi's charge on the sharp blade. _

_Itachi's shoulder dipped and he threw Sasuke across the room, spiraling from view for a split second before Sasuke charged back._

"_Chidori!" The scream of a thousand birds filled the space and the light from ten thousand bolts of lightning was blinding. _

_Sasuke's jutsu hit his brother and Itachi's clone disintegrated before his eyes. _

"_Shit!" Sasuke jumped too late as his brother's kunai stabbed his chest. Itachi's rumble of amusement disappeared when he realized he also had attacked a clone._

_He coughed and blood bubbled up through his lips._

_Sasuke had Itachi pinned with his sword, Kusanagi, through his chest. _

"_Before you die, tell me about the other ninja," Sasuke ordered with a snarl of triumph, remembering how the masked ninja had taunted him about his bond with Sakura. "The one with the Sharingan like yours. Who is he? What does he want with her?" _

"_Oh?" The elder brother's eyebrow rose in interest. "So, you're finally curious, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_You mentioned him before, the night you killed our family," Sasuke hissed. "What does he have to do with this clan bullshit?"_

"_Even if you could kill me, she remains at risk."_

_Sasuke grinned maniacally and twisted the knife, making Itachi gasp in pain as blood gushed from his mouth. "Your lies hold no power over me anymore."_

"_Uchiha Madara will claim her," Itachi warned in a whisper. He grasped Sasuke's sword and pulled it deeper into his chest so he could slide closer to Sasuke. "He will claim her if you fail to find your family and employ the six—."_

"_Lies!" Sasuke shouted. "That man died nearly a century ago!" He held the sword tightly and ripped it up the side of Itachi's chest toward his heart. "I've already found my family and he is about to die!"_

_Itachi's body suddenly collapsed into a murder of crows that flapped and weaved around Sasuke's head, temporarily blinding him._

_Genjutsu!_

"_I will have those eyes now, foolish little brother."_

0o0o0

Sasuke felt a nudge from the side and realized he'd become distracted enough by his memories to not notice the short hallway where Kakashi was pointing. The passage had escaped most of the damage and his heart beat faster with the hope that Sakura lay behind one of the doors. He tried to feel for the seal again, but he knew Itachi was sly. His brother could have shielded her and Sasuke wouldn't feel her—he might even pass her right by without knowing.

With a powerful flare of instinct, Sasuke was sure Sakura was behind _this_ door. His suddenly damp palm reached out unsteadily for the burnished knob.

"Sasuke, wait," Kakashi warned. "It could be booby trapped."

He paused while Kakashi did a complicated series of hand signs that ended with him laying his hand on the door. The frame glowed golden and he nodded—it was safe.

Sasuke tried the handle and found it locked tight. He lifted his foot and, using all his strength, kicked the heavy door in. His all-seeing, red eyes took in the room in an instant. The signs of a struggle—the smashed chair laying next to the table, the yellow light coming from a smaller room to the side that highlighted the pale, still form laying, bloody, bruised and lifeless on the bed. She hadn't even flinched at the racket the door made as it crashed to the floor.

A sudden vision of his parents lying unmoving in pools of blood flashed through his mind. A sharp pain lanced through his chest.

"Sakura!"

She didn't stir as they crossed the room. She lay on the bed half-naked. His heart stopped when he saw her mouth and neck bleeding, fresh sets of red and purple bruises trailing down her slender neck and body. A suffocating guilt squeezed his heart as his hands fisted at his sides in rage.

_Was he too late? _

Sasuke felt his heart start beating again when he saw her draw a small, steady breath. Next to the bed, he dropped to knees that had become unexpectedly weak. He pulled the torn silk dress closed around her while he took her hand in his own.

"Sakura," he called, squeezing her hand. "Wake up." His voice was rough with unspent emotion. "Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes in the dim light. Seeing the spiky, crimson-eyed shadow above her, Sakura's eyes immediately grew wide in terror. She screamed and scrambled away in panic from the man who wouldn't release her hand.

'Genjutsu,' she thought in alarm. 'Madara's already taken me to his lab!' The man trying to hold her down was speaking, but she was not listening to him.

"No! Please, God, no! Kai!" she screamed, unable to free her hand. When she saw he held a kunai in his other hand, she tried to rip it from him so she could drive it into herself.

She couldn't go with him.

She wouldn't!

She'd _die_ first!

"_Sakura-chan!"_

A familiar, concerned voice broke through her panic-ridden haze and made her pause. She held her breath and waited for him to speak again. The first man, the one holding her down, spoke next.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke—and Kakashi. This isn't genjutsu."

Her hoarse, wounded cry wrenched his heart.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

Kakashi found the light and switched it on so she could see that they really had come to find her. Her eyes focused with relief on them as Sasuke slowly released her and put his kunai away.

She threw herself into his arms and knocked him flat onto the floor. Her face disappeared into his neck and she sobbed uncontrollably while he dug his hand into her hair and held her there, his other arm around her waist.

Relief flooded through him. He could feel her clearly through the seal now. When she'd first woken, he'd felt her confusion, followed by what he could only describe as insanity—for a split second, he was sure she was trying to kill herself and it had scared the hell out of him. Now she was back and a great weight fell from his shoulders. The cryptic words his brother had flung at him during their earlier battle taunted his mind.

"_Have you learned your lesson yet, little brother? Or have you come to realize too late what's precious to you?"_

"Not too late," he whispered with a deep ache of joy in his heart as his nightmares of finding her dead like the rest of his clan finally subsided. 'She's alive.' His eyes stung as he closed them and held her tight.

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Jiraiya spied the tall, dual-toned Akatsuki come up from the ground to confer with Hoshigaki, he had his toad summons, Gamabunta, snag the boy from the center of the battleground with his long, sticky tongue.

"Dattebayo! I had the upper hand, Ero Sennin! Why'ja pull me out?"

"We're getting out of here now, Naruto. Gamabunta!" Jiraiya called and the three disappeared in a giant puff of smoke before reappearing on Mount Myouboku.

"Ugh! I had him on the ropes!" Naruto groaned.

"Be that as it may, _he_ had backup coming and _we_ need to find the others."

"Oh, yeah. We gotta help find Sakura-chan. How we gonna do that without beating the information outta that shark?"

"My summons, hopefully. I think they're back here already. Let's go find them."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Kakashi watched with an indulgent smile beneath his mask as his two students embraced on the floor of the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura was still crying, but now with happiness and Sasuke looked as if he'd found a new lease on his life. He left them to check the rest of the base for any information he could bring back to Konoha for the Hokage. When he came back to the room, Sasuke was sitting up with Sakura in his lap as he spoke calmly to her while he checked her over for injuries.

"We've got to get a move on, kids," he told them as Sasuke helped her to her feet and gave her his ANBU vest to cover up the rip in her dress. As he slipped it over her arms he didn't fail to notice the clan symbols embroidered on her revealing clothes. Resentment flared over his brother's blatant marking of her, but he tamped it down. Itachi was dead. He couldn't hurt her any longer.

He sensed something different about her, too. He couldn't place it—some energy that made him feel uneasy. He tried to unravel the feeling, but Kakashi interrupted his musings.

"There's no telling if the Akatsuki will return. Let's go.

When Sasuke took her hand, Sakura pulled back sharply.

"Where's Itachi?" she asked anxiously "Is he alive?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"Sakura," Kakashi started slowly. "You don't have to worry anymore. He's dead."

They watched in horror as she began to tremble, her hands folded over her abdomen. Fresh tears welled and slid down from her eyes.

"Sakura, do you understand what I'm saying?" Kakashi's stomach dropped and he felt waves of confusion and ire coming from Sasuke. He had prayed that something like this hadn't happened. Had Sakura become attached to her captor? "He can't hurt you anymore."

Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand in both of hers. "Where is he? Maybe it's not too late. Please, take me to his body." Sasuke's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You _can't_—"

"Sasuke! Calm down. We don't know if they've programmed her."

"I'm not brainwashed, Sensei! You don't understand! Take me to his body now," she begged. "Please, it's important!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with questioning eyes and the silver-haired nin nodded grimly. They started toward the door, but Sakura stumbled. Her ankle was still swollen and sore. Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the battleground where his brother had breathed his last.

No words were spoken. Sasuke was afraid that if he talked to her, he would start screaming, asking why she wanted to see that _murderer_ so badly. He could barely stomach the thought that she might somehow _care_ about Itachi. It killed him to think that she might have feelings for the man who caused all of this.

As he carried her, he slowly became cognizant of the difference he'd sensed in her before. When he realized she carried another chakra signature deep inside, he was so stunned that he nearly dropped her.

Sasuke snarled silently. He wished his brother was alive so he could kill him again for the pain he'd caused Sakura.

He fanned the flames of his anger because it obscured the guilt that clawed at him. Sasuke knew that it was _his_ brother who had done this to her. This wasn't her fault. He knew what she'd been through because of his sick and twisted brother. Through the seal he'd placed on her, Sasuke had felt her pain and humiliation when Itachi had abused her body. As much as he'd hoped it didn't, he knew that something like this could happen when she was abducted and raped—to know that her pain would continue because of a pregnancy made Sasuke feel sick.

Trauma did awful things to the mind sometimes, he knew that firsthand—after all, his aniki was the master of the mindfuck. He had to hope that Sakura could come back from this. Kakashi had told him to be patient and just be there for her. Sasuke held her a little tighter. He would wait and let her tell him herself when she felt strong enough.

When they came to the ground torn asunder from their battle, the small group slowed to a halt. Sasuke set her down and scanned the spot where his brother's corpse had lain, smiling peacefully. Kakashi bent over to examine the spot and picked something up from the ground.

Itachi was gone.

Up over a short rise, walked a tall, dichromatic ninja.

"Zetsu," Sakura hissed, clumsily reaching for Sasuke's sleeve with a shaking hand.

"Omedetou goziamus, Sasuke-san," the plant-like ninja greeted with an odd, sneering smile. "Seems you've grown quite strong indeed."

"Where's Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Why, he's _dead_, of course," the white half of Zetsu answered calmly. His dark half snickered wickedly, "And he was quite delicious."

"No!" Sakura shouted. "Give him _back_!"

"You were quite taken with him, weren't you, Sakura-san?" Zetsu mused. "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for this one here." His hand waved in the younger Uchiha's direction.

Sasuke snarled. "Teme—"

"What have we here?" a new voice addressed them from behind. "Sakura-chan, did you miss me already? I _told_ you that you could come with me."

Sakura's whole body stiffened and, through the seal, Sasuke felt her mind snap into a million pieces. 'This is what it must feel like to go insane,' he thought, almost reeling in the flood of terror as she crumbled to the ground and covered her head with both hands.

Sasuke and Kakashi surrounded her protectively, both ready to fight.

Sakura was filled with unholy dread.

'He'll know. Surely he'll know!' she screamed inside her head. "I can't ever go home!' Her Inner's sense of reason could not reach her. She lunged for Kakashi's kunai pouch as he stood in front of her. If Madara wanted to take her, he could take her cold, dead corpse.

Kakashi grabbed her hand as Sasuke formed the seals for his jutsu and jumped forward to attack the man that had Sakura so terrified.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eye burned and he lost control of his Kekkei Genkai. Black flames appeared at the end of his sight and the arm of the masked ninja caught fire.

"Damn you, Itachi! Still protecting him from me, eh," the Akatsuki nin cursed without explanation as he ripped off his sleeve before the powerful, black fire caught his flesh. "Maybe you knew more than I thought, but it doesn't matter now that your mission is finished."

Sasuke recovered from his startling new jutsu and moved to strike again, but Madara disappeared at the last possible second, only to reappear at Sakura's side and take hold of the arm opposite Kakashi.

Kakashi's clone came from behind Madara and attacked.

"Chidori!" The lightening lanced through the Akatsuki ninja's chest.

Nothing happened. The lightening crackled and faded and the man tugged on Sakura's hand even while he disposed of Kakashi's clone.

He chuckled darkly. "Shall we go home, my dear?"

Frantically trying to pull away, Sakura shrieked incoherently. Sasuke was quick to slice with his katana where the Akatsuki bent over her. He was sure he hadn't missed, but the masked man simply vanished, only to reappear yards away, completely unharmed. Deep, mad-sounding laughter erupted from him.

"Ok, I'll let you return home _this_ _time_, blossom. But remember my promise. I'll be watching you."

Sakura shuddered violently and broke into sobs as Sasuke folded her securely in his arms and leapt away from the strange ninja.

"Rasengan!" Naruto appeared from nowhere and his ultimate jutsu hit the black-robed Akatsuki full on, driving him further away from Sakura.

"Agghh!" Madara jerked as if mortally struck before laughing cruelly. "Nante ne!" he teased bizarrely in a childish voice. "No one can harm me, bakayaro, but I had fun playing with you all. Naruto-kun, hold onto that Tailed-Beast for me. And I'll see _you_ later, Sakura-chan."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Impossible!" Naruto looked at the hand which had delivered the blow to the masked man.

"Kakashi, I _know_ that I hit him," Sasuke whispered harshly over the trembling girl in his arms. The crazy emotions that had been roiling inside of her had finally started to become coherent again.

"I know. I did, too." Kakashi turned his concerned gaze toward the Sannin who had appeared belatedly with Naruto. "He should be dead many times over."

"You can't kill him." Sakura's breathing hitched as she turned doom-filled eyes to the men around her. "Only Itachi knew how and he's…gone."

"Who is that guy?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Madara," Sakura whispered, afraid to say the name out loud for fear it would draw him back. She felt for Itachi's false signature hidden in her womb and wept with relief that it was still there.

Barely.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Nante ne-Just kidding.

Bakayaro-Jackass(es), Dumbass(es)

Teme-bastard

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	31. Chapter 31 Tragic Hero

DNON

A/N-Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn for pushing me to get through this chapter. Wow thirty-one chapters—this is getting long. Quite a way to go yet, too. Thanks for hanging in there guys.

K&K

Hey, we just got back from the movie, _REAL STEEL_. Talk about an awesome movie. My whole family liked it, girls and guys. Yeah, it's got robots but what it has even more of, is _heart_. You will cheer out loud during this movie—it _rocks_.

K&K

0o0o0

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple—__Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest, 1895_

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 31—Tragic Hero-A Dozen Shades of Grey

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura gasped and sat straight up from her horrible dream—a nightmare where evil, red glares, malicious hands, and cruel grins blocked her vision of everything she knew. Black-nailed claws dragged her away from everyone she loved, down into the dark bowels of the earth—forever.

Sasuke glanced down at her, not pausing as he sprinted, carrying her toward Fire Country. "Take it easy." His hand around her shoulders squeezed gently to reassure her. "You're safe."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her breath was short, as if she'd been running as fast as she could to escape her nightmares.

"Aa."

Slowly, as she adjusted to Sasuke's protective embrace, Sakura looked around curiously at the dark landscape. "Where are we?"

"We'll be at Fire's border by morning."

That meant they were still at least another day out from Konoha, but at least they'd be on home soil soon. Her body relaxed and she sighed in relief, looking around for the others traveling with them.

"They're scouting," Sasuke informed her, knowing what she was looking for.

She nodded. Her fellow shinobi were spread out, probably with her and Sasuke in the middle to provide extra protection. Scouting was a common formation when travelling swiftly through dangerous terrain that made it easier to spot an enemy and more difficult to ambush—in case one of them was attacked, the others would not be in the line of fire but still able to quickly aid their peers.

When Sakura saw the position of the moon, she realized that they had already been traveling half the night. Feeling vulnerable in Sasuke's arms took her back to when she was a young, weak genin—Sasuke and Naruto had been forced to come to her aid many times. When they left to become stronger, she had sworn that she wasn't going to be like that anymore. Yet here she was again, relying on her team to save her. She felt badly for burdening Sasuke with carrying her.

"Sasuke-kun, I have enough chakra to heal my foot now. Then you won't have to carry me. If you want to stop, I'll—"

"You're not heavy," he interrupted her.

"But—"

"Save your chakra. If we're attacked, I want you to be able to defend yourself if I have to engage in combat."

"Oh, that makes sense—I guess." She tried to smile in understanding, but faltered.

Green orbs silently watched his dark eyes glitter with stoic determination in the faint light of the moon. Ever since the last confrontation with Madara, he'd held her protectively and, if she was being honest, she really didn't want him to let her go. Maybe she was being selfish, but Sakura hadn't felt this safe in weeks.

She thought she should be embarrassed about wanting to stay this close to Sasuke, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel very guilty about it at the moment. After he found out the truth, she feared she might never get close to him again.

Sakura warred with her feelings—should she tell him everything or not?

Itachi had clearly _not_ wanted him to ever know the truth, but look at the mess _that_ created.

She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and betrayal that knowing the truth of Itachi's mission might cause Sasuke but…wasn't _not_ knowing worse? Didn't he deserve to hear the truth first, before she reported these atrocities to the Hokage?

Hadn't the lies from his past already driven him to make deadly decisions? Hadn't she seen firsthand the pain he'd suffered because others decided his future _for_ him? First Itachi, then that snake, Orochimaru. What right did _she_ have to keep secrets that were not hers?

But how would he react?

She'd felt the icy hand of insanity herself. Would this final revelation be too much for him to bear?

They traveled a while further in silence. She felt every tense flex of muscle as he ran. His hands held her securely to his chest. Her head lay over his heart and she could feel every steady, strong beat giving her strength.

0o0o0

Ever since he'd swept Sakura away from that madman, Sasuke didn't want to let her go. When the others offered to carry the sleeping girl, he'd stubbornly refused. He wasn't even willing to discuss it and the others had relented with knowing looks. They didn't understand that she wasn't a burden. In fact, it was a relief to be able to hold her this close. He hadn't lost her to the pain, the degradation, the insanity she'd experienced. Ever since she'd leapt into his arms at the Akatsuki base, he'd felt an ease sweep over his soul. He knew their troubles were far from over, but still, to have her near—to touch her—was comforting.

Over the miles as he ran, Sasuke could feel her anxiety growing through the seal he'd given her, but he wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong?" he asked at last. Whatever was eating at her was starting to worry him.

"I—" Sakura hesitated and he waited patiently, trusting she would tell him everything in her own time. They travelled swiftly through the night with the moon as their guide and their friends surrounding them.

He felt her shiver.

"Are you cold? Do you need to stop?"

She shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm…I'm sorry I was no help against that man." She tensed in his arms and he felt that slick second of oily, mad fear lash through her seal. "The one with the mask."

"Hn."

She played with her hands, twisting them together. "It seems more and more that whenever I'm near him, I just can't…" She took a deep, shuddering breath and declared, "I'm useless."

He shook his head. "It's not just you. I felt it, too," Sasuke admitted. "He's strong and his madness is palpable."

"Yeah," she shivered, falling silent once again. She looked out at the night sky spread out above them.

Had Itachi been right? Would Sasuke be better off never knowing of the reasons behind the massacre of his clan? Did she have any right to keep this from him? Was she even _capable_ of lying to him about it?

It hadn't even been one full day and Sasuke already knew something was wrong—that she was keeping something from him. How was she supposed to keep this from him for _the rest of her life_?

God, what was the right answer?

She looked up into the night—there were no answers for her there. The cast net of stars glittered serenely. Today was just another day in their centuries of existence. But for Sakura, today could be the worst day of her life.

She wanted to—no, _had_ to tell Sasuke the truth. He deserved to hear everything. She was terrified what his reaction might be—the stars would still be there tomorrow, but the man holding her—

'_No! No excuses,'_ she scolded herself. She had no right to keep the truth from him. She couldn't lie to him—ever.

She took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun…I have some things I need to tell you." She paused to steel herself. "They're not good."

She felt him stiffen. Did he already know something? Should she really tell him _everything_? God help her, she didn't want to screw him up more than his well-meaning brother had.

"Tell me."

"I—I'm scared to say it," she told him honestly. "I know I'm being selfish—but when you hear the truth, I'm afraid you'll go away again. I don't know if I can face this without you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt the warmth of her love, her sadness and anxiety pouring into him through their bond. He wanted to make her sorrow disappear. "Sakura—just tell me."

She looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes.

'The burden of my brother's sin is mine to bear,' he thought as he contemplated the child growing inside of her. 'I'll never let her carry it alone.'

"I won't leave you, Sakura," he promised.

She nodded and stretched her arms up around his neck so she could whisper her tale in his ear while they journeyed.

"Before I begin, I need to tell you something," she began slowly. "Itachi was already dying before you fought him. It's not your fault," she said cryptically. "He wanted to end his mission by challenging you—making you stronger." Her breath caught. Sasuke felt her heavy sigh and the dampness of her tears on his neck. "Sasuke-kun, Itachi wanted to make you a hero in the eyes of the village."

'What's this?' he wondered. His brows furrowed, but he didn't stop her confession. The stream of conflicting emotions—relief, love, sorrow, and overwhelming guilt—coming from her confused him. Was Kakashi's conjecture of brainwashing closer to the truth than he wanted to believe? Or was he not looking underneath the underneath?

There were only more questions. Sasuke needed answers, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't like what he heard.

Haltingly at first and then more rapidly, she told him—starting with her capture and incarceration, of her first meeting with Madara and how he'd frightened her so, and then of her escape and subsequent recapture.

"I eluded the Akatsuki for a while after I escaped. With the jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught me, I was able to hide from them. But when I tried to run again, Kisame caught me."

"I knew you were running—I felt it—but we were delayed."

'That's right,' Sakura remembered, shuddering. 'Sasuke could feel _everything_ I felt through the seal.'

Itachi had guaranteed her that Sasuke would feel all the pain and humiliation she felt while he raped her. He had played his role of malice to the hilt. If Sasuke had not helped her learn to break out of the Sharingan, she would have been truly lost to that cruel genjutsu.

"Then, Itachi…he—" she was stunned by the raw ache caused just by _thinking_ about that awful genjutsu. Tears came unbidden and she trembled in his arms. She hadn't realized how much she'd pushed down the pain from it until she tried to say it out loud. The memories of the genjutsu rape were so appalling. She couldn't say it, but he felt it all over again with her—the humiliation and brutality…her shame.

When she remained silent, he couldn't.

"I know, Sakura," he said quietly.

She took a shaky breath, knowing that Sasuke felt her degradation as it was happening. "He…he told me about the seal. He said you would feel it, too." The guilt she felt for being so weak was overwhelming. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I couldn't stop him, but—"

"_Don't_ apologize." He pulled her closer, whispering in her ear. "It's not your fault. If I hadn't lost you..."

She knew it wasn't his fault either. He'd been a pawn, too.

"Itachi—he changed the seal afterward, so you couldn't find me."

He acknowledged that it did feel different. "It's still there—just weaker than before."

"I didn't know that at first. I thought I'd never see you again. Much later, he told me it was impossible to remove completely—he'd only muffled it. Itachi said that when you came close enough, you would sense the seal again. I had hope that maybe you could find me, but…" Her hands gripped his shoulders nervously. "It's weaker for him as well—but Madara can still sense the seal, too."

Sasuke recalled the strange conversation with the masked Akatsuki.

_Of course, the rest of us will not feel her presence as strongly as you do, the original person to seal her, but any male in the Uchiha clan can find her using that seal. Especially as strong as you've placed it on her—you must have wanted to keep her badly, Sasuke-kun._

The seal he'd placed on her was like a beacon—placing her in more danger than he could ever imagine. Guilt twisted in his chest. Because of what he'd done, she'd been captured, beaten, raped.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…I didn't know—"

She shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Sasuke-kun. It's not your fault. There were so many lies within lies…you couldn't have known."

"Lies?"

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi used Mangeko Sharingan on me."

'_Tsukuyomi_,' Sasuke thought. Itachi's bloodiest form of torture. It was so debilitating that most shinobi ended up incapacitated for days afterward—if they managed to live through it.

"It took some time, but I was able to break the Tsukuyomi."

"You broke the genjutsu?"

"Sort of—I didn't exactly _escape_ it—instead, I was able to get inside of Itachi's mind—his memories."

Sasuke was hesitant to accept that. It was more likely that Itachi tricked her into believing she was free of his most powerful genjutsu. Even he had barely been able to take on the Tsukuyomi and break through—he'd never been able to use it against his aniki. Itachi was the master of that bloody landscape.

Sakura could see the doubt in his eyes and wondered how she could convince him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember the time when you broke your father's favorite warhorse—that imperial jade statue that your father kept on the mantle in his office?"

"How would you know about that? No one saw. I was never even accused of breaking it."

"Itachi knew. I found it in his memories. He saw you sneak out of your father's den. Then he found the nick in the wood behind where the statue stood. He figured out that you'd been throwing shuriken in the house—not too long after your father warned you not to. He found the broken statue and was cleaning it up when your father came in and caught him. Itachi told Fugaku that he had done it, accidently."

Sasuke was amazed by the detail in her story.

"Your father didn't seem to believe him, but let the matter go because Itachi offered to attend the clan meetings that he'd been avoiding."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in conformation. Itachi loathed meetings with the clan elders. His father would have been appeased.

Sasuke had clipped that priceless statue with a kunai and broken it, just weeks before the massacre. He thought tying a wire to the knife would keep it from going too far out of reach, but he'd misjudged his throw badly. He knew his father would murder him, so he'd slunk off, trying to figure out some stupid excuse. Sasuke thought that when his father hadn't even spoken of it, that he'd gotten away with the crime.

"Itachi didn't tell me—I saw it, Sasuke-kun, through Itachi's eyes. Then the massacre and what happened before it, and many of the reasons behind it. Even back then, Madara had a hand in everything. He was secretly in league with both the Uchiha elders and the Konoha Council. When Itachi found out, he tried to warn your father of Madara's treachery, but Fugaku would not listen. He had already decided, along with the Uchiha elders, to stage a coup against Konoha, to wipe out the other clans.

Itachi wanted the Uchiha clan to do their original duty as the peacekeepers of Konoha. Madara blinded his clan with a quest for power. But it wasn't his true intention—all he wanted was control of the Uchiha for his own purpose. When he thought the Uchiha would lose, he conspired with Danzo to slay all but the Uchiha children."

"Madara needed _children_?"

She shook her head. "Just their souls—Uchiha souls. Madara has been using the souls to obtain immortality. Itachi took the source away from him."

"Sakura, Itachi must have lied to you—"

"No. He didn't _tell_ me this—I was inside his _head_. He didn't want me _or_ you to know any of this. He nearly killed me for finding out his true mission. It wasn't until I told him I'd die before letting him hurt you that he let me live.

Itachi didn't plan the massacre. He was caught up in circumstances beyond his understanding, even as a prodigy. When he found out Madara's plan to use the children, he wiped them out also—except for you. He loved you too much. He's been trying to keep you safe since then. He wanted to make you stronger, but the way he did it was...wrong…and cruel. He believed that if Madara knew that he cared about you that he'd use you against him. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I couldn't make him see that there was another way. He's had this planned for so long and…and…nothing I say will change the fact that I failed you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's mind didn't want to believe any part of what she said about Itachi ultimately being on his side, but his heart knew she was telling him the truth as she knew it.

He wanted to trust her. But how could he? To trust meant that his whole existence had been a lie.

A memory came to him then—of an argument he'd overheard while playing outside his father's window—between Itachi and Fugaku. He remembered because Itachi had been angry—no _furious_. Itachi, the most, calm, collected person Sasuke had ever known, had blown up at their father in a rage.

"You _cannot_ condone this, Otousan. They trust you to _protect_ them!"

"You will see in time, son. They are not worthy of us."

"No! It is the _Uchiha_ who are lacking—in humanity!"

Young Sasuke jumped in fright at the sound of his father's fist thumping loudly on his desk.

"Uchiha _will_ rule, Itachi, and you _will_ take your place at the head as the best of our clan. Make _sure_ you come to the next meeting."

That's all Sasuke could recall. The rest of the conversation had lost its volume, thus, it had lost his childish interest. He never even understood what could make his aniki so very angry. Now Sasuke thought he could understand.

Sakura was able to break the bloody Tsukuyomi, which Itachi was using to torture her, with the lessons from Sasuke and somehow use it to search through Itachi's unguarded mind. It was a feat that he never before would have believed could be done.

When Sakura told him the truth behind the massacre—the whole truth—his anger flared wildly at the lies he'd been fed, but her devotion anchored him and he listened to everything she had to say. She clung to him, trembling, the whole time, in pain because she was hurting him and she didn't want to.

For once in his, life he was given a choice. She was giving him the opportunity to hear the evidence and decide for himself what was truth or deception. His heart twisted painfully and now his steps faltered but he didn't stop because this was now _his_ decision to make—his future was in his own hands.

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple._

His mother's favorite nindo—as a child he'd never really understood those words. Now he realized just how wise she was—nothing was ever really black or white—there were a dozen shades of grey between.

Another memory came to him—Itachi leaving the village after the massacre.

_Run, otouto, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

Before he passed out, the last thing a young Sasuke saw was something he'd suppressed all these years—something he'd put down because he'd never really believed it.

Tears in his aniki's eyes.

Woodenly, he pushed on—measured thoughts both torturous and redeeming making him put one foot in front of the other.

Itachi wasn't innocent.

But Itachi wasn't evil.

Itachi _wasn't_ evil.

Itachi wasn't evil—and he had killed his brother.

'_Aniki.'_

The brother he'd worshipped…and despised.

Simultaneously, it gave him hope…and despair.

When he came back to himself long enough to focus, he realized that Sakura had begun to ramble. The stress of telling him was clear in her stammered apologies repeated during her telling.

Doggedly, she kept talking right through till dawn. By the time she got to the part about Itachi's plan to defeat Madara and the false chakra signature in her womb, she was starting to nod off. Sasuke told her to go to sleep—she could tell him the rest later.

She still hadn't told him there was no real child inside of her, but she closed her eyes and did as she was told. She was exhausted from giving him the truth and strangely relieved that he had not immediately denied her story. She didn't know that he already knew of the chakra in her womb. There would be more time to talk later, she thought—she was safe for the moment.

Sasuke was completely drained.

He felt like he'd been dragged through the ringer. The grief of what he'd done—and what had been done to him—was mind-numbing.

Right now, more than anything, he needed to think, but he didn't want to.

That feeling of insanity, that burst of madness he'd felt coming from Sakura when Madara touched her, nudged his subconscious—inviting him to lunacy. It would be so easy. He wanted to run away, he wanted to kill everyone that had ever harmed his family, he—

He wanted to hold onto Sakura—that warmth that spread from her to him kept him grounded. If he struck out now to tear down the liars—to kill all the deceivers in this cruel game, he might lose her warmth. Just when he'd been able to reclaim it, this precious bond might disappear forever. Itachi himself had warned Sasuke of breaking those bonds and the horrible repercussions.

Did he want to feel her shame if he went on a rampage because she trusted him with the truth? Would she grow to hate as he once had? Would she blame herself for his actions?

And what of the child she carried? What would be its fate? It was innocent, but also a part of his cursed family. If he abandoned her, would the cycle of hatred continue? Would he bring this hate to another generation?

He looked down into the face of this fragile yet strong girl and decided to wait. He needed to think things through. He was responsible for her fate now, too.

Sakura belonged to him—belonged _with_ him. No matter what his next action was to be, Sasuke knew he would never be willing to let her go.

0o0o0

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke!"

"_Yo, Sasuke!"_

"Huh?" Sasuke shook his head. He'd been running on autopilot and had not even noticed Kakashi trying to signal him.

"Is something wrong? I've been trying to stop you for ten minutes now."

Sasuke shook his head. "Just tired, I guess."

"That's understandable. We are going to make camp here for half a day. Jiraiya and Naruto are setting up summons sentries so we can rest."

Sasuke grunted and stopped to look around. He hadn't even noticed that they'd crossed the border into Fire Country. His mind had been closed to everything except what Sakura divulged to him earlier.

"Do you want me to take Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed for a second and he tightened his grip on the kunoichi. When she moaned in her sleep, he realized he was holding her too tightly. He loosened his grip, shaking his head at Kakashi.

"That's fine," Kakashi said. He knew the hell the boy had just been through and didn't press him. "Find a comfortable spot for you two and get some rest."

Sasuke followed his mentor to a spot under the trees where some soft moss was growing. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but his body overrode his mind and he was out before he knew it. Kakashi found a blanket and covered them up. He and Naruto crashed on the either side of them.

0o0o0

Sakura was the first to wake to the smell of food cooking. The sun was already going down, but she could see well enough to know that Sasuke lay next to her. Hardly believing that he was here, so close, she reached out to brush his bangs from his cheek and his eyes snapped open.

"You're still here," she said softly in wonder.

"Aa."

"I thought that maybe…you'd…" She couldn't finish the words.

He took her small hand firmly in his and looked into her sad eyes. He threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her closer. She inched toward him and he put his other arm around her, guiding her head to his chest.

'I'm never leaving home again,' he thought, resting his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Imperial jade, also called the stone of heaven, is an unusually rare and expensive type of jade, sometimes used to make art. Its intense emerald-to-spinach green shade is coveted for its rarity and quality and was normally reserved only for royalty-thus the name. It was considered more valuable than gold.

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's inspiration


	32. Chapter 32 Coming to Light

DNON

Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for help and editing. I'm finally getting my new laptop in order—what a chore! Thank goodness my husband's a tech junkie or it would take me weeks to get things in order.

For you who didn't know, if you care to know, my old laptop died and is pieces right now. My hubby gave me an early Christmas present-yoshi!

Hey, everyone! The reviews I've received lately have felt like having an early Christmas, too! Thank you.

Did you see the Ino-Shika-Cho dads kicking butt today on Naruto? So cool.

This chapter's not super-long, but I figured you'd rather see an update now rather than wait a few more weeks for a bit longer chapter. This is my busy season with my photography work, so I don't have scads of time to write. Hope you enjoy the update.

K&K

0o0o0

Gravity

Chapter 32—Coming to Light

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sakura," Sasuke called her gently. He still held her hand—his fingers laced with her own as assurance that he wasn't going to leave her. "Time to get up, we're heading out soon."

Sakura's eyes opened. The nightmares that plagued her sleep previously had not come back. She'd been able to sleep peacefully. Sasuke released her and she sat up slowly.

"How's your chakra level?" He asked.

"Nearly back to normal." She stretched, checking her chakra paths slowly to make sure.

"Perhaps you should test it by healing your foot?" Kakashi suggested from the tree above them, where he sat reading.

"Hai, sensei."

Get up, dobe," Sasuke grumbled, reaching across her and shoving the orange clad boy on Sakura's other side, who had snuggled up close to them for warmth while he slept.

"_Sensei_, Sasuke hogged Sakura _and_ the blanket," Naruto whined, grabbing Sakura where she sat. He rolled over, cuddling her while she giggled and punched him lightly.

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed.

"Dobe," Sasuke warned once before punching his arm and tugging on Sakura. Naruto let Sakura go, but stole her blanket, dragging it over his head and mumbling, "Five more minutes, Ero-Sennin."

"Get up, boy," Jiraiya ordered. "Got some ramen in the pot."

Quick as a flash, Naruto was over the fire, scooping out some of his favorite dish, while the blanket was still floating down to the ground.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the pervy sage. "You're a genius."

"_Mochiron_." Jiraiya stuck his thumb in his vest and puffed out his chest. "I had this kid for three years. You don't think I learned a trick or two about getting the boy up quickly?"

"Yeah," Naruto added, stuffing his face. "We had to make a fast get away from some of those whorehouses when the old pervert didn't have enough to pay the bill."

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"Oi, I didn't say that _I_ didn't have enough money."

"Na-ru-to," Sakura growled.

"I-I didn't mean it like _that_, Sakura-chan!" Naruto put up his hands defensively pointing at Jiraiya. "I didn't visit whores. It was him. I _always_ slept downstairs."

When Sakura rose to thump Naruto on the head, Sasuke pulled her back to his side with a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" He felt the flicker of alarm through her seal and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong."

Suddenly, his mouth went dry and the words he wanted to say left his brain. She smiled at him and his face felt hot. He glanced over at the other men standing beside the campfire with their mouths hanging open. Naruto had ramen falling out of his—the sheer idiocy of the act made Sasuke smirk. He took Sakura's hand and felt the warm glow of love coming from her, giving him courage. Every time he touched her now, it became harder to imagine his life without her. He pulled her aside, out of sight from the others—even though he suspected they followed to spy on them.

"Do you remember in Grass Country, what I said—"

"You wanted to keep me safe. Sasuke-kun, it's not your fault. I told you—"

He put a finger over her lips. "Annoying girl, let me finish."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her hand, linked with his.

"The _other_ thing I said."

She bit her lip nervously. For the life of her, she couldn't remember, but something tickled her memory—something that made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"You were half asleep when I told you." He could see her struggling to recollect and put her out of her misery. "Something I wanted to talk about when we reached Konoha."

Wide, green eyes gazed questioningly at him and he swallowed nervously, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Despite all the horrible things that happened, Itachi had taught him one lesson—that it's important to hold close what's precious.

Now, it was his turn to protect what he loved.

"I was wrong to push you away, Sakura." Sasuke's hand brushed her hair back, his fingers caressing the soft, smooth skin of her cheek. "I wasn't being honest."

"Sasuke-kun? She whispered.

"Sakura, I want you near me…always."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. He pushed it shut with one finger and smirked at her. Her eyes grew even wider when he bent to kiss her lips and the overwhelming swell of her love enveloped him in its intoxicating grasp as she returned his gesture.

"You'll marry me?"

0o0o0

Sakura was able to walk back into Konoha on her own two feet. She made the last leg of her journey proudly beside her team members and her fiancé.

0o0o0

0o0o0

They went straight to the Hokage's tower. Tsunade met them at her door, sweeping Sakura up into her buxom bosom in a warm embrace.

"Took you long enough, girl. You know how I wrinkle when you make me worry so," she scolded.

"Gomen na, Tsunade-sama," Sakura apologized, smiling. Tsunade mussed her hair and held her chin lovingly for a moment before indicating they should enter her office.

They all came in and Sakura looked to Sasuke to see if she should tell what she'd shared with him in front of the others or if he wanted to keep things private between them and the Hokage.

"Shishou, I have some sensitive information for you."

Tsunade nodded and looked to Kakashi. "Why don't you all get settled in and come back in a few hours to give your report. I want to talk with Sakura alone."

Team Seven obeyed, all heading for the door save Sasuke who, knowing what was coming, stayed in case Sakura needed him.

Sasuke nodded. "Go ahead."

Sakura began to recount her tale beginning with her abduction and being brought to the Akatsuki base. She glossed over most of the grisly details that he knew she would have to include later when she gave her full report. Sasuke knew she was torn between sparing his feelings and being a good kunoichi. When she explained the Akatsuki's reason for her abduction, he began to hear details she'd not even given him before.

The first was the genjutsu.

"Itachi raped me…but he also didn't."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. "You're not making sense, Sakura."

"I know. It didn't make sense to me at first either. When Itachi first dragged me back to the Akatsuki base he…never left me alone." Her cheeks burned brightly and her eyes stared at the floor uncomfortably. "When I defied him, he attacked me. When he found Sasuke's tracking jutsu, Itachi informed me that it was no ordinary seal."

Sasuke knew the only way that Itachi would have found the seal was for him to undress her. Sakura could see the tension in his shoulders, but she had to tell him what really happened.

"He knew what the seal was and he…he said he was going to use my body to punish me and—" She glanced next to her. "—and Sasuke. I was so petrified when he…he…did the things he did to me." She hung her head. "I…acted like a coward. I was powerless, until somehow, something broke in my mind and I realized that he was using genjutsu."

"A genjutsu of rape?" the blonde woman asked.

"_Genjutsu_!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura nodded sadly, looking at the shocked man beside her. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I tried to say before, but I…well, when I finally broke through the genjutsu, I was so scared and confused then Itachi told me he'd cut out my tongue if I spoke a word of what he'd done just before Madara burst in."

"Madara?" Tsunade asked.

"_Uchiha_ Madara. He'd heard my screaming and was angry. They argued in the next room."

"About what?"

"Itachi's abuse—he told Itachi to trick me into thinking he was Sasuke so I would..." She shrugged and looked at the floor. "Itachi refused. They argued about the Uchiha clan having a matriarch and when Itachi threatened to wait if Madara was going to interfere, it resulted in Madara ordering most of the Akatsuki to leave the base."

"Wait?"

"To impregnate me."

"Uchiha Itachi's mission was to get you pregnant?"

"Yes, but he didn't. He was a double agent all along. Everything he did all these years was to protect the village and Sasuke."

"You'r_e not _pregnant?" Sasuke asked, staring at her incredulously. She jumped when he spoke up so loudly.

Tsunade was worried about her apprentice. She thought maybe a medical checkup might be best before she answered any more questions.

"Sakura, this is a lot to take in all at once. I think you better come with me to the hospital for a full check up. I'll ask Shizune to block out some time for us, if you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a minute."

Sakura was so focused on the shock on Sasuke's face, she never even heard Tsunade. She shook her head at Sasuke. "It's a false chakra signature, placed there by Itachi to fool Madara into letting me go. Since he died, it's become so weak. I was afraid Madara would find out and take me back."

Sasuke thought she was carrying Itachi's baby all along.

The sudden realization came over her and she gasped as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She swiftly pulled away from him, crossing her arms in a protective gesture as she turned away and walked toward the window.

The pain he felt slice through her was quick, cold and deep—as if he'd pulled out Kusanagi and sliced her in two. Her harsh breathing was loud in the silent room.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't realize that you could tell before—in Grass Country, or I would have told you the truth sooner." She tried to sound detached, but each word felt as if she was ripping something from her very soul. She turned only her head toward him and stared just over his right shoulder.

"I'm not something you need to fix. I'm not a…a _dirty_ family secret you need to hide." Her bright smile belied the immense sense of loss coming to him through her seal. "So, you see, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to pay for someone else's mistake. There's no reason for you to marry me." She turned away to look out at the village as her smile faltered.

Sakura couldn't face him. She prayed he would take the out she had just laid at his feet and leave her alone to try to pull herself back together—if she could.

For about one minute, her heart held everything she'd ever wanted. She'd thought he _loved_ her. But now she knew it was a lie. He'd only asked for her hand out of responsibility—and guilt.

_This is what comes from keeping secrets,_ her Inner scorned.

Her world shattered.

"No, Sakura."

She winced visibly. Her tense cringe felt like he'd been stabbed between his shoulder blades. She didn't understand what he was saying. He was surprised to hear the truth, yes, but also relieved that his brother hadn't done such a monstrous act.

Sasuke came up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her to face him. The twin lines of tears on her face made him frown.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," she said shakily, trying to avoid his gaze, wishing he would go, so she could fall apart without him watching. "I'll figure this out on my own. You shouldn't feel that you always have to save me."

He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "You're _still_ annoying."

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Sakura, I never wanted, nor do I ever want to let you go." He pulled her bruised bottom lip from between her teeth and kissed it softly. He still could feel her wavering between doubt and hopefulness. More tears spilled from her eyes and he wiped them. He put his forehead down against hers.

"I meant what I said this morning, Sakura—every word."

"Sasuke-kun." Her tears wouldn't stop.

"Hn," he growled. "If you keep crying like that the Hokage will never let me marry you. She'll think I've been awful to you."

"You have been," she laughed softly, still crying. "Awful and ugly and beautiful and wonderful and _everything_. You're everything to me, Sasuke-kun, and…I love you."

"Aa, me too." He held her close. "I'll protect you this time with my life."

"I'll do the same for you."

"I know." Sasuke kissed her tenderly.

Tsunade clapped once from the other side of the room and they jumped apart guiltily.

"By the power vested in me, the Fifth Hokage of Fire Country, I pronounce you man and wife. If you'll come with me we, will sign the paperwork and you two can go home together."

"What?"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, I have never seen more moving vows in all my years. There is no way a stuffy ceremony will top what you just said to each other. Do you really _want_ to have one?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he shrugged. She felt a smile curling her lips and shook her head. Sasuke's words spoke to her heart and it was all she needed.

"You eavesdropped?" she asked her shishou.

"I'm not the only one. You all come out," Tsunade ordered, pointing behind her at the line of people coming into her office. "They came in at the end, too. There had to be witnesses.

Shizune came out smiling, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto.

Shizune gave Sakura a big hug. "That was very touching."

The new couple's cheeks burned. They didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed by what their friends had seen. Sakura's stomach felt as unstable as when she'd plummeted from that crazy clay bird.

"They spilled the beans about Sasuke proposing to you this morning," Tsunade confessed, smiling and hugging Sakura.

"Oi, teme. I knew you had it in you." Naruto grinned and leaned over to Sasuke whispering overloud, "I _told_ you she would melt if you were nice to her."

Sakura smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Ow! I was just joking Sakura-chan." Naruto engulfed her in a friendly squeeze.

Sasuke shook his head. "Arigato, dobe."

"Congratulations Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He kissed Sakura's cheek and hugged her, before slapping Sasuke on the back. "Sasuke, you are a lucky man."

"Arigato." Sasuke bowed his head to his mentor.

Shizune led them to the documents room and they all signed the necessary paperwork.

"Let's go out for a nice lunch to celebrate—on the rich, old man of course." Tsunade slapped Jiraiya on the shoulder.

"Nade, I'm a little short of funds right now, uh..."

"My treat," Kakashi interrupted, smiling behind his mask at his students.

"Oi, we'd better take advantage of this, Sakura." Naruto elbowed her. "Kakashi-sensei _never_ pays."

"I think I'd like to stop at home first and clean up a bit." Sakura looked down at the clothes she still wore from the road—the dirty, ripped, blue silk furisode and Sasuke's ANBU vest. A pretty off combination as far as wedding dresses went. Not that she cared, but it would be nice to be in her own clothes again.

"Actually, you all look like you could use a bath. How about we meet at Manja's in an hour?"

They all agreed, but before they could leave Tsunade tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "May I speak with you a minute?"

He followed her back to her office.

"I'll take Sakura back home to change. Before you go to the reception, you need to stop by the Yamanaka Flower Shop."

0o0o0

0o0o0

The little bell tinkled over the door of the flower shop and a female voice greeted him.

"Irasshaimase," the voice called from the back. "I'll be right out to help you—just give me a minute."

The fabric hanging over the door to the back room parted. "Ok, what can I get for you—_Sasuke_!" Ino jumped guiltily when she saw him standing at the counter looking at her sternly. She laughed nervously but he only seemed to scowl more.

"Sakura's home safe?" she asked in a small voice.

Sasuke only nodded once.

"I, ah, guess you're looking for this." Ino stuck her hand in her pocket, pulled out his mothers ring, and handed it over.

He took it from her and inspected it before putting it in his pocket and raising that unyielding frown back to her again.

"I, uh, was just trying to help, you know? Give you two a little _push_?" her voice squeaked over the last word.

"Hn," Sasuke growled. "Sakura doesn't know what you did—yet."

"Maybe _you_ can tell her—kind of break it to her gently." The blonde fidgeted nervously.

He shook his head at her suggestion.

"Aw, man! She's gonna _kill_ me!" Ino howled.

"Aa," Sasuke agreed. "Come meet her at Manjas in an hour."

"_Fine_," Ino grumbled, going into the back room, removing her apron and throwing it at the wall. "Maybe she won't _murder_ me in a public place."

Sasuke smirked at her retreating back. Ino deserved an hour or so of torture, wondering what her friend would do for getting her affianced without her consent. He wasn't about to put her out of her misery. Sakura could do that. He stole a pink rose from a vase on the way out the door and went home to change into his formal dress robes.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Mochiron-Of course.

Irasshaimase-common welcoming greeting spoken to every customer at many service businesses in Japan.

0o0o0

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration


	33. Chapter 33 Phases

DNON

A/N—Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn for your impeccable editing! I was so happy to hear that this chapter made you melt into a happy puddle of goo—I was going for goo, lol. Thanks, everyone, for all the reviews and encouragement so far. It's getting close to the 1k mark! Please take your time reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter—go, get gooey.

K&K

0o0o0

Finders Keepers

Chapter 33—Phases

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Has Zetsu checked in yet?"

"No. I sent him on a special mission. He'll catch up later."

The lavender-eyed ninja nodded and sat behind the desk. "What about the others?"

Removing his cloak and throwing it over a chair, Madara said, "Send them to collect the rest of the tailed beasts. We have just over ten months before our window of opportunity closes."

Cutting his plans this close didn't please him, but Madara needed to take that child alive or he'd be forced to kill the last Uchiha besides himself. While that would work short term, he wasn't yet willing to gamble the long run—he hadn't lived so long by hedging his bets. Itachi may have exterminated his source of power, but with Sakura, he had a new venue. All he needed was a little time. "We'll avoid the Nine-Tails until last. I want to use the distraction of his capture to collect my prize."

Pein nodded, folding his hands together patiently. "I take it that you were satisfied with the results concerning Itachi?"

"Not at all," The orange-masked man said, chuckling darkly—he'd rather have taken care of that business with the lovely kunoichi himself. "But it's done and things are working in my favor, nonetheless. He may have been the genius of his generation, but he forgot who he was descended from. No matter. He can no longer hinder my plans."

"And the girl?"

"Safe and sound in her village. When the time comes, I know right where to find her."

He clearly remembered the way the tough, little kunoichi trembled in his arms. There was no way she'd get rid of Itachi's child inside of her because she understood her fate if that happened. He hummed as he thought, 'If she survives until the end, I'll take her with me. The kunoichi drew him in so—she was a mystery to be solved, if time permitted that luxury.

"She's smart enough not to cross me, but I'll have Zetsu watching her just to make sure."

"What about the younger Uchiha? He can't be happy about Itachi's child."

"That's why it's perfect. He cares deeply for the girl, so he'll keep her child safe."

Pain looked doubtful. "If he cares so much for the girl and his village, Sasuke could try to pick up where Itachi left off."

Madara scoffed. "That talentless child—he has a one track mind. He doesn't have a clue. He's wasted his efforts chasing his brother and, if I didn't need him to keep him around, he'd already have joined Itachi."

0o0o0

0o0o0

With practiced grace, Sasuke slipped his arms into the sleeves of his black kimono. He closed his eyes briefly, as a warm, youthful voice echoed through his mind.

"Hold on, otouto. Right side first, the left side goes on top." Itachi's larger hands refolded Sasuke's kimono over correctly before he picked up the belt.

Six-year-old Sasuke looked up impatiently at his aniki, who was already dressed in his formal robes for the occasion. This was Sasuke's first time going to the Uchiha clan meeting with the men and his first time putting on his formal robes without his mother's help. He'd watched his father and brother many times, so he thought he knew how, but in his haste some of the finer details eluded him.

"I can do it _myself_, aniki!" he protested vehemently, grabbing the end of the obi from his big brother's hand.

"Oh?" Itachi's eyebrow rose in mock surprise. "Here, show me then." He stood by patiently watching as Sasuke wrapped the obi twice around his middle, then tied and retied the under-knot behind his back, until he got it perfect. Itachi held out his little brother's dark, blue hakama and Sasuke stepped into it.

"Can you do this one, too?"

"Aa!" the six-year-old enthusiastically began to twist and tie the himo around his waist until he was hopelessly tangled up in knots. When he saw his big brother poorly hiding his laughter behind his hand, Sasuke became self-conscious, and his childish temper flared. With a wild yell, Sasuke tackled his onii and together they tumbled to the floor, rolling around, laughing as Sasuke quickly forgot why he'd been irritated at Itachi.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ The intolerant, deep voice of their father reprimanded from the doorway, freezing the brothers mid-roll. "Quit screwing around and get dressed. I will not be made late because of your foolishness."

Frustrated, Sasuke looked at the mess of knots he'd made of his hakama and then up to his aniki with his dark, sad eyes.

"Don't worry, baka no otouto." Itachi poked the child's forehead teasingly and, tugging out the tangles, he smoothly tucked Sasuke's koshi-ita into the obi's under-knot. "I'm sure you'll be doing it perfectly all by yourself very soon."

Sasuke reverently crossed the himo over the koshi-ita and brought them to the front, crossed them below his waist and, bringing them back around, tied them behind him, just below the under-knot. He tucked the hera behind the obi, adjusted the rigid board, and brought the rear himo to the front. He wrapped the right cord around the middle of the horizontal cord two times, forming a cross. He pulled the himo tight and smoothed the stiff, silk pleats of his dark blue hakama with his large hands.

Little did that six-year-old know that learning to put on his formal dress robes from Itachi would be the most interesting part of that clan meeting he was so looking forward to attending—he fell asleep during that first one and was scolded severely by his father.

Thereafter, Itachi took it upon himself to find a way to keep his little brother awake during the long, boring, bi-weekly assembly. He taught his younger brother the secret language he'd learned in ANBU, one that used symbols, traced on the palm to communicate and could be understood even in the dark. That way they could converse unnoticed while the elders droned on for hours about tedious clan business.

Sasuke watched the grown man in the mirror as he pulled on his black, monsuki haori, proudly noting the embroidered red and white crest of his clan displayed on each side of his chest and the bigger uchiwa on his back. It was a few moments before he noticed—Sasuke's hand brushed his face and he was surprised at the wetness there. He swallowed the aching lump in his throat and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

The Hokage said to meet in one hour. He shouldn't be late for his wedding reception. He smirked—otousan would surely be displeased. He looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he gotten it right.

'Arigato, aniki.'

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Tsunade let him in to escort Sakura to the reception, Sasuke stood speechless. Sakura was in the middle of her living room with her back turned toward him, resplendent in a wine-colored furisode with a pure, white kimono underneath. Twin golden dragons climbed up the long, burgundy sleeves and a thick, gold circle was embroidered on the back. A navy obi cinched high on her waist, was tied in a butterfly bow behind her with a braided gold obijime, knotted in front, to hold it all in place. Her hair was twisted up into an intricate sweep, held by long, golden pins with sparkling ornaments hanging from them. She turned to him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Will it do?" she asked, blushing prettily. "It was my mother's."

Not trusting his tongue he extended his hand and she took it. He slipped his mother's ring onto her finger and his wife held up her hand, admiring the beautiful setting while his dark eyes silently drank in her beauty.

"Sakura, if we don't leave now, I don't think you two will make it to your reception," the Hokage broke the ambiance teasingly and both bride and groom flushed. Sasuke hooked Sakura's arm in his and led her out with Tsunade following.

"I hate to rain on the parade, but I want to remind you two that I need to see you at the hospital for that examination after the reception."

"Yes, Shishou," Sakura agreed. This day had been a whirlwind of both sorrow and joy—and wasn't over yet, but she knew a dark shadow waited just beyond her vision. If she completely ignored it, pretended it didn't exist, the shade would come and consume her when she wasn't attentive. She shivered and Sasuke felt the moment of uneasiness sift through their bond. He squeezed her arm to reassure her and, through her seal, he felt the warm flame of love that followed, extinguishing her worry.

0o0o0

"So what's everyone doing here?" Ino asked the orange-clad boy who kept leaning back in his chair and looking out the window anxiously. "I thought you guys always haunted Ichiraku's after a mission?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Naruto told her mysteriously.

"Naruto!" Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, almost making him tip over. Naruto flailed and grabbed the table before he flew back. "Did you invite all these people?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and slyly winked at Ino. "Gee, Sensei. I don't know how they all found out." He sniggered. "I guess someone told them you were buying lunch, but nobody believed it because you're such a skinflint."

Before he turned away, Kakashi's ice-cold glare gave Naruto the shivers. The silver-haired ninja stalked back across the room grumbling, one hand on his soon to be empty wallet.

Ino gripped her long, blonde ponytail apprehensively and looked around at the people assembled to welcome Sakura back from her harrowing ordeal with the Akatsuki. Even their former classmates who weren't out on missions were crowding into the dining room, taking up seats at long tables. She took it as a good sign, that the Hokage was having them all meet in a restaurant instead of a hospital room—everyone here sat at ease, talking and smiling. She was relieved that Sakura would feel up to a party like this, but she dreaded what her best friend would do to her when she heard what Ino had done in her absence—using her Shin-Ten-Shin and forcing Genma, who was henged as Sasuke, to propose her while she was henged to look like Sakura.

It wasn't like Sasuke could take back the proposal without seriously losing face in Konoha either. Everyone loved and admired Sakura and Sasuke would catch hell for breaking that false engagement. Sakura would be furious. She sighed and pulled her pony again, looking for an exit and wondering if she could slip out the back door unnoticed before Sakura got there.

"They're here," Shizune said excitedly.

Half the restaurant rose to greet them and Ino ducked behind Naruto. She heard the others exchanging warm greetings and decided now was the best time to escape. She'd explain it all to Sakura later—somewhere outside, where the damage from Sakura's raging temper wouldn't cost her a fortune in broken furniture. She skirted the group and was just about to slip through the kitchen door when a hand gripped her arm firmly.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?"

"Ah, Genma, I, ah, just got a summons to the hospital and—"

"Uh-huh," He shook his head with an evil grin, dragging her to the front of the group.

She tried to run one way as Genma pulled her the other. "No, Genma, wait! I can't—"

"Hello, _Pig_."

Ino flinched guiltily and let out a grim sigh, closing her eyes and turning around slowly to face her fate. "Might as get it over with," she whimpered dejectedly. "Please, just don't mess up the face, Forehe—"

Ino was engulfed in a flurry of sweet-smelling silk. Her eyes opened wide as she hugged Sakura back and her hands met the soft, luxurious fabric of Sakura's dress. Behind Sakura stood Sasuke, looking incredibly handsome, dressed in his dark, formal robes, giving her the most devious smirk.

Ino swiftly pulled back and looked Sakura up and down, taking in the pink-haired girl's beautiful dress, her sharp, blue eyes not missing the glint of the jewel resting on her left hand.

"You're engaged? _Thank god!"_ She exhaled heavily, smiling at her best friend. "Now I don't have to die an early death."

"Early death?" Sakura raised an eyebrow warily at her. "For what?"

Suddenly, Sakura remembered that Ino had been her double when she left Konoha before being abducted. Her eye twitched in irritation. "What did you _do_, Pig?"

"Ahahaha!" Ino laughed nervously, giving her ponytail a nervous yank. "Nothing! Nothing at all, Forehead," Ino cried quickly, no longer looking Sakura in the eye. "Some people just can't take a little joke. I'll tell you all about it later."

Sakura knew that Ino always pulled at her hair when she'd done something bad. That was why she'd never gotten away with lying to her parents _or_ her best friend. Now the blonde woman was nearly yanking her hair out—Ino must have done something horrible!

Sakura took a decisive step forward, determined to make the pig squeal when she felt a tug. She looked down to see Sasuke holding her hand and she forgot all about getting the sordid story out of Ino when she looked up into his warm, onyx eyes. She blushed and stepped closer to her husband.

Tsunade cleared her throat noisily and the small crowd stopped talking to listen.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I'm honored to be the first to introduce you to Uchiha, Sasuke and Sakura."

Amid the thunderous cheering and applause, Ino's loud, incredulous screech of "You're _married_!" was nearly lost. The group of well wishers pushed her aside to crowd around, hugging Sakura and clapping Sasuke on his back—they congratulated him, telling him what he already knew.

That he was a lucky man indeed.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sasuke, I'm going to need your help unknotting the chakra."

"Why me? Wouldn't Shizune be better suited to this?"

The Hokage shook her head. "The less people who know about this, the better. Plus, you know both Itachi's and Sakura's chakra intimately. You even have a tie binding Sakura to you, so it will be easier for you to discern the difference."

Doubts began to file through Sakura's mind again—along with Madara's promise. "Once it's untied, I'll be in danger. If Madara finds out I'm not pregnant, he'll come back—"

Tsunade grasped the scared girl's hand. Her husband took her other one.

"You know it's impossible, Sakura. Carrying this chakra inside yourself long term will damage your own chakra system. You're already using a great deal of energy to sustain it. Besides, it's weak enough already that you couldn't use this jutsu to fool anyone again."

Sakura nodded, blinking back sudden tears. She knew Tsunade was right. Madara certainly wouldn't be fooled twice by this trick—she had to be pregnant for real by the time he saw her again. She lay back on the starched, sheets of the hospital bed in her white kimono. She'd taken her silk furisode off so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Standing next to her, Sasuke looked calm and masterful in his dark formal wear. She could still hardly believe this man was now her husband.

"Okay, Sasuke, this is going to take us a while. This is a very intricate web that Itachi's weaved. There are three-hundred and fifty tenketsu in the human body, all woven together to form the chakra network. Itachi has used both his and Sakura's chakra together to make this. If he hadn't, this false life form would have dissipated the moment he died. He must have anticipated the possibility of that happening before Sakura was back safe with you. If that truly is Uchiha Madara, then he wouldn't be easily fooled."

"So how do we do this?"

"Sakura, you're going to have to hold your chakra up, out of your body and keep it flowing steady the whole time we are working, making it easier to distinguish the two streams. That alone is going to take a lot of strength, so that is _all_ I want you to concentrate on. Sasuke, I'm going to help pull the chakra from Sakura's womb to prevent injury to her while you unknot Itachi's chakra one false tenketsu at a time. Once we start, we cannot stop until their chakra is completely unbound. I've never seen a jutsu like this and I do not want it to rebound inside of Sakura's body if we were to stop. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded and wiped the sweat from his palms. The process, it seemed, would take much more delicacy then he originally thought. "You sure you want _me_ to do this?"

Tsunade smiled at his anxiety and nodded. "You'll see once we begin why you're more suited to this task. If you use your Sharingan, the chakra will probably take the appearance of two different color strings. Using your chakra, you just take one knot at a time and untie it. I'll keep the strands from getting tangled and guide you as we go."

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok, Sakura, concentrate."

Sakura's abdomen began to glow a light green, with her concentrated chakra. Tsunade delved in with her own energy and lifted the intricate chakra life out of Sakura's womb. It did indeed resemble a fetus.

"It's so tiny. How can there be three-hundred and fifty knots in something so small?" Sasuke's Sharingan activated, yet still he couldn't see where the fist-sized mass of knots began or ended.

"They're there," Tsunade assured him. She pulled out a string of chakra that branched from the chakra ball. "Here. I've found the end of the string. You can begin."

With his Sharingan, Sasuke could clearly see the impossibly small knots balled together to create this strange, lifelike form. As he pushed tentatively at the first knot, he could clearly discern Sakura's soft green chakra and the pale white that was Itachi's.

Sasuke worked as fast as he could, being careful not to sever either chakra string, but still, it took them more than three hours. By the end, Sakura's breathing was taxed and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. Even in surgery she'd never had to hold her chakra perfectly steady for so long and even now she couldn't have done it without Tsunade's help. She silently thanked her shishou for all the times she'd pushed her past her limits and made her work so hard—if not, Sakura would have passed out.

As Sasuke unknotted the last few bonds, he felt his brother's chakra dissipate even faster. He struggled to complete the job quickly for Sakura's sake, but he also felt the loss of his brother anew as Itachi's energy faded beneath his fingertips. He let out a soft sigh as the last knot untangled and the two strings floated free—Sakura's, back down into her body and Itachi's disappearing in his hands.

Sasuke started in surprise when he felt the Hokage's hand come down firmly on his shoulder.

"Good job, Sasuke. Both you and your brother got Sakura home safe. Thank you."

Sasuke nodded, unable to speak. Tsunade's hands ran over Sakura, checking for any residual damage.

"Everything looks good, Sakura. You're clear to move ahead with the next phase."

"Phase?" Sasuke frowned slightly, looking questioningly at the two women, who were smiling mysteriously at each other.

"Thank you, Shishou." Blushing, Sakura rose to put her dress back on for the trip home.

Tsunade slapped Sasuke none-too-gently on the back on her way out the door. "Take good care of my apprentice, brat."

Sakura took his arm to lead him from the room. He stopped, tugging on her hand and giving her a curious look.

"Phase?" Sasuke asked again, watching closely as Sakura's cheeks flushed rosily. She rose on her toes to kiss his cheek and whispered.

"I'll explain when we get home, Sasuke-kun."

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Things you probably already know.

Hakama-loose-legged pants, worn over the formal kimono—koshi-ita, himo(four belts), hera—these are all parts of the Hakama involved with this special outfit that is used mainly for formal occasions and ceremonies—the two type of hakama are undivided or divided. The actual process of dressing in this is quite complicated and each part has a special meaning.

Monsuki Haori-Formal jacket with 1, 3, or 5 clan symbols embroidered on it, worn over the kimono.

Furisode—Kimono distinguished by its very long sleeves—normally worn as formal wear by unmarried women.

Obi—thick, high-waisted belt used for kimono, tied in back with a butterfly bow.

Obijime—thin, braided belt used to hold the obi in place.

Otousan-Father

Onii-Brother

Baka no otouto-Foolish little brother.

Arigato, aniki—Thank you, big brother.

A/N—I know what you're thinking…and yes, you should review. I'm looking forward to it. Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34 The Next Phase

DNON

Note: Readers, please keep in mind that this story does not follow the manga, not even if you squint while reading it. There is no Tobito here.

Hey there!

I've been so dang busy I haven't even had time to read all my favorite stories here on ff! *cries* I haven't forgotten you all. I'm going to curl up soon and catch up on all those wonderful stories and send the authors my love with scads of reviews!

Now on to the fun! I've missed you all dearly, but you know, sometimes it just takes a while to push past a little writing block.

Thankfully, I've got a wonderful editor who pokes me once in a while with a very sharp stick and says, "Damn it, woman! I need more Sasu/Saku! Get back over there and start writing! Now!"

So, I scurry back to the keyboard and start whipping out pages of sludge, only for her to throw back at me and say, "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! MORE HOT Uchiha GOODNESS, RIGHT NOW, WOMAN!"

So, I run, crying, back to my computer, frantically trying to come up with heartwarming moments to please her insatiable need. Come crawling back to her with a finished chapter and, with hands shaking, offer her a new chapter that I pray will come up to her demanding standard.

This, I hope, is that chapter.

Please enjoy it, everyone.

And Sakura's Unicorn, thank you for all your help, girlfriend! I couldn't do it without you!

People, without her you might not have seen this update for few more months. Luckily, the ball's rolling now so I'm back into it. Big things are coming as this story comes to a head. Plus, expect some more story updates soon from my other stories. Thanks, everyone who stuck with me!

0o0o0

Ok, it's been a while and you might have forgot the story a bit…so here's a synopsis in fast forward of Finders Keepers, chapters 1-33. I'll make it brief as possible so we can get right back into the good stuff.

So far in our story…

Missing nin, Uchiha Itachi steals Sakura's first kiss. Sasuke grows jealous. Ino's jealous too, for entirely different reasons. Kakashi worries for Sakura's safety and decides to try to teach her how to fight blind, using, er, perverted methods and Gai sensei…? Sasuke watches Sakura making pancakes and decides he wants some too. *cough, cough* Sakura slaps Sasuke silly. Itachi sends roses…Sakura's scared. Kakashi gives Sasuke a dirty book that stars Sakura…Sasuke's scared. Sasuke gives Sakura his bracelet and her Inner nearly gives him a hickey! Sakura tries to steal Sasuke's dirty book and ends up with a permanent seal on her ass. Now, Sasuke can observe every emotion that Sakura feels, thinking this is the best way to protect her. Tsunade fires her for not following orders. Sakura starts to admit to herself how much she still loves her old teammate. Kakashi and Naruto are sent on a diversion mission. Sakura gives Sasuke an ice cream cone in the puss and he gets caught flirting with her by Ino and Genma when he tries to return the favor. Sasuke and Sakura have a mission to Waterfall together and Ino and Genma are to henge as them in their absence. Zetsu sets a trap with the daimyo's children and Sakura is kidnapped by three Akatsuki while Sasuke is trying to protect her from his brother. [Author takes a breath. "Ok, halfway there, guys!"] Deidara takes drugged Sakura for a ride that ends in a nightmare in the form of Sasori, followed closely by the worse nightmare of Madara. Surprisingly enough, Itachi protects her from one lion only to become one himself. We learn some of Itachi's tragic life story. Deidara is forced to babysit Sakura and she ends up beating the hell out of him before she escapes. Madara and his cronies fight Sasuke and his pals. Sasori dies…again. Kisame and Itachi chase Sakura. Itachi uses the seal to track her down, fights her, and she nearly escapes a second time, but Kisame captures her. Itachi uses a terrifying genjutsu on Sakura and she actually ends up breaking it with help from her Inner. Sasuke feels every moment of her terror through their bond and it nearly breaks his spirit. Deidara tries to choke the life out of Sakura, Kisame rescues her and Madara orders the Akatsuki to leave the base so Itachi can get busy *cough, cough* making him little Uchiha's to sacrifice so he can live forever. Kisame gets in a tussle with Naruto and Jiraiya. Zetsu spies on the fake lovers and gives Sakura fertility drugs. Madara tries to take her for himself, but Itachi prevents it by giving Sakura a false chakra-induced pregnancy. Sasuke is getting close to finding her, but Itachi stops him with a battle to the death which Sasuke survives. Kakashi helps Sasuke find Sakura. The two are reunited and Sasuke finds, to his ultimate grief, that his brother was not bad, but a hero. Team Seven brings Sakura home to a much relieved Tsunade, who proceeds to marry the two after Sasuke finds out that she's not pregnant and he confesses his love. Afterwards, Sasuke honors his beloved aniki's memory. They have a lovely reception then meet with Tsunade to remove the false life signature. The newlyweds move on to _the next phase_ while the evil Madara plots…

Finders Keepers

Chapter 34—The Next Phase

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"What do you mean he hasn't reported yet?" Behind his mask, Madara's face ticked in irritation.

"We haven't heard word one from him since he retrieved Itachi's body. He's vanished."

Madara cursed under his breath. Zetsu was vital to his plan. He was the perfect choice to watch the kunoichi. His most trusted spy, Zetsu could keep an eye on her without her ever knowing.

"I'll go check on her myself then," Madara mused, picking up an hourglass from the desk and idly flipping it over to watch the grains slip through his grasp. 'Soon,' he thought, his blood-red eyes glinting with calculating madness.

The other man in the room cleared his throat gently before speaking. "Deidara might need some help collecting the Three-Tails," Pein reminded him, watching Madara's hand clench in aggravation. Their collection of tailed beasts had begun and, with some of their members dead or absent, the job was becoming a chore.

Madara threw the hourglass at the wall, cursing. He'd have to delay checking on the girl. He was sure she wouldn't defy him, but he hated leaving things to chance. The more he controlled the situation, the better.

"Never mind. I'll accompany Deidara and we'll also collect the Five-Tails while we're at it. I want everything to be ready by the time that child is harvested. No screw ups. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Master." Pein bowed deeply.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke watched the gentle rise and fall of Sakura's bare shoulders in the dim light of early morning.

Fingertips traced the graceful bend of her spine until she shivered and huddled closer to his warmth. His hand slid over the soft curve of her waist and splayed across her stomach, mapping every inch of her body, from the dip near her hipbone to the bump of a jagged scar left there by a poisoned katana. When his palm grazed her firm breasts, she moaned in her sleep and arched into his hand. With amusement, he relented and drew her closer to his heat. He knew she was tired—they'd been awake the whole night, carrying out the next 'phase.'

A smile touched the corner of his lips as he recalled her boldness laced with sweet innocence. She touched him mind, body, and soul, allowing him to finally open up to her as well—not so much with words, but he'd found his own way to let her know exactly how he felt so she'd never doubt his feelings for her again.

"_Sakura, there's something I want to share with you."_

_She looked at him patiently, smiling. The warmth of her love radiated from the seal he'd placed on her. He handed her a scroll._

"_What's this?" She opened it and gasped. "Is this…?"_

"_Aa," he answered. "I want you to use it."_

"_Sasuke, no….I shouldn't." She tried to hand the scroll back to him and he placed a sure hand over her own, helping her open it._

"_You will," he assured her, untying the wax string which held the scroll closed. "I want you to always know how I feel."_

"_Sasuke-kun," she whispered, tears in her eyes, knowing that he was handing her his heart with this scroll._

"_The only thing you need to change is the last part." He pointed. "Put your clan symbol there instead, and it will be complete."_

_She shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, I know you value your privacy—"_

_He took her chin in his hand, looking her straight in the eye. "I value you, Sakura. I want to share everything with you—the same as you do with me."_

"_I—I don't know what to say."_

"_Hn."_

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

_He tilted his head toward the scroll in her hand. "Use it now."_

_Knowing Sasuke had placed the seal on her lower back, nearly on her rump, Sakura blushed. "Ok, um…where should I, ah…?"_

_He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Here."_

_She beamed as she said the necessary words. Her hands glowing, she formed the seals and placed them over his heart, careful not to accidently go over the top with the jutsu the way he had. When she lifted her hand, a perfect circle—the symbol of her clan—stood out on his chest. Suddenly, she could feel so much more from Sasuke then she ever thought possible. _

_Sakura basked in the warmth of their joined bond. They made love again and needed no words to express the undying affection each felt for each other. They were as close as two people could possibly be._

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed sleepily, waking up when his hand slid between her legs. "I won't be able to walk."

He chuckled. "The Hokage told you to stay in bed."

"But, Sasuke-kun…" She pouted, but he knew through their seal that she was ready for him. He could feel her naked desire burning through their bond.

"You gave me a mission last night," he whispered in her ear, his voice taking on a deep tenor, giving her hot chills when his teeth softly raked over her neck. "I take my missions seriously, Sakura"

The pout she'd given him turned into a sexy laugh and, soon, to a soft, panting desire when he licked his way down to her collarbone.

"I always complete my missions."

"_Sasuke-kun!" _She blushed sweetly. He loved to see the pink creep up her skin, making her glow.

He smiled, knowing she couldn't stand much more. The truth was that he couldn't either.

Air hissed between his teeth as he fought the urge to take her swiftly. He wanted to savor this moment between them, but when he looked down at her body spread before him—her lust-darkened eyes and kiss-swollen lips begging him to take her—he nearly came.

"Sasuke-kun, onegai." Her chest heaved with faltering little breaths as she, too, became lost in desire.

He drove into her with one, deep thrust.

Her breath left her and her body arched. Sasuke froze and a deep, guttural groan fell from his lips. Never in his life had anything felt so amazing—it left him speechless, save for one word.

"_Sakura_."

Her fire consumed him.

0o0o0

Five days later, Shizune was walking down the hall of the labs in the hospital basement when she noticed a light on under Sakura's door. She walked over and knocked once before letting herself in.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here this time of night?" she asked, concern painting her face.

A guilty look crossed Sakura's face. "I, ah, was just running a few tests?"

"Tests?" Shizune grew suspicious. "In the middle of the night, when you're supposed to be home, taking it easy with your new husband? Does he know you're working so late?" She raised her eyebrows. "Does Tsunade?"

Sakura waved her hands frantically. "No need to worry them! Sasuke's sleeping. He won't worry. I was only testing a few samples of my own blood."

"Why?"

"Ah…cause when I was kept at the Akatsuki base, Zetsu injected me with something I was told wouldn't harm me, but god knows what was in it. It could have been anything. I just wanted to make sure—"

Shizune put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Then why didn't you come to me or Tsunade? We could have tested this for you."

The pink-haired girl blushed and looked down. "It was a fertility drug."

"Oh." Shizune smiled knowingly at the young woman. She was privy to what went down between Sakura and Itachi at the Akatsuki base. "And do you think you might be pregnant?"

Sakura paled before blushing brightly and shrugging her shoulders. "I think it's too early to tell, but I couldn't sleep, so…"

Shizune ruffled her hair. "What does Tsunade say about being your own doctor?" she admonished.

"Um…"

"That's right." She held out her hand expectantly. "Now give me that sample. It's too early to worry if you're pregnant or not. You know that, young lady. And if you've been given hormones to stimulate ovulation, then any pregnancy test you take right now may show a false positive."

Sakura frowned and tried put her foot down. "But—"

"_No buts_! Two weeks. Make an appointment and see me properly. I'll give you an examination _then_ you may take a pregnancy test." Shizune packed the samples Sakura had taken back into the container and put them in the fridge. "I will take these, run the drug screen tests, and let you know if anything unusual comes up. Until then, you just stop worrying, go home, and enjoy your honeymoon with your handsome husband."

She deftly shooed the younger kunoichi out of the lab, mumbling to herself about the impatience of youth and started to organize the stack of reports that she wanted to assign for the next day's work. But she even as she worked, she found her thoughts drifting again and again toward the blood samples sitting in the cooler. Finally, admitting defeat while chastising herself for the same burning curiosity that Sakura had, Shizune retrieved the blood samples, and sat down at the work station to study them.

Half an hour later, she smiled.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Merry Christmas, Everyone! Happy New Year!

K&K


	35. Chapter 35 Growing Concern

Finders Keepers Chapter 35

I can't believe this story is winding its way toward the end. I'm already discussing the last chapters with my beta and arranging stuff. I'm getting excited! I actually wrote the last chapter while working on the second chapter and have been dying to share it, but I couldn't! There are still a few chapters left though, I have more story to tell, and I don't want to rush, so please look forward to it. Please drop me a review if you enjoy this chapter! Your reviews really help keep me going. And lastly, let me please say thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for getting on my case to write more often and for your super editing. Without you, I'd still be floundering.

Warning…some grossness ahead. Don't read if you're eating.

Finders Keepers

Chapter 35—Growing Concern

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke heaved and another round of upchuck splattered the side of the toilet. He suppressed a groan so not to disturb his wife who was still sleeping. He washed his face with cold water, rinsing the sour taste in his mouth. He'd been sick like this every day this week and was beginning to worry.

_Was Itachi's illness hereditary? Or did I come across some disease while crossing the country or from the Akatsuki base? _

Whatever it was, he didn't want to expose Sakura to it—he wasn't taking any chances with her health. Sasuke decided that, if he wasn't any better tomorrow, he was going to move into one of the other houses in the Uchiha district.

Through their bond he felt Sakura stirring in the next room. Quickly disposing of the mess, he brushed his teeth and came out to meet her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Green eyes studied him. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale."

She placed a cool hand against the side of his face and he leaned into it. _Feels so damn good._

"Aa. I'm fine. Breakfast?" His stomach clenching at the thought of food, he slipped his arms around her, drawing her close before she started examining him. He kissed just below her ear, knowing she melted when he did so.

"Hmm…sounds good, but we won't make it downstairs if you keep doing that." She laughed, hugging him warmly as his hands drifted under her robe. She placed her forehead against his. "Ne, you feeling a little feverish?"

Her eyes clouded with concern and she started going into medic mode—exactly what he didn't want. He kissed her deeply until she responded in kind, her body fitting into all the right places against his. When he pulled back, she wore a different kind of look.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed. Her need burned in her eyes and through their bond. He picked her up and took her back to bed to make love to her. He wasn't exactly hungry anyway—at least not for food.

Two hours later found them both at the breakfast table—Sasuke barely sipping tea while Sakura wolfed down omurice—when Naruto came barreling in without knocking.

"Oi, Teme! Let's get to the training grounds. We're late." Adding with a snicker, "No one answered the door when I was here earlier.

Blushing, Sakura rose to clean up the dishes.

"Dobe." Sasuke suppressed a smirk, getting up to help her when there was another knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who's house is this, Dobe?"

Hearing Naruto, Kakashi let himself in. "Sakura-chan. Boys." He nodded in greeting and turned to Sasuke. "You ready to check the shrine?" Sasuke pushed off the counter and Kakashi added, "Oh, Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

She frowned as she dried the last cup. She was just as curious as everyone else to see the Uchiha shrine, but…she shrugged. Apparently, her shishou had other things in mind for her today.

"Hai. You guys be careful in the shrine. Naruto, don't touch anything there," she warned.

"Oi! Why just me?" He made a sour face. "There's three of us going in, Sakura-chan!"

She tried to keep a straight face, but when Kakashi winked and Sasuke frowned, her tiny smirk grew into a smile. "You're absolutely right, Naruto. Be careful, Sensei." She wagged her finger at him then leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "You especially," she whispered in his ear. "Have a care."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and dropped a peck on her cheek as he moved toward the door. "You too."

She watched them leave, setting the folded dishtowel on the edge of the sink before getting changed. She hurried, wanting to get to the Hokage's office quickly to ask Tsunade about Sasuke.

_I know he's feeling under the weather. Hmmph. Thinks he can keep it a secret from me? Not with this bond. _She laid a hand over the clan crest on her hip.

"Overprotective men," she sniffed, closing the front door behind her.

On her walk to Hokage Tower, Sakura enjoyed both the sunshine and the friendly greetings of the villagers. A few weeks of being back in Konoha and she was finally starting to relax. The nightmares of the previous weeks when she'd been captured were fading into the background. Spending every night in Sasuke's arms made a world of difference. With him, she always felt safe and loved.

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door and was ushered in immediately. She stopped short, noticing the wide grins on the faces of Tsunade and Shizune.

"What's up?" The knowing look shared between the two women made Sakura pause. "Did I miss something?"

They both took an arm, escorting her from the office.

"Remember when I said you'd get a proper examination in two weeks? Well, it's been two weeks, Sakura-chan."

With Sasuke being sick, she'd forgotten all about Shizune kicking her out of the lab. "Oh, yes!" She smiled, getting excited. "Do you think I may be pregnant?"

Tsunade smirked. "I don't see why not. Taking fertility drugs and marrying such a good looking man will usually take care of that sort of thing." She nudged her young apprentice. "Everything's been going good with your new husband, hasn't it, Sakura?" Shizune and Tsunade both shared a laugh at the red-faced girl. "Don't sweat it, dear." She placed a hand on Sakura's head, sharing a secret smile with Shizune. "What's meant to be will be."

"Yes," Shizune chimed in. "Let's go take your tests and have some lunch while we wait for the results to come back, ok? Is there anything special you feel like eating, Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired girl thought for a moment. "I'd really like some green tea mochi."

The two women shared another smile over Sakura's desire for the chewy sweet.

"How have you been feeling? Any cramping? Nausea?"

"No. None." She shook her head, thinking carefully. "But that reminds me. Tsunade-sama, could you find an excuse to examine Sasuke? He's been feeling unwell, but he won't tell me and when I ask him he, er, distracts me." She blushed again.

"Don't worry. I'll write up an order for his physical this afternoon." Tsunade assured her. "He won't say no to me."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Jeez, Teme. You look weird." Naruto tilted his head, looking at his teammate.

Kakashi pulled his book down enough to see, too. "Sasuke, you do look a little green around the gills."

"Ugh." Sasuke sneered. "Do you have to eat that now?" The smell of Naruto's instant ramen made him want to vomit the contents of his stomach all over the Uchiha library.

"What? We've been in here for three hours! I'm bored and hungry," Naruto complained. "Aren't you hungry?" He held the container under Sasuke's nose.

"Damn it," Sasuke growled, moving quickly outside to lose his breakfast near the shrine entrance. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to stay put and followed him out.

"Sasuke, are you feeling unwell?" Above the mask, his eyes held concern for his student. "Does Sakura know?"

"No, and don't tell her." Sasuke noisily threw up again. "I don't want her worrying. It's probably nothing."

Kakashi folded his arms and leaned against the temple door. "Well, maybe it is nothing. You won't know until you get it checked out."

"He's right, Teme." Naruto came out, carrying with him the strong odor of cup ramen, which he may or may not have spilled both on himself and on the fancy book he'd been perusing. Sasuke turned even greener before he walked away.

"Oi, Teme! Come back! We're not through here!"

A summons appeared with a poof on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Konichiwa, Katsuyu."

"I have a message for Uchiha Sasuke," the small slug said softly. Sasuke immediately turned back, waiting for the word. At the same time, he checked on Sakura through their bond to make sure she was ok. "Tsunade-sama wishes for you to come to the hospital. Exam room eleven, Uchiha-san, immediately."

The words no sooner left her mouth than Sasuke was gone in the flash of a displacement jutsu. Kakashi and Naruto both looked at the slug.

"There's nothing to worry about," she assured them. "Tsunade-sama only needs to speak with Sasuke." She vanished in a puff of smoke.

"All right. Let's call it a day before you dump ramen on an old text and accidently call forth a demon or something." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's blond spikes and grabbed the protesting boy's collar.

"Oi! I only spilled a little of my ram—er… Ne, ne, Sensei! Don't tell Teme, he'll skin me," Naruto whined, looking back at the shrine with renewed interest. "Do you really think we could call forth a demon?!"

Kakashi drew him further away with a firm pull. "Not today, Naruto. One troublemaker in the Uchiha district is enough." His mask rose with his smile, eyes crinkling at the boy. "Let's see if Iruka would like to go to Ichiraku's with us, eh? Maybe he'll treat." He nodded as they headed toward the Academy, Naruto talking excitedly all the way.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Tsunade opened the door to the waiting room to find the new Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha waiting patiently.

Well, not exactly _patiently_.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking annoyed. He'd come tearing in like a bat out of hell to find he was running right to a physical with the Hokage herself. There was no way he could refuse.

Sakura fidgeted in her chair, waiting to hear news of their prognosis. Shizune let on nothing and Sakura was becoming as annoyed as her husband.

'A perfect match,' Tsunade mused. "Ok, who wants to go first?"

She had to laugh when both said the other's name. "All right, I'll choose. Sasuke, why didn't you come for a checkup when you first started feeling ill?"

"I'm not—" He couldn't argue any longer. He'd vomited as soon as he gotten into the office. One of the nurses wore the most noxious perfume and he'd tossed his cookies right in front of Tsunade. "Hn."

"Shishou, please tells us about Sasuke first. I feel fine." Sakura took his hand and he relaxed his stiff posture. His dark eyes watching over the top of Sakura's head, he nodded once and waited.

"We'll, I have some good and bad news," Tsunade began. "First, the bad news. Sasuke, I've never seen this before and, as far as I know, it's incurable."

Sakura gasped and Sasuke put his arm around her, frowning. "What is it?"

Whatever he had, he'd be damned if he died before killing Madara and making sure Sakura was safe. Plans raced through his head and he braced himself for the worst. Preoccupied, he was sure he misheard the Hokage.

"What?!"

"I said you're pregnant—that's the good news. And by you, I mean both of you." Tsunade snickered. "Sakura, you are with child, but your husband here has all the symptoms of early sympathetic pregnancy. It's rare, in fact I've only read of it, but it may be that the bond you share has something to do with it. Sasuke has morning sickness."

A small laugh escaped Sakura's lips before she covered her mouth. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." She started laughing again.

"You said it was incurable!"

"For nine months, it is." Tsunade erupted into laughter.

"But I'm not just sick in the morning," he argued. "It's anytime. Anything sets it off."

"That's a common misconception about morning sickness. It doesn't always happen in the morning." Tsunade smiled at the two. "Sakura, make sure you take a prenatal vitamin. And it might not hurt for you to take one too, Sasuke. I'd also suggest you keep some plain crackers on your nightstand. Try eating one before you get out of bed. It helps most pregnant woman." She snickered again.

"I'm _not_ pregnant."

"But your wife _is_ and you are experiencing her symptoms. Now, Sakura, get plenty of rest and I want you back here in another week for a checkup." She hugged her apprentice. "Congratulations."

Sasuke blinked. _Pregnant? We're pregnant? _Then it hit him full force. _Sakura, my wife, is pregnant with our child. _

She turned to him with a loving smile on her face and a warm feeling came over his entire being. He picked her up, swung her around, and hugged her close.

His family was growing.

0o0o0

0o0o0

On the northern border of Fire, an ANBU agent slumped to the ground, dead. His murderer picked up the painted porcelain mask, placed it on his face, and headed for Konoha.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Thanks for reading,

K&K


End file.
